Crowning Glory
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: Michaela was rescued by the League when she was 4 and has been living with them and GA ever since.When it turns out that secrets are being hidden from her and the other proteges-they're out for their own justice. But soon get more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is an idea I had when watching Young Justice. Just thought I put it out there and see how it works. Little note- this version of Green Arrow is the Smallville version. If I do continue this it will feature some DC heroes as teenagers for example Zatanna, Question and Huntress just to name a few. For any other readers who are waiting for an upload for A Lesson in Love or any others those are coming soon. But for now enjoy this! I don't own any of this except for Michaela, her planet and her jerk wad of a father. If I did own Young Justice or DC comics Superman wouldn't be such a jerk to Superboy, Wonder Woman and Batman would get married, Teen Titans the show would be back on and there would be new episodes right now with Beast Boy! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emeriti, Solar System; October 14? 15:00?<strong>

4 year old Princess Michaela smiled as another piece of cake was placed in front of her. It was only a week and a half before the young princess' fifth birthday and she was more than happy to taste test the food, especially the cake. So far, she had tasted a chocolate cake, a vanilla, a banana (of all things) and more but she still couldn't decide. It all tasted good and the young princess still hadn't determined what her favorite color was; she still didn't know what her favorite color was. But her she was, tasting every taste that they gave her. Quite frankly, Michaela didn't mind-it was trying on dresses that the princess detested. Michaela waited patiently for another piece of cake to be placed in front of her when the screaming started. Michaela looked up scared before running to the throne room to find her father. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her as she ran to find her father. As she rounded the corner that was near the throne room, Michaela tripped over something. Pulling herself up she screamed as she realized it was the dead body of her nanny, Amelia.

"Well who do we have here?" Michaela jumped as she stared at the large intimidating man who walked towards her, with another behind him. She swallowed and scrambled backwards on her hands as she pushed herself against a wall. "Aww, looks like we got ourselves a little princess."

"Le-leave me alone!" she stuttered and tried to blink back the tears. She looked between Amelia's body and the men knowing all too well that would soon be her. One of the men behind the larger laughed causing the small child to jump back in fear.

"Aw, you think you're gonna end up like her?" he asked and the small child couldn't help but nodded slowly "oh trust me, what we got in stored for you makes that look nice."

"What do you want with me?" she cried letting the tears fall blurring her vision.

"Oh, you'll see." the larger man smirked reaching out to grab the scared child when three arrows landed on each man's chest. A large electric shock ran through them causing them to drop unconscious. Michaela stared at the men shocked before turning to her rescuer. He was dressed in all green with black stripes. He wore a hood over his face with black sunglasses covering his eyes, in his hand was a green bow and several bows were strapped to his back. He spotted Michaela looking at him and took down the hood and removed his sunglasses to reveal his blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked, his features etched with worry for the child. She shook her head, her eyes darting to Amelia's dead body. The man swore under his breath before turning Michaela towards him causing her to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me, I need to get you out of here okay? If I don't more bad men will come for you, okay? And we don't want that, do we?"

"N-no…" she stuttered and he gave her a small comforting smile. Michaela looked up at him trembling and the tears started falling down harder than before. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

"What? No! No you're not going to die!" he said fiercely wiping away her tears. He took her face softly and made her look up at him. "Listen to me-you are not going to die. I swear on my life that I will protect you. It's not only a promise, but a fact. I'll always be there for you. Do you understand me?"

"I-I understand." she whimpered and he pushed her sandy blonde hair back away from her face.

"It's gonna be okay, kid- I promise. My name's Oliver Queen, by the way but you can call me Ollie if you want." he smiled and she rubbed her eyes sniffing.

"My name's Michaela." she said and he smiled wider. Oliver Queen reached out for Michaela and she took his hands. Oliver cradled the small child to his chest kissing her forehead. Michaela wrapped her small arms around his neck, not wanting to leave the warmth he provided her. She had to admit that she had never felt this type of warmth before, not even with her own father king Barton. Oliver ran out of the castle and Michaela watched as the only place she ever knew disappeared before her eyes.

"Michaela!" the small princess turned forward and smiled to see her father standing a few feet away from her. Oliver put her down and she ran to her father smiling through her tears.

"Daddy, you're okay!" she squealed running up to him, her arms outstretched so he could pick her up and hold her the way Oliver did. But he didn't-he simply grabbed her wrist roughly before turning to two men.

"Thank you for finding my daughter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of." he said and one of the men, who frightened Michaela because he was green all over, spoke up in disbelief. "He's going to give her over to them. A trade for them to stop attacking the country." he said and Michaela turned to her father in horror, waiting for him to deny what the green man said. It never came-her father, the man who tucked her in every night and read her bedtime stories, was planning on giving her away to their attackers for a trade. Michaela shook, her jade eyes watering up in hurt. Suddenly, she was being ripped away from her father. She looked up to see a woman with black hair and blue eyes wearing something Michaela had heard was inappropriate, but by the way she held Michaela and whispered comforting words in her ear, the young princess could care less. The woman began to walk away when she heard her father and Oliver yelling as well as the voices of the other two men. The woman sat her in a seat and gave her a warm smile.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." she smiled and Michaela nodded, watching her disappear. She looked out the window and could make out Oliver yelling with her father and couldn't help but feel comforted that the other two men were yelling on her behalf as well. Just as quickly as the woman disappeared, she returned even faster with a man dressed like a magician. He bent down and smiled at her.

"Well, hello there. What's your name?" he asked and Michaela sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Michaela." "You and your name are very beautiful Michaela." he smiled and she nodded her thanks. He took off his top hat and looked at her smiling "Michaela, do you like stuffed bears?"

"Yes, I do." she smiled and he put his hand in his hat, to reveal a stuffed bear that was half her size. It was yellow with black eyes and wore a red short sleeved shirt. Michaela opened her eyes in shock, looking from the man, to the hat and the bear rapidly.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a homo magi, my darling. Or someone who can perform magic." he amended so she could understand. Michaela's eyes widened in surprise and she hugged her bear tighter, before turning to the man.

"So my bear is magic?" she asked and both he and the woman laughed.

"No not exactly in that sense, but it can cause you to have magical moments with it." Michaela simply smiled nodding her head, before hugging him.

"Thank you for my new bear." she smiled and he hugged back.

"Your quite welcome, darling." he said as he pulled a silver box out of his hat. He put a key in a small hole and turned it on causing a lullaby to play, before placing it on the seat next to her. "If you'll excuse me, I have to take my leave now."

"Okay." she said yawning. The two adults exchanged smiles before walking away. Michaela leaned her head back against the chair hugging her bear closer to her. Slowly, she began to drift off to sleep when she realized she was being lifted. She opened her eyes half way to see Oliver lifting her up before sitting down placing her on his lap. Michaela snuggled up to Oliver and he locked his arms around the small girl. Michaela smiled clinging to her teddy bear. It didn't matter that her father tried to trade her so her home would stop being attacked or that her country was being slaughtered. No, what mattered to her was that Oliver was here with her and he would always be there for her, just like he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Please Review if I should continue this or if something doesn't make sense!Thanks! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm back with this for a new chapter. I got a review asking if I could give more info out on my oc, Michaela. I'm giving out some information but not all so that way I can add a little more mystery. Real quick note- i know ollie adopted roy when he was younger, but i'm making it so that he take roy in when he was 13. simply because when i started writing this i didn't realize roy was 8 when he became speedy and it would take me forever to redo it. Anyways this is a week later and Michaela's birthday. **

**I don't own anything-if i did Roy wouldn't be such an ass, Wally would get together with Artemis, Wonder Woman and Batman would be the proud parents of twins and Superman wouldn't have a pole up his ass.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Part 2- Michaela <strong>

Star City, October 19, 7:35 PDT

Michaela got out of bed smiling and stretched. It had been a week since Michaela had been taken away from her home planet and to Earth, living with Oliver Queen. She noticed a blue dress on a chair that was her size and a note from Oliver.

_Thought you would like to wear a new dress. -Ollie_. Michaela smiled and took the dress and slipped it on. She looked at herself in the mirror before brushing out her sandy blonde hair, before going downstairs.

"Ollie?" she called slightly bemused as to why the archer hadn't greeted her yet.

"I'm in the backyard! Come here!" he called and she followed the sound of his voice to the doors leading to the backyard. She opened the door hesitantly to reveal the members of the Justice League she knew smiling at her with boxes in their hands.

"Happy Birthday, Michaela!" they screamed and the now five year old couldn't help but laugh before running to Oliver. He scooped her up and laughed, before kissing her forehead.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." he smiled and she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Ollie-I forgot about it actually." she smiled and Barry ran over to them.

"what? The birthday girl forgot her own birthday? I know some cake will change that!" he sang and Michaela gaped.

"I get cake for breakfast?" she squealed before throwing her hands up in the air with a triumphant grin. "Finally! Take that world!"

"Let her have her moment and eat the cake for breakfast, Batman." Wonder Woman said before Batman could interrupt to be the mature one.

"Fine-but when she refuses to sleep because she has a sugar high, don't say I didn't warn you." he frowned and Wonder Woman chuckled, dragging the detective over to the others.

* * *

><p>Oliver smiled as Michaela opened her gift from Wonder Woman, which was two books-one a diary and the other Alice in Wonderland. "I thought that a curious girl like yourself would like to read about another curious girl who finds herself in a new land." she smiled and Michaela hugged her.<p>

"Thank you, Diana. I'm sure I'll love it!" she squealed and Wonder Woman chuckled with a knowing smile. Michaela smiled, she only had one gift left from Oliver and Batman. The Dark Knight handed Michaela a thin box and gave her a small smile.

"This is from me and Oliver." he said and all Leaguers watched in anticipation for the child's reaction eagerly. They all knew what the gift was, but they weren't sure of how she would react. Michaela unwrapped the package to reveal a piece of paper with Oliver's signature at the end and a few other people.

"What is this?" Michaela asked curiously and Oliver smiled down at her nervously.

"Um…it's papers that say that I adopted you."

"Adopting meaning that these papers legally say that you are now Oliver's daughter." Batman explained and Michaela looked up at Oliver with wide eyes.

"So this says that you're my daddy, now?" she asked and he nodded. Michaela smiled widely before running up to him. He picked her up and she hugged him tightly to her. "Daddy!"

"I was hoping you'd like this." he sighed laughing in relief. Michaela shook her head smiling at him goofily.

"You silly-why wouldn't I want you for a daddy?"

"Cause he's ugly?" Barry teased and Michaela frowned at him disapprovingly.

"My daddy is not ugly-he's prettier than you!" she pouted and Wonder Woman couldn't help but laugh at the small child. Barry put a hand over his heart and made a face.

"My heart-you've broken it! How could you, kid?" he cried falling to the ground and Michaela rolled her eyes pointing to the speedster.

"Is it me or is Barry a major drama king?" she asked and all the heroes broke out into laughter.

"Yes Mica, Barry is a major drama king." Oliver laughed and Michaela giggled smiling.

"It's okay though-I still love you, Uncle Barry." she smiled and he stood up smiling.

"Aw, I love you too kid." he said taking her from Oliver and tossed her in the catching her easily. Wonder Woman sighed and gave a small smile, before placing her chin on Batman's shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Diana?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No-just thinking that despite witnessing what happened on her home planet, she's taking everything in stride. Honestly, I'm surprised she understands it all." she said and Batman turned his head to her slightly.

"Oliver and I had her tested a few days ago." he said and the Amazon raised an eyebrow. "The results weren't bad or anything-they were rather impressive for a child her age."

"What do you mean 'a child her age'?" she asked.

"The reason why she understands all of this is because her IQ at the time is currently 245."

"245? You can't be serious." she whispered and Batman nodded.

"That's what I thought. Diana, we did this test 4 times and each time it came out a number higher. It's almost as if her mind works as a sponge-she soaks up the information and then stores it away. That's not the only thing though."

"What else is there?"

"So far her strength level shows to be half of Flash's. I theorize that by the time that she's 11, her strength should by around the same level as yours." Wonder Woman simply gaped at him shaking her head.

"How-?"

"I did some research-it turns out that her race was extremely advanced. By the time she's eleven she should have a mental capacity of 400, be almost as strong as you, her speed factor maybe around one of Flash's, and may gain her own powers." he said and Wonder Woman stared at the said child with her new father.

"Did you tell Oliver about all this?" she asked and Batman made a face.

"I told him some-I explained about her intelligence factor and that her physical attributes would grow to extreme measures." he said before continuing in a whisper "I thought that the whole gain her powers would be best for him to figure it out on his own."

"I suppose it would be better that way." she sighed "let them enjoy the moment."

"I guess all we can do is wait." he said and she smiled.

"let's enjoy their happiness while it's still here." she said smiling at the new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's all i can give for now-you'll just have to read the rest to find out about Michaela. So R&amp;R already! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Jebus, it's been forever since I've updated! if things don't seem right, it's because i'm updating from my flashdrive since my other computer had to be fixed. So I will b trying to update all my other stories today since it'll be a week or 2 till mine is fixed. SO small disclaimer: i don't own YJ. if I did roy and cheshire would've kissed in targets' superboy would've kissed megan after she became a cheerleader, and artemis would most likely be the mole, except a double agent for the JL! By the way, I'm currently watching Sesame Street and it's 6 day, so i' going to try and update six of my stries! happy 6 dya!**

* * *

><p>5 years later…<p>

Star City July 4 09:01 PDT

Standing on top of the San Francisco bridge, a teenage girl of 16 frowned. Her long sandy blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, while her bangs fell in her face hiding her jade green eyes. Her round face was child like in a way, full pink lips were pulled into a frown. She wore a black jacket over an aqua corset that hugged her curves and tight black leather pants that were tucked away in black boots that stopped mid thigh. She blew her bangs out of her face as a boy probably around her age covered in ice laughed manically.

"This will get me the attention, for sure!" he exclaimed and the girl scoffed, causing the other three people she was with to turn to her. On her right was a woman in her mid thirties. Her blonde hair hung loose and her blue eyes were scrutinizing her protégé. She was dressed in a black leotard and dark grey tights with black boots that came to her knees. She had a black leather jacket, fingerless gloves and a choker around her neck. The boy on her right was two years older. He wore a yellow hat with a red feather on top that stood out against his red hair. His eyes were covered by a black and white mask and he was dressed in all red. He had a black bow in his hands and several arrows in a quiver strapped to his back. The man next to the boy was the same age as the woman. He had blonde hair and his brown eyes were covered by black sunglasses. He wore a green hooded jacket with black stripes and green pants tucked away in black boots. He too had a bow and arrow, but his were green.

"Is there a problem, Mimic?" the woman asked. The girl, Mimic turned to her mentor and put her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Junior's doing this for attention. We could be at the _Hall_ right now, but we're battling a super villain who wants _attention_." She huffed and the boy glared.

"She's right Black Canary-this is a waste of our time." He said and the woman, Black Canary, glared at them.

"It doesn't matter, Speedy." She said and the man nodded.

"As much as I hate to be the mature one-"

"Cause you are _sooo_ mature." Mimic interrupted rolling her eyes and Speedy snickered. The man glared at them before glaring at Black Canary as well, who was hiding her snickers behind her hand.

"Like I was saying, Junior's putting people in danger making it our job to save them." He said and the two teens sigh.

"I really hate it when you're right, Green Arrow." Speedy sighed and Mimic smirked.

"I didn't know he could be right." She teased and the two laughed heartily. The archer known as Green Arrow glared at them, but they were already sliding down the ramp heading towards the ice villain. Green Arrow pouted before turning Black Canary.

"I've been right before." He said and she rolled her eyes steering him in the direction the other two had gone.

"Of course you have, Arrow." She smiled. Speedy took out an arrow and shot it at the 'ice fortress' Junior had set up sending the villain back. Mimic jumped off the ramp and let out a sonic scream, also called a Canary cry, causing Junior to clutch his ears in pain. The two teens were about to attack when their mentors beat them to it, causing the icy villain to fall in defeat.

"Well now that that's been taking care of, let's go!" Mimic demanded impatiently and Black Canary crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mimic-"

"I know, I know- but seriously guys?" she said and the two mentors sighed.

"Look, we understand you're excited-"

"Excited-excited is a major understatement." Speedy said interrupting Green Arrow. Mimic smiled widely showing all of her pearly white teeth.

"Today is the day!" she exclaimed. Yes, today was the day for the two younger members of the 'Team Arrow'-as some people liked to call them- would get a tour of the Hall of Justice, headquarters to the infamous Justice League. This meant that the teens were on their way to becoming full fledge members of the League. Among them would be the protégé of Batman- Robin the Boy Wonder, Flash's protégé- Kid Flash the fastest kid alive, and Aquaman's protégé-Aqualad. The five young heroes had been awaiting this day for years now and it had finally came. As the heroes made their departure they quickly headed to the Hall in Washington, DC.

Washington, D.C; July 4, 13:00 EDT

"Today's the day." Mimic and Speedy stood next to their respective mentors, as did the other protégés. Black Canary put a hand on Mimic's shoulder with a smile and Green Arrow ruffled her hair playfully.

"You finally made it, guys!" he smiled "Welcome to the Hall of Justice!"

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman continued as two blurs of red and orange ran over to them. Mimic smiled at the two speedsters, Flash and Kid Flash. Kid Flash frowned before groaning throwing his hands up in the air.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here!" he exclaimed and Flash simply raised a brow at his protégé while Mimic snickered.

"Patience is a virtue, Kid." She teased and the other protégés chuckled as Kid Flash glared at her.

"come on-we don't want a fight breaking out do we? Besides, you'll look bad if you get your butt kicked by a girl." Flash teased and Kid Flash glared up at his mentor as the others laughed amused.

"Dude!" he exclaimed "I could totally take her!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" she demanded and Kid Flash shrunk back. The orange haired speedster knew Mimic since he was 10 and if he knew anything, it was _not_ to provoke Mimic. _Ever_.

"So who's ready to see the Hall?" he asked quickly changing the subject and Robin snickered.

"So smooth, KF." He teased as the mentors lead the young heroes into the hall. The young heroes walked to the Hall of Justice while several photographers took their pictures and threw questions their way that remained unanswered.

"Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?" Green Arrow asked and Speedy smirked obviously enjoying the moment.

"Born that way." Mimic rolled her eyes before raising an eyebrow at the archer.

"Why must you always be so dramatic?" she mocked and he glared at her annoyed.

"I am not!" he protested and Black Canary gave them a stern glare.

"Speedy, Mimic-let's not go through the day with another pointless argument." She said and both teens sighed in resign.

"Yes Black Canary." They said and Flash snickered.

"So it's safe to say that Black Canary is the one in charge?" he joked and Green Arrow punched him in the arm. Mimic flipped her hair bored already seeing the Hall, while Aqualad looked around taking in the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"I'm glad we're all here." he said and Kid Flash nodded, before turning to Robin questioningly.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" he asked innocently when Speedy interrupted harshly.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." he said and Mimic rolled her eyes.

"And he wonders why I called him a drama king all the time…" she muttered and continued before he could say something "Besides, this is _you_ all's first time at the Hall. I've already been here before."

"Well not all of us can be as lucky as you, Mimic. It's my first time at the Hall… I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid said and Robin frowned.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed-why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" he asked as they entered the Hall, only to be greeted by a gold statue of the founding members of the Justice League. "Oh. Maybe that's why."

They stopped in front of a door that said 'Authorized Personnel Only', which slowly opened to reveal Red Tornado and the Martian Manhunter.

"Mimic, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash- welcome." Martian Manhunter said before turning into the door signaling for them to follow. Robin, Mimic and kid Flash high fived before following inside with the others. "you now have unlimited access to our gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library." They all paused once they reached the massive library as they're walk came to a close.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said turning to them. Aqualad sat down in a convenient chair that was across from Kid Flash and Robin, while Mimic sat on the arm of Robin's chair. Speedy stood waiting expectantly.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman said before turning just as a camera came down and identified the older heroes.

"That's it?" Speedy asked angry "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Black Canary explained and Speedy glared at her before gesturing up to a glass wall that had several civilians taking pictures on the other side.

"Oh really? Who cares what side of the glass we're on?" he demanded angrily.

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow sighed walking towards the aggravated teen, who in return stepped towards his mentor.

"What I need is respect!" he said before turning to the other younger teens. "They're treating us like kids! Worst, like _sidekicks_! We deserve better than this." The four teens turned to each other slightly confused to what Speedy was talking about. They turned back to him and he stared at them shell shocked. "You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they'd play _fair_? Today was supposed to be _the _day! Step one into becoming full pledged members of the League!"

"Well sure… but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" Kid asked and Speedy glared at the younger boy.

"Except the Hall really isn't the League's HQ!" he said startling the older adults, causing the younger teens to become more attentive to what their friend was saying. "I bet they never told you that it's just a false front for tourist and a pit stop for zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing! An orbiting space satellite called the Watch Tower."

Batman crossed his arms to glare at Green Arrow who placed his hands up in protest. "I know, I know. But I thought we could make an exception." he said smiling wearily only causing Batman's glare to increase. "Or not." Black Canary slapped his in the back of his head hard as Aquaman walked towards the young archer

"You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down. Or-" Aquaman said and Speedy scoffed.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm _not_ your son! I'm not even his-I thought I was his partner. But not anymore." Speedy took his hat off throwing it on the ground in front of Green Arrow causing the four teens to look in shock as he walked past them annoyed. "I guess they're right about you four." he said causing them to stand to their feet "You're _not_ ready." Mimic watched as Speedy disappeared behind the double doors. She bent down and picked up his hat, before turning to Green Arrow and Black Canary. She turned to them expectantly and they frowned at her. She glared at them before shaking her head.

"You… you lied to me. You _all_ lied to me." She whispered before running out the double doors. She looked quickly to see Speedy stalking down towards the main entrance "Speedy! Speedy, wait-ROY HARPER!"

"What Mimic?" he yelled stopping to turn to her. She ran towards him before stopping in front of him. She bit her lip and looked down at his hat, before looking up at him. "Well?"

"don't go. Look, I know you're upset and you have every right to be… but please don't go." She begged and he glared at her.

"I'm not staying, Mimic! There's no way I'm playing their game!" he growled "I refuse to be treated like a child!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop acting like one they wouldn't have too!" she yelled glaring at the taller boy who glared back.

"Today was supposed to be _the day_, Mimic!" he spat and she shook her head.

"I know that! Don't you think that I thought it was too?" she asked and he laughed bitterly. "And what's so funny?"

"Cut the act, Mimic."

"What act?"

"What do you think I am dumb? You're not that great an actress, Mimic." He snapped turning away and she pulled him back to her.

"I'm not acting, Speedy and I don't think you're dumb! Why would you even-"she paused mid sentence and recognition came over her features. "You think _I_ knew about _Watchtower_?"

"You don't?" he asked incredulously and she looked down biting her lips, before shaking her head.

"No, they never told me… I always thought that the Hall was their HQ…" she trailed and he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he gave her a small smile.

"Come with me." He said and she stared at him shocked.

"W-what?" Speedy rolled his eyes before placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"I said, come with me. We can fight crime on our own without them." He said and she shook her head.

"No."

"Mimic-"

"I'm not going to do it." She said turning away from him and he called after her.

"Mimic, they lied to us! They don't trust us with the simplest of things like were their true HQ is! They don't trust us, but most of all-they don't trust _you_." Mimic froze in her tracks and turned to face him half way. "Mimic… Rugrat, you've known the League since you were four and yet here you are sixteen years old and just found out there's some secret HQ in space you never knew about."

Mimic hesitated at his words, knowing the truth and was almost tempted to leave with him. "no." she said abruptly interrupting the archer who was about to say something. "No, I'm not leaving. I can't explain it to you, Roy but… I can't leave."

"I see…Goodbye Mickey." He said and disappeared down the hall as she walked back to the others.

"Good-Bye Roy." She whispered clutching the hat in her hands. Mimic blinked back the tears that fell from her eyes. Mimic loved Speedy and he loved her too-not in a romantic type of way, but as siblings. He had been there for her since she was 6, but yet it felt like forever. Even though she had every right to leave, she knew she couldn't. She owed the Justice League her life-_literally_. It's not like they held it over her head or anything, she was just that type of person-loyal. Apparently, the feeling was reciprocated. She opened the door expecting the mood to be dampened, but was instead livid

"This is a League mission." Batman was explaining to the teens sternly with a glare. Green Arrow opened his mouth to say something when he saw Mimic's tear stricken face.

"Mica? What happened? What did Roy do?" he demanded angrily running to the teen. She glared up at him and he was taken aback by the action.

"I'm fine and Roy didn't do any, unlike someone I know." she accused causing the older archer to frown at her.

"Mica, please-"

"Save it." She snapped turning away from him and stalking over to her friends while wiping away her tears. Green Arrow looked up at Black Canary who shook her head causing him to sigh before joining her. "what's going on?"

"They're going on a mission without us!" Kid Flash exclaimed and Mimic glared at the mentors.

"And why is that?" she demanded.

"You're not trained." Flash explained causing Kid Flash to stare at his mentor accusingly.

"Since when?"

"I meant you're not ready to work with this team." he amended gesturing to the four mentors.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said and Batman glared heavily at them.

"But for now-stay put." he said glaring mostly at Robin and Mimic. The four walked away and Green Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

"Indeed." he said before following the others. After they were gone, Mimic let out an annoyed growl that could compete with Black Canary's.

"Ugh, when we're ready?" Kid Flash groaned "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like _sidekicks_!"

"My mentor, my king… I though he trusted me." Aqualad said solemnly and Mimic laughed bitterly, her jade eyes narrowed into slits.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" she growled and Kid nodded in agreement.

"They've got a secret HQ in space!" he said and Aqualad looked down.

"What else aren't they telling us?" he asked and Robin looked at them grimly.

"I have a better question- why didn't we leave with Speedy?" the Boy Wonder asked and they all looked down ashamed, except for Mimic.

"What is… Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked abruptly and Robin frowned.

"Don't know." he said before giving them a quick mischievous smile "But I can find out!" He turned to the main computer with Mimic and Kid on either side of him, while Aqualad stood behind.

"Access denied." the computer said and Robin chuckled darkly.

"Wanna bet?" he asked and continued typing into the computer before several encrypted codes came up.

"Whoa… how are you doing that?" Kid asked and Robin smirked.

"Same system as the Batcave." he and mimic said in unison causing Kid to look at them oddly.

"How'd you-"

"It's not important." they said quickly and turned their attention back to the computer when it spoke

"Access granted." and Robin smirked proudly

"Alright Project Cadmus-it's a genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is." he said and Mimic frowned before she smirked. Almost as if Robin read her mind, he smirked too. "But if Batman's suspicious-"

"-Maybe we should investigate." the sandy blonde finished for the Boy Wonder and Aqualad looked up at them thoughtfully.

"Solve their case before they do… it would be poetic justice." he said smiling slightly and Kid Flash smiled goofily.

"Hey, they're all about justice." Mimic smirked and Aqualad sighed.

"But they said stay put."

"For the blocking out the sun mission not this!" Robin reasoned and kid smirked.

"Wait, are- are you going to Cadmus? Cause if you're going, I'm going!" he said as Mimic was already heading towards the door. Both boys turned to Aqualad who gave them a serious look.

"Just like that-we're a team on a mission?" he asked and Mimic humphed causing all three of them to look at her expectantly.

"Don't know about you three, but I didn't come for a play-date." she said. Mimic looked down at Speedy's hat before clutching it tightly and stuffing it into her pocket. Aqualad gave a small nod before smirking.

Outside of Project Cadmus, Mimic could hear the screams of two scientists inside. "There are two left inside. We're gonna need a plan to get in there though." she informed them with a sigh, when an explosion went off causing the scientists to fall out of the window.

"I got 'em!" Kid yelled before darting away.

"Ugh, Kid!" Mimic groaned and shook her head sighing. She watched as he caught the two scientists (though not missing when he angrily corrected the firefighters that he was Kid Flash) and got them on the roof of the building once more but had trouble getting himself in.

"So smooth." Robin joked and Aqualad sighed.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan." he said and Mimic nodded only to discover Robin gone.

"Wait, Robin?" she asked only to hear his child like laughter above her and find him already at the Cadmus building helping Kid Flash in the window in front of them. They ran forward and Mimic flew in the air while Aqualad grabbed some water from the fire hydrants. Mimic grabbed one of the scientists while Aqualad grabbed the other and they returned them safely on the ground, before retreating to their colleagues.

"Thanks so much for the help." Aqualad said sarcastically and Robin shrugged.

"You handled it." Robin said and Mimic quickly smacked his head "Ow! Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"

Aqualad walked outside the room and into the hallway only to be followed by Mimic. "Aqua, you okay?"Just as he was about to answer, he saw an elevator's doors sliding closed with something odd inside.

"There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid interrupted as he and Robin joined them.

"Express elevators don't belong in this type of building." Robin said looking at his mini computer screen that was on his glove.

"And neither does what Aqualad saw." Mimic whispered as Robin pushed numerous buttons. Aqualad and Mimic pulled the doors open and they all looked down below. The shaft almost seemed never ending. Robin bent down and looked down the never ending shaft.

"and that's why they need an express elevator." He said before shooting a gravelling hook and heading down. Kid Flash and Aqualad made a face, but Mimic simply flew down unfazed and the two soon followed.

"Why'd you stop?" Mimic asked as Robin stopped at a wall that said SL 26. The Boy wonder frowned before looking up at the other two.

"I'm at the end of my line." He explained and the three jumped onto the short ledge. Robin used his minicomputer to hack the system before giving them the okay. Aqualad opened the doors once more and they snuck in quickly. They walked out and stared in awe, when Kid ran off.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad called when extremely loud footsteps echoed the hall. Kid skidded to a halt and fell to the floor when several… things, walked in front of them. He rolled to the side as one of them almost squished him before running towards the others. Mimic slapped his head as soon as he got into reach and she glared at him.

"Don't do that again!" she hissed and he simply nodded, instead of arguing. They all stared in shock as the things walked past them without a glance. A small thing sat on one of the larger's one head turned to them and it's horns glowed for a minute before turning away.

"Nooo… nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically as they walked down the hall. Mimic shook her head before heading in the direction the things had originally had come from.

"Come on! Let's see what we can find!" she said abruptly and they nodded following her lead. "I can't believe this."

"This looks like something out of those horror movies we watched. You know, the one where they have this creepy monster made. Like Frankenstein except more scary and more gruesome." Kid said and Robin glared at him.

"Shut up, KF." He said and they kept running until they stopped in front of a locked door. Robin quickly hacked the door open as Aqualad stood watch, before they all ran in. "Alright, I'm officially whelmed."

"Dude…" Kid trailed as they looked around. The room was filled with different creatures in several tubes, while a generator stood in the middle. "So this is how they hide it all."

"There's an underground facility hidden from the world." Mimic continued as they walked through with wide eyes. "Cadmus-the _real_ Cadmus- they use these, these… _things_ to generate their _own_ power."

"Keeping them off the grid. It has to be what they're made for" Kid said and Aqualad nodded.

"Of course-the name should be a clue." He said and Mimic nodded.

"Right- the Cadmus in a myth Aquaman told me said that they made a new race from planting the dragon's teeth into the ground." She said and Robin walked up to them.

"This Cadmus is making new life too. Time to find out why." He said before walking over to a small computer. He quickly plugged in a few cables hidden in his gloves and hacked the system. Mimic looked around at the things before looking over the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"They call them Genomorphs?" Mimic asked and Kid shrugged as Robin went through the information.

"Check out the stats on these guys! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! These things are living weapons." Robin said and Mimic frowned.

"No. No matter what they were created for they aren't weapons." She said and Kid stared at her wide eyed.

"Mimic, these guys are pretty much tools for destructions!" he exclaimed and she snapped her head to glare at him.

"And? That's all we are too! Every one of us are a living weapon, we just have a choice-they don't!" she hissed fiercely and Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mimic is right-this isn't their choice." He said and Robin frowned.

"Wait there's something else- Project Kr…" he said confused and they frowned. "The files way too cryptic, I can't-"

"Don't move!" they turned to see a guard running towards with them several genomorphs with him when he frowned and stopped. "wait a sec- Mimic, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked as Mimic stepped forward.

"Guardian-you… you're a _hero_." Mimic said and he nodded.

"I do my best." Guardian said and Kid narrowed his eyes at him.

"so what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"That's my question. I'm chief of security and you all are trespassing. We'll call the League and sort this out." He said seriously and Mimic scoffed as Kid shook his head.

"You think the League is going to approve of you guarding people breeding weapons-I mean, these genomorphs?" he said quickly correcting himself before Mimic could interrupt.

"Weapons? What are you-"Guardian was cut off when the genomorph on his shoulder horns glowed and he narrowed his eyes. "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!"

"time to go!" Mimic yelled as the genomorphs charged at them. Robin threw down a smoke bomb covering them and took out a grappling hook, then ran off. The other three backed away as the genomorphs attacked. Mimic jumped backwards as a genomorphs tried to scratch her. Another snuck up behind her scratching her in the back; Mimic cursed under her breath as she felt the pain in her back before throwing the genomorph into the one behind her. "Aqualad?"

"Do it!" he yelled as he and Kid Flash ran behind her. Mimic took a deep breath before releasing a small, but powerful Canary cry. They fell to the ground and the three heroes ran out to find Robin hacking the elevator as the alarms went off.

"Thanks for being a team player, Rob!" Kid accused and Robin looked at him confused.

"You weren't behind me?" he asked as Mimic palm faced annoyed. The elevator opened and the three ran in when Mimic stopped.

"Wait a minute-Aqualad?" she demanded just as said hero jumped in as the elevators closed. "Thank God, I thought we lost you."

"thank you." He smiled when he noticed the elevator was heading down. "We're heading _down_?"

"Dude, out is _up_!" Kid yelled and Robin scowled.

"But Project Kr is _down_! It's on Sub Level 52"

"This is becoming too much." Mimic sighed resting her head back against the elevator and Aqualad nodded in agreement. "Perhaps… maybe we should just call the League." They turned to her when the elevator doors opened. They walked out to see a red hallway that could only be described as possible mush.

"We are already here." Kid said as Robin ran out with him on his heels. Mimic and Aqualad exchanged glances before following their friends. They ran before stopping at a group of canisters.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked and Robin sighed.

"Yeah, bizarre hallway 1 or bizarre hallway 2." He said as a blue genomorph came out and threw a canister at them. They dodged the canister running down the hallway quickly. Mimic ran down at Flash speed with Kid to find what was at the end of the hall. They came to the end to find a woman exiting a doorway. She looked up at them startled when Kid bumped into her causing him to fall next to the closing door labeled Project Kr. Mimic grabbed a canister and put it between the door causing it to stop.

"Come on!" she called as Aqualad and Robin ran through. They jumped through the door and Mimic threw Kid in before jumping in herself. Kid turned around and kicked the canister out causing the door to shut. Mimic turned to Robin who was typing away at another computer "what are you doing?"

"I disabled the door-we're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad frowned.

"Uh guys? You may wanna see this." Kid said pushing a button and they turned before letting out a surprised gasp. There before them in a pod was a boy around Mimic and Aqualad's age. He looked as if he was asleep. He had black hair and wore a white solar suit with an 'S' emblem on it.

**Oohhh...this should be good! click the next button to see what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then...so here is a little disclaimer: WHY ME NO OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! IF I DID SUPERBOY WOULD BE SHIRTLESS ALL THE TIME AND ROY WOULD BE LESS OF A JERK BUT STILL SEXY! Anywho, here is Fireworks! **

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Robin gasped and Mimic bit her lip looking at the gorgeous boy in the pod. Mimic stepped around all the cords and carefully balanced herself on the small ledge on the pod. She placed a hand on the front of the pod near his face.<p>

"Big K, little r." Kid whispered before continuing in a louder voice "the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?"

"Robin hack." Aqualad demanded and Mimic stopped listening after that. She couldn't help but wonder what he could be thinking. If he could hear them right now? What did Robin just say-'DNA acquired from Superman'? Did that mean he had his powers? She looked to see three separate genomorphs above his head.

"Robin… why are these genomorphs here?" she asked.

"They're force feeding him information." He explained when Kid groaned.

"I can't reach Flash or anyone else."

"Neither can I." Aqualad said as Robin tried.

"Nope- what about you Mimic?" Mimic tried using her comlink, but it only gave off static. She shook her head before turning back to the boy in the pod. She couldn't help but wonder how he would react. Most likely like Superman; Mimic stifled her giggles at the thought of the boy being a Boy Scout Jr. like Superman. Mimic wonder what he sound like-would he sound exactly like the Man of Steel or would he have his own voice? She couldn't help but hope that he would have his own voice-something defined his personality. That was another thing she couldn't help but think about-what he would be like as a person. It was obvious that he would be different from most boys his age, but maybe he would be sporty or maybe he would be shy. Mimic was pulled away from her thoughts when the genomorphs above his head horns glowed.

"This is wrong." Kid said and Mimic nodded before joining them.

"Kid's right-we can't leave him like this." She said and Aqualad thought about it for a minute before turning to Robin.

"Set him free, now." He order and Robin began to hack the system. Mimic turned back to the pod in a newfound excitement when the pod disappeared. They watched eagerly as his right hand twitched before it clenched into a fist and blue eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>Project Kr looked in front of him blankly<strong>*<strong>. There were four of them-three boys and one girl. They were all dressed in costumes… heroes, which is the word the genomorphs taught him. But he didn't recognize either of them from his education. Project Kr looked at them, but found his attention mainly on the girl. She had jade eyes and sandy blonde hair-what was the word they taught him again? Beautiful, if his memory served correct- which it did. He straightened up and the girl walked towards him ready to-

_Attack_.

Project Kr blinked before his features twisted up into a ferocious snarl and he quickly charged at the dark skinned boy. They tumbled to the floor and Project Kr punched him repeatedly, when Robin and Kid Flash grabbed him.

"Whoa hang on Supey!" Kid grunted and Robin huffed.

"We're on _your _side!" he said but he simply threw Kid back. Robin took out a small gas bomb and placed it on the boy "I don't want to do this!" Aqualad kicked him in the stomach and he flew back into the computer in front of his pod.

"We don't want to hurt you." Mimic pleaded and he charged at her, as she ran over to Robin. "I don't get it! Why is he acting like this?" Robin shrugged before shooting two electrical wires that attached to the clone's chest. Kr grabbed it, yanking over the boy wonder and slamming him onto the ground, placing his foot on Robin's chest to keep him from moving. "Robin! Stop it!" she yelled punching the clone into the pod as Aqualad helped Robin up.

Project Kr walked over to them as Robin fell unconscious and Aqualad stood in front of him. "We are trying to help you!" he growled and the clone charged again. Kr slammed Aqualad into a wall rendering him unconscious when Mimic kicked his feet out from under him. She pinned his arms to the floor and hovered over him.

"Enough! We freed you to help you, not harm you!" she growled and he kicked her into the ceiling. She fell to the floor with a thud and Project Kr hovered over her as she tried to get up. She staggered to her feet and tried to punch him but fell to the ground unconscious. Project Kr looked at her for a second before walking to the door and forcing it open. A man in a lab coat named Doctor Desmond smirked and walked towards Project Kr to look over the fallen heroes.

"Atta boy." He smiled before walking away. "Take them to the cloning chamber."

Project Kr turned around and grabbed the fallen heroes, before heading off to the cloning chamber. He set them up in separate pods-first the smaller boy, then the dark skinned teen, and finally the orange haired boy. He paused before looking down at the beautiful girl in front of him. He bent down and brushed her hair out of her face, before picking her up bridal style. He placed her inside the pod and strapped her in. He felt a pain wrenching feeling in his stomach and hated it-what was it again? Guilt was it? Yes, that what's its name was. Shaking his head, Project Kr turned away from her before locking them inside. He stood there staring at her face and listened to the steady beating of her heart thump. It was rather… _peaceful_ he decided. Project Kr frowned as her heart beat suddenly got faster and faster, when her eyes snapped as well as the others. He stared at them blankly when the orange haired kid glared at him.

"Hey, cut it out! You're scaring me!" he yelled and the girl glared.

"Shut up, Kid!" she snapped and the ginger, Kid, glared back.

"what? He just keeps _staring_!" he complained and the smaller one interrupted their argument.

"Uh, KF- I don't thinking pissing off the guy who can fry us in one look is a good idea." He advised and the girl rolled her eyes before turning to him with a soft expression.

"Listen, ignore Kid Flash he's an idiot." She said and Kid protested, but she ignored him. She smiled widely at him and he felt his face warm, when the dark skinned boy turned to him.

"We only meant to help you." He said calmly when Kid jumped in.

"Yeah-we try to free you and you turned on us!" he yelled and the girl glared at him.

"Stop Kid, it wasn't his fault!"

"She's right, Kid. I do not believe our new friend was in control of his actions." He said as the smaller boy's left hand played with his cuffs. Project Kr blinked before hesitating slightly.

"Wha-what if I wasn't?" he asked and they looked at him taken aback. In truth, so was he-he had never spoken before, so the gruff deep sound of his voice surprised him.

"He can talk?" Kid asked and he glared at him angry.

"Yes he can." He snapped and was shocked to realize that the girl has said the same thing as well. The other two glared at him and he shrugged.

"It's not like I said 'it'." He said defensively and the girl rolled her eyes before turning to him again.

"The genomorph taught you telepathically, right?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"Yes-I can read and write… I know the name of things." He said and the smaller boy spoke up once more.

"Have you ever seen them before?"

"Have the ever let you go out and see them for yourself" she elaborated. Project Kr looked at them with hard eyes, before they slowly softened with longing and sadness.

"Images have been placed in my mind… but, no I haven't." he said and the dark skinned teen turned to the girl, before looking back at the clone hesitantly.

"Do you know what you are? _Who_ you are?" he asked and Kr stood straight with extreme pride.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph- a clone made from the DNA of Superman. I was created to replace him if he parish… to destroy him if he turns from The Light." He said and they all looked at each other when the dark skinned teen spoke again.

"To be like Superman is…" he trailed turning to the girl who looked at him with a smile.

"It's a real worthy aspiration…but just like the Man of Steel you deserve your own life. A life beyond that solar suit, your pod… of Cadmus." She said evenly and for the first time upon talking with her he glared at the girl.

"I _live _because of Cadmus! It is my home!" he roared causing her to shrink back before glaring back.

"You're so called _home_ is a _test tube_!" she snapped.

"Look, we can get you out of here and show you the sun." the small boy said and Kid smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that it's nighttime-so we can show you the moon!" he smiled and the girl took a deep breath. Kr stood still, listening to the beat of her heart finding it to help him calm himself. They both looked at each other at the same time and she gave him a small smile.

"Robin and Kid are right-we can show you all of those things. We can introduce you to Superman." She smiled and the dark skinned teen nodded in agreement.

"No they can't." Doctor Desmond said as he walked in. Project Kr, or Superboy, turned to him. "They will be occupied for a long time. Activate the cloning process." The female doctor nodded before walking over and Superboy frowned.

"Pass-Batcave's already too crowded!" Robin said, but Desmond ignored him before turning to Guardian.

"Get the weapon in its pod, now!" he demanded.

"How come he gets to call Supey it?" Kid asked and the girl groaned. Superboy turned to her with wide eyes and she looked at him fiercely.

"I can't tell you what to do-only _you_ can." She said and Desmond scoffed at her.

"Project Kr does as I say- and I say go back to your pod, _now_!" he growled and Superboy looked at them.

"Help us." The dark skinned boy said and Guardian put hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy's eyebrows knitted together before shoving his hand off.

"Don't tell me you're going to start thinking now?" Desmond yelled and Superboy's face went blank when a genomorph jumped onto his shoulder. Its horns glowed and Superboy turned towards Desmond. "Don't you see? You're not a _real _boy-you belong to me… well The Light-it doesn't matter, now get back in your pod!" Superboy turned around then walked away.

"Superboy no! Please!" he kept walking ignoring her cries for help as the automatic doors closed. Superboy walked down the halls and felt even guiltier than before. How could he do this to them- they wanted to free him and give him a life of his own; yet here he was walking away from them. He… what was the word? Turned his back on them, _betrayed_ them- he was a traitor to them… to _her_. She only put him and his well being first, now he was letting them get experiments done on them. Simply because he couldn't make his own decision. That's when he heard the boys screams, they were loud and painful-but he kept walking when he heard the dark skinned teen's voice.

"Superboy-if you can hear me, you have a choice. Either spend the rest of your life as their weapon or live the life you want. That is your choice, but asks yourself. What would Superman do?" he asked and the clone stopped. He thought for a second, when he heard her pain wrenching screams. In that second, he made up his mind for the first time. He knew his choice-_freedom_. He removed the genomorph from his shoulder and ran back to them. He grabbed the door and pulled it off, to see the girl and her friends thrashing in pain. He threw the door and mentally sighed in relief when the sound of her heart beat soon replaced her screams. He walked forward as Desmond, Guardian and the genomorph-Dubbilex- ran forward to stop him.

"I said go back to your pod!" Desmond growled and Superboy threw them all to the side.

"Don't give me orders." He grunted and walked to the four heroes who looked at him expectantly.

"Superboy…"

"Are you here to free us or fry us?"

"KID!" they yelled and Superboy simply stared for a fraction of a minute before smirking.

"Huh-I don't have heat vision, so I guess I'm helping." He said and Kid cocked his head to the side.

"Did you just make a joke?" he mocked and the girl rolled her eyes as Robin's cuffs suddenly came free. He jumped out of his pod and landed in front of Superboy rubbing his wrists.

"Batman would have my head for taking so long!" he exclaimed and the girl glared at him as did Kid.

"Batman would-Robin, _I'm_ gonna have your head when I get out of here!" she snapped and Kid narrowed his eyes.

"Dude, the whole _League_ will have our heads!" he exclaimed as Robin pushed a button on the mainframe.

"Free mimic and Aqualad, while I get Kid Mouth." Robin said and he glared at the Boy Wonder.

"Don't you tell me what to do either." He said, but did as he was told. He broke the cuffs off of Aqualad before going over to Mimic. He broke off her cuffs and she fell into his arms, when she pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." She smiled and he felt his cheeks warm again, but nodded. All five ran as Desmond shouted after them causing Superboy to falter. Mimic grabbed his hand and smiled at him, before they ran off together.

"That guy's not whelmed-not whelmed at all." Robin said sending several bombs at the tubes holding their DNA when Mimic groaned.

"Seriously, Robin? You and this whelmed thing are getting pretty annoying."

"We're still 42 levels from the exit; we'll need to get to the elevator." Aqualad said as several genomorphs suddenly blocked their path. The four heroes ran as Superboy jumped into the air punching the larger genomorphs. They ran past the genomorphs when Aqualad turned to Superboy. "Superboy! Your goal is escape, not to burry us all here!" he said and the clone glared at him.

"You want escape!" he roared and he tossed the genomorph into the others.

"Please, Superboy!" he turned to see Mimic's outstretched hand and he calmed down some, before running towards taking her hand as well. They ran as the other boys jumped into an elevator Aqualad had forced open. Superboy let go of Mimic's hand before grabbing her waist and jumping into the elevator. The clone's face distorted in confusion as he and Mimic began to fall.

"I-I'm falling?" he asked as Mimic grabbed a good hold on him, before flying towards the others. "Superman can fly…but I can't."

"Well, you have the whole jumping tall buildings in one move-that's pretty awesome." Kid smiled and helped Superboy down on the ledge.

"Guys this will have to be our exit!" Robin said looking up at the elevator that was coming their way. Superboy and Aqualad kicked down the door allowing them to run out when more genomorphs ran their way. They ran down the next hallway when Superboy heard a voice in his head. _Turn left, brother_ -it ordered.

"Turn left." He said bluntly and Kid turned to him.

"How do you-"

"Don't ask questions, just do it!" Robin said as they ran left.

_Turn right_

"Go right!" they did as he said only to reach a dead end and Kid turned to Superboy accusingly.

"Supey, you lead us to a dead end!" he yelled and Superboy looked down confused.

"I-I don't understand…"

"It's not his fault Kid!" Mimic said defending the clone and Robin smiled.

"Don't be sorry-it's perfect!" The five heroes climbed into the air shaft as Robin leaded them to God know where.

"This is just the way I wanted to spend my 4 of July." Mimic grumbled when Superboy stopped "What's wrong?"

"Listen." He said and they all quieted down to listen. The sounds of G-Gnomes crawling through the vents alerted them to move faster.

"I don't think we'll make it out in time!" Kid said when Robin changed their course of direction but leaving behind several bombs to go off in a couple of minutes. They exited the vent in a different hallway when Robin began typing in his minicomputer.

"I hacked the motion sensors." He smirked and Mimic chuckled.

"way to go, Boy Wonder. Now there's space between us and them." She said and Kid smiled.

"Specifically giving me so leg room!" he exclaimed putting on his goggles and ran up the nearby stairs. Aqualad sighed but followed after with the other three. They ran past the fallen G-Gnomes when Robin frowned.

"There's more coming behind us!" he exclaimed. Superboy pushed Mimic in front of him before kicking the stairwell down causing the oncoming G-Gnomes to fall. They continued their descent taking them to Sub Level 1 with Kid still head, when the alarms went off. "that can't be good!"

"You think?"

"Focus!" Aqualad ordered and no one argued as they ran up to Kid Flash who was sitting up rubbing his head. "They've cut us off from the streets."

"No, my head hadn't noticed." Kid said dryly as Superboy and Mimic tried to pry the door open, but to no avail.

"I can't hack this fast enough." Robin said as several G-Gnomes closed in on them, when the Boy Wonder kicked open a random door "In here!" They ran inside to find several G-Gnomes in front of them. "So much for that…"

"way to go, Rob." Mimic said as she backed up into Superboy. He looked down at her before wrapping his arms protectively around her. The others prepared to strike when the G-Gnomes' horns glowed causing them to all drop to the floor.

_For the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind_, Dubbilex thought causing Superboy's eyes to open. He looked down at the unconscious Mimic in his arms, before looking up at him.

_I-it was you_, Superboy thought and Dubbilex nodded.

_Yes my brother-I started the fire to bring your new friends here, woke them when they were in danger-_

_-And guided me_, Superboy thought, _but why?_

_Because you are the hope for all genomorphs. To make a trail for all of our genomorph brothers_, Dubbilex thought as Guardian and the other heroes began to stir. He looked down at Mimic who looked up at him with wide eyes. _What is your choice brother?_

Superboy helped Mimic up who looked at him expectantly. Staring into her jade green eyes, he turned back to Dubbilex with a newfound confidence. "I... choose… freedom." He said looking down at Mimic when he said the last part and tightened his arms around her. Mimic looked at him shocked before raising an eyebrow with a small smirk and he smirked back in response before nodding slightly.

"No, you won't." Desmond's voice interrupted their wordless conversation. They turned to see him holding a blue vial in one hand. "Project Blockbuster should help me regain order."

Desmond drunk the vial and began to shake. The sounds of bones breaking and changing filled the room, causing the heroes to watch in disgust. Superboy took Mimic and hid her face in the crook of his neck so she wouldn't have to watch. Desmond's skin peeled off revealing a grey claylike skin underneath. Mimic turned to look and almost swore she was going to puke.

"Everyone back!" Guardian shouted before charging at Desmond. Desmond knocked him back without effort and Superboy charged.

"Superboy, no!" she screamed as the clone punched Desmond/Blockbuster who in return punched back hard. They exchanged punches as they jumped through the ceiling.

"That's one way to go up." Robin said as he shot a line and pulled Kid up with him.

"Think lab coat planned this?"

"I don't think he's planning anything." Aqualad said.

"At least not anymore." Mimic added as she grabbed the Atlantean and flew them through the hole with the others. She sat Aqualad down, just as Superboy was thrown into him. "Superboy! Aqualad!"

The three heroes ran to their fallen friends and helped them up. Blockbuster glared at them before charging at them and Kid Flash ran towards him, before skidding between his legs. Blockbuster looked at him, then turned back just as Aqualad and Superboy delivered a punch to his face. Blockbuster staggered back as Kid Flash rose up on his hands on feet, tripping him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He said standing up as Robin flipped over him throwing several bird-a-rangs at him. Blockbuster blocked them and got up to see Superboy ready himself to fight. Blockbuster charged at him, knocking him into a nearby pillar. Aqualad used his water swords to grabbed Blockbuster's fist as Mimic kicked him in the face. Blockbuster threw Superboy in a nearby pillar and slammed Aqualad into the floor. Kid ran towards him, but blockbuster grabbed his arm and knocked him into Aqualad sending them both into pillars. Blockbuster punched Aqualad into another pillar sending him back once more as well as the pillar to tremble.

"Of course!" Robin said as the ceiling wavered.

"What are you talking about?" Mimic demanded and he explained his plan to her. "Oh, I get it now!"

"kid get over here!" the Boy Wonder called as Mimic let her hair down and ran towards Blockbuster. She punched him the back causing him to drop Aqualad and turn to her with a roar.

"You may wanna buy a tic tac." She said before snap kicking him in the face. Superboy jumped up and grabbed Blockbuster from behind. Blockbuster grabbed Superboy and held him over his head as Kid ran over punching him in the face. Kid skidded to a halt before realizing he had a piece of… whatever it was-skin maybe? - in his hand.

"Hey ugly, got your nose!" he called pointing to it. Blockbuster dropped Superboy and ran after Kid, allowing Mimic to help the clone up.

"You okay, Superboy?" she asked and he nodded. She grabbed his hand and ran him over to Robin with Aqualad as well. Robin explained the plan and the two boys ran off while Mimic stood waiting for her turn. They knocked out several pillars as robin drew a large X and Aqualad laid out the ground with water. Mimic ran to the other side of the room so that way she would be behind Blockbuster. Kid Flash ran through the water making it slide down towards Blockbuster. Blockbuster ran towards the speedster when Superboy jumped into the air punching him in the face. Blockbuster fell into the water and Aqualad sent an electric shock through the water.

"Move!" Robin yelled and the boys did as he asked when Mimic opened her mouth to let out a Canary cry. Superboy grabbed his ears in pain, when Mimic stopped running towards him.

"Get down!" she yelled as several bombs Robin planted went off. Superboy grabbed Mimic and covered her as Aqualad did the same with the others, as the ceiling caved in. They fell to the ground as Cadmus fell down in ruins. Superboy looked down at Mimic before letting her go and pushing the wall off of them. He helped Mimic up and gave her a small smile which she returned back widely. He looked away from her to walk towards Blockbuster who was trapped under a massive wall. "I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon."

"Neither do I." he said before turning to her taking her hands. "Thank you."

"You deserve your own life-now you have it." She smiled and he felt his cheeks warm again. She took her hand and carefully caressed his cheek and he felt his cheek get warmer.

"Hey Supey, look at the moon!" they turned to Kid Flash who was pointing up at the sky. Superboy looked up at the night sky and stared in awe at the moon, when he felt Mimic's hand squeeze his hand. He looked at her with a small smile before looking back up at the moon when he saw a small speck. It came closer and Superboy was surprised to realize that it was Superman flying towards them. "And Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?"

"I wouldn't talk so soon Kid-look closer." Superboy turned to Mimic with a frown. Why wasn't she happy with him? He was going to meet Superman and she was being negative. He turned back to Superman to find several other heroes behind him. _The whole _League_ will have our heads_! That's what Kid had said-was this the whole League? He looked at all the heroes in front of them and slowly realized that they were in trouble. He turned to Mimic to see her face twisted up in anger. Superboy walked forward with Mimic beside him for encouragement. Superman narrowed his eyes slightly and Mimic glared at him. He raised his eyebrow at her causing her to roll her eyes. He knew the action meant that she was annoyed with him so he turned his attention back to Superboy.

Superboy lifted up the torn part of his solar suit to reveal the red 'S' similar to Superman's. The Man of Steel's eyes widened before narrowing causing the clone to lose his smile. "is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like being called it." Kid said at the same time Mimic snapped "He's not an it". Superboy frowned before turning back to them angry.

"I'm Superman's clone, Superboy." He said causing all the members of the League to stare in shock.

"Start talking." Batman said narrowing his eyes. They told their story quickly and then the Leaguers conversed with one another when Superman walked over to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, when Mimic walked up to him.

"Think about what you're going to do and how this will affect him." She ordered and he narrowed his eyes before crossing his arms.

"I know how to make my own decisions, Mimic."

"Oh I know and most of those decisions were stupid, idiotic, dumb, bull shit-should I continue?" she snapped and Superboy was surprised to hear the tone she used with him. It was almost as if she knew him on a personal level-like she knew who he was as a person, all the mistakes he made. If Superboy only knew how right he was.

"Mimic-"

"He's brand new to this world and so far he's been acting on _emotion_. Whatever you decide will affect him severely. don't. Be. _Stupid_." She hissed and he narrowed his eyes at her as they both walked away to their respective parties. Mimic walked to Superboy placing a hand on his shoulder, when Batman called her over to the group of mentors. "What?"

"Mimic, you are the most experienced out of the four of you, yet you led them to something that could have killed you all." Batman growled and Mimic glared at the Dark Knight.

"Do you honestly believe I would endanger their lives?" she yelled and Flash ran up to her.

"But you did Mimic! You led them here and you guys could have been killed." He said jabbing a finger at her. She glared up at them, when she head Superman.

"We'll try and figure something out for you. The League will, I mean! But for now I better get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He said before flying off. Mimic glared at his retreating form and Superman knew she was.

"I'm going to annihilate you, Superman." She growled and the mentors looked at each other questioningly, but ignored it for now.

"We'll discuss this later." Batman said before walking towards the other heroes. Mimic took her place by Superboy as the mentors walked towards them. "Cadmus will be investigated-all 52 levels. Let's make hone thing clear-"

"You should've called." Flash interrupted and Mimic narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well we didn't-sue us." She snapped and Canary glared at her.

"Mimic don't start."

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" she asked using the words Speedy said earlier and Arrow narrowed his eyes at her

"Stop it, now." He ordered when Batman continued.

"Results aside, we are _not_ happy. You hacked Justice League system, disobeyed direct orders, and someone could have gotten killed. You all well not be doing this again." He said and Aqualad turned to Mimic who nodded.

"I'm sorry, but we will." He said and Aquaman gave his protégé a stern look.

"Aqualad, stand down."

"My apologies my king, but no." he said and Mimic took a deep breath, before speaking evenly.

"We did good work tonight-the work you taught us to do. Together as a team without you." She said and Aqualad continued.

"we made something powerful-important." He continued and Flash glared at the two.

"Look if this about the way we treated you four at the Hall-"

"-The _five_ of us and no it isn't not." Kid said interrupting his mentor and Robin spoke up.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you guys taught us."

"Why teach us at all if you weren't going to let us use it on our own?" Mimic demanded "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of even teaching us? You chose to have us as your protégé-to even have protégés- so that way you could have someone to succeed you when you retire or something."

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked angrily and he walked forward to stand beside Mimic with a fierce expression. "Get on board or get out of the way."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Mimic said as they turned to their mentors with utter determination while Batman narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Star City, July 4; 22:00, PDT<p>

Mimic shook her head, her blonde ponytail shaking back and forth. She stood in front of Green Arrow and Black Canary with an annoyed sigh frowning. "why are we discussing this again? We already talked about it."

"That was with the League. This is between us, which is you disobeying us and almost getting yourself killed." Black Canary glared and Green Arrow frowned at her. She sighed tired rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before letting out a loud yawn.

"Shouldn't this wait till tomorrow or something?" she asked stretching.

"no." was the sharp reply from her mentor and the upset one of her father. She sighed as Green Arrow folded his arms ready to chew her out-this time she was ready.

"Okay listen up, both of you- I'm sorry for disobeying you guys, but seriously? I'm not a kid anymore!" she said walking a few feet away. "I mean seriously-if that's the way you're going to treat me I could've left with Roy!" Green Arrow winced at the comment, but Black Canary stood firm not caving in to her student. Mimic glared at her father and mentor before pointing an accusing finger at them. "You guys _lied_ to me! lied to my face-you guys aren't just my teachers, but my parents for all intensive purposes- you always say how I can trust you with the truth, but you lied to me! Not _once _have I _ever_ lied to you guys!"

"We did it for your protection." Black Canary said and Mimic glared.

"Oh really? What if there was an emergency and I ran to the Hall to get your help, but you were at Watchtower, huh? I would be _dead_ because I didn't know where you were or how to get to you!" she snapped and both cringed back at the example "Exactly! And don't you dare say that it wouldn't have happened, because you know it could."

"Mica… you have to understand, there are protocols-"

"Protocols? Are you serious right now! I know the protocols-I've been with the League since I was _5_! I've known about this all my life, but it's been nothing more than a lie!" she snapped and both adults fell silent. "You know I'm right-why would you teach us this if we weren't going use it? Why even bother letting me go out and fight by your sides? I'm not some child or a delicate little flower that will break-I'm a hero! Ya know that little thing you trained me to do? Or have you forgotten?"

"…Michaela-"

"forget it-I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm tired of the lies and excuses. I expected you guys to have some type of faith in me-apparently, I was wrong about that. Turns out I've been wrong about a lot of things." she said glaring directly at Green Arrow specifically. She stalked off to her room, tired and annoyed, but she wasn't going for sleep.

Green Arrow watched his daughter stalk off, before turning to Black Canary with an upset expression. "We're doing the right thing, aren't we?"

"yes we are, Ollie. Mica can't always get her way." Black Canary sighed walking to one of the chairs, while Green Arrow shook his head.

"I don't think she's trying to get her way-I think it's more trying to prove herself to us. I think they all are." he said and Canary looked at him confused.

"What do they have to prove? We know what they're capable of." she said sitting down and Arrow shook his head.

"I know that-it's more like proving they can do it on their own." he said "Ya know, proving that they can do it without us."

"Even so, that still doesn't excuse what they did tonight." Green Arrow jumped to see Batman standing behind them, while Black Canary snickered.

"Not funny, Dinah. But seriously though, they're just trying to make us see that they can handle themselves without us the only way they can-the way _we_ taught them." Arrow explained and Canary frowned.

"We taught them about justice-"

"and that's what they're trying to achieve, Dinah- their justice. I mean it's like Mica said-she's not a kid anymore. None of them are-we watched them grow up into the heroes they are today. Why hold them back?"

"What do you say to letting them have their own team? Strictly undercover work, letting us takes care of the big stuff as usual."

"Yes." Arrow said as soon as Canary said "No." Both blondes glared at each other while Batman simply watched. "Seriously Dinah? Look at it this way, if we keep this up they'll put their own team together and leave."

"Either way it doesn't matter-Aquaman, Flash and the others agree. Adding to Green Arrow's consent-that pretty much rules out your vote."

"You're kidding right?" Canary demanded and Arrow barked a short laugh. She glared at the archer, before turning back to Batman "she's my protégé-"

"but she's Green Arrow's daughter- his judgment out rules yours." he said and the archer snickered, as Canary caved.

"Oh fine-I give! But I get to approve over training."

"I was actually going to ask you to be their trainer anyways." Canary smirked and Batman began to take his leave, when he remembered something. "By the way, Michaela left. She found one of the zeta beams and took it to Kid Flash's house. She had a duffel bag with her, so I guess she's staying the night."

"It figures-she usually leaves the house when she's really mad at me." Green Arrow sighed.

"I'll come back in three days with my final decision." he said and they nodded watching him leave. When it was just the two of them, Canary smacked Arrow in the back of the head.

"That's for being such a smart ass." she smirked and he laughed.

"aw, you know you love me that way." he smiled at her cheekily and she turned away from him so he couldn't see the small blush that came over her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Central City, July 4; 23:00. EDT<p>

Mickey Queen stopped in front of the West household, before knocking on the front door. The door opened to reveal Kid Flash's mother. "Hi Mrs. West."

"Hello Mickey, it's lovely to see you again! You're just in time, the pizza just cam and Wally hasn't gotten to it yet!" she smiled ushering the sandy blonde in and took notice of her duffle bag "I take it your spending the night?"

"If it's not a problem with you and Mr. West." she smiled and Mrs. West laughed waving a dismissive hand.

"Of course it's not-you know you're always welcome here. Although Wally has a new friend over-Superboy." she said and Michaela smiled widely.

"Superboy's here?" she asked and Mrs. West nodded smiling. "I'm gonna head up-I'll take the pizzas if you want?"

"Thank you, Mickey-you're a sweetheart." she smiled and Michaela took the pizzas, heading up the stairs to go to Wally's room. Mickey had a tendency to come over to Wally or Roy's place when she didn't feel like staying at home and dealing with her father's current stupid actions. She walked to the door on the far left that had 'Wally' written on it before knocking on the door with her foot.

"Come in!" she kicked the door open and set the pizzas on the dresser and flopping down on Wally's bed.

"I see I'm in time for the sleepover." she teased as the boys came out of Wally's bathroom. "Hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Superboy asked curiously sitting next to her as Wally went straight for the pizza.

"I got in a fight with my dad and Black Canary." she shrugged and he frowned confused.

"And?"

"I have a tendency to run away from home when I get in a fight with my dad. I either go to Speedy's place or here-so I came here. Besides, you make it sound like you're not happy to see me." she teased and he blushed shaking his head.

"I am happy to see you…" he trailed embarrassed and she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Good, cause I missed you." she smiled and he gave her a small smile. She gave him a wink and smirked, causing him to smirk as well as they got up to get some pizza. "Move it, West! We're hungry too!"

"Shut up, Mickey!" he grumbled as Mickey picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza. Superboy cocked his head to the side looking at the pizza.

"relax Superboy, Wally's parents made sure to get a lot because of how much he eats." she teased.

"high metabolism!"

"He's really just a pig." she whispered and Superboy couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He finally grabbed a slice of pepperoni, when Mickey shoved her slice in his face. "Take a bite of mine first so that way you can decided if you like it or not."

Superboy frowned taking the pizza from her, before taking a small bite of the pizza. He chewed it for a few minutes, before smiling slightly. "It tastes… good."

"good, now give me back mine!' she teased and he gave her back the pizza. Mickey took it back and grabbed Superboy's arm, dragging him back to Wally's bed. They sat down next to each other close, their thighs touching close together. Mickey smiled before getting up and grabbing her duffel bag. "I'm putting on my pajamas!"

A few minutes later, Wally and Superboy were debating on which movie to watch when Mickey reemerged. She wore a red tank top and black basketball shorts Roy bought her from off campus and a pair of black Uggs. "I'm back!" she sang and Superboy gawked at her, wide eyed. Mickey smirked skipping over to the clone before plopping down next to him. "Hey."

"hi…" he murmured and she leaned against him.

"so what are you guys up to?"

"we're trying to decide on a movie. So what you wanna watch?" Wally asked sitting in front of the tv "We're torn between Nightmare on elm Street and Iron Man 2."

"How about we watch Zombieland?" she offered and both boys nodded their agreement. As Wally set up the movie, Mickey grabbed the pillow she usually sleeps on at Wally's house before crawling into Superboy's lap. He blushed in surprise, but wrapped his arms around her gently. Mickey leaned her head back against his chest and smiled widely as the movie began.

"Let the horror began!" Wally screamed laughing maniacally and Superboy whispered in Mickey's ear.

"Is he okay, Mimic?"

"He's fine-and we're not doing hero stuff so call me Mickey." she smiled and he nodded.

"Okay Mickey." he said and rested his head on her shoulder. Mickey smiled and rested in his embrace smiling.

* * *

><p>Mt. Justice, July 8; 8:04, EDT<p>

Mickey stood next to Robin as they watched the elder Leaguers fixing up Mount Justice. They looked around in awe and Mickey couldn't help but smirk.

"So, what's the big announcement about, Batsy?" she teased and Batman turned to them.

"I'll explain as soon as the others get here." he said walking away and Robin raised an eyebrow, turning to Mickey questioningly.

"The others?" he asked her and Mickey shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"You seem to know everything that goes on in the League." he shrugged and she looked away from him with hard eyes.

"I don't know _everything_ about the League." she said and he rolled his eyes.

"right. So you honestly expect me to believe you knew nothing about Watchtower?" he asked and she turned around glaring.

"Yes, I do Robin. Look, the only Watchtower I know is the person, Watchtower who helps my dad out when he's not working on League business." she snapped "Think about it-if I knew why would I have been so confused at the Hall?"

"Oh…I guess I kinda forgot about that." he said and she smirked.

"That's why my IQ is so much higher than yours." she teased and he laughed, when the scanners went off announcing a new arrival.

"Recognize scanner Aquaman, 06. Recognize scanner Aqualad, B02." they went into the front to great the two Atlanteans.

"Hey guys!" Robin waved and Aqualad smiled at them as Aquaman went to go find Batman.

"Hello Robin; hello Mimic- it's good to see you both well." he smiled and Michaela rolled her eyes with a snort.

"I ended up getting a 'you disobeyed orders' lecture for an hour and ended up spending the night with Kid Flash and Superboy." she said before smirking slightly at the memory. Robin and Aqualad both exchanged confused looks, but shrugged it off.

"Well you got to spend the night with Kid Flash and Superboy, I was stuck in Gotham and trained 24/7!"

"Well, we did disobey direct orders." Aqualad said and both heroes turned to him, while Robin glared at him accusingly.

"You didn't get punished did you?" he asked and they stared the Atlantean down. Aqualad cleared his throat looking away and Robin gaped. "Dude! Totally not cool!"

"I didn't say that I wasn't punished. I was just punished in a way that you would not understand and let's just leave it at that." he said darkly and they exchanged odd looks. "So where are Kid Flash and Superboy?"

"Recognize scanner Kid Flash B03. Recognize scanner Flash 04. Recognize scanner Superboy B06." they turned to see said boys walking towards them.

"Alright, well looks like there's a party going on!" Flash joked and Mickey rolled her eyes, before playfully shoving him.

"Shut up, dipwad." she said and Flash raised an eyebrow, before grabbing her in a headlock.

"Aw, you know you love your uncle Flash!" he joked and she stomped on his foot, before jabbing him in the stomach. "Ah! Flash down, Flash down!"

"I swear to God you've lost your mind, Flash." she sighed and walked over to Superboy. "Howdy there partner."

"Uh…hi?" he asked and she shook her head, chuckling.

"Relax, I haven't lost my mind like that nut job." she said jerking a thumb at Flash who was walking away. Superboy gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"Superboy, I see your well." Aqualad said as Robin and Kid Flash walked over to them.

"Yeah, I feel… good." he smiled and Kid Flash snickered.

"are you sure it wasn't because Mimic spent the night?" he teased and Mickey put a finger up, before turning to Kid. She gave him a wide smile, before kicking her right leg up straight sending Kid flying. She smirked before turning to Robin who was giving her a thumbs up.

"Nice leg work. Though next time, just turn and kick. Other than that, I think it was perfect. Your gymnastics are getting better." he smiled and Superboy turned to Aqualad confused.

"Robin has been teaching Mimic gymnastics for an extracurricular she's been doing this summer." he said and Superboy nodded as Mickey did a back flip and landed on the balls of her feet.

"It's called cheerleading, Aqua. It's a sport were a group of girls form a team and do really cool tricks to win first place." Michaela smiled and Superboy nodded, while Robin laughed.

"It makes more sense when you see it." he smiled and Kid Flash ran over.

"Ow, Mimic that hurt!" he groaned rubbing his head and Mickey folded her arms over her chest.

"Well that's what you get for being such a jerk. Now say sorry." she demanded and he opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it remembering the last time he refused to do something Mickey wanted.

"Sorry for being a jerk." he sighed and she smiled in triumph.

"That's better-now what in God's name are we waiting for?" she demanded as Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash came over.

"We're bringing back the Secret Sanctum." Batman started and Kid Flash made a face.

"O…okay?" he said hesitantly and Flash slapped him in the head. "Ow!"

"He wasn't done yet." the older speedster said and kid Flash frowned. Aqualad sighed shaking his head, before turning to Batman.

"Please continue."

"Thank you Aqualad. Since the five of you are so adamant on staying together-"

"Hell bent is actually the correct term." Green Arrow snickered and Black Canary punched him in the arm. "Well they are!"

"Anyways, since you all want to stay together, we're putting together a new team."

"You're making another division, hmm?" Mickey smirked and the older heroes-excluding Black Canary and Aquaman- all knew what she meant.

"Mica-"

"I'm just teasing." she smiled and Batman continued.

"We're putting together a new team-strictly undercover."

"The bad guys are getting smarter-Cadmus proves that." Aquaman continued and Batman looked at them seriously.

"You all will be that team. You will work on League terms and I will deploy you on missions." he said and Robin raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"Real missions?"

"Yes Robin, real missions. Red Tornado has offered to live with you and Black Canary will be your trainer." Mickey opened her mouth to say something but Black Canary pointed a finger.

"Think about and decided if it's worth it." she warned and Mickey pouted as Batman continued.

"you all will be under cover and under cover, only. We'll handle the big stuff."

"There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest." Flash smirked pointing to the lightening symbol on his chest.

"Well in that case, that's one nuisance down and a hundred something more to go." Mickey teased and the two shared a laugh.

"Anyways, the six of you will be that team." Batman said and Kid Flash fist pumped.

"Awesome!"

"yeah-wait a minute. The _six_ of us?" Robin asked and Mickey groaned.

"Please don't tell me I'm gonna be on a team with all guys! It's alright bad enough I have to deal with Thing 1 and Thing 2!" she cried pointing to Robin and Kid Flash. Kid Flash stuck out his tongue out at Mickey and Robin simply laughed with the other two boys. Their laughter soon died when a door opened to reveal Martian Manhunter and a girl around Mickey's age. She had red hair and amber eyes with green skin. She rubbed her arms nervously and Manhunter had a comforting hand on her back.

"This is Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said and Kid Flash nudged Robin in the stomach.

"I'm liking this gig, more and more! Welcome-I'm Kid Flash!" he smiled walking towards her "That's Aqualad, Robin, Mimic and Superboy-it's okay if you forget their names, though."

The heroes slowly walked over to the new comer, while Superboy faltered.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss. M!" Robin said waving him over and Mickey gave him an encouraging smile.

"Finally, I'm not the only girl with theses idiots." she mocked jerking a thumb at the boys. Miss Martian let out a small giggle and Mickey had a feeling she was going to like the Martian girl, when Superboy walked over. Miss Martian let out a small blush when her white shirt turned black.

"I like your shirt." she smiled shyly and Superboy blinked, before smiling slightly. Mickey raised an eyebrow and Robin gave her a warning glance. The Boy Wonder knew what she was up to almost as if she read her mind.

"Mimic, don't even-"

"Don't know what you're-"

"You know exactly-"

"No, I don't-"

"Yes you-"

"What are we even-"

"Don't you-"

"Don't I-"

"Seriously Mimic-"

"I don't even-"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT? YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS!" Robin and Mickey stopped turning to a fuming Flash. Most people would have thought it was Kid Flash, but instead it was the older speedster who lost his cool. The two heroes exchanged a glance before laughing wildly.

"It's okay-this is completely normal between them." Kid Flash assured Superboy and Miss Martian, as Aqualad sighed shaking his head. "You see, Robin and mimic have these things were its kinda like he reads her mind and then they know what they're going to say, so they keep cutting each other off. Sometimes they'll just look at each other and do it with their eyes. It's really kinda creepy when you think about it." Miss Martian nodded absorbing the new information, but Superboy frowned not liking the fact one bit. Mickey stopped laughing when she took in Superboy's angered expression.

"Aw, is somebody mad?" she teased and he huffed looking away from her. She placed her arm around his shoulders smiling widely. He averted her gaze, but did nothing to move her arm. Mickey smirked before walking over to the group with Superboy in tow.

"Speedy was so wrong." Kid smirked and Mickey nodded in agreement.

"Today is the day." Aqualad smiled as he looked over their new team.

* * *

><p><strong>* Bet you weren't expecting that were you? <strong>

**So that's that. I'll update hopefully next week or the week after, since I'm going away next week! Hope you all figured out what Robin and Mickey were arguing about! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**update time! okay this is a really long chapter! it also gives a little more info on Mickey and a night she shared with Wally. What that night was, well-you'll just have to read to find out! And we insert disclaimer that reminds us that i don't own anything...mostly me :'( Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>Mt. Justice, July 12, 13:00 EDT<p>

Mickey stood next to Miss Martian as they waited for Kid Flash to run through. The team had been waiting eagerly for Red Tornado to come to see if they had a mission. It had been weeks and the young heroes were getting restless every minute. The arrival of Kid Flash and Robin broke them from their boredom as he raced into the room.

"It's about time you got here, Kid!" Mickey exclaimed with mock aggravation and Superboy chuckled amused.

"Sorry-did you ask him yet?" he asked hopefully and Aqualad shook his head before pointing to the screen.

"Not yet-here he comes now." he said and Kid Flash smiled widely.

"Well what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's go!" he exclaimed running off to the back entrance with Robin quick on his heels. Miss Martian flew after them with Aqualad in tow, while Mickey turned to Superboy.

"You coming?" she asked and he gestured for her to go first.

"After you." he said. Mickey cocked her head to the side, before smiling wickedly. Superboy backed away slowly-the clone had learned that when Mickey made that face, it was never good. Mickey grabbed his hand before dragging him outside with the others. They reached the others just as kid Flash began to wave over Red Tornado.

"Red Tornado, Red Tornado!" he called and Mickey rolled her eyes.

"That's his name don't wear it out." she sighed as Robin and Superboy snickered.

"Is there a reason you have intercepted me outside the cave?" he asked and Kid Flash turned to Mickey.

"Why did we come find him outside?" she sighed and Aqualad gave him a polite smile.

"We were hoping you would have a mission for us." he said and Red Tornado walked to the back entrance.

"Giving missions is the Batman's responsibility." he explained and Robin frowned shaking his head.

"But it's been over a week!"

"You will be tested soon. I suggest you interact and educate yourselves about each other while you wait." they all turned to Mickey this time who glared at the android.

"We should get to know each other better to pass the time." she explained and Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"This team is not a social club." he said and Red Tornado turned to them.

"True, but I hear that social interaction is beneficial to teens your age." he said and Robin scoffed.

"Interaction is beneficial to teens our age?" he scowled and Kid Flash shook his head crossing his arms over his chest.

"More like keeping us busy-just like Speedy said. Who does he think we are-kids?" he frowned as Red Tornado walked away and Miss Martian perked up.

"Oh, I'll find out!" she exclaimed. Mickey looked down to see that her hands were still in Superboy's. Said clone looked down, but didn't pull away and instead looked at their intertwined hands. Mickey looked up at Miss Martian who was frowning at Red Tornado's head.

"What's wrong, Miss. M?" she asked and the Martian turned to the others.

"I tried to read his mind, but it didn't work. He's inorganic." she explained and Mickey scoffed.

"I could've told you it wouldn't have worked." she informed the Martian when Wally gave her a flirty look.

"So do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked and Robin knocked him onto the ground with an annoyed look.

"We _all_ know what you're thinking." he sighed exasperated and Mickey let out a small giggle. "So now what?"

"Now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad frowned and Miss Martian smiled before turning to Superboy.

"Well, Superboy and I live here-we can play tour guides!" she smiled and Superboy shook his head, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Don't look at me." he huffed and Mickey smiled teasingly.

"But Superboy, you're so cute!" she teased with a wide smile. Superboy looked away from her with a small blush as they began to walk into the cave.

"So this is our front door-"

**Time Change**

"-And this is the back door!" The team had walked through the cave bored and tired. They walked back inside and Miss Martian kept talking, trying to lighten the mood. "The cave is actually the whole mountain!"

"Superman and Green Lantern hollowed and reinforced in the early days." Mickey added and Superboy frowned.

"So why abandon it for the Hall?" he asked and Aqualad frowned before turning him.

"The cave's location had been… breached." he explained and Miss Martian frowned.

"If the villains know our location, we have to be on high alert!" she exclaimed and Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay-the bad guys know we know they know we're here." he smiled and Kid Flash snickered, before turning to her.

"He means, that they know we're here and wouldn't think to look for us, so we're hiding in plain sight." he explained and Miss Martian nodded.

"Oh, I get it… I think." she murmured and Mickey rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Miss Martian, I was 6 when that happened. We're fine." she explained and Miss Martian was about to say something when Superboy spoke up.

"I smell smoke." he said bluntly and Miss Martian gasped.

"My cookies!" she exclaimed flying off to the kitchen. The others followed her quickly to see her pulling a tray of burnt cookies from the stove. "Aw, and I got the recipe from episode-never mind."

"It's okay, Kid likes him." Robin joked jerking a thumb to said speedster. Kid Flash looked up with several burnt cookies in his mouth.

"Hehe, high metabolism." he said and Mickey shook her head, as Aqualad gave Miss Martian a warm smile.

"It was nice that you made cookies for us." he smiled and she smiled widely at him.

"Thank you, Aqualad."

"Please, we're on our free time. Call me Kaldur'ahm- but my friends call me Kaldur." he smiled and Kid Flash leaned towards her.

"The name's Wally West-see, I already trust you with secret ID." he smiled before nodding towards Robin "Unlike Mr. Dark Shades over here. Batman's making him keep it a secret."

"Whatever." Robin said before turning to Mimic smiling. "Well, what'cha waiting for? We're all waiting to hear your identity."

"Agreed, I too am curious of who you real are." Kaldur smiled and Wally nodded.

"Ditto-I only know you're first name." he explained and Mimic hopped up on the island, juggling a burnt cookie in her hand.

"It's not really a secret, truthfully." she shrugged and Robin gave her an odd look.

"Yeah it is."

"Not really, I'm surprised Wally didn't get it at first- I'm Mickey Queen." she said offhandedly tossing the cookie back on the pan. Wally gaped at Mimic shaking his head.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I thought you knew." she sighed and Superboy frowned.

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Dude, you I've known her for a good 5 years and she never told me!" he fumed as Robin shook his head.

"Wally's over exaggerating, per usual." he said and Miss Martian cocked her head to the side.

"I thought Green Arrow was your father?" she asked and Mickey sighed annoyed.

"He is my father-he's Green Arrow." Mickey said and Kaldur frowned.

"Should you have told us that?"

"It doesn't matter-my dad doesn't mind." she said and Wally chuckled.

"So your name is Mickey Queen, daughter of Green Arrow."

"Adopted-I'm the adopted daughter of Green Arrow." she said and Miss Martian frowned.

"So what happened to your real parents?" she asked. Kaldur, Wally and Robin all froze, before turning to Mickey with expectant eyes. They all knew better not to ask what happened to the sandy blonde's parents. They had been told not to ask since it was not pretty- unfortunately, any of them thought to warn the Martian. Robin turned to Superboy who had a confused expression on his face, but was mostly dominated by concern for the sandy blonde next to him. Kaldur turned to Mickey who had hard eyes, while trying to contain her anger. Mickey took a deep breath and sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't remember-I was four when I was adopted and Arrow's been my dad for a while now." Superboy frowned at the lie, but said nothing as did the other boys.

"Your turn!" Robin exclaimed turning the spotlight onto Miss Martian with a warm smile.

"Oh, well mine's no secret-my name is M'gann M'orzz. But since I'm on earth now, my earth name is Megan Morse." she smiled and Superboy looked away with a slight frown. Mickey noticed this and gave his hand a light squeeze. He turned to her with a small smile, before clutching his head. He looked up and glared at Megan.

"Get out of my head!" he snapped and Megan frowned, as the others looked on confused.

_What? Everyone talks this way on Mars_, they all cringed at the mental voice of Megan in their heads.

"M'gann, please." Kaldur asked and they all relaxed when they were left with their own thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know…" she apologized as Superboy stormed out the room. Robin turned to Mickey, giving her a pointed look.

"The G-Gnomes that force feed Supey left a bad taste in his brain." he said and Mickey slapped him in the back of his head.

"its fine, Megan. Things are different here on Earth." Kaldur explained and Mickey continued.

"Reading someone's mind here is considered an invasion of privacy." she said putting a hand on the Martian's shoulder. Megan looked up at her with a small smile, when she brightened quickly.

"Oh, I know!" she exclaimed flying off in the direction Superboy stormed off. Mickey shook her head, before turning to the other three boys.

"If something gets broken, I was never here." she said and Kaldur scowled while the other boys laughed.

"That's not funny." he reprimanded and she smirked.

"Who said I wasn't being serious?" she joked and Kaldur shook his head, before frowning slightly.

"Mickey… are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. Mickey turned to him bewildered, before her face darkened. She turned away and looked down.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I can change the past." she said before laughing bitterly. The three boys exchanged worried glances as Mickey walked away. "Come on, let's go find the others. I was serious about if something got broken."

The three boys looked at each other worriedly, before following after her. Mickey found Megan in the doorway of the tv room trying to talk to Superboy. Mickey put a hand on her shoulder, before walking in easily. She sat down next to Superboy and gave him a small smile. "Hey Superboy?"

"What?" he grunted and she smiled, before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hello." she smiled and he turned to her with a small frown.

"Hi." he sighed and she smiled widely standing up.

"Come on!" she exclaimed holding her hand out to him. He looked at the hand warily, then her and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked bluntly and she shrugged.

"I don't know-Megan just wants to show us something." she smiled and Superboy glared at the Martian in the doorway who cowered back. Mickey hit him in the side of his head causing him to glare at her. "We're all friends here, so play nice or else I'll be forced to sit on your head."

"Please tell me your joking." he groaned and she smiled wickedly. Superboy sighed but got up causing both girls to smile.

"That's better." she exclaimed as Megan flew off and they followed. Superboy walked behind them, before silently slipping his hand in Mickey's. She looked down at their hands before looking up at him with a wide smile. They walked into the back entrance where the parked the vehicles. In the middle of the room was an oval red and black shape floating.

"This is my bio ship!" Megan exclaimed and Wally gave a small smile.

"Um, cute-not really air dynamic, though." he smiled and she giggled waving a hand.

"its asleep silly." she smiled as she waved a hand over it. The small oval soon turned into a huge ship causing all of them to stare in awe. "Let's go take a look around Happy Harbor!"

"Good idea, M'gann." Kaldur smiled. They all piled onto the bio ship and frowned at the fact that there were no seats. Suddenly, the floor came up and produced five seats. Wally and Robin ran to take the seats near Megan's seat. Kaldur sat up near the front with Superboy and Mickey.

"Red Tornado, open the bay doors please."

"Now this is what I call a ship!" Robin exclaimed looking over the controls. They flew over the bay near the cave and Mickey couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. "This is incredible!"

"she sure is…" Wally smiled looking at Megan before he sat up shaking his head. "I mean the ship!"

"Right, because you always refer to ships as females." Mickey snickered and Robin laughed.

"Fast with his feet, not so much his mouth."

"Dude!" The two shared a laugh when Superboy looked away and Kaldur gave him an understanding smile.

"I can't read minds, but I can only guess-you overreacted and don't know how to apologize." he said and Superboy looked down causing the Atlantean to give Mickey a pointed look. She sighed, before giving Superboy's hand a small squeeze.

"Just say you're sorry." she advised in a hush whisper. Superboy looked at them before nodding slowly.

"He'll come around, Megan." Robin whispered and she frowned slightly.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." she whispered back when Wally interrupted them.

"Uh, you guys are aware that the subject of your conversation has super hearing, right?" he asked and both turned to Superboy who had a hard expression on his face. Both exchanged frowns and Mickey glared at Robin.

"How about you show us some shape shifting?" Robin asked changing the subject. All eyes went to Megan stood up with a smile. Before their eyes, Megan changed into a girl version of Kid Flash and Robin.

"Is wrong to say that I look hot?" Wally asked and Robin nodded as Megan shifted back to her normal form.

"Cool-though you won't fool anyone with those." he said and Megan sat down with a sigh.

"I know-shifting into males are much harder." she said when Wally perked up turning to Mickey.

"Hey Mickey, can you do that? Ya know the whole shape shifting thing?" he asked and Megan frowned confused.

"I have the ability to copy the powers of others and yeah I can. It's been a while since I did it, though." she said standing up biting her lip and the shadow of Martian Manhunter hovered over her, before turning into Flash. She ran behind Wally and slapped in the head before running back to her space next to Superboy. She switched to Wonder Woman and switched back before sitting back down.

"That was awesome-I didn't know you knew how to use Manhunter's powers." Robin said and Mickey shrugged sitting back down.

"It was kind of necessary, since I was exposed to most of the Leaguers' powers-my powers work differently than most people who would have them. I have to see the power being used before I can use it as my own." she explained and Kaldur cocked his head to the side.

"How did your clothes change?" he asked and Mickey shrugged.

"Zatara put a spell on my clothes so that way they change with me."

"Mine are organic like the ship. They answer to my mental commands" she smiled and Superboy huffed.

"As long as they're the only ones." he grumbled causing Megan to frown and Mickey to slap him in the side of his head again.

"I told you-play nice or I will sit on your head!" she glared and Robin laughed pointing Wally.

"I suggest you listen, Supey. Wally's been on that end almost for forever." he joked and Wally stuck his tongue out at the Boy Wonder.

"Dude! Anyways, can you ghost through walls?" he asked both girls.

"No, I haven't mastered that yet." she sighed and Mickey nodded.

"Yeah, I have. I've used it more than once on rescue missions." she said and Megan frowned.

"It's okay-Flash can do it, but when Kid does it, he gets a bloody nose." he smiled trying to make the Martian feel better.

"Okay seriously, man?" he snapped and Megan smiled.

"Here's something I can do!" she exclaimed and turned the ship invisible. "camouflage mode!"

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian-there's been an emergency at the Happy Harbor Power Plant." came the voice of Red Tornado "Please search covertly-sending coordinates."

"Got 'em-changing course." Megan said and Robin scoffed turning to Wally with a scowl.

"Red Tornado's keeping us busy again." he said and Mickey glared at him. "Well he is!"

"A fire lead you guys to Superboy-who knows what this will lead us to!" Megan said trying to brighten the mood as she began to land the bio ship. Mickey unwillingly removed her hand from Superboy's. He looked at her with childlike eyes and she gave him a small smile.

"I don't think it's going to help anyone if we're holding hands." she smirked and he blushed slightly. She let out a small laugh and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"I wonder what caused it." Megan asked and Superboy turned his head away from Mickey with a frown.

"I think I have an idea." he grumbled as a tornado came their way. The tornado sucked them in causing them to scream as Megan got control of her bio ship again. She flew them out of the tornado and landed them a safe distance away. They all jumped out as they watched people run away from the tornado.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" Kaldur asked turning to find the Boy wonder gone and his laughter in the distance. "Robin!"

"But… he was right here." Megan said and Mickey palm faced.

"We're going to have to put a leash on that boy." she grumbled. They ran inside in time to see Robin falling to the ground a large man of sorts hovering a few feet away. Superboy jumped landing next to the fallen Boy Wonder.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked and Robin got up with a frown.

"Don't know, but he plays rough!" he yelled as Superboy charged at him. The man-robot thing blew several tornados at the clone, sending him back but Superboy.

"My apologies children-you may call me Mr. Twister." he announced and Mickey frowned in distaste turning to Wally.

"tell me he did not call us children." she snapped and Wally shook his head putting on his goggles as Mr. Twister tossed Superboy into a wall. Mickey's eyes widened and she ran to the clone's aid. "Superboy!" she sat his head in her lap as their teammates fought without them. Superboy began to stir, pressing his face into Mickey's stomach. "Superboy?"

"Huh?" he groaned. He opened his eyes and blushed slightly before sitting up. "what happened?"

"Mr. Prissy Pants over there sent you into the wall." she said nodding at the Superboy sized dent in the wall. They got up and walked over to Mr. Twister.

"Well sorry to see you _dis_turbed, but maybe you'll be more _turbed_ when we kick your can!" Robin yelled and Mickey frowned.

"We have to do something about him and these prefixes." she muttered as Megan made a pipe above Twister, loose giving Superboy cover to attack. Twister simply pushed him back into Megan while Mickey, Robin and Kaldur charged but were knocked back as well. They laid on the ground with a groan as Twister flew away.

"Is everyone alright?" Kaldur asked helping Michaela sit up.

"I'm fine-but when I get my hands on him again he won't." Superboy growled and Mickey smirked.

"Couldn't agree more." she said when Megan frowned with worry.

"Guys, where's Wally?" she asked. They all exchanged glances before running outside to see Wally stuck in a tornado. Megan stretched out her hands releasing Wally from his windy prison. "I got'cha Wally!"

"Thanks." he smiled and Twister snorted.

"I would have thought that you all would admit defeat and gone home by now." he taunted and Mickey rolled her eyes walking away from the others.

"Blah, blah, blah! Do you ever shut up!" she yelled before letting out a Canary cry sending him backward. He set a tornado behind him before sending another to the heroine sending her flying in the air and away several feet. Michaela opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by water. Quickly, she swam up to the surface taking a deep breath. "Lovely…"

She swam back to shore and frowned realizing that she was very far from the others. Quickly bringing out Flash's powers she ran at full speed to the others where she heard Superboy yelling.

"…you're fault! Twister got away and worst of all we don't know where Mickey is!" the clone yelled.

"Glad to know you care so much, Supey." she stopped next to the clone dripping wet "You'd think with that whole run, I'd be dry…"

"Mickey are you alright?" Kaldur asked and she nodded when she felt squirming.

"Wait no-backtrack! I lied-I'm not okay!" she exclaimed as she ran to the trees. She gaped as she found a crab in her top and a crab in her pants.

"Mickey?" Superboy called as she ran back. She bit her lip looking up at the sky before looking back at them.

"There was a crab in my bra and a crab in my pants, so I'm pretty sure I just got raped." she said quickly and all four boys stared at her shocked when she pointed to Kaldur "you need to have a talk with your aquatic friends. So what happened?"

"She tricked us into thinking Mr. Twister was Red Tornado!" Superboy said glaring accusingly at the crest fallen Martian. Mickey blinked before turning to Kaldur, Robin and Wally.

"First of all, you three should've known better to listen to Megan. She's a rookie, remember? She's not going to know better, no offense." Mickey said and Kaldur nodded.

"Mickey's right. We shouldn't have listened." he agreed and Robin turned to Superboy.

"She's a rookie and she made a rookie's mistake-happens all the time." the Boy Wonder said crossing his arms over his chest and Wally stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Go hit the showers, Megan. We'll take it from here." he said and Superboy stalked off.

"Stay out of our way." he snapped before jumping away. Mickey sighed and followed the clone, with Wally behind her.

"You could have been a bit nicer with that." she said, but he ignored her and kept moving ahead. She let out a sigh, before running into high gear. "what's the plan?"

"try to find a weakness or try to take him down." Wally suggested and Mickey shook her head.

"We need a _real_ plan, Kid." Robin said as he and Kaldur fell in step with Mickey. The sandy blonde shook her head with a frown.

"I can't copy his powers right away because he's an android." she sighed and Superboy grunted.

"We'll just have to do without." he said as he began to run with them.

"Glad that you could join us." she said dryly and Superboy ignored her. They came towards the bay to find several tornados destroying the area.

"surely this will get the attention I desire." Mr. Twister said and Wally ran to him kicking him in the chest.

"Well you got ours!"

"And it's full and undivided!" Mickey added giving him a snap kick in the face. Twister stumbled back before scowling.

"You all again? I can no longer tolerate you distractions!" he said readying himself to make another tornado, when Superboy landed in front of him. Twister flew back and Mickey released a high pitched Canary cry, sending him backwards. The three shifted into fighting positions as Twister threw more tornados their way. Wally ran and grabbed Mickey, while Superboy jumped to punch him again. Twister sent the clone flying as Robin threw several bombs at the android. Kaldur gave a firm kick in the back but the android simply pushed them back towards the others. Mickey walked over to a lamppost, before grabbing it upwards and hitting Twister with it. The boys looked at her surprised and she smirked.

"I actually learned a thing or two from Harley Quinn. Weird, right?" she said as she threw the lamppost at Twister before charging at him with Superboy right behind her. Twister threw the two of them into an old house, along with Kaldur and a boat right behind him. Kaldur ducked to the other side and Superboy used himself to shield Mickey. Kaldur picked up the engine throwing it at Twister, as Robin and Wally hid behind a turned over table.

"You brought your _utility belt_?" Wally asked as Robin snapped it on.

"Never leave home without it! First thing Batman taught me." he said and the speedster shook his head.

"That is seriously messed up." he muttered when Megan's voice filled their heads.

_Listen to me, you guys_ she thought and Superboy almost dropped the piece of wood to clutch his head.

"What did we tell you?" he demanded as Mickey groaned holding her head.

_I know, I know-look, I get that I messed up, but you have to listen_, she thought angrily. _Please trust me_.

The five heroes stalked towards Twister when Red Tornado flew in front of them.

"The five of you leave, now. I thought you could handle this but apparently I was wrong." he said and Robin stepped forward.

"But we have a plan now!" he complained and Red Tornado turned away from the Boy Wonder.

"Enough-report back to base immediately." he instructed and they all walked away. Red Tornado turned to Mr. Twister who could only be described as gleeful.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show, Tornado." he mocked and Red Tornado shifted into a fighting position.

"I'm here now." he said simply as he flung a tornado at Twister. The android dodged throwing a tornado of his own. They kept sending tornados at each other as Mickey and Superboy watched.

"How much longer?" he groaned and she rolled her eyes.

"Not too long, but while we wait how about you get some patience?" she snapped and Superboy glared at her trying to mask the hurt he felt before turning back to the battle.

"We are evenly matched, Mr. Twister." Tornado said throwing a large tornado at him and Twister scoffed.

"We are not!" he exclaimed before shooting electricity at the robot and a nearby boat. The boat blew up catching Tornado in the explosion. The android fell to the ground and Twister hovered over him as three long wires attached to his head. "Hold still."

"sorry no can do!" Red Tornado's head turned around shifting into Megan's. She grabbed the wires and flung him back into a tornado that turned out to be Wally. The speedster stopped in front of Megan as Superboy punched repeatedly before punching him to the water where Kaldur was waiting to hit him with an anchor. The android flew into the air from the impact and Megan held him in the air as Mickey let out a Canary cry. Robin threw several mini bombs at him causing him to fall. They walked up to him to see a man exiting the android's chest. He crawled onto the ground looking at them with fear.

"F-fowl… I call fowl." he stuttered as Megan lifted a rock.

"Megan no!" Kaldur and Mickey screamed as she dropped the rock on him. They all stared at the rock, when Robin walked up to her.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but we don't kill our captives!" he screamed and she smirked.

"I thought you trusted me?" she asked and Mickey dead panned.

"Can I please slap her? Please, just one time- I swear it'll be quick." the sandy blonde said seriously and Megan lifted the rock to reveal that the man was an android. They all stared wide eyed as Megan spoke.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." she explained gesturing to the destroyed android as Wally picked up an eyeball.

"Cool-I gotta souvenir." he smirked and Mickey put her hands on her hips.

"My to-do list for the week- get a leash for Robin, get him to knock it off with the neologisms, and check Wally's mental capacity." she said dryly.

"we should have trusted you." Kaldur said causing the Martian to smile.

"Yeah! You totally _rocked_ this mission! Get it-rocked?" he joked and Mickey picked up a pebble before throwing it at his head. "Ow Mickey!"

"That's what you get for making bad jokes." she said annoyed. Superboy chuckled looking at Mickey out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look at him but was instead fixated on the face of the android.

"Mimic?" he asked but she didn't answer. "…Mickey…?" Mickey walked over to the android before stomping on his face with a scowl. "Mickey?"

"The face was creeping me out." she said smoothly before turning away from it "Let's get this back to the cave."

"It was clear that he was meant to destroy you." Kaldur said as Mickey leaned against the wall with a frown. She knew what she saw and that other eye was a camera. Who was watching them she didn't know, but she would find out. She had already sent a message to Batman and would be discussing it with him later with Red Tornado. She had a feeling that it had something to do with the people Desmond was working with… someone called 'The Light'. Whoever they were, they were doing serious business. She'd have Robin do some digging, but Batman had ordered her to say nothing until _he_ found information. Sighing she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers when she heard Wally's voice rise.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would've jumped right in." he said and Robin walked up to him with a sigh as the robot walked away.

"If we're gonna have a babysitter, we might as well have a heartless machine." he said and Wally pulled a face.

"Dude harsh!"

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado said without turning to them and Mickey joined them slapping Robin in the back of the head.

"His heart is made out of carbon steel alloyed. I studied it myself." she said sternly and Robin rubbed his head ass Tornado turned to them.

"I also have excellent hearing." he said and Robin laughed nervously.

"Uh, right. Sorry, I'll strive to be more… accurate." he said and Kaldur put an arm around his shoulders as Tornado walked away.

"And more respectful." he added and Mickey walked away before heading towards the scanners.

"speedy was so wrong." Wally smiled and Mickey rolled her eyes. She began to type in her password when she heard Superboy clear his throat. She turned her head slightly to see him facing Megan.

"… Sorry…" he said and Megan smiled. Mickey flipped her hair out of her face as she continued typing in her designation.

"You're leaving?" she turned to see Superboy behind her with a saddened expression. Mickey shrugged her shoulders, before scratching her neck.

"I'm really tired and I promised my dad I'd be home in time to meet his new girlfriend." she frowned refraining from making a gagging noise. Superboy nodded and she headed for the scanner, when he grabbed her arm. She looked up at him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for earlier." he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What for?" she asked and he blushed ducking his head.

"For upsetting you and having to make you threaten me to be nice." he said and Mickey let out a small giggle. Superboy looked up and smiled at her as Mickey pointed to her destination.

"I'm going to Star City-across the street from the teleporter is a Baskin Robins." she smiled and he frowned.

"What's Baskin Robins?"

"It's a place where they sell 31 flavors of ice cream." she explained before giving him a small smile "Meet me here at six and I'll buy you an ice cream cone."

"Really?" he asked with childlike features. Mickey laughed before nodding.

"Yes really-so I'll see you there?" she asked and he nodded eagerly, before walking off. Mickey waited until he was gone before changing her destination to the Hall. She stepped into the Zeta Beam and disappeared, when she arrived near the harbor. She turned to head to the Hall when she was suddenly hefted up over someone's shoulder. "Barry…"

"Batman told me to come get you." Flash smiled before zipping off to the Hall. He put her down and draped an am over her shoulder as they walked into the Founders' meeting room of the Hall. Batman sat at the head of the table and a empty chair on the other end was there as well. Mickey sighed before taking the seat and Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Start talking."

* * *

><p>Mickey rested her chin on her forearms as the adults talked endlessly. She tilted her head to the side and her eyes fluttered.<p>

"Getting sleepy already, Mickey?" Mickey looked up at Green Lantern-Hal Jordan, not John- to find the rest of the Founders looking at her expectantly.

"No-I'm bored out of my mind." she said with a sigh and Green Lantern snickered. "Shut up, Hal-what time is it?"

"It's 5:35-why got a hot date?" Flash teased and Mickey opened her mouth to make a sarcastic comment, when she bolted up right.

"He said 5:35, right?" she asked and Superman nodded.

"Yes, what's wrong?" he asked. Mickey said nothing but shot out of her seat and ran to the zeta beam. She typed in her destination and stepped in before reappearing in her room. She closed the door behind her before ripping through her drawers to find something to wear. She then noticed a small box on her bed. Opening it quickly she found a aqua tank top with a note on it.

_Mickey,_

_I kinda ruined the aqua long sleeved shirt you let me borrow. So until I can find a way to fix it, here's a aqua tank top to replace it. _

_Love, Zanny_.

Mickey looked between the top and the note, before shrugging her shoulders. "Works for me." she said before looking for a pair of jeans. Unfortunately, all of her jeans were either dirty or ruined. Biting her lip, she noticed a black mini skirt on her chair that still had the price tag on it. She grabbed it before throwing it next to the tank top. She smiled as she found two matching black boots that came up to her knees. She threw the outfit on, but frowned. "Something's missing…" she smiled as she spotted an off the shoulder white long sleeve shirt with long sleeves. She put it on over the tank top and smiled. She ran back downstairs only to find Flash blocking the front door. "Really Barry?"

"I was told to block the door." he shrugged and she folded her arms against her chest.

"Let me guess-Batman?" she asked and Flash raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Of course." he smiled picking her up and Mickey running them back to the meeting room where Batman was waiting.

"Really I have to be somewhere in-time?"

"5:48." Wonder Woman said and she gaped.

"Okay, I have to be somewhere in twelve minutes." she said and Batman raised an eyebrow. "Alright fine, keep me here! But done blame me when a clone comes storming in because I wasn't at Baskin Robins like I promised!"

"Superboy?" Superman asked warily and she rolled her eyes.

"No, Donald Duck-of course Superboy! You know- bad temper, super strength, younger version of Boy Scout except better looking?" she snapped tapping her foot impatiently and Lantern rolled his eyes.

"All you had to say was that you were going out to meet him. I thought you were running off to sell drugs." he joked and Mickey rolled her eyes annoyed.

"No Hal, I'm good. Now can I please go?" she whined and he laughed before waving her off.

"As long as I don't have to listen to you whine anymore." he smirked. Mickey scoffed when J'onn shook his head.

"Have fun, Mickey." He smiled and she kissed his cheek, before running out of the room at Flash's speed.

"will do-Bye!"

* * *

><p>Star City, July 12; 15:47, PDT<p>

Superboy sat in on the bench in front of Baskin Robins before looking down at his watch again, for the third time. It was 5:47 and Mickey was nowhere to be found. He shook his head before fiddling with his fingers again to calm himself.

"why did I come so early again?" he asked looking down at the ground. He bit his lip when he remembered. Wally had advised him to get there before Mickey did_-"it shows that you're really interested in the girl"_ he had said. That was the last time he would listen to Wally. He glanced down at the watch one more to see that it was now 5:51. She still had nine minutes-it's not like she would change her mind…right? "She wouldn't change her mind, would she?"

"No she wouldn't." Superboy looked up startled to see Mickey who was giving him a mock scowl "Why on earth would you think I stood you up?"

"I…I don't know." he said looking away embarrassed. Mickey rolled her eyes, before smiling widely. She took his hand and led him inside. They took a booth in the back and Superboy looked around in awe.

"Now what you expected, huh?" she teased and he shook his head.

"I didn't know what to expect." he smiled and she smiled back when their waitress came to take their orders. Michaela ordered a banana split and decided to share it with Superboy, in case he didn't like it.

"So, why would you think that I would stand you up?" she asked and he shook his head, his cheeks tinting red."Oh come on-I promise I won't be mad."

"It's nothing. I just… I just thought you'd have better things to do that hang out with me…" he murmured. Superboy looked up at Mickey who had a soft expression on her face. She reached over to caress the side of his face, before slapping him hard.

"That's for being stupid enough to think that. Why on earth why would I _not_ want to hang out with you?" she demanded and he blushed at the comment. Mickey smiled as a small smile crept onto his lips. The waitress returned with their banana split and Mickey handed him a spoon. "come on-it's really good."

"Okay…"he said warily. Superboy took the spoon and got a small scoop. He glanced at Mickey, who in return smiled encouragingly. He put the spoon in his mouth and smiled widely, before getting another scoop.

"I take it you like it?" she asked and he stuck his tongue at her before eating some more. The two ate the split as they talked idly about random things as well as their teammates. "You do realize we're going to have to pick a leader soon."

"Why? We're doing pretty well on our own so far." he shrugged and Mickey sighed.

"True, but we can't just keep fighting bad guys without someone to lead us." she said and he huffed before taking another scoop. "I think Kaldur should do it."

"Why him?" he asked bluntly and Mickey made a face before he continued "I mean why do you want him to be leader?"

"I think he'd be a good leader and he seems to do it already." she shrugged. "Why? Did you have someone else in mind?"

"Actually… I was thinking _you_ would make a good leader." he admitted sheepishly spooning the now empty bowl and Mickey looked at him shocked. "I mean, you've had the most experience and know how things work."

"You think that I would make a good leader?" she asked with a smile and he nodded smiling. "I don't know…"

"Mickey, you know you would be a good leader." he said and Mickey couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know…I'm not really the _leader_ type. I'm more of the help the leader person, kind of like the second in command type of person." She shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"Riiiight, you can ask anyone Mickey-you'd be a great leader."

"I'm not sure-I don't think I'm ready to be a leader yet." She smiled.

"Whatever." He sighed rolling her eyes and she let out a small giggle. They talked idly before paying the check and heading to the local park. Mickey looked up at the night sky with a small smile, before turning to Superboy.

"My dad used to bring me here when I was little. He point out all the stars and read me Peter Pan to help me fall asleep." She smiled and Superboy frowned turning to her.

"What's Peter Pan?"

"Peter Pan is a story about a boy who ran away to a place called Neverland, so he would never have to grow up." She explained and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I still don't get it. He still would have to grow up." He said and Mickey shook her head, before pulling him over to a bench. They sat down and Mickey turned to him with a smile.

"Okay, let me put it this way. Neverland is a place where dreams come true."

"Wally said that was Disney World." The clone said bluntly and Mickey laughed.

"It is, but in this story Disney World doesn't exist because it's not the real world." She explained and he nodded. "So in Neverland there are all of these natives all on this big island."

"There are?" he asked his childish side coming out. It always came out when Mickey was around, Superboy always felt easy around her.

"yup-but there's this one pirate named Captain Hook who has a grudge against Peter."

"Why?"

"Well you see Peter cut off Hook's hand making him wear a hook. That's way they call him Captain _Hook_."

"Why did he cut off his hand?" Superboy asked eagerly and Mickey chuckled.

"You see, the two got in a sword fight over Peter's treasure, so Peter cut off his right hand and fed it to the crocodile." She said and the clone's eyes widened in fear.

"He-he fed it to a crocodile?"

"Uh-huh, the crocodile also ate a clock. So every time he's around you hear this tick tock sound." She smiled as the boy in front of her listened captivated by her tale. "So when ever Hook hears that tick tock sound, he starts to panic."

"I don't blame him! That Peter guy cut off his hand and feed it to a crocodile!" he huffed and Mickey laughed loudly.

"True, but the Hook and his pirate crew were mean and evil. So to the natives of Neverland thought that Peter was a hero, when in truth he was nothing more than a child."

"so who are these natives?" he asked and she smiled widely.

"Well there are the pirates, but there are also Indians and mermaids-"

"What are mermaids?" he asked and she smiled.

"Well you see mermaids-well Merpeople in general-who have the upper body of a human, but their lower body is a fish tail." She explains and he stared at her wide eyes, when she smirked. "You can ask Kaldur about it."

"Kaldur?"

"Yup, he should know plenty of merpeople because they all live in Atlantis which is his home."

"Kaldur lives with fish people?"

"Yes, he does. You should ask him about it." She smiled already seeing the look on Kaldur's face when Superboy asked him about merpeople. Superboy smiled with childish amusement and it was hard to believe that he could get so angry. "Also on the island were fairies, which were thought to bring Peter to Neverland when he was younger."

"Are fairies like mermaids?" he asked and Mickey shook her head.

"No, fairies are tiny, pixie like people that fly and have wings. They have pixie dust which allows non-fairies to fly." She explained and he smiled widely.

"Really? Do you think they can help me fly?"

"Superboy…I don't think fairies exist." She said unsure.

"Why do you think that? Mermaids are real."

"True, but no one's ever come across fairies to prove that their real." She said and frowned as his face fell. Mickey bit her lip before smiling hesitantly "Maybe… I could teach you?"

"Really? Would you?" he asked hopefully and she nodded. Superboy smiled widely before flinging his arms around her crushing her into a hug. Mickey let out a small laugh and hugged him back, before pulling away. Superboy's cheeked turned a bright pink and Mickey laughed before resting her head on his shoulder. Superboy blushed slightly before resting his head on her's lightly with a small smile.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, when Mickey sat up causing the Boy of Steel to frown. "We better get back to the cave." She sighed and he nodded.

"You're staying at the cave?" he asked and she nodded with an amused smirk.

"There are only so much of Ollie's girlfriends I can take in one day." She teased and he cocked his head to the side confused.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and she frowned.

''she makes Wally seem normal." She frowned before laughing at his shocked face. "You see my point?"

"A little…" he said a small smile tugging at his lips and she pulled a face.

"Let me put it to you this way- it's like seeing Wally flirt with Megan. There's a different girl every week with a new strategy." She explained and he winced at the thought. "Exactly, but the sad part is it's not even my dad doing this."

"Now that's just sad." He said shaking his head causing the blonde to laugh. "Why is there a girl every week?"

"That's my fault actually. I hate all my dad's girlfriends and do my best to get rid of them."

"How come?" he asked as they got up and Mickey shrugged indifferently.

"Simple-most of them are all stupid idiots." She sighed and he chuckled.

"Understandable- what about the others?"

"Nothing really, I just don't think they're good enough for my dad. Ya know, the typical thought of a teenage girl living with her single father." She joked dryly and he laughed, when she frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… truthfully; I shouldn't be all that mean. I mean, half of the stuff I've done has made some of my dad's ex's terrified of me." She admitted and he stopped to stare at her wide eyes. "Oh please, the worst thing I've ever done was drop a snake in one girl's boot when I was 7. That's how it all started really."

"Okay-at first I thought you did something crazy." He laughed and she laughed with him.

"But seriously though… the only reason why Ollie even does it so that way I can have a mom." She sighed and Superboy wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving her a slight squeeze.

"Well, he has a good reason."

"True, but he should realize now that I have enough female role models in my life." She said dryly and he raised an eyebrow for her to continue "Well first was Wonder Woman. She was the one who introduced me to all things girly while at the same time teaching me how to be independent. Next was Aquaman's wife who taught me how to be pretty much miss congeniality. I mean that quite literally- she convinced Ollie to let me participate in beauty pageants when I was 6."

"What's a beauty pageant?" he asked curiously and she sighed.

"It's a big event where girls compete against each other to be crowned beauty queen of whatever area you're in." she said dismissively and he nodded slightly confused. "Come on-I'll take you to the Hall and she you the video that Flash recorded."

"Okay." He smiled and she rolled her eyes shaking her head with a rueful smile.

"You are too curious for your own good." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"So keep telling about your 'mother figures'."

"Well next would be Shayera, though I really wouldn't call her a mother figure per say. She'd be more considered as the goofy big sister who helps me pull off stuff that I shouldn't be doing." She smiled and he nodded with a small laugh. "And last, but not least, would be Black Canary. She's always been there for me and helping Ollie out with taking care of me."

"So she's pretty much like a mom to you." He summarized and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." She smiled as they walked over to a zeta beam.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they stepped in.

"Well you wanted to see what it was like for me during that horrid time they made me be a pageant girl." She said her face scrunching up in disgust and Superboy laughed merrily. "It is not funny. Those beauty pageants turn you into monsters."

"It can't be that bad." He smiled as they stepped out and walked into the Hall.

"What can't be that bad?" they looked up to see Ollie walk towards them. "Hey guys."

"HI daddy." Mickey smiled and kissed her father's cheek.

"Aww shucks." He teased and she shoved him playfully with a laugh "Hey Superboy, what's up?"

"Mickey's going to show me her pageant video." He smirked when Flash ran in.

"Did you just say you guys were watching Mickey's pageant video? Oh, this is gonna be fun! Hey Diana!" the speedster called running out the room with Mickey behind him.

"Flash, get back here so I can kill you!" she yelled and Ollie led Superboy into the main room.

"Relax; she's not really going to kill him." He assured the clone who nodded in response before taking a seat next to the archer on the couch. "So, Mica told you about the beauty pageant?"

"Yeah, she said I'd understand it better if I watched it." He said and Ollie nodded.

"You most likely would." He smiled as Wonder Woman joined them with Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Aquaman in tow.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting across from the clone.

"Mickey's going to show me the video from when she was in a beauty pageant. That is if she doesn't kill Flash first." He smiled and the Amazon laughed and black Canary smirked sitting next to the clone.

"She was a kid pageant girl? God, I missed all the fun!"

"Wait a minute-what do you mean _kid pageant girl_?" the clone asked and Ollie smirked.

"Mica didn't tell you that she was in a beauty pageant when she was 12?" he asked and the clone shook his head.

"Well this should be amusing." Batman deadpanned as Flash ran through the living room with Mickey hot on his tail.

"Yes Wally, it's an extreme emergency! You have to come right away to the Hall! And bring Robin!" Flash said into his comlink as he ran out again.

"FLASH!" she screamed and Superboy couldn't help but laugh along with the other mentors. Aquaman shook his head and smiled slightly before turning to the clone.

"How are you adjusting?" he asked and the clone gave a small embarrassed smile.

"Pretty good… everyone's really nice." He smiled and the older hero nodded with a smile.

"Good-uh, here they come." Aquaman said Wally and Robin rushed in.

"What's going on?" he asked as Flash ran in with a DVD in his hand.

"Who wants to see Mickey compete in a beauty pageant when she was 6?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"Ooh, I do! I do!" Wally said running to take seat in front of the TV, while the Boy Wonder turned to his mentor with a smirk.

"Is he serious right now?" Robin asked and Batman nodded.

"Yes he is-don't ask me what happened, I wasn't able to be present at the time." He said and Aquaman chuckled.

"My wife, Mera, thought it would be… _a rite of passage_, if you will, for Mickey to experience her first beauty pageant." Aquaman informed the young heroes as Mickey ran through.

"Bartholomew Allen, I'm going to murder you!" she yelled and Ollie rolled his eyes before tugging her on to his lap.

"Oh come on, Mica! It wasn't that bad and as promised we never made you do it again." He smiled and she glared at him.

"Oh, is that so? So why did I get a call from someone confirming I would be host of the Star City Beauty Pageant this year?" she demanded and he pointed to Wonder Woman.

"She made me." He lied and Canary slapped him in the back of his head. "Okay, okay-I thought it would be fun. Look at it this way-you're helping young girls fulfill their dreams of being Miss Star City."

"You make it sound like I care." She said dryly before shifting out of his lap, so that she was between him and Superboy. The clone gave her a wide smile ad she rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's get this over with."

"Movie time!" Wally screamed as Robin and Flash sat next to him in front of the TV. Batman and Wonder woman sat on the loveseat to the left of Ollie.

"Kill me…" Mickey groaned as the video started.

"_Is this thing on? Alright it is!_" the movie Flash smiled looking into the camera. _"If anyone is watching this that means that I survived Mickey trying to kill me for videotaping her get ready for the beauty pageant tonight. If anyone watching this knows Mickey, then yes she's really going to be in a beauty pageant._"

"And we fats forward away from Barry's mindless blabber." Canary said fast forwarding until movie Flash had entered Mickey's bedroom.

"_No! No, no, no! I am _not_ doing this! You can't make me_!" the group laughed at the sight of an angry 6 year old Mickey who was red in the face glaring up at the adults in front of her. One was a woman none of the team had seen before except Wally.

"_Mickey-_"

"_Don't Mickey me, Mera._" The child glared and Queen Mera of Atlantis sighed when Ollie bent down at her giving her a warm smile.

"_Come on, Mica. It'll be fun!_"

"_No it won't! I'm not doing it._" She growled and Wonder Woman shook her head.

"_It's too late, the pageants tonight._"

"_Then pull me out!_"

"_No-Mickey, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time._" Aquaman assured her and she glared at him when she finally took notice of movie Flash.

"_Are you recording this?_" she screeched and the camera began to shake causing Wally to snicker.

"Shut up! She was a pretty terrifying kid." Flash defended as the six year old child stalked towards him.

"_Tell you are _not_ recording this Barry Allen!_" she yelled.

"_I thought it'd be nice for us to remember this time and moment._" He said and 6 year old Mickey shook before she threw the worst tantrum of her life. All the adults stared at the child wide eyed as she destroyed everything her 6 year old hands could get.

"Oh my God…" Mickey said hanging her head in her hands and Superboy patted her on the back when movie Manhunter entered.

"_what in the-_"he paused as he watched the child threw herself on the floor kicking and screaming. Manhunter shook his head before telekinetically lifting the child in the air and exiting the room.

"_Well… that… was… awkward._" Movie Flash said after a few minutes. The other adults shook their heads and Wonder Woman frowned.

"_Maybe we should pull her out_." The Amazon said just as Manhunter returned with a puffy eyed Mickey who was instantly picked up by Mera.

"_I'll make you a deal. If you do this tonight, I'll never make you do this again and will buy you that new toy you wanted._"

"_You mean that flying helicopter I was talking about that I saw in the mall with Barry?_" Mickey asked hopefully and Mera nodded. "_O...okay…_"

"_Thank you._" Smiled the Atlantean and the child sighed in return before pointing to Barry with an evil look in her eyes.

"_Sleep with one eye open tonight, Allen._" She threatened causing the group to laugh as Wally fast forward and Ollie turned to Mickey.

"You know, you freaked me out when you did that." He informed her and she glared at him.

"It's your own fault, daddy." She hissed and Robin smirked.

"Ooo, ooo-the pageant's starting!" the Boy wonder exclaimed and Mickey deadpanned turning to the Dark Knight.

"Could you please kill me?" she begged and Canary hushed her. They watched as the host introduced himself, and then introduced the participants. There were several girls-at least 24- when they finally called on Mickey. She wore a small smile and waved at the crowd before standing next to the other girls.

"Aww Mica!" Canary teased and Mickey glared at the older blonde.

"Stop it you two." Wonder Woman said a slight smile tugging on to her lips and Mickey groaned as the host asked the girls what they would like to do when they were older.

"_Oh, crud we forgot about this part!_" movie Flash said and Oliver turned to him with a smirk.

"_I already have it taken care of._" He said as the host asked Mickey what she wanted to be when she grew up.

"_I want to be just like my daddy, Ollie and be very successful so I can help the less fortunate._" She smiled and the crowd applauded when movie Flash turned the camera onto the archer.

"_Now Ollie, why would you tell that poor child that horrible lie?_" he teased and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"_Shut up, Barry._" Robin fast forwards some more until they landed on the talent portion.

"So, what did you do for this part?" Superboy asked and Mickey glared at wonder Woman who was grinning widely as Robin stopped the tape.

"_And now we have Mickey Queen doing a special little dance with a baton._"

"Robin if you know what's good for you-you'll fast forward."

"Fast forwarding!" the Boy Wonder shrieked and Flash waved his arms frantically.

"See-she's a little monster!"

"And I know how to use it." She smirked evilly and Superboy shook his head sadly. They watched the rest of the pageant with awes filling every moment Mickey did something, when it came to an end. "Finally!"

"Wait there's more to it!" Robin exclaimed and movie Flash appeared again.

"_okay-this is the second time Mickey participated in the beauty pageant_."

"_Give me that camera_!" the camera was now turned away from Flash, but to a 12 year old Mickey who was annoyed with the speedster per usual. She wore a white button up shirt with black dress pants and her hair was spilled out in curls.

"_No way-this is going to be awesome! For those of you watching at home, I'm only recording the talent portion cause this one is going to be funny._" He smirked.

"_No it's not, now give me the camera Uncle Barry!_" an eleven year old Wally tried to grab the camera, but Flash speed away. The present Wally groaned dropping his head in his hands, while Superboy turned to Mickey with an expectant look.

"Why is Wally there?" he demanded and she glared at Ollie.

"Daddy dearest thought that it would be nice for me to have some friends around my age other than Roy." She said crossly, before smirking at the clone. "Is somebody jealous?"

"No!" he blushed and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat." She teased leaning on the clone. Ollie looked at Canary who simply smiled, when movie Wally growled.

"_Seriously Uncle Barry-I've been a good boy!_" Wally whined and Mickey rolled her eyes annoyed, before pointing to Wally accusingly.

"_And you wonder why I can't stand him!_" she hissed and the two started a glare off.

"Wow, we really hated each other." Wally stated and Mickey nodded "So how are we getting along now?"

"I think it had to do with you getting us kidnapped by Clayface." She said throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh yeah-I remember that!" he smiled and Mickey rolled her eyes before leaning back against the clone. They watched as Wally and Mickey went back and forth for a good while, when the host announced their appearance.

"_Good luck!_" movie Flash smiled as the two were pushed onto the stage.

"Where were you during all of this?" Superboy asked Robin, when the camera was turned onto the Boy Wonder with Batman talking to an officer.

"I was playing body guard with Batman." He smiled and Batman rolled his eyes with a shake of the head. The camera was directed to the screen as a song began to play. The movie Wally and Mickey began to dance and sing 'Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better'. Everyone watched as Mickey and Wally performed flawlessly, despite the fact that they were glaring daggers at each other.

"wow-you're really good." Superboy commented and she smiled at him, when Robin smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Supey!" the Boy Wonder laughed. Superboy looked at him confused, before turning back to the screen to see Wally and Mickey fighting one another while still singing.

"_Oh God-really?_" movie Canary demanded when movie Flash and Ollie turned to her with a shrug.

"_At least they're still singing._" Both men said carelessly, before turning the camera back to them.

"Haha-you're getting your butt kicked by a girl!" Robin laughed and Mickey smiled sweetly at him.

"Would you like to join him?"

"No…."

"Then I suggest you shut up." She said innocently and the Boy Wonder turned back to the screen, when she turned to Superboy "I'm surprised that you haven't said anything."

"I know better than to make you angry." He smirked and she smiled back widely.

"This is why I like you." She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder and he smirked. They looked back at the TV to see Wally pinned to the ground by Mickey who sang the last line with a smirk.

"_Well, I guess Mickey really is better than Wally._" Movie Flash shrugged and Wally glared at his mentor.

"Really Uncle Barry?"

"Hey, I call it the way I see it. We still love you!" Flash smiled and the movie cut off. "That's all I recorded. The rest of the show was still boring."

"You didn't have to participate in it." She grumbled and Superboy shook his head. "I'm tired-I'm going to sleep."

"You realize your bedroom is at the house, right?" Ollie teased as she headed towards the zeta beam with Superboy in tow.

"I wanna sleep in the cave. You're boring."

"Yeah, whatever-see you tomorrow."

"Bye daddy, love you!" she called dragging Superboy out the house and into the backyard. Robin and Wally ran behind them and they all went back to the cave. They walked into the kitchen to find Megan making cookies and Kaldur reading a book, both teens slightly blushing. "Hey guys!"

"Mickey!" Megan screamed and hugged Mickey tightly before looking her over.

"Uh, Megan what are you doing?"

"Wally said that Flash said that you were in trouble." She asked confused and Mickey rolled her eyes, before dislodging the Martian from her.

"I'm fine-Flash was being stupid, just like his nephew." She said and Kaldur glared at her behind the Martian's back, causing Mickey to smile slightly "But thanks for worrying."

"It's no problem-we're teammates." Megan smiled and Mickey smiled too, before pulling away Superboy.

"We'll be back!" she called dragging the clone outside.

"where are we going?"

"I'm starting you're first lesson on flying.' She said causing the clone to smile widely and run faster. "Slow down!"

They reached the outside and Mickey plopped to the ground, before pulling Superboy down with her. The laid on the ground for a little while, when Superboy sat up to look at her confused. "why are we just sitting here?"

"The first lesson of flying is to take time to get to know the area you'll be flying in." she smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

"How's that going to help?"

"It'll help you know where you are. For instance-all the stars make up a tessellation. Each tessellation is over a certain area which will help you find your way to your destination." She smiled and he nodded, before turning to her.

"Who taught you to fly?" he asked and she bit her lips.

"Wonder Woman." She lies. She doesn't want to tell him the truth-Superman was the one to teach her.

"He taught you didn't he?" they're both surprised at the question. Mickey's face or voice hadn't given her lie away, but yet he saw through the lie. Superboy looked at her confused expression and scowled, before turning away from her. She reached over and put her chin on his chest, looking at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Now he's lying this time and she knows it. His face gives him away, his angry demeanor returning bit by bit. He knows it's not her fault, but he can't feel jealous about the fact that the man that's supposed to be his 'father' of sorts was willing to teach her and not him. Superboy wasn't angry with Superman, but himself. He glared bitterly at the sky as it mocked him for being a failure. A soft hand placed on his cheek. He looks up at Mickey who is smiling softly at him. He looks into her eyes and he knows she understands; even though she can't feel his pain or anger, she understands. He leans into her touch, before sitting up slightly. He cups her face gently pulling her down towards him, when he stops. "I smell smoke."

"For the love of all things holy!" Robin yells and Mickey shakes her head, before standing up. He misses the warmth she gives off and how truly understanding she is. Mickey pauses, holding her hand out to him. He takes it happily and they walk back hand in hand.

"Tomorrow we'll start flying." She smiled and he bit his lip.

"Can we learn more about the tessellations?" he asked shyly. In truth, he just wants to sit with her some more and enjoy her company. She smiles widely and he never noticed until now how her face glows.

"Okay-I'll see if I can find a book on it." She smiled and he smiled widely, as they walked back inside. Each content with their own secret happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>you all really thought something happened between mickey and wally romantically, didn't you? i am truly evil! click the next button for the next chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**okay so everyone remembers how i said that there would be other justice league appearances and some as teenagers? well here is the first showing and it's a double feature! sorta... anyways inserts disclaimer that makes me wanna cry. NOW READ! READ I SAY!**

* * *

><p>Star City, July 22; 17:04 PDT<p>

Helena Bertinelli sat in the food court of Star City Mall with a sigh. She picked up a French fry before dropping it back into the basket bored out of her mind. She could be anywhere but here-she _wanted_ to be anywhere but here, but she promised Zatanna she'd do this. It was becoming sort of necessary on the young sorceress's part. Though Zatanna should know by now, Mickey Queen was a stubborn girl. Not saying Helena wasn't stubborn as well, but Mickey was a very complex individual. You did something to make her think you were disloyal or something of the sort, she deemed unworthy of her time. Once she made that decision it was hard to make change her mind-just look at Helena. But the young girl was determined to get her friend back in tiny fragments.

Helena flipped her long black hair back as her blue eyes narrowed through the crowd searching for her target, ready to ambush her and cause a scene if she must. She couldn't hear what was happening, but she could _see-_after all, a picture was worth a thousand words. She watched a boy trying to convince his mother to buy him a new toy; a man waiting in line at Burger King and the annoyed woman working there. A young man around her age at the least caught her attention.

He wore what a typical boy his age would wear-a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie over a plain t-shirt. But what got her was the fact that he was hiding his face-that is, if he had one. Other people in the mall would have freaked out if they were looking as closely as she was, but they didn't. They paid him no mind as they continued about their day.

"Daydreaming about boys again?" she jumped surprised at Mickey's voice. Helena had forgotten that she was supposed to be searching for Mickey, when she had began staring at the faceless boy.

"more or less." Answered Helena with a shrug. The black haired girl assessed her companion to see that she had definitely changed over the last 2 years. Mickey still had that intimidating presence about her that was usually deferred by her casual aurora. Helena could only guess she had caught the blonde on a bad day. "How are things?"

"Fine-the League keeps me busy per usual." She shrugged carelessly. Ah, Helena had forgotten that Mickey had working her way up to the League with Zatanna. Helena had chosen a different route for justice. She was the vigilante known as Huntress, someone who was not in good numbers with the league.

"Right-how's the membership coming along?" she asked picking up a fry and munched on it slowly.

"It's not." She said bluntly and Helena looked up at her surprised.

"Really-well, that was unexpected." Helena said and Mickey rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean like that-I'm on a team that works for the League." She explained slowly and Helena nodded before pushing the basket of fries in her direction, a silent offering. Mickey shook her head before looking around and turning back to her. "Who was that guy you were looking at?"

"Don't know-I was looking around for you, when I saw him." She said and Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"You don't normally just look at guys and not flirt with them." She said. The comment's supposed to be a joke, but it comes out harsh and a slight sneer.

"I just found him captivating." She shrugged and Mickey narrowed her eyes at the black haired girl.

"Helena-"

"He had no face." She interrupted bluntly and Mickey stares at her, before blinking rapidly.

"Are you serious, Helena? Do you honestly think I'm stupid?"

"No! Mickey, I kid you not that guy had no face." She said quickly and Mickey assessed her face, before waving a dismissive hand.

"It doesn't matter-if he's not causing trouble, then he's not worth worrying about." She said and Helena rolled her eyes this time.

"Who are you know-Superman?" she says mockingly and Mickey narrows her eyes at her dangerously. Now Helena knows she caught Mickey on a bad day-this was a running joke between the girls, where Helena would in a way be Batman and Mickey would give off a Superman persona. "I was joking, Mickey. You know, like we used to?"

"I know, Helena. It's been 2 years and things are different now." Mickey sighs and Helena glared at the ground.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." She grumbled and the two look up at each other briefly, before looking away. This was usual and Helena glad it was there. Normally when the two argue, they would look at each other with a look that said one of them wanted to give in, but both were too stubborn to do so. That's what made them friends-at least it was.

"Helena…" Mickey's voice is soft, unlike how it was harsh earlier. She opens her mouth to speak, when her phone goes off in her pocket. She looks at Helena briefly, who nods letting her know its fine. "Hello?" Helena decides it's a good time to be polite and tunes out her conversation and tries to search for the boy from earlier. Surprisingly enough, she's not looking for him to prove Mickey right, but simply because she actually _does_ find this faceless boy captivating. "Helena?"

"Hmm?" she turns back to Mickey to find her packing up. "Ditching me already?"

"Why does everyone think I'm ditching them?" Mickey grumbled and Helena smiles teasingly.

"It's because you're so amazing and everyone wants you to themselves." She jokes and for the first time since the conversation started, Mickey laughed amused.

"whatever you say, but seriously though I do have to go. Batman has a mission for me." She says and Helena nods. "how about we catch up later with Zanny later?"

"That sounds nice." She sighs and leans back in her chair. "I think I'm gonna sit here for a while."

"Okay and Helena? He doesn't have a face-what trouble could he cause?" she teased and Helena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Mickey-good luck."

"Thanks-don't cause trouble."

"No promises." She smirks and Mickey rolls her eyes before leaving. Helena watches her leave, before turning back to the table. She's surprised to see that on her tray is a white rose with a piece of paper attached. She picks up the note and frowns at the message. _"Fragments are the same as halves-they still end up as a whole."_ She turned to look at Mickey who was halfway gone, before analyzing the message again. She flips over the letter to find a question mark on the back, leaving her with her own question.

* * *

><p>Caribbean Sea, July 22; 20:08 ECT<p>

Mimic replayed her conversation with Helena over and over again in her head. Surprisingly, the conversation wasn't as bad as she thought and it was obvious to the blonde that Helena had been trying to win her back over. How was it that the two were polar opposites, yet needed each other for companionship? Maybe it was because they were so alike, yet so different in so many ways.

Shaking her head, Mimic focused on the task at hand. As she and her team flew in the bioship over the Caribbean Sea, she replayed their debriefing.

"_I'm sure all of you know Santa Prisca?" Batman asked and Mimic smirked. _

"_Known for its sandy white beaches, excellent hotel service, and cute guys willing to give you alcoholic drinks in a coconut just because they think you're hot-how could you _not_ know Santa Prisca?" she asked and Superboy crossed his arms with a slight eye roll. She looked up at him with a slight smirk and gave him a small wink, before they turned back to Batman._

"_Though that maybe true-and I will be discussing that with your father- it is also known for a dangerous and illegal neurotic steroid. The drug enhances strength and is currently being sold under wraps, by the street name Venom. Inferred vision shows the factory that makes it is operating at full capacity. Though for some reason, it's been cut off-that's were you all come in." he explained "This mission is strictly covert and recon. If the League needs to intervene, we will. The plan is that are two drop zones."_

"_So who's in charge?" Robin asked. Batman and Red Tornado exchanged glances, when the Bat turned to his protégé. _

"_Decide that amongst yourselves."_

Mimic could already see the gears in Robin's head turning, but let him be. If the Boy Wonder wanted to lead, then she would let him. It was his call, not her's. It was just like she told Superboy; she wasn't ready to be leader-her temper and stubbornness proved that.

"Drop zone A in 30." Miss Martian announced and Aqualad stood up, his chair fading in the process. He pressed his symbol turning his usual red shirt to black.

"ready." He said and miss Martian nodded.

"Putting bioship in camouflage." She said and the bioship turned invisible. Miss Martian flew over the water, before opening the ramp allowing Aqualad to jump in. They flew towards the thick forest when Aqualad spoke through their comlinks.

"Heat and motion sensors are offline. You may keep going." He said and Miss Martian nodded, flying over the thick forest. The bioship came to a stop and they all stood.

"drop zone B." she said before bringing down three lines. Robin and kid Flash hooked the lines on to their belts, when kid Flash pressed his lightening symbol transforming his uniform into black.

"How cool is this?" he asked Miss Martian and Mimic rolled her eyes.

"not cool at all, I'm afraid." She mocked and he stuck his tongue out at her, before turning to Miss Martian.

"Very impressive." Miss Martian smiled, as her own uniform changed. Instead of her blue and white uniform was now changed to a black body suit with the same red X and cape.

"that works too! Hey Supey, not too late to get in on this." Kid smiled and Superboy frowned.

"No frilly capes, no stupid tights, no offense." The clone said bluntly causing Mimic to snicker and Miss Martian to look at him dreamily.

"It totally works for you." The Martian said causing the clone and Mimic to look at her oddly "I mean, you can do good work in those!"

"Riiiight." Mimic said with a slow nod, a small smile on her lips as she walked towards the drop.

"Mimic, aren't you wearing that new stealth suit you got?" Robin asked and she blinked.

"Oh right!" she said. She pushed a button on the watch she was wearing, transforming her normal uniform into a skin tight leather body suit, her trademark jacket still intact. "Hmm, it's not so bad. What'cha guys think?" she turned to see them nod in appreciation, but took in consideration the small blush on a certain clone's cheeks. Miss Martian pulled her hood over her head and turned invisible, before disappearing. The others filed out the bioship to land on the ground, before scattering when Superboy landed making a giant crater.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He said smugly and mimic slapped him in the arm.

"And making a giant Superboy crater was better?" she demanded and he smiled with childlike features. The clone had soon caught on that Mimic was more willing to let him get away with things when he did this. "Sorry, but that face only works on me." Or so he thought. Superboy pouted slightly and Mimic snickered silently.

"Aqualad, drop zone B is a go." Miss Martian said.

"Good-head to the factory, I'll try to catch up." He said as Robin brought up a map on his wrist computer.

"Got it!" the Boy Wonder said as they headed off towards the factory. It was quiet as they headed off in the warm jungle and Robin led the way. The night air was cool and refreshing to them, allowing refreshment from the hot night air. As they continued walking, Superboy suddenly stopped.

"Superboy?"

"Did you hear that?" he asked and Mimic concentrated, before her eyes glowed white and Wonder Woman hovered over her.

"Hear what? Is it a super hearing thing?" Kid asked and Miss Martian smiled.

"you do have great ears." She said before blushing realizing what she had just said.

"Okay rob, now what?" Kid asked turning only to find the Boy Wonder gone. "Man I hate it when he does that!"

"I keep forgetting to buy him that leash." Mimic pouted returning to her normal state and Superboy patted her back.

"Superboy, kid-switch to inferred to see if you're being tracked." Aqualad ordered buzzing in and the two boys did as asked. Kid pulled down his goggles and looked around before pausing.

"I see a squad coming." He said and Superboy ducked behind a fallen tree.

"There's another one too. But they'll meet one another before they find us." The clone said as gunfire started. Mimic bent down next to Superboy and he pulled her closer to him.

"No super-hearing's need now." Kid said

"Stay low and go in the opposite direction!" Aqualad ordered, but the young speedster had already started moving.

"Will do as soon as I find Boy Blunder!" he called and Mimic palm faced.

"Let's go after him." She said and Miss Martian nodded, while Superboy frowned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Superboy, now come on. Flash won't be happy if I don't bring him back half alive." She smiled and he smiled as well, before heading off in the same direction he went in. Superboy paused again and they realized that the gunfire stopped, before it restarted harder than ever.

"Kid…" Superboy growled as they charged to fight. Mimic scaled up a few trees to gain the element of surprise and was surprised herself to see Robin next to her.

"Robin?" she asked as they jumped into the battle.

"Why didn't you guys follow my lead and disappear in the Shadows?" asked the Boy Wonder as he threw several bird-a-rangs.

"_That's_ what you were doing?" Kid and Mimic demanded earning an eye roll from the younger boy. Aqualad jumped out the trees, shocking a henchman that was sneaking up behind the Boy Wonder. A few minutes later, they had finished tying up their opponents to several trees.

"I know those uniforms-they belong to the Kobra cult." Robin said and Aqualad turned to him with a slight glare.

"I'm sure if Batman knew, he would have mentioned it if he knew that it was a dangerous extremist running the Venom operation." He said

"right and apparently since there are no mutual feelings between these guys I bet that Kobra came and forced them out. That's why supply lines have been cut off." He smirked and Kid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we get it, Rob."

"Superboy, I'm not trying to make you upset okay?" she said with a small smile, before turning to Robin. "Robin, buddy I don't think you realize something. This isn't Cadmus-there is no Superboy waiting for us at the end of the creepy tunnel, just like there's never a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. You see, at the end of this whacked up scheme, there are drugs. You know-dope, crack, marijuana, weed, Mary Jane-"

"The bad kind of coke." Kid added and mimic nodded in agreement.

"See—KF knows where I'm going with this! Do _you_ know where I'm going with this?" she asked and he stared blankly at her.

"No."

"Neither do I." Miss Martian frowned causing Mimic to palm face.

"What I'm saying is that drugs are involved! You don't mess around with drugs-they're _bad news_! So let's just walk away with the information we have and go back to the Cave."

"No way! Batman said if there was a reason for the League to intervene they will-do you see the League anywhere because I sure don't!" Robin glared "you don't understand-Kobra isn't with the cult-they're keeping this stuff. We don't leave… not until I know why."

"Not until _you_ know why?" Kid demanded and Mimic glared at him.

"A little self centered much, don't ya think Boy Wonder?" she hissed and Superboy put a hand on her shoulder. Mimic massaged her temples tuning out Kid and Robin's argument, when Miss Martian turned to Superboy.

"Don't you wanna lead?" she asked and he scoffed.

"You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco." The Martian frowned with a shake of the head and he gave her a small smile.

"You did alright." He said softly and she blushed slightly before turning to Mimic.

"What about you Mimic? Do you want to lead?" she asked and the sandy blonde turned towards her with a smirk.

"If I was in charge, no one would stay sane." She teased and Superboy smirked at her.

"I thought you said you weren't ready?" he mocked and she shook her head with a smile.

"I'm not-but I'm pretty sure I'd drive everyone insane." She joked and he turned his head slightly towards two of the men that were tied up. Mimic followed his gaze discreetly, when they turned towards each other with a smirk.

"You don't even have super powers!" Kid yelled and Mimic deadpanned.

"I'm going to kill them." She grumbled and Superboy smirked.

"I'll help you." He smiled when the larger man laughed.

"Such clever ninos, despite only knowing half the story." He said and Mimic frowned walking up to him.

"And you know the rest?" she challenged and Aqualad nodded towards Miss Martian. The young Martian flew towards him. "I'll even show you my secret passage way."

"There is a secret passage way, but he's also hiding something." she said with a frown and he smirked.

"Oh no you don't chica." He mocked and she groaned. "Bane's not that easy."

"Well let's see what Mimic can do." Mimic said as her eyes glowed white and Martian Manhunter hovered over her. She stared at Bane for a while, when his lips wavered into a frown before smirking.

"you're going to have to try harder." He mocked and she was flung back into a nearby tree.

"Mimic!" Superboy yelled and ran to her. He helped sit her up and she clutched her head in pain, before grabbing the front of his shirt to prevent him from mauling Bane.

"I'm fine. He just pulled out the memory of a fight." She groaned and he nodded reluctantly, before helping her stand. Superboy tucked her into his side and kept his arms wrapped around her to help her keep upright.

"Sorry, but I prefer my head be private."

"And I prefer my head not being sucker punched, be we can't always get what we wish for, now can we?" she demanded and he laughed mockingly.

"I suppose we can't, but I can help you. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." He smiled. Robin turned to Aqualad who nodded and Mimic walked forward with a pocket knife.

"do you always carry that with you?" Kid Flash asked and she shrugged.

"Robin carries his utility belt everywhere; I keep a pocket knife on me for emergencies." She said cutting the rope loose, before walking back to Aqualad. "Can we really trust him?

"I'm not sure, but for now we'll keep a close eye on him." He whispered and she nodded. Bane lead the way to the factory and Mimic placed her hands on her hips.

"How do you feel?" Superboy asked quietly coming up behind her and she sighed.

"Fine, but I've had worst trust me." She smiled and he frowned crossing his arms.

"That doesn't comfort me." He said seriously and they exchanged small smiles, before joining the others.

"Look at all this! There's a buy going down, but if it's not to Kobra's usual buyer-"

"Then we need to identify who it is." Aqualad finished. Mimic frowned as Bane walked past her and she couldn't help but lean into Superboy slightly. The clone wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, looking down at her briefly and then turned back to the others.

"It's like you read my mind." Kid said and Robin smirked.

"You thinking-say it ain't so." He mocked and Kid frowned.

"A real leader would focus on getting answers."

"A real leader would shut up and focus period." Mimic hissed trying to push back the migraine that was coming. Superboy gave her a relaxing squeeze before turning to Bane, who had just lifted a large rock revealing a tunnel.

"Answers are this way." He said and Mimic went forward with Superboy and the others not too far behind. Mimic walked down the hallway until she stopped at a door that was locked. Bane stepped forward and pressed his thumb against it, causing the doors to slide open. Robin peeked his head through another door, before nodding.

"All clear." He said before running in and disappeared.

"Hasn't that young fool been caught?" Bane asked and Aqualad sighed.

"No he hasn't."

"Sometimes I wish he would-knock some sense into him maybe."

"Mimic." Mimic rolled her jade eyes as Kid covered his eyes with his goggles.

"Stay put-I'll get the info and be back before Boy Wonder." He said running off.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad called and Superboy glared at Bane.

"No, he hasn't been caught either in case you're wondering." He glared and Bane smirked.

"Focus, we'll get Kid and Robin later. For now, we keep going." Mimic ordered and they all nodded in agreement.

"Just like a princess…" Bane muttered and Mimic stopped to stare at him. He smirked at her amused and her eyes widened like saucer plates. She quickly recovered herself before walking off stiffly, causing Superboy to follow close behind.

"Mimic-"

"Don't let him anywhere near me." She whispered in a low, slightly panicked voice. He nodded before walking up beside her with a determined expression. Whatever Bane had said (he hadn't been paying attention like he should have) had made her on edge, something the clone did not appreciate.

They snuck up onto a ledge over the factory and Aqualad narrowed his eyes. The members of the Kobra cult were unloading several boxes, despite the ones that were already there. "Why are they bringing in new boxes when they already have several?" the Atlantean asked.

"Maybe it counts for freshness?" they all turned to Miss Martian who looked away embarrassed and Mimic shook her head.

"I don't think that's it..." she trailed and Superboy cocked his head upwards.

"there's a helicopter coming." He announced and Aqualad turned to Miss Martian.

"Miss Martian, go see whose coming.' He ordered and Miss Martian nodded before turning invisible and flying off. Mimic looked over the factory with narrowed eyes, before turning to the others.

"Something isn't right here and I don't mean the obvious." She said and Aqualad closed his eyes, before snapping them open quickly.

"The buyer is Sports Master." He gasped and Mimic looked at him wide eye.

"What?" she demanded and he nodded, before trying to contact Robin.

"Ugh, I can't contact anyone. We need a plan." He said and Bane smirked.

"I gotta plan." He said before jumping over the ledge and began to fight. Superboy glared at him with a small shrug.

"I say we leave him, find the others and go." The clone said seriously when a large man like creature jumped on the ledge with them causing them to fall. Mimic caught both boys and placed them on the ground.

"So much for that plan…" mimic growled as the things charged again, but Superboy met him in the middle. Aqualad pushed Mimic behind him and used his Water bearers as a shield for them. Mimic looked up when a large explosion went off that sent Miss Martian flying backwards. She looked up at Sports Master, before turning back to Aqualad pulling him behind a pillar.

"Miss Martian-comlinks is down! Links us up!" Aqualad called and he complied.

_Is everyone online_, she thought and Superboy huffed still bothered by telepathy.

_Yeah_, he grunted and Kid Flash smiled cheekily.

_You know it beautiful_, he thought and Mimic rolled her eyes glaring at the speedster.

_Now is _so_ not the time to flirt, KF. But yes, _she thought and Aqualad nodded.

_Good, we need to regroup_.

_Busy now,_ robin thought and Mimic growled, while the Atlantean glared as if the Boy Wonder was really there.

"Batman must be extremely desperate if he sent his… _whelp_ after me." Kobra said and Robin smirked at him.

"What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted." The Boy Wonder mocked and Kobra deadpanned at him, while the odd woman by his side smirked.

_Robin retreat, now_, Mimic ordered and he mentally glared at her.

_No way-I'm so close!_

_Mimic is right Robin-we need to regroup._

_But I-_

_No buts Robin! This isn't an option-it's an order,_ Mimic snapped and everyone-other than Kid Flash- was surprised at her tone. Robin frowned as he flipped over the woman, Shimmer, and threw a smoke bomb down, before running off to catch up with his teammates. Mimic leads them down a hallway with Superboy pulling up the rear, but they're still behind them.

"Superboy, take down the support beams!" Aqualad ordered and the clone did as he was told, causing the roof to cave in. Mimic took out a glow-stick and snapped it in half, causing the area to glow red.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked quietly and Mimic sighed, hating to see the Boy Wonder so beat up emotionally.

"Aside from me, you have the most experience. Maybe that's why it went wrong." She said and they all turned to her quizzically. "When you work with Batman, you don't say anything-you give each other a look and go off your separate ways and it works in the end. But this team isn't the same as the one you and Batman have-you can't just disappear and expect us to know what you mean."

"So, I'm just supposed to hold everyone's hand?" Robin demanded, before sighing a slow smile crawling on his face. "What am I talking about-you should be leader, Mickey."

"Pardon?" she asked confused this time shaking her head and Superboy rolled his eyes.

"You know you'd be a good leader, Mickey. I told you that after the Mister Twister fiasco." He said and Aqualad nodded.

"It's true-you have worked aside the League for years before and after you've become a hero. You know the ropes properly, so it only fits for you to play the part." He said and Miss Martian nodded in agreement.

"They're right-you're a perfect choice to be leader."

"Besides you already boss us around enough." Kid joked before smiling at her "You know you can do it."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Kaldur on the other hand would make a good leader." She said and Kaldur raised an eyebrow, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I will take the burden until you are ready to take it." He said and she scoffed with a smirk.

"Don't get your hopes up." She said mockingly turning away, when he pulled her back with a serious look.

"You were born to lead this team, Mickey. Maybe not now, but soon you will." Mimic bit back the sarcastic comment that wanted to bubble up and nodded seldomly. She couldn't be leader, she had so many skeletons in her closet that you would've thought she was the Grim Reaper. "Priority number one-preventing that shipment from being delivered."

"Huh, my thoughts exactly." Robin smirked. They huddled together to come up with a plan, when Kid turned to Mimic.

"Isn't the whole planning thing your forte?" he asked. Only Robin and Mimic know what he talking about, leaving the others clueless. Mimic opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and smirked widely.

"Actually know that you mention it-I do have a plan." She said and then quickly explained. They nodded in agreement as they ran down the rest of the tunnel and Robin informed them of the info they found.

"Sports Master is not only the supplier, but also the buyer which doesn't make sense. He doesn't have enough resources or money to have the Blockbuster serum or have Kobra does his dirty work." The Boy Wonder frowned and the young speedster beside him narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And neither have the brains to mix Blockbuster and Venom to do that. That takes some serious nerdage." Kid said and Mimic frowned.

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg." Aqualad said as Bane stepped in front of the way out, a small device in his hands.

"I suggest you stop ninos. I'm feeling _explosive_." He smirked and Mimic backed up into Superboy, who wrapped a protective arm around her waist drawing her back towards him.

"You betrayed us-why?" Aqualad demanded looking up at the explosives before looking back at Bane.

"I wanted my factory back." He smiled.

_Kid, you'll need a running start_, Aqualad thought to Kid as Bane rambled on his true motives. Kid snuck back into the cave before disappearing and Bane turned to Mimic with a smirk.

"so, that's it? Take out a bunch of teenagers for the League to come and avenge us, then take them out?" she demanded stalling more on her part, than Kid Flash's. Just one wrong move and he could say everything that happened that day.

"Once the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine. Blowing you all in the tunnel has the same affect." He smiled and pushed the button, only to find it gone.

"you don't mean with the remote thingy, do you?" Kid Flash asked leaning against a tree. Bane aimed for the speedster but was lifted into the air, by Miss Martian.

"_Finally-_drop him." Superboy ordered and Miss Martian complied easily. Bane's eyes widened as Superboy's fist connected with his face and Mimic couldn't help but smile. They watched as he flew several feet away, when the clone turned to her "Do you feel better now?"

"Extremely-thank you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek sweetly, causing him to blush. "Now let's put this plan into motion." They all nodded in agreement and rushed towards the factory quickly. Superboy jumped into the air landing in front of the man, he fought earlier.

"Ready for round 2?" he mocked and the man, Mammoth, ran forward, only to be greeted by Mimic's foot. "Sorry, but that's not the plan."

"My apologies for disappointing you." She said dryly as Superboy headed off in a different direction. Mimic smirked as Mammoth charged towards her and she flipped over him effortlessly. She smirked, realizing that fighting him was the same as fighting Hawkman when he was being mind controlled… _interesting_. She ducked and dodged the wild punches he threw. She quickly recalled several lessons she had with Wildcat when Black Canary was sick and smirked widely.

_Stay light on your feet and always wait for the perfect opportunity to strike_, he had told her and she resisted the urge to chuckle. She's really have to thank him when she got the chance. Mimic used her arms as a shield, wincing slightly at how heavy handed he was. Mimic was sure she would have bruises the next day, which would not be appreciated by Green Arrow. She kicked only when she had to and those were mainly defense block. She looked around to see her other teammates wrapping up their fights, except for Robin who looked like he needed help. She bit her lip, hating the fact that the moment hadn't come yet. She ready to just try and fight back, when Superboy's opponent crashed into her's. She smirked before letting a Canary cry sending both men flying backwards. _It's god to work alone, better to work on a team_.

"You okay?" she smiled widely at the clone before nodding.

"Yes, thanks to you." Superboy blushed and smiled at her widely, before looking at her softly. Mimic looked up at him biting her lips slightly, when a loud explosion ran through their ears. Superboy pulled Mimic into his arms and used himself as a human shield. Mimic waited for a minute, before sighing. "I think we're clear."

"I think so." He said pulling away from her. They looked at each other in a daze, when they heard Miss Martian scream. They turned to see sports Master holding her against him in a headlock and the two heroes ran after him. Superboy and Mimic tried to push forward, but were pushed back every now and then by the bullets of Sports Master's guns.

"Thanks for the workout-but I gotta fly." He said throwing Miss Martian into Superboy and Mimic. They all fell with a thud and Sports Master flew off in his helicopter. Mimic sat up with a groan, before turning to her fallen teammates and stared at the sight in front of her. Superboy was beginning to sit up, while Miss Martian was on top of him. She cleared her throat and they looked at her confused, before taking in their current position. Mimic stood up ready to go after Sports Master, when Miss Martian grabbed her wrist. The sandy blonde looked down at her with an expectant and slightly annoyed look, when the Martian held up a small remote before pushing the button. A loud explosion echoed through the sky and Mimic turned to see Sports Master's ship set ablaze. Superboy smiled at miss Martian in approval and Mimic simply rolled her eyes, before heading off towards Robin.

"A god should not be plagued by mosquitoes." Kobra said as he had Robin pinned under his foot.

"Well this _mosquito _is definitely concerted over your pain!" The Boy Wonder grunted, before kicking his legs up and flipping over towards his team. Kobra analyzed them, before straightening and backing away in the shadows.

"Another time then." He said and Robin ran after him, only to find him gone. Robin walked back to his team, before turning to Aqualad.

"We picked the right guy to lead. That way _you'll_ have to explain this to Batman!" the Boy wonder smiled before laughing and Aqualad wavered some.

* * *

><p>Mt. Justice, July 23; 10:01 EDT<p>

"It was a simple recon mission. Get in, get information, and get out." Batman said glaring at Mickey dangerously and she glared back. It had been a tired trip back and the welcome home they received was not taken lightly. They all stood in a straight line in their civvies as Batman chewed them out.

"I'm not the leader." She growled and he raised an eyebrow, when Kaldur spoke up.

"Until Mickey is ready to become leader-"

"Which still isn't happening, so forget it!"

"-I will be leader." He said ignoring the sandy blonde's input. Batman looked between them, before walking down the line.

"you all will _each_ receive a written evaluation on your _many_ mistakes." He said and they all resisted the urge to groan "Until then… good job." They all looked up at the Dark Knight confused and he continued. "Normally, no battle plan actually works on the first mission. How you work against the odds determines your success and who you chose as leader contributes to that and your character." Kaldur smiled at Mickey who simply rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips. A small voice in her head-that sounded oddly familiar- told her she could be leader, but it would take a while.

_A leader must have great character and be able to admit defeat when she has lost_, the voice echoed and Mickey could have sworn it sounded like-no. she was long gone now, but the words rung true in her head. Speaking of admitting defeat…. Mickey walked towards the transporters when Superboy called her.

"I thought you were staying?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'll be back in a little bit, but I have some business to take care of." She smiled and Kaldur frowned worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"No Kaldur, everything's fine. I just… need to go admit defeat." She said with a smile. The Atlantean raised a brow, but nodded in understanding with a small smile. Maybe she couldn't be leader yet, but soon… she would lead them all to victory.

* * *

><p><strong>tada! all done! with the introduction of the Huntress...well at least the alter ego of the Huntress. And what happened between Helena and Mickey 2 years ago? And who is Bane to Mickey? And who was that boy and why did he leave that message for Helena? And who was the voice in Mickey's head? Keep reading to find out!<strong>


	7. Bonus 1

**okay, here's a small bonusof angsty fluff between mickey and superboy. **this bonus and future bonuses will be outside of what happens during the show with my oc and company.**the plot: superboy isn't understanding why mickey cares so much, after an arguement errupts and mickey leaves in tears, superboy turns to the bat for help. this will lead into 'Schooled'.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caring Is A Difficult Matter<strong>_

Mickey walked through Mt. Justice bored out of her mind. Wally and Robin went to some new arcade downtown, Kaldur went shopping with Megan, and Superboy was-Mickey paused realizing she had no clue where Superboy was. Mickey smiled as she now found something to do in her downtime. The cave was big enough, so it should be extremely hard to find Superboy meaning it would take a while. Mickey walked past the gym only to find Superboy punching one of the punching bags. _So much for that_, she thought annoyed. Mickey walked inside and up to Superboy.

"Hey." she said causing him to stop startled. He grabbed the punching bag and raised an eyebrow at the super heroine as she crossed her arms annoyed. "What- can't I come see what my teammate is doing without getting a suspicious look?"

"What do you want?" he grunted and she huffed angry.

"I wanted to see what you were doing, but I've changed my mind." she said walking away, but didn't get far before he grabbed her arm pulling her back. She turned back to him putting her hand on her hip waiting expectantly. "Well?"

"Why did you want to check on me?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I didn't know where you were and I figured since I had nothing to do, I'd come look for you." she sighed and he stared at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would be nice."

"But why?"

"Why do you need an explanation of everything? Can't you just take what someone gives you and be grateful? God, you can be such a brat sometimes!" she spat without thinking. Superboy looked at her shocked before growling. He let go of her arm and turning back to the punching bag. Mickey turned on her heels and stalked out of the gym, walking blindly. What was his deal-couldn't he just accept the fact that she was actually doing something nice for him? It wasn't like she was offering him one of her kidneys or a blood donation! She had simply wanted to see if he was alright. _Stupid clone_, she thought angrily when it hit her. Superboy was a clone-he still hadn't fully learned the full extent of compassion yet and it didn't help that he hadn't received any from Superman. Mickey let out a small sigh before turning around and heading back to the gym, hoping Superboy would still be there.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Mickey sighed in relief as she realized he was still there punching that same punching bag. Mickey stood in the doorway of the gym rubbing her forearm awkwardly. "Superboy?" she called softly knowing that he could still hear her. He paused turning towards her with hard eyes. Biting the inside of her cheek, the young super heroine took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "Look Superboy, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that; it was rude and I-"<p>

"Whatever." he interrupted harshly and turned back to the punching bag. Mickey blinked rapidly before shaking her head and glared at him.

"Excuse me? I'm trying to apologize-"

"I know and I said whatever." he said as he started to punch the punching bag again. Mickey stared at him disbelieving before crossing her arms over her chest angry.

"So that's it? I try to apologize and you're just going to brush me off like that." she frowned and he sighed before turning to her again, his face clearly stating that he was annoyed.

"Look, I get it. You're sorry-what else do you need to say?" he demanded and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know-the rest of my apology maybe." she snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't wanna hear it." he said turning around and she gritted her teeth together.

"Will you stop turning away from me?" she growled and he turned around to her angry.

"How about you just stop making a big deal over it." he snapped and Mickey put her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Maybe I wouldn't be making such a big deal if you weren't brushing me off like I'm nothing." she spat and his eyes darkened before narrowing at her. They glared at each other for a long silence, before he sighed.

"What do I have to say to make you go away?" he asked bitingly and Mickey stared at him hurt. She didn't know why it hurt so much for her to hear that, but it did and it hurt a lot.

"You said enough." she said and turned away quickly trying to prevent the tears in her eyes from falling. She slipped out of the gym and ran to her room that was thankfully not too far from the gym. Mickey flopped down onto her bed and clutched her pillow tight, allowing the tears to fall.

Superboy watched as Mickey ran out the gym angry with himself. Why did he have to be so stupid and thoughtless? He didn't mean for what he said to come out the way it did. He felt something warm inside him when Mickey said she wanted to check on him, though he was confused why. He was even more confused as to why she got angry when he kept asking why she cared so much. He was even more confused as to why he felt hurt when she called him ungrateful and a brat. When she left the first time he thought it'd be best to let her cool off and then try to talk to her. He hadn't expected for her to come back so soon and try to apologize. When she came back he had no idea what he was going to say and it angered him when she tried to apologize. What did she have to apologize for? It's not like she had done anything wrong-she was the one who had only been concerned about his well being. It made him angry that she tried to apologize-it made him angry every time she apologized to him. She apologizes each time Superman brushed him off, when he got beaten during a mission-she even apologized when she bumped into him one morning. He asked Robin about it and he simply said that Mickey was a nice person. And-Kaldur was a nice person but he didn't apologize all the time! Superboy was tired with the unnecessary apologies and tried to brush it off. But of course being Superboy, he made it sound like he didn't care and wanted her to leave. It wasn't his intention to make it sound that way, but that's how it came out and how she interpreted it. Sighing, Superboy gave the punching bag one last hard punch before walking towards the kitchen.

Running a hand through his dark hair, Superboy was surprised when he bumped into Batman. "huh, oh sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's fine-you okay?" he asked and Superboy nodded his head defiantly. Batman raised an eyebrow and folded his arms against his chest, making it clear he didn't believe the clone. Superboy bowed his head and let his shoulders slump in defeat.

"I-um…it's about Mickey." he admitted and Batman furrowed his eyebrows, his usual frown going deeper.

"This wouldn't have to do with why she just left looking as if she had just finished crying, would it?" he asked and Superboy looked up at the Dark Knight, a look of pain and hurt twisted upon his face.

"she was _crying_?" he choked out and Batman gestured for him to sit down at the kitchen table. Superboy did as he was told without argument for once and sat across from the Caped Crusader.

"Now what happened?" he asked patiently and Superboy took a deep breath, starting from when Mickey first came to him all the way to when she left the second time.

"I didn't mean to make her upset. I-I just don't get why she's always apologizing all the time! It gets so frustrating because it's not like she's doing anything wrong! If anyone should be apologizing it's me for always doing something that either makes her upset or mad at me! I mean for once, I just want her to stay mad at me for a hour or two! Well not that long-or at least until _I_ apologize to her for once! I mean-I just-I-I don't know!" he growled putting his head in hands frustrated. Batman sighed placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, knowing it wouldn't do much for him. Why couldn't Superman just _accept_ and try and _help_ Superboy? Couldn't the Kryptonian see that he was the one the clone wanted help from? He would have to talk to Clark again or maybe just punch some sense into him, but that would have to wait for now.

"Listen Superboy-I know this must be complicated for you to understand, but you have to realize that you can't just expect people to understand what you mean." Batman said and Superboy shook his head.

"It's not that… it's just that, well-if it was anyone else they would've understood the message I was trying to get across. Most times Mickey does too-it's just when she starts apologizing or starts getting… _caring _that things start going downhill."

"Well it's mostly because she cares, Superboy."

"I _know_ she cares." he sighed and the Caped Crusader was confused as to where he was going with this. Superboy sighed again before continuing "I get that she cares about me, but I don't know how to... reciprocate the feeling. I… I _like _Mickey a lot; she tends to make things easy for me… she makes me feel like I'm wanted." Oh yes, Batman would definitely have to punch some sense into that Kryptonian friend of his.

"Look, how about you let her cool off for a bit and explain to her that you do care." he offered and the clone growled.

"But I don't know how!" he growled frustrated. The growl was pain and confused by the new feelings that he was experiencing; just watching the boy in pain made Batman want to hunt down superman and beat some sense into him… that didn't sound like such a bad idea actually. Maybe it'll show the Kryptonian that the Dark Knight meant business.

"Just tell her what you told me. Start out by apologizing and it should get easier from there." he advised and the clone nodded tiredly. "Why don't you hit the shower and take a nap."

"Okay…" the clone got up and headed to his room, when Batman called him. "Yes?"

"If you want to talk, I'll listen." he said and Superboy looked at him like a lost child who had just found a parent. Superboy nodded and walked away, when Batman stood with one thought in mind.

Clark Kent must die.

* * *

><p><strong>uh-oh...superman's in trouble with batman! will superboy get a chance to apologize to mickey and tell her how he feels? read the next chapter to find out!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okey-doke. back with a 2 new chapters and another bonus! a small note: michaela is sorta the JL's report on how things are going within the team. She also gets called away to help them with missions, which is also why roy and robin thought she knew about watchtower. one reviewer said they liked how blunt michaela was with the team; well she's about to get very blunt with someone in this chater. no not roy...that's the next chapter :) anyways i don't own young justice yet! i'm working on it! **

* * *

><p>Washington, D.C; August 3; 05:45 EDT<p>

Mimic shook her head as she rode her motorcycle down the street with Flash running beside her. "What's going on again?" she asked and Flash frowned.

"Arrow and Canary got attacked by this dude. Arrow said it was important and to bring you along, since it's not turning out well." Flash frowned and Mimic nodded.

"This guy got a name?"

"Not as far as I know." he said and Mimic frowned processing the information.

"Who else is coming?"

"It's you, me, Captain Marvel, Superman, Manhunter, and Wonder Woman." he said and Mimic looked at him briefly astounded.

"That many? You guys don't usually use that many Leaguers for one villain." Mimic said which was true. It was only the big villains or villain groups that used that many Leaguers.

"I know-Arrow just called me and told me to get you to." he frowned and Mimic sighed as they came up to the coordinates when Wonder woman was hurling towards them.

"Wonder Woman!" she called skidding her motorcycle to a stop. Mimic flew in the air and grabbed the Amazon mid air. "Diana, are you okay?"

"I've had worse-what are you doing here?" the Amazon asked as they flew towards Flash who was standing with Manhunter.

"Flash brought me-he said Arrow told him to." she said as they landed and Manhunter nodded.

"Yes- you're abilities will be useful." he said and Mimic frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as they headed in.

"It turns out the Amazo-the name of the villain- has the ability to copy others' abilities. Though the thing that we're mainly concerned about is that he copies it the way _you_ copy powers." he explained and Flash frowned.

"I thought only you could copy powers like that?"

"So did I." she frowned.

"I shouldn't say that per say. He has to say the name-other than that it's completely different." Manhunter corrected.

"It still sounds slightly similar to my powers." Mimic frowned.

"So far, we've learned that it's not real and is an android." Wonder Woman added. Mimic opened her mouth to speak when Green Arrow collided with her causing them to crash in a nearby wall.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to greet you." Mimic teased as Green Arrow got up, before helping her up as well.

"Yeah, me neither." he said before firing off several trick arrows at Amazo. Mimic ran forward as Superman was knocked into Captain Marvel.

"Access Martian Manhunter." he said and Mimic went straight through him. "Access Superman." Mimic's eyes glowed as Manhunter shadowed over her and she put up a telepathic shield.

_I have an idea_, she thought to them quickly, _keep him busy enough for me to get a few hits in._

_He's an android Mimic-he won't just tire out_, Superman thought and she dodged the trail of heat vision that blazed behind her.

_I know that Clark- I wasn't done_, she snapped before continuing more calmly,_ after a while black Canary and I will catch him when he's not on Manhunter to use a Canary cry_.

_Good idea, Mimic. Let's put it into action_, Manhunter thought and they worked quickly. Mimic sent a snap kick to the face, but he grabbed her leg and hurled her in Wonder Woman. Black Canary ran forward, but he used Flash's speed to run behind her and kick her in the back. Superman punched him quickly gaining the upper hand, when Amazo shifted into Captain Marvel. Mimic jumped in the air and Amazo flew off as she landed where he should have been. Manhunter telepathically picked up rubble and sent it flying towards the android, but he dodged. Mimic and Amazo engaged once more, though the heroine received most of the damage. Green Arrow shot a smoke bomb allowing Black Canary to sneak through, but he heard her and grabbed her already bruised for before arm squeezing it tightly before hurling her into Wonder Woman.

"Black Canary!" Mimic and Green Arrow called worried, but the blonde grunted in response as Wonder Woman helped steady her. Flash ran forward but Amazo switched to Captain Marvel and dodged the speedster.

"Now!" Green Arrow called as Black Canary and Mimic let out two high pitched sonic screams at the android. Amazo began to shake, when Black Canary began to give out. Amazo turned Martian Manhunter and Mimic stopped glaring at him before flying full speed. "Mimic!" Mimic ignored him and flew around the android before pulling his head off.

"Superman quick, before he does some weird voodoo stuff and recovers!" she yelled and the Man of Steel nodded helping her rip the android apart. "That should do it! You okay, Dinah?"

"Yeah-though it looks like you got most of the injuries." Black Canary said frowning. Mimic looked over herself to see her uniform torn almost everywhere and several cuts beginning to open. "Let's get you to the Hall."

* * *

><p>Hall Of Justice, August 3; 12:37, EDT<p>

"Ow!" Mimic cried as Red Tornado rubbed anti peroxide on her arm. The whole taking down Amazo and ripping him apart was fun, but getting her injuries taking care of? Not so much.

"My apologies Mimic. Your injuries aren't severe but I suggest you take it easy for a bit." he said putting the gauze around her wound. So far, Mimic came out with 3 bruises, 6 scratches, and 14 cuts. All of this was nothing new to the child-she had been in the Hall's medical room ever since she met them.

"Will do, RT." she smiled and Red Tornado turned to Green Arrow before leaving.

"Seriously Mica, take it slow this time." he said and Mimic stood up before placing her hands on her hips.

"I said I would take it easy. Don't you believe me?" she asked and he dead panned at her.

"No."

"Thanks dad, I feel so loved." she said sarcastically.

"Good to know I'm doing my job right." he teased and she laughed as they walked out the Medical Room.

"Really Daddy, I'll take it easy." she smiled and Arrow rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Sure you will." he said draping an arm over her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too- that's why I'm going to actually make an attempt to take it easy today." she smiled when Batman walked up with his usual scowl deeper than usual. "Or not. What happened?"

"Nothing yet. We think that Amazo was created by Professor Ivo. We're setting up for the parts to be delivered to Star Labs. I want you and the team to take the real trucks while we take the fakes." he explained and Mimic nodded.

"Okay, I'll head over now-"

"I already let them know, you'll come with us and meet them there." he said before turning away. Mimic raised an eyebrow and Arrow shrugged.

"He's been acting like this for a while now." Arrow whispered when Flash called him over. "See you before we leave."

"Kay, love ya."

"Love you too." he smiled kissing her forehead before joining Flash. Mimic ran up to Batman so that they were side by side.

"What's up?" she asked and he looked down at her with a raised brow. "You're being more depressing than usual."

"Its nothing." he said and continued before she could say something else "How has the team been working?"

"You make it sound like you don't know." she teased trying to get some type of reaction out of him, but received none.

"I mean how are they acting towards each other socially, Mimic."

"Well, Miss Martian has been trying to understand Earth's culture and has been trying her hand at baking. She's very eager to help others, despite no fully understanding the situation. Aqualad has been taking his responsibility as leader very well. He seems to be the more levelheaded out of everyone. Kid Flash is well… he's Kid Flash. There's no other way to describe it."

"Understandable." Batman said and Mimic laughed at the grimace on his face.

"I bet _your _dying to know how Robin's doing." she teased and he glared at her before continuing "Robin's been good. He helps explain things simply to Miss Martian when she doesn't understand. They don't interact too much, but given time it should be normal."

"What about Superboy?" he asked and Mimic made a face.

"He's… he's learning. Slowly, it seems that his emotions dominate his way of thinking. He's extremely prideful and obviously doesn't appreciate being dismissed." she said hesitantly.

"I noticed that." he said and she looked at him confused, before worry crossed her features.

"What happened?"

"This morning in Metropolis, the main bridge had collapsed." he said and she already knew that Superman was involved.

"What did Clark do?" she groaned.

"What he usually does-push him away." Batman frowned and Mimic threw her hands in the air annoyed, letting the Dark Knight know he was in for a long argument.

"Why is being so stupid? I mean, he could at least make some sort of attempt." she growled.

"Mimic, Clark is extremely hard headed you know that."

"But this isn't even that difficult! It's something people deal with everyday-it's called being a mature adult!"

"You know that he's socially inept. Something like this is bound for him to act how he is."

"It doesn't matter! He's only 21 weeks old!"

"Mimic-"

"Don't 'Mimic' me, Bruce Wayne**(1)**. He needs Clark to help him! He can't just keep brushing him off like he's nothing!"

"Michaela, please-"

"No, I won't! He has to realize that he can't keep this up forever!"

"Michaela-"

"I just don't understand why he's being so stupid! I mean-"

"Michaela Alexandria Queen!"

"What?" she yelled finally looking at him, but he looked over her head and she sighed "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"No, he _was _behind you." he said glaring at her.

"I'm not apologizing."

"I know and I'm not making you either." he said and she raised a brow at him "You're right-Clark does need to realize he can't keep doing this. I was planning on talking to him later, but I think you gave it away."

"Opps, my bad." she said and he shook his head.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Litchfield County, August 3; 20:08 EDT<p>

Mimic stood with Green Arrow and Flash, when her team pulled up. Mimic walked over towards them with a small smile. "Ditching us for the League already?" Kid Flash joked and she smirked.

"Nah, I barely made it through my childhood with them." she joked before pulling Superboy aside. You okay? I heard what happened."

"I'm fine-I just wish she'd lay off."

"Wait-she?"

"Aren't you talking about Black canary?"

"Why would I be talking about Black Canary?"

"You said you heard what happened."

"With Superman- what happened with Black Canary?"

"Don't worry about it." he snapped walking away from her and she pulled him back towards her.

"I will worry about it-what happened?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"If it concerns my mentor, it concerns me." she snapped and he looked shocked for a minute. "What?"

"_You're_ Black Canary's protégé?"

"Is there a problem with that?" she demanded and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You know what forget-be a brat for all I care!" she stalked off towards the group annoyed.

"Mimic-"

"don't wanna talk about it, Aqualad." she said and the Atlantean nodded. When mimic was angry, it was best to let her cool off before trying to interact with her again. They walked over to Batman who was giving out instructions to Young Justice. They headed back to their motorcycle, when Batman called her over. "Yes?"

"Socially inept." he said before turning away leaving her confused. What did he mean socially inept? What did that have to do with Super…_oh_. Batman meant that Superboy was socially inept because he had Superman's DNA, who was extremely socially inept. God, she hated her life right now. She got on her bike when she heard Manhunter's voice in her head.

_Relax Michaela and things will get easier_, he thought and she smiled gratefully at him ,before getting off her bike to hug him.

"Thanks J'onn-I needed that." she smiled and he patted her back giving her a small smile and went back to her bike.

"Does everyone remember their teams?" Aqualad asked and they nodded.

"It's you, me and Miss M-" Kid said

"-Me, Superboy and Mimic." finished Robin.

"Good, we'll meet at Star Labs. See you all soon." Aqualad said as he, Miss Martian and Kid Flash went their separate way, while they went theirs. Robin and Superboy rode behind the truck while Mimic rode in front leading the way.

It was quiet between the two boys, when Robin tried to make conversation with the clone. "So, I was thinking that since disaster means something bad, that maybe _aster_ means something good. What do you think?" he asked and the clone simply stared in front of him angrily "Guess you aren't feeling the aster. You okay, Superboy?"

"Fine."

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked "Is it about what happened with Black Canary?"

"For some reason she thinks that she can just tell me what to do!" he growled and Superboy gave a comforting smile.

"well, it's kinda her job. That's the whole point of her being our trainer-to train us." he explained and Superboy frowned.

"I don't need training-I'm a living weapon."

"Superboy, you're not a weapon-you're a person. When you left Cadmus with us, you made sure of that." Robin said softly and Superboy glared.

"I was designed to be a weapon and that's what I am." he growled, when Mimic's voice interrupted him.

"Don't bother, Robin-if he wants to be a brat, let him." she snapped and Superboy growled.

"Who asked you?"

"I'm simply saving Robin a waste of his time." she said and Superboy growled when Robin interrupted.

"Mimic, don't you think that's kinda harsh?"

"No-it's the truth. It's not my fault he's being a little baby about it." she said as if it was no big deal. Robin started to wonder if she was forgetting that she was talking about Superboy. Or maybe the fact that Superboy wasn't Superman… maybe she was confusing the two together. Maybe she just wasn't thinking right. She could have not been thinking at all. That would make sense. Robin began to say something but was cut off by an odd noise.

"Do you hear that?" he asked and the two stopped arguing and listened. "It sounds like… like-"

"Monkeys!" they said together and looked up to see several flying robotic monkeys landing on the hood of the truck.

"Robin, our truck s under attack!" Aqualad's voice informed them and Robin frowned.

"Yeah can figured!" he answered looking at the group of monkeys that attached themselves to their truck.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled.

"Switch your bike to battle mode!" Robin advised and the clone grunted.

"Don't need it." Superboy jumped on top of the truck causing the MONQIs to attack him as Mimic joined him. Another group of MONQIs soon attacked her causing the sandy blonde to growl in anger.

"Who in God's name send monkeys to do their dirty work!" she yelled as she flung several more monkeys off of her.

"Guys, the truck!" Robin called and they looked to see the monkeys opening the truck like a can of sardines. The monkeys let out an optic beam sending the two heroes back.

"You okay?" she asked and he grunted opening his eyes before closing them.

"I can't see." he growled and she sighed grabbing his shoulders.

"Well, I can. You listen and tell me where to hit." she ordered and the clone nodded in agreement to angry to argue with her. She dropped him above the truck just as the monkeys shot at the tire. The truck began to swerve and Mimic fell to her knees. Robin ran and got the driver when Superboy pushed her out into the cornfield next to the Boy wonder with a thud.

Mimic rolled on her side and looked up to see the truck rolling with Superboy still on it. It skidded to a halt the Boy of Steel still underneath and her anger quickly faded as she ran towards him. The truck flipped up revealing an unscratched Superboy and Mimic felt her anger return as the clone jumped after the MONQIs with parts of Amazo.

"Superboy!" Robin and Mimic screamed when Aqualad's voice filled their ears.

"robin, Mimic- we lost our cargo. Did you-"

"Yeah we did." Mimic snapped and Robin frowned.

"Along with our partner." he frowned as Aqualad tried to convince the clone to allow them to help.

"Don't need help! Don't want it!" he yelled throwing away his comlink.

"Superboy? Superboy!" Mimic called and Robin sighed.

"I think he ditched his comlink." Robin said as Mimic shook with anger.

"Well that's just _super_!" Kid Flash exclaimed sarcastically and Miss Martian sighed.

"He's out of my telepathic range." she frowned and Mimic growled punching the abandon truck to try release her anger. "Maybe we should call Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always says for us to handle our problems on our own." Aqualad frowned "We need to find a way to get back the part before they're put back together."

"Great plan expect we don't know where they are." Kid said and Robin smiled.

"Maybe not…" he said picking up a MONQI and plugging it into his wrist computer. "Don't you think we would've heard if the decoy trucks were attacked?" he asked and Mimic looked over his shoulder.

"What are you-"

"Aha! There was a GPS in the parts." he said and Mimic frowned.

"They tracked its location." she said as her comlink beeped letting her know someone else was calling.

"Mimic, to Batman." she blinked at the Dark Knight's voice before sighing.

"Now is soo not a good time, Batman." she said and the Boy Wonder raised a brow, but Mimi shook his head at him.

"I need you to meet me out in Metropolis at our usual spot, now. Wear your civilian clothes. Batman out." he said before hanging up and Mimic groaned.

"Look, you guys will have to go without me. Batman wants me to meet him in Metropolis." she frowned and Robin gave her an odd look.

"How come?"

"Didn't say- quite frankly at this point I don't know nor do I care." she sighed before flying away leaving the boy wonder alone.

"This is a disaster, heavy on the dis."

* * *

><p>Metropolis, August 3; 21:38 EDT<p>

Mickey walked into Bibbo's dinner before plastering a false smile on her face. She was dressed casually- black jeans tucked away into black lace up boots, a green beater covered by an off the shoulder long white sleeved shirt. It was occasional for her to stop by the diner when she was spending the day with Batman and Superman when on break from their heroics(**2)**. As she walked in she gave a friendly wave to the owner, Bibbo before heading to the booth where said heroes were sitting.

"Glad you could join us, Michaela." Mickey rolled her eyes before sliding in next to him.

"Oh, it's no problem Bruce. It's not like I was in the middle of a mission or anything." she said dryly. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent let out a laugh at their younger companion who was trying to contain her current anger which was slowly simmering.

"Are you ready to order?" they turned to the waitress with a smile when Clark ordered first.

"I'll have the apple pie." he smiled as Bruce handed her the menu.

"The Devil's Food."

"Guess I'll take the Lemon Meringue." she said smiling widely and the waitress nodded before taking her leave.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert." Clark said half teasing, half serious. Bruce glanced at Mickey who gestured for him to start already knowing where this was going.

"The boy needs you." Bruce said getting straight to the point and Mickey scoffed.

"Way to be subtle, Bruce." she said before letting out a small sigh "He's right though-he does need you."

"No- he needs you two… he needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not." Clark protested and Mickey raised an eyebrow at him.

"so how long have you been practicing that line?" she asked and Clark glared at her when Bruce continued.

"Clark, you're dead wrong. I know he… _troubles_ you, but he's here and you need to accept that." he said and Clark shook his head.

"I see where he gets the stubbornness from." she remarked. Clark glared at her and she glared back fully annoyed. "Clark, this is getting old. Just at least try and talk to him."

"No, I can't-"

"No, you can't what? Please humor me, Clark! What can't the almighty Superman do?" she hissed lowly glaring at him "For the love of God, he's just a boy! He needs help!"

"You have that covered."

"I shouldn't have to have it covered, Clark! Cadmus didn't use my DNA to clone him, they used _yours_. Making him _your_ responsibility, not ours." she snapped and he glared at her.

"This is ridiculous, Clark. It's obvious that the child needs you and strives for your attention." Bruce said and Mickey leaned back in her seat. "Clark, please try to remember the fact he's only 21 weeks old. He needs guidance."

"He doesn't need me."

"Yes he does, Clark and you know it."

"I-"

"Pathetic." Mickey said abruptly and Clark narrowed his eyes at her.

"Pardon?"

"you heard me, Clark Kent. I said pathetic because that's exactly what you are. All he wants is for you to acknowledge his presence in a good way-to take notice of him. To just say hi to him for once, instead of being brushed off. The reason why he's so angry all the time, isn't because he can't control himself-it is because you keep treating him as nothing. Clark, that boy looks up to you so much. He's so worried of not being able to live up to his name and every time you dismiss him it gets worse! Each time you rebuff him, it makes him think that he's not worth it and he isolates himself from the team so he won't have to feel the pain. Every time Barry or Orin or my dad comes to visit, he secludes himself from everyone because he doesn't have anyone to call his own. He feels alone in the world and despite knowing that the team and I are there for him, he has no real family. No one to visit him or check to see if he's okay. He's so determined to have _you_ be that person that he can go lean on if he's failed in battle! To have _you_ let him know it's alright-but he can't because you're being such a coward! To him, you're this amazing hero that he wants to grow to be so badly but he can't simply because you won't give him the time of day, Clark Kent! I know you aren't his actual birth father in that sense, but neither was yours! And yet John helped you everyday to help you learn how to use your powers for good! He didn't even know anything about superpowers let alone Kryptonian ones-but he tried his best to help you become the hero you are today! He taught you how to rise to the occasion to protect others and save the world, yet you can't save a teenage boy from his worst foe that he'll ever meet-himself. Yet here you are supposedly this hero of the century and you're rejecting someone who desperately needs your help. But at this point, you need to make a choice. Clark, you're my best friend and I love you but I'm halfway gone and you know it. So you have until September 17 to decide whether or not you're going to take responsibility for him. Just know this-if you decide not to help him, I _will_ become his mentor and _I_ will teach him. You have until September 17, Clark." she said standing up before turning back to him "When escaping from Cadmus, Kaldur asked Superboy 'what would Superman do?' so now I'm asking _you_: What would your father do? Both of them." she said before walking out the dinner.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but you brought that upon yourself." Bruce said with a sigh and Clark glared at him.

"You're right-it's not."

"Clark… Michaela is right and you know it. The boy needs his father." he said and Clark stood up glaring at Bruce.

"I'm not his father. I'll take that pie to go." he said sharply heading towards the door, but the detective could see the Kryptonian's resolve slipping still replaying Mickey's hurtful words in his head. Bruce sighed and could only wait until September 17, to see how this would play out.

* * *

><p>Gotham City, August 3; 21:21 EDT<p>

Mimic flew over head trying to calm herself-it took every ounce of her that she had not to snap on Superman right then and there. But she did it; she thought of Superboy and his sullen face that 4 of July and let that drive her argument. She looked down below her to see Robin and Kid Flash in uniform heading towards the inner city. "What did I miss?" she asked flying so that way they were on the same level.

"Mimic! Not too much." Kid said quickly and she frowned.

"I'm guessing you haven't caught up to Superboy." she stated and Robin nodded before looking at her curiously.

"Why did Batman call you to Metropolis?" he asked and Mimic narrowed her eyes in front of her.

"There was some unfinished business we had to finish with Superman." she said and both boys nodded "Where are we headed now?"

"Gotham Academy." Robin said in disbelief and even Mimic was surprised at the location. What was in Gotham Academy that Ivo wanted? Shaking her head, Mimic focused as they flew inside the barren school… or was barren until the sound of a large crash was heard. They flew to the noise to find Superboy on the ground of the gym, Amazo hovering over him with a nerdy man sitting the bleacher MONQIs around him.

"_That's' Ivo?_ I'm whelmed." she frowned and Ivo laughed.

"So is your friend over there." he smirked "But my Amazo will change that."

"I highly doubt it." she said as the android charged at her. She dodged him easily and growled annoyed, before turning to Ivo. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I don't believe I do." he smirked and she smirked in response when her eyes glowed.

"The name's Mimic." she said as Martian Manhunter ghosted over her causing Amazo to phase through her, before turning to Ivo who was staring at her in disbelief with a large smirk. "Don't forget it."

"Yoink!" Kid yelled as he grabbed Superboy and Mimic drop kicked the android before joining Robin who was throwing several birde-rangs at him.

"Access Martian Manhunter." Amazo droned and the bombs went straight through him, when a red tornado circled him making it obvious who he was now copying. The tornado sent Robin, Mimic and Superboy into the bleachers, while Kid was flung into the side wall. Kid got up slowly as Amazo stood in front of him raising his arm and Mimic charged at the android again swiftly gaining the upper hand. Amazo kicked her away before letting out a Canary cry at Kid Flash. Superboy charged at him, but Amazo grabbed the clone's fist before punching him into the bleachers. Robin tossed several more birde-rangs at him, but the android dodged and extended his wrist slamming it into the ground, but the Boy Wonder was already gone. Kid Flash charged again, Amazo grabbed him by the font of his costume and squeezed him in a death grip. Mimic began to run over to him, when he accessed Manhunter causing an arrow to go through. Mimic looked at the arrowhead and was shocked to see that it was not one her father used, but instead one of a certain blonde girl that was going to be in big trouble.

The sandy blonde glared up from where the arrow had been shoot and she caught the archer's eyes which had widened, before slipping out the nearby window.

Mimic glared at the retreating form, but joined her teammates in battle. Robin and kid Flash stood near the bleachers, while Mimic hovered over them when Superboy's face went blank.

"Access Black Canary." he whispered and Mimic looked at him confused when Ivo yawned loudly.

"Normally, Amazo would copy your powers but what's the point? You're only poor copy of the originals." he said indignantly.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Superboy said before glaring up at him "It makes me angry!" he yelled before jumping. At first mimic thought he was going after Amazo but surprised her when she realized his direction was Ivo. The professor and his MONQIs ran as the clone landed where he had just been. "You wanna see me angry?"

"Oh great! He's gone nuts again!"Kid groaned and Robin smirked.

"Maybe not…" he said before quickly explaining and Mimic knew already what the clone was trying to do as Ivo shouted out a code for the android to perform. Robin kicked away the MONQIs that were trying to help the professor escape. "Anyone want to play keep away?"

"Ooo! Ooo! I do, I do!" Kid yelled snatching up the professor when Amazo kicked at the floor sending them both flying. Superboy grabbed Amazo by the shoulders when Mimic dropped between them, before grabbing a hold of clone's forearms and kicking up at Amazo sending him back. Mimic pushed herself off Superboy's arms and kicked at the drone, but he switched to Martian Manhunter. Superboy walked over and stuck his fist in the android's head as he changed to Superman. The android's head came solid with the clone's fist still inside and his head gave off electricity. Amazo's head blew u sending the clone flying backwards from the impact and Mimic rushed to his aid.

"Superboy?" she asked sitting him up and he nodded his head before looking up at her.

"Mimic, I-"

"Help me disassemble him!" Robin called interrupting whatever the clone was going to say and Kid rolled his eyes.

"Uh, dude? He just got his head exploded. I don't think he's coming back anytime soon."

"We can't take any chances." they turned to see Aqualad running in with Miss Martian flying behind him.

"Where have you two slackers been?" Mimic teased helping Superboy to his feet before putting her hand on her hip, before turning back to the clone. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…definitely feeling the aster." he said smiling at Robin and she let go of his arm with a frown.

"You were soo much cuter before you said that." she sighed walking away causing the clone to blush when Kid looked around.

"Where'd Ivo go?" he asked and they looked around the gym to see the professor gone.

"He's gone." Aqualad sighed before turning to a now disassembled Amazo. "Let's get this to Star Labs."

They grabbed the broken parts and headed quickly to the Star Labs, when Mimic stopped for a minute. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Superboy called after her and she gave him a small smirk and winked before flying away.

"I honestly can't help but wonder what goes on in her head sometimes." the boy wonder said as they continued.

* * *

><p>Gotham City, August 3; 21:48<p>

Mickey had changed once again into her civilian clothes as she entered a small rundown apartment. She trudged up the stairs before reaching the fifth floor and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a blonde girl a year younger than Mickey.

"Care to explain what you were doing?" she asked calmly and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to help. Ya know, get in to everyone's good favor**(3)**." She said and Mickey shook her head.

"We told you to wait. With Speedy gone and not planning to join, they're pretty much hell bent on any chances of him giving any sign of coming back." Mickey said with a scowl and the blonde gave her a thoughtful look.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't end on a good note." She said and Mickey looked away.

"Something like that… but that's beside the point. The point is that you have to be patient, okay?" she asked and the blonde sighed.

"Yeah okay-how much longer?"

"Not much, but soon." She said and gave her a smile. "It'll be fine."

"Hope so." She muttered and Mickey gave her a hug which was returned eagerly.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later, kay?" she said and the blonde nodded "Oh and don't be surprised if Ollie stops by!"

"Mickey!" The sandy blonde chuckled as she walked down the hallway as she pulled out her ringing cell phone.

"I was just about to call you."

"Why's that?" Ollie asked

"When we get home, you have to talk to you know who." she said casually and Ollie frowned confused though she couldn't see.

"How come?" he asked as she headed into an abandoned telephone booth to use the zeta beam there.

"While Kid Flash was losing against Amazo, she fired off an arrow to distract him letting Kid get away." she explained and he frowned.

"I see-we'll discuss it later." he said. She shook her head before looking down the alley with a smirk.

"Hey Bruce, if anyone ask I was visiting you and Dick." she said as the Dark Knight stepped out of the shadows next to her. "Now let's get this debrief over with. It's going to be long-you know who shoot off an arrow to distract Amazo. So be prepared for accusations and pitiful hopes of Roy coming back."

* * *

><p>Mount Justice, August 3; 01:06 EDT<p>

"As you most likely know, the Amazo android has been successfully delivered to queen Industries. Unfortunately, Ivo escaped making him more dangerous than the parts being re-stolen." Aqualad said and Black Canary turned to him.

"Catching Ivo will be a League priority." she said when Martian Manhunter crossed his arms.

"But we're more concerned about are the problems you faced." he said seriously and Superboy looked down, while Mickey shrugged.

"We're teenagers, sue us. Just be glad not all of us have hormone problems like Kid Flash." she said and he glared at her.

"Not cool!" he huffed and Batman walked forward.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to solve them has impressed the League." he said and Superboy looked at him warily.

"The _whole_ League?" he asked and Batman turned to him.

"In time… as you know Kryptonians have _very _hard heads." he said and Mickey scoffed

"And the understatement of the year goes to Batman."

"If you have your own way of putting it, please be my guest." he glared and she smirked happily, before turning to the clone.

"At the wedding of all things retarded, shallow was the groom and ignorance was the wife-together they made Superman." she said and snickers filled the room. Mickey turned back to Batman who was smirking at her. "I'm done-feel free to talk about whatever."

"Of course, you all are always welcome to ask for help. That's why we're here-there are some problems we can't handle on our own."

"Please if we needed help, we wouldn't be able to ask." Robin said pulling out the arrow from earlier. "Look familiar to you? You were following us-babysitting! You still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you, Robin." Batman said taking the arrow and looking at it briefly, before handing it to Green Arrow who produced a different bow from his quiver.

"and that's not your arrow." the Boy Wonder said and Kid smiled widely.

"Dude, do you know what this means! Speedy _so_ has our back!" he said and both men exchanged looks quickly. Mickey rolled her eyes, but Arrow sent her a look silencing her from speaking the truth. Kid ran forward and took the arrow with a smile. "Souvenir!"

"Umm…" Black Canary turned to Superboy who was rubbing his neck nervously. "I'm ready."

"Good, because I'm here. Unfortunately, the League requires me to be away ta times so I'm assigning you a… _private tutor_." she smiled and Mickey turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't remember offering to be a tutor." she said playfully and Canary smirked in response.

"Fine, I'll find someone else to help Superboy and you can babysit the idiot." she jerking a thumbs towards Arrow.

"Aw, you know you love me." he said walking towards them with a goofy smile. Canary raised an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." she said and Mickey pulled Superboy away from the oncoming quarrel.

"you don't wanna be there when they start arguing. So what were you trying to tell me earlier?" she asked and a small blush crossed his cheeks.

"I-uh… I wanted to say sorry for earlier. You were just trying to make sure I was okay like always and I lost my temper like always." he said looking down and Mickey gave him a warm smile, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Superboy. I keep forgetting that your new to this; I guess I need to work on my patience." she smiled and his blush deepened.

"Well… we can work on it together. You know… when you tutor me and stuff. That is if you want to! It's okay if you don't, I-"

"Superboy calm down! I was just joking-of course, I'll tutor you." she smiled and he looked away embarrassed, when he noticed Green Arrow leaving with Black Canary.

"Uh, Canary and Arrow are leaving." he informed her sadly and she waved a dismissive hand.

"they'll live without me-besides, you have to give them at least 10 minutes to approach either of them after they finish arguing which is a good 2 and a half hours after we get back to my place." she mocked and Superboy laughed though he could see that she was serious. She grabbed his hand before leading him off to the TV room "Let's watch a movie."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...so supey didn't exactly apologize, but mickey still got the point. and batman playing the good friend who helps! notes<strong>

**1. yes mickey knows who batman is obviously meaning she knows who robin is**

**2. though it may seem like it a little, mickey isn't replacing diana in the trinity. mickey is extremely close with bruce and sees him as another father. bruce sees mickey as a daughter and didn't really object much to when she figured out who he was-i'll post that soon-and values her friendship. mickey prefers teasing clark and ganging up on him cause...well...she does okay :)**

**Now the new question is? what's happening between ollie and dinah? read the bonus to find out!**


	9. Bonus 2

**alright, here is the other bonus with GA/BC fluff! this will lead into Infiltrator! Now Read!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm So Sorry<em>**

Star City, August 3; 01:10, EDT

"Honestly Dinah, I don't see what your making such a fuss about! I always flirt with you like that no matter who's around!" Ollie sighed walking into the house and Dinah stalked behind him annoyed.

"It doesn't matter, Oliver! You just can't keep making flirtatious comments out of nowhere!" she said stopping and Ollie turned to her with an exasperated look.

"What is the problem?"

"The problem is that I don't want people think we're a couple or something." she sighed and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, you think that people will start to think that we're a couple just because I keep flirting with you? That's what this is about?" he asked disbelieving.

"It's not that."

"Well that's what you're making it sound like, Dinah!" he glared and she glared back before looking away.

"I just don't want people making wrong ideas about us."

"So that's what you're worried about? People getting the wrong idea-simply because I'll make a few flirty comments?" he demanded

"Yes, that's the problem! I just don't want people to automatically assume that because you make all these flirty comments towards me that we're a couple!"

"why does it matter if people think we're a couple! I know we aren't dating, you know we aren't dating! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't want people to think that I'm dating you!"

"Oh, so you have a problem with people assuming you're my girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do!"

"So, the problem is that you don't want to be thought of as my girlfriend. Is there a specific reason why or are you just labeling me off?"

"Well you aren't exactly the most mature person there is, that's for starters."

"Okay, I'm immature-big whoop."

"You're not immature, Oliver-you're childish. You keep making these stupid mistakes over and over!"

"Name one!"

"Telling Roy about Watchtower is one! If you had never told him the incident with Cadmus would have never happened."

"First off, I thought he had a right to know. And before you go and bring Mica into this, I was planning on telling her too. Secondly, they were bound to come across Cadmus in one way or another. If they hadn't they never would have meet Superboy, never made this team or anything like that! They'd still be in their respective cities bored out of their mind!"

"And the accident with Grundy?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing and at the time it did-sue me!"

"What about-"

"Okay I get it! I've screwed up-I understand that, Dinah! But every mistake I've made I don't regret because it brought me to where I am today. So, screw it! Be mad with me all you want because of my flirty little comments, be mad that I make people think we're a couple, be mad because I've made mistakes-though I like to point out that you've made some too! Be ashamed of me for all I care! Quite frankly, I don't care anymore Dinah Lance! What I care about right now, is the fact that all this time I thought you've supported every decision I've made-that you were behind me 100%- but it turns out that I was wrong." he snapped before heading upstairs to his room. He was halfway there when he heard the front door slam. Quickly changing out of uniform and into his pajamas, Ollie fell onto his bed with a scowl. He was so stupid-why had he thought she was going to be different? Maybe because it had started out that way-she had been different. She had joked around with him, hung out with him more than others, for a while it seemed like she almost enjoyed the flirty comments. Then she just got… weird-there was no other way for the archer to describe it.

Slowly- day by day- she got more serious; she joked less to the point where she barely joked at all. If she did it was with someone else-almost as if she stayed away from him unless it concerned work or Mickey. Now, he just didn't want to be bothered with her at all. Honestly he wants to know why he bothered in the first place. He knows the reason and he hates himself because that simple reason is the reason why he's hurting right now.

He loves her.

* * *

><p>New Hampshire, August 6; 18:07 EDT<p>

Dinah Lance looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom she's in and bits her lip hesitantly. She's wearing a black cocktail dress that stops several inches above the knees and matching heels; her blonde hair is down and slightly curled. She's on a mission with Ollie to try and find information on someone who knew Ivo in New Hampshire. She's nervous and it obvious since it written in bold words over her face. She's not worried about the mission, but about trying to win Ollie over. It had been just the day before they received the mission that she had heard the archer talking about her with Flash in the gym. Normally she would have been mad, if he hadn't admitted to the speedster that he was in love with Dinah.

That night they argued, she couldn't see why he was so upset. Usually, that was Dinah's job not Ollie's. But not that night; that night he was red in the face, annoyed, hurt, betrayed and rejected. And Oliver Queen was _not_ one to be rejected-it was Ollie who did the rejecting at times, not the other way around. In all honesty, she had simply thought Ollie was getting carried away with it and forgetting that they were partners. After all this was Ollie, it's not like Dinah couldn't put it past him.

Maybe that was the problem, she hadn't given him the benefit of doubt or at least tried to talk to him, maybe she wouldn't be here right now.

Gathering up her courage, she walked out of the bathroom and back to the table. As soon as she got there, she almost turned back around and ran back to the bathroom. "Dinah?" he called and she smiled before sitting down.

"Hi."

"Hey, almost thought you fell in the toilet or something." he said. It was meant to be a joke, but came out dry and humorless. She looked away trying to find something look at other than him, but it was hard. He was wearing a black suit which matched her outfit perfectly; his hair was a mess as always and his eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, but were still attractive as always. _He_ was attractive-God; she was sounding like a high school girl again.

"Um, have you seen anything out of the odd yet?" she asked and mentally slapped herself for going straight to the mission. He shrugged carelessly before picking up his fork and twirling it.

"I wasn't really paying attention." he said putting the fork down and picking up his spoon. She bit the inside of her cheek and shifted into her seat.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for?" she asked and nodded to the spoon when he looked at her confused. He shrugged again before looking back at the spoon.

"No, I'm bored." he said bluntly, before slumping down in his seat still playing with the spoon. Dinah looked at the tablecloth before playing with the edge of it nervously. This wasn't turning out the way she planned and she realized that she hurt Ollie more than she knew. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before looking around the restaurant. It was more of a classy type of restaurant-the kind that the stuck up rich people go to. Ollie put down his spoon before picking up the glass of wine and took a sip. Dinah looked at him out of the corner of her eye and found herself staring at his lips. Those perfectly, soft, pink-Dinah blinked before blushing and turning away, hoping she hadn't been caught. "Is there a reason you were staring at my face?" Of course, he caught her.

"I… uh, thought I saw something on the glass." she lied and he raised a single brow.

"Dinah, I put my glass down five minutes ago." he said and she looked at his now empty right hand and the glass that was now set on the table. She blushed even harder and looked away embarrassed at being caught twice. She turned to look at him, hoping to see his usual smirk that was plastered on his face and was saddened to see his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I, um-excuse me." she said abruptly before escaping to the bathroom to save herself further humiliation. She had her hand on the door, when a familiar hand grasped her other wrist pulling her back. She stared up at Ollie when the restroom door open and a man walked out. She blinked confused before realizing she had almost walked into the men's room. Dinah was sure her face was red at this point, as she mumbled her thanks and dashed for the women's bathroom. Once inside she hide in the stall before putting her head in her hands. How worse could this get? She had embarrassed herself twice, almost walked into the men's room, and worst of all Ollie showed no sign of even thinking of forgiving her.

With a sigh, she exited the stall and the bathroom, before walking back to find Ollie standing. "Bruce called-he said that the person headed towards Richmond, but Hal and Barry got him." he explained and she nodded looking away from him. They left in silence and headed outside; they called a taxi that took them back to the hotel where they were staying. They walked into the room they shared when Dinah spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ollie! Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was being stupid and wasn't thinking! Half of the stuff I said I don't know where it even came from! I had no right to say that you always make mistakes, because you're right and I make them too! Most of the decisions you made were brilliant and turned out really great and I…I-" Suddenly, her words were cut with by a sudden sobbing and her vision blurred.

Dinah honestly felt such an idiot and really wanted to crawl under a rock. She turned to leave, but Ollie grabbed her arm and hugged her tightly.

"Dinah, it's okay. We made a mistake and it's over now." he said softly and she nodded, burying her face into his chest. "Though I gotta know-what brought all this on? I'm usually the one whose making the big apologies."

"Umm…I kinda over heard you and Barry talking…."she admitted and looked up at him to see a slight blush come over his face.

"So, you heard that?" he asked and she nodded looking down embarrassed. Ollie tilted her head up and looked at her seriously, before kissing her softly. She was shocked at first, but them kissed back eagerly. They pulled away for a quick breath when Ollie snickered.

"What?"

"I feel like a parent who just kissed his daughter's teacher." he teased and she laughed.

"Well technically, you did." she joked and they laughed before looking at each other with an alarmed look.

"Aw crud-Mica!"

* * *

><p><strong>oh, that should be a little interesting conversation *smiles deviously* click the next button to find out! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**wow, four whole updates! i'm on a roll XD! Thanks everyone for reviewing! i appreciate it!**

**So here is Infiltrator with the appearance of Artemis...and someone else who isn't being an ass that's not Superman? Oh yeah, there's gonna be some bluntness goin on...and of course drama! there is also a moment between Red and Arty, along with how Artemis came to be Ollie's niece! ...what are you still looking at this for? read I say!**

* * *

><p>Star City, August 8; 7:02 PDT<p>

Mickey yawned as she got out of bed and headed downstairs more tired than ever. She had been spending the last two days at Queen Industries non-stop since Ollie and Dinah were off on a mission in New Hampshire**(1)**. Rubbing her eyes tired, she got dressed in her bathing suit. Today, Wally was starting his first day of school, so the team would spend the day at the beach. Mickey called it a 'Wally free day'. As she walked into the main hall she was greeted by her dog, Clinton.

"Morning Clinton, hungry?" she asked and the Husky happily barked in agreement. They walked into the kitchen to find Ollie and Dinah animatedly talking causing the sandy blonde to smile. "Hey guys."

"Mica!" they both jumped surprised and she raised an eyebrow at them.

"That's my name don't ware it out." she teased looking between them suspiciously. Dinah pushed her hair back and grabbed a slice of toast while Ollie just smiled widely at Mickey. "Adults…"

"Kids…" Ollie teased and she rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to her father. "So what've you been up to while we were gone?"

"Running your company." she grumbled annoyed "No wonder you work with the League so much…"

"Hey, that's going to be your business soon-it'll benefit you to know what's what." he smiled and she rolled her eyes playfully, knowing that Ollie was just dying for the day she took over.

"Looking for early retirement already old man?" she teased and Dinah shook her head trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm not old-I'm only 33!" he frowned and Mickey snickered.

"You're only 33 and already having a mid-life crisis." she joked and Dinah laughed causing the archer to glare at her.

"Oh, you know you're not old and you're definitely not having a mid-life crisis." she giggled and Mickey laughed pointing a fork at him.

"That's how it always starts, ya know. You say you're not having a mid-life crisis and then you do-it's pre-cursing it." she said with a smile and Dinah shook her head. Ollie threw a piece of sausage at her, but she dodged allowing Clinton to jump in the air and get it, eating it happily. "Thank you for giving my dog high blood pressure."

"He's survived you alone this far." Ollie snickered and Dinah shook her head, causing Mickey to turn to her oddly.

"You're being rather quiet, this morning. You okay?" she asked and Dinah waved a dismissive hand.

"It's nothing-I'm not really feeling all that talkative today." she smiled and Mickey glared at them.

"Who are you people and what have you done with Ollie and Dinah?" she demanded and the two adults shared a look.

"Mica honey, you're crazy." Ollie said and Mickey calmed some.

"Well can you blame me? You guys are acting weirder than usual." she said and Dinah looked at Ollie who sighed. "What happened? Did somebody die?"

"No, no one's dead." Dinah said and Ollie looked at Mickey hesitantly.

"Dinah and I have decided that we're going to start dating." he said hesitantly and Mickey dropped her fork staring at them wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" she asked quietly.

"Yes we are." Dinah said and they waited for the yelling to start. Mickey blinked rapidly for a minute, before smirking and sipping her orange juice.

"Barry owes me 50 bucks." she said giddily and both adults stared at her shocked, when Dinah glared at her.

"You guys were betting on us?" she demanded and Mickey shrugged.

"The whole League was-Barry and I just bet money on it." she smirked and they stared at her shocked. "Oh come on! There's so much sexual tension between you two that even Clinton noticed." Said dog put his paws over his head in an attempt to hide himself.

"Don't you have some where to be?" Ollie demanded and she laughed before getting up.

"Actually I do-since Wally's in school today, the team's taking the advantage and going to the beach without him." she smirked before heading towards the zeta beam. "You two lovebirds have fun!"

"Well... that went well." Ollie said after a few minutes and Dinah shook her head.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice, August 8; 09:58 EDT<p>

Mickey stretched and smiled as Megan ran up beside her. "Hello Megan! We should go to the beach more often!" she smiled and Mickey giggled. The two girls stood in front as the boys slowly trailed behind. They were all dressed in their bathing suits- Mickey wore a vertical stripped white, blue and green bikini with black shorts while Megan wore a yellow two piece with shorts. Robin wore blue and red trucks with his regular sunglasses, while Superboy wore grey with white and Kaldur wore blue.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Mickey asked as the boys finally reached the pair.

"Not everyone can be as excited as you two." Kaldur smiled and Robin bowed his head.

"Alas, let us have a moment of silence for our fallen teammate." the boy wonder said solemnly and Megan frowned.

"Poor Wally, it's too bad he missed this." she said and Superboy rolled his eyes before walking forward to go find somewhere to put the cooler.

"He's only in school-you make it sound like he died or something." he grumbled and Mickey laughed before joining him.

"You could have a little bit more sympathy, Supey. Wally would feel bad for you if you were in his position." Robin teased throwing the volleyball in the air before catching it and Mickey raised an eyebrow at him with a slight smirk.

"No he wouldn't-he'd be too busy flirting with Megan." she said and the pair laughed while Kaldur shook her head. "But seriously though-he'll live."

"True-he'll be seriously pissed when he finds out though." Robin said and Mickey shrugged.

"Who cares? Let the Wally Free Day commence!" she said before running into the water with Megan and Robin behind her. Kaldur and Superboy exchanged looks, before running after their teammates. Megan and Robin splashed each other, while Mickey dove under water with Kaldur. He pointed to a flounder fish that swam up and cuddled to her. She smiled widely, when the fish swam away. They swam up for air to notice the sky getting darker when Superboy landed in a cannonball. Megan laughed as Robin stood up but frowned before running to the shore.

"Robin?" Megan called and he kept running.

"Fish in my pants! Fish in my pants!" he yelled when Superboy came up.

"Where'd Robin go?" he asked as a fish was thrown on his face. Mickey laughed loudly falling back into the water. "What was that for?"

"When you cannonballed a fish got caught in my swim trunks!" Robin yelled and Mickey only laughed harder. By now even Megan and Kaldur was laughing, soon to be joined by Superboy. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Mickey laughed sitting up and Megan ran over to stand in front of her and telepathically wrapped a towel around her. Mickey opened her mouth to ask, when she noticed a crab holding her white, blue and green bikini top. "Eep!"

"What's wrong?" Superboy asked when the crab passed by the boys. Robin laughed loudly, while Kaldur glared at him disapprovingly.

"That's not funny." he reprimanded while Superboy grabbed the crab, applying slight pressure causing the crab to let go. Superboy grabbed the top and handed it to Mickey.

"Here you go." he said looking down and Megan turned the two girls invisible. Mickey turned her back towards them and put her top back on, before turning to Megan.

_All good, _she asked and Megan nodded before turning them visible again. Mickey smiled widely before pecking Superboy's cheek. "Thank you."

"I-it's fine." he said and blushed when she smiled widely.

"Who wants food?" she asked and Robin ran towards the food as well as Superboy. The others joined them as Robin set up the small grill. "I want a hotdog!"

"You guys eat dogs?" Megan asked terrified and Mickey laughed shaking her head.

"Of course not Megan. My dog, Clinton, would kill me in my sleep if I did." she giggled and Robin nodded in agreement.

"It's just the name of it since the wiener looks like a type of dog." the boy wonder said handing out hot dogs. Megan nodded with a smile before taking one. Mickey lay on her stomach eating her hotdog and rested her chin on Superboy's knee. Superboy blushed slightly, but as always did nothing to move her. He didn't want her to move, it was comfortable. Robin looked at her briefly and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Girls." he said. Megan and Mickey exchanged looks before turning back to Robin.

"Charge!" Mickey yelled and Robin got up running, when Megan used her telekinetic to pull him down.

"Stupid telepathy…" he grumbled and Mickey smirked.

"How about we settle this like men?" she asked holding up the volleyball. Robin smirked before racing to set up the net.

"How do we play?" Megan asked as they walked towards the boy wonder.

"It's like every other game in the world-we have to hit the ball across the net. If the other side misses, we get a point and vice versa."

"I get it…I think." Megan said and Robin ran over taking the ball from Mickey.

"How about Mickey and I do a practice round so you can get the hang of it?" he asked and Megan nodded. Megan watched with Superboy and Kaldur as Mickey and Robin went back and forth hitting the ball until it landed on Robin's side.

"Okay, I get it! I want to be on Mickey's team!" Megan called running towards Mickey and Robin frowned.

"No fair! Mickey's on the varsity volleyball team at her school!" he said when Superboy walked towards robin.

"I thought she did cheerleading?"

"I do-along with gymnastics, soccer, field hockey, lacrosse, badminton, volleyball, and daddy's making me try out for golf. All varsity.**(2)**" she smirked proudly and Kaldur frowned.

"Is there something special about varsity, Mickey?"

"It means that the players on varsity are all exceptional players." she explained and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and every varsity team her school has, she's captain of making it unfair for her to play!" he said and Mickey huffed.

"Must you always act like a toddler?"

"Yeah… but just for extra measure, I get Supey!" the boy wonder said and the clone shrugged, though he did want to play on Mickey's team.

"Doesn't matter-you're still gonna lose." Mickey smirked and Robin smirked back.

"you do realize that I've beaten you in volleyball before?"

"Screw you and serve the damn ball." she hissed and Superboy served the ball sending the ball several feet in the air. Megan flew up and spiked it and the game began.

Several minutes later, the score was tied and Superboy sighed. "This is getting boring. I'm gonna go take a nap" he said with a yawn and Mickey nodded before tugging on Kaldur's arm.

"Come help me show Megan the fish we say earlier!" she smiled and Robin snuck back inside.

"Okay?" he said as Mickey dragged him and Megan towards the water. Superboy shrugged lazily before laying down in the sand. Mickey waited a few minutes before deeming him asleep.

"It's clear!" she said and they all ran out with sand buckets.

"So what is the point of this again?" asks Kaldur as he grabs a bucket.

"You see, people bury people under sand for fun! Sometimes people turn the sand into different shapes." Robin smiled as Megan perked up.

"Oh, I know!" she said before levitating a large pile of sand and placing it on top of the sleeping clone. They carefully patted the sand down and Kaldur occasionally used the bucket to place more sand on. Robin dug around in his bag and produced a large pair of sunglasses, then put them on the clone's face.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Batman." he smirked and Mickey snickered, as they packed more sand on. The pile of sand was at least the same height as Batman himself, when Superboy sat up causing the sand to fall sideways specifically on his teammates.

"Super-hearing." he smirked when Mickey dug herself out of the sand and attacked the clone. Superboy wrapped his arms around her waist, before throwing her over his shoulder. "Anybody else have a problem?"

"It was all Mickey's idea!" Robin yelled getting up and ran away with the others behind him.

"Well now that we established-can you put me down?" she asked sourly and Superboy thought for a minute before smirking.

"Nah." he smiled and Mickey reached down and snapped the waist band of his trunks. Superboy blushed before heading back towards the cave.

"Where are we going?" she asked and he smirked.

"There's some water guns hidden in Wally's room here. I'd figure we'd take them and hose the others down." he smiled and Mickey smirked proudly.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks-I got the idea from you when you said you wanted to have a team water gun fight." he said and Mickey giggled.

"Will you tell Dinah that? She thinks that I'm not teaching you anything." she teased and they laughed as they reentered the main room to find Batman, Green Arrow and a blonde girl waiting. Green Arrow raised a brow and the girl smirked.

"Having fun over there?" she asked and Mickey smirked.

"Absolutely-the view from over here is wonderful truthfully." she smiled and Superboy blushed, while Green Arrow sighed.

"Why me, Lord? I've been a good man… most of the time." he said and Batman shook his head. "Go get the others."

"Kay, let's go Supey." she said and Arrow glared.

"Mica…"

"Or not." she sighed and Superboy put her down, before walking off. The blonde girl walked towards Mickey, but not before giving the clone a slight look over. Mickey slapped her in the arm and the blonde girl glared at her, before recognition crossed her features.

"Oh, is he-"

"Shut it!" Mickey hissed as Superboy turned towards them and both girls smiled innocently. He turned away warily, before going back outside. Mickey grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged her into Mickey's spare room in the cave. She locked the door and glared at her. "Really? I told you he has super hearing!"

"Well, with the way he had you slung over his shoulder I thought you guys were already together." she smirked before sitting down on her bed. Mickey rolled her eyes before grabbing her uniform and heading to her private bathroom. "So, this is the type of room I'll get if they let me in?"

"You already are in." she sighed as she brushed through her hair and the blonde girl shook her head.

"I know I'm in with the team, but I mean I'm not in with, well… _the team_." she said quietly and Mickey walked out fully changed.

"Artemis, how many times do I have to tell you? You'll be fine." she smiled. The blonde archer, known as Artemis, lifted her head and looked at Mickey with soft eyes.

"Really?" she asked and Mickey hugged her.

"Of course-and I'm not saying that because you're my cousin." she teased and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I'm not really your cousin, you know." she said quietly and Mickey hugged her.

"Its okay, Artemis. It's in the past, now." she said before smirking "Besides, with the way we act-we could past for sisters."

"True, but that wouldn't work all that well." Artemis teased and the two girls laughed.

"Come on, time to meet the team."

"Yay." Artemis said dryly rolling her eyes and Mickey smirked.

"Glad to see you so enthusiastic about something other than archery." she teased and Artemis rolled her eyes as they walked back into the main hall to see the whole team-minus Wally- waiting in full uniform. Mickey pulled Artemis to a stop before looking over her. She wore a green mask, green top with a green arrow on the front and green pants that were covered with black leg pads. She also had on black shoes and a black belt as well as dark green fingerless gloves. She had her quiver on her back that was fully equipped with a bow and arrows.

Artemis looked down at herself and then back at Mickey with her hands on her hips. "Is there a problem with my outfit?" she asked.

"No." she said shaking her head, when she pulled down Artemis's top a little.

"Dear God…"

* * *

><p>Superboy waited patiently for Mickey to come back with the blonde girl from earlier. They had looked a like-the only difference was the eyes and height. Mickey had green eyes and the other girl had dark eyes that were either black or blue. Mickey was slightly shorter than the other, who was around his height at the least. "Where's Mickey?" Megan asked when the blonde girl stalked forward quickly with Mickey laughing behind her. The girl stood beside Green Arrow with a huff while Mickey snickered standing next to Superboy, while the older archer raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I take it I don't want to know." he said simply and Mickey laughed merrily, as the blonde girl shook her head. "Okay guys-"

"Recognize-Kid Flash, B03." the computer said as Wally ran forward.

"The Wall-Man is here! Now let's get this party start-" Superboy watched as Wally tripped, his beach gear tumbling away and his beach ball bouncing past an unamused Batman."Ed."

"Wall-Man, huh? _Love_ the uniform-so stylish. So what exactly are your powers?" Artemis asked and Mickey snickered while Robin shook his head sadly.

"uh, who's this?" Wally asked and Artemis smirked.

"Artemis, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash-never heard of you." Wally said walking forward and Green Arrow walked forward placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Artemis is my new protégé." he said and Wally stared at him dumbfound.

"Bu-but what happened to your old one?" he demanded

"Recognize-Speedy, B06."

"Well for starters - the name's not Speedy anymore." Roy said walking in and Mickey rolled her eyes.

"And so the unnecessary drama begins. Roy, what have you gotten yourself into now, again, that you need me and daddy to clean up, _again_." she asked and Roy glared at her. "Aw, what's the matter? _Speedy_."

"Don't call me that-I'm Red Arrow now."

"Well isn't _that_ original! Note the heavy sarcasm, I know you can be a tad bit slow." she said bitingly and he glared at her, but she knew the words hurt. They always hurt-just ask, well _everyone_.

"Mica, stop it. You too, Roy." Green Arrow said sternly, but both teens ignored him.

"I see you found a replacement." he said bitterly and Mickey rolled her eyes, but Green Arrow interceded.

"You said you wanted to work alone and I respected that-"

"So you replaced me?"

"What's your deal? You left." Mickey huffed.

"Mica-"

"So, glad to know you still care."

"I do when people make themselves worth caring for."

"So, what? I'm not good enough for you to care for anymore?"

"No." she answered evenly looking him dead in the eye, when he glared at her and Artemis humphed.

"I don't see what you're arguing about. I'm not your replacement-you see, from me to replace you, you actually have to be good at something." she smirked earning a laugh out of Mickey and a small snicker out of Robin.

"It was funny! Supey laughed too!" he said defending himself from the glare he received from Roy.

"Can she even use that bow?" Roy asked Arrow and Artemis glared stalking up to him.

"Yes _**she **_can." she snapped and Mickey rolled her eyes and Arrow glared at her.

"Don't even start Mica. Roy, what are you doing here?" Arrow asked and _Red Arrow_ walked past him to the projector screen.

"Doctor Sterling Roquette was abducted by the League of Shadows two weeks ago." He started and Mimic raised an eyebrow slightly towards her father, who shook his head. "don't bother sending them to get Roquette-I already saved her, but she completed the weapon for the League of Shadows. I have her hidden in a school nearby."

"Wow, hiding a wanted person in an unprotected area. I must say, I'm impressed." Artemis drawled clapping her hands together and Wally glared at her.

"Who _are_ you?" he demanded and Roy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Good question- who are you exactly?"

"My niece." Arrow said the same time Artemis said 'his niece', when Mickey walked forward.

"She's my cousin, now back off." she said pushing him back slightly and he glared at her.

"Look, I came to give you a hand in helping Roquette that's all."

"Well, consider you're 'helping hand' delivered. So buh-bye!" Mickey snapped and Arrow walked up to Red Arrow with a pleading expression on his face. Mickey rolled her eyes and refrained from making a gagging noise; it was the same old thing.

Green Arrow tried to convince Sp-_Red Arrow_ to come back, he says no, and then it starts all over. Worst off, Robin, Wally, and Aqualad got in on it too. She mentally cues Aqualad to come in and he's right on time. It's a cycle and quite frankly, Mickey's tired of it. "Oh just give it up, daddy! Let him go be a brat for all I care! We're better off without him." Red Arrow looks at her shocked, as hurt crosses his features and she glared at him a snarl twisting on to her face "Oh don't give me that sad face, Roy! We tried to convince you to come back! We all begged for you to come back-Daddy, Dinah, Robin, Aqua, Wally and me! But you kept saying 'no'. I begged for you to come back in the middle of night, and you looked me dead in the eyes and said 'no' while I cried! I God friggin cried, Roy Harper and you know I don't that easily! The reason why I don't care for you anymore-it's because you're so full of yourself! You want something so badly, you don't care what you have to do or who you have to hurt to get it! Well, I'm sick of it! Do whatever you want, I don't care! I just don't care!" she yelled before storming off to the bioship, with Artemis behind her.

Red Arrow looked after her with a blank expression, before turning on his heel and leaving without a sign of remorse. Superboy glared holes in the back of Red's head as he changed the scanner so he would be recognized as Red Arrow now and wished a rock would fall on his head. If only the clone knew that they were both on the same wave length.

He storms off after Mickey to find her visibly shaking while Artemis tried to calm her down. Artemis has a hand on her shoulder and the other gripping her bow tightly. "Screw him, Mickey. He's not worth it-you said so yourself."

"Mickey?" he called softly and both girls turn to him. Mickey's gaze softens and Artemis smirks, a wicked scheme coursing through her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine-thanks." Mickey sighed as the others joined them and Artemis turned to Kid Flash who was now in uniform.

"It's a shame you changed-I was really into the bathing suit." She said with a flirty smile and he raised his eyebrows with a flirty look of his own.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. There's nothing I find more attractive than a guy in his swim trunks." She teased swaying her hips slightly as she climbs the ramp to the bioship and Kid was practically hypnotized by the movement.

"Is that so?" his voice getting deeper by the minute. They're on the ship now and Artemis purposely strutted past Mickey with Kid trailing behind.

"Yup-but you wanna know what I find really attractive?" she hummed and he nodded eagerly "How easily you can fall for a simple act like this." Mickey and Robin laughed eagerly, while Kid stared dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely your cousin." Robin snickered and Artemis smiled slightly, realizing she had won over one of her new teammates. She was sure Miss Martian couldn't be that hard, Aqualad maybe-Kid Flash on the other hand… well, she'd just deal with that later. Superboy seemed easy enough; so far he seems to go for anything Mickey approves of.

"Thanks Rob." Mickey smirked as they all took their seats. Kid Flash sulked in his seat next to Miss Martian's and Artemis sat in front of Mickey.

* * *

><p>Happy Harbor, August 8; 21:53 EDT<p>

The Young Justice team was surrounding the perimeter around the Happy Harbor High School. _Miss Martian, link us up telepathically_, Aqualad thought,_ We do not wish for the League to intercept our comlink_.

_Right-everybody online_, Miss Martian asked as she was perched on the top of the building and Artemis groaned mentally.

_This is weird_, she said staring at her hand oddly and Mimic rolled her eyes with a small chuckle.

_You'll get used to it after a while_, she advised and the blonde archer sighed.

_I guess, but it's still weird_, thought Artemis and Doctor Sterling Roquette grabbed her forehead irritated beyond belief.

_And annoying. Decoding a distributive arrhythmia virus on a kiddie computer with less parts than a wrist watch, and now I have to hear teen think in my head_, she demanded and Kid Flash rolled his eyes as he munched on his breakfast bar outside on the ledge with Robin.

_Lady do you always complain when people try and help you_, he thought and Artemis couldn't help but smirk.

_Pot, kettle-have you meet_, she thought amused and Kid glared standing up pointing to where she would have been if she was outside.

_Hey, I don't need mouth from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team_, he said and she hopped off the table she was leaning on, crossing her arms over her chest.

_That is _sooo_ not my fault_, she frowned and Mimic glared annoyed.

_Artemis is right-it's not her fault_, Mimic said and Roquette threw her arms in the air.

_Fate of the world at stake here_, she huffed and Mimic rolled her eyes.

_She started it_, Kid whined and Artemis scoffed.

_Real mature_, she said dryly and Robin shrugged.

_Technically it was her arrow that saved your butt from Amazo_, the Boy Wonder said and Kid shook his head.

_No, that was Speedy's-I mean, Red Arrow…arrow? I think_, he said and Artemis rolled her eyes.

_I can still hear you? Know what? How about I help Miss Martian, Superboy and Mimic with patrolling the area_, she said walking out and Aqualad crossed his arms.

_Good idea_, he thought and Mimic mentally slapped him for his surprisingly rude behavior. Aqualad raised an eyebrow and she scoffed.

_Sorry it's an immediate reaction to when someone insults my cousin_, she thought sharply and Aqualad frowned slightly.

Mimic rolled her eyes before massaging her temples, when Superboy put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with jade eyes clearing saying that she was worried. He gave her a small smile and rubbed her back slightly. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked and she smiled teasingly.

"You realize that we're supposed to be talking telepathically right?" she asked and he glared at her.

"You know I hate telepathy." He growled and Mimic smirked before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"True, but it's kinda necessary. For me?" she asked pleadingly, pressing herself closer to him and he blushed slightly, before placing his hands on her waist. He bent his head down towards her, but soon snapped it back up and looked at the bushes**(3)**. Superboy walked towards the bushes, before grabbing Mimic by the waist and jumping over where Artemis and Miss Martian where. Superboy let go of Mimic and kept walking, when Artemis stared after Superboy.

_Mmm, that boy_, she thought causing Superboy to stop and stare at Artemis confused. He could have sworn the voice sounded like...**(4)**. She smiled cheekily and Miss Martian frowned at her.

_He can hear you. We can _all_ hear you_, she thought and Artemis smirked glancing in Mimic's direction.

_Oh, I know_, she thought and Mimic pulled Artemis up by the end of her ponytail roughly.

_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Would you set up bioship so Superboy and Robin can go after it_, Aqualad thought and Miss Martian summoned her bioship.

_Right_, she thought and the bioship landed in the parking lot. Superboy and Robin ran inside quickly, before flying off. The three girls watched them go when Miss Martian turned to Artemis. _You embarrassed Superboy back there._

_Didn't hear him say that_, Artemis smirked and Mimic rolled her eyes while Miss Martian continued.

_Do you have to challenge everyone_, the Martian demanded causing Artemis to turn to her seriously and Mimic to glare at her.

_That's the only way to survive where I'm from,_ Artemis thought before walking away and Mimic stalked past Miss Martian.

_Nice work on making the new teammate feel welcomed. In case you haven't noticed, Artemis didn't have it easy_, she snapped before finding her cousin. She didn't have to look far, Artemis just relocated to the other side of the building. "Artemis, you okay?"

"Fine-just trying to get over all the 'let's gang up on the new teammate' vibe." She said trying to joke, but it came out more pained than usual. Mimic sighed as they walked towards the building and tried to find something to say to reassure her.

"Artemis…just give them some time. Kid's still bitter about Speedy and I'm surprised that Aqualad is too. As for Miss Martian, just give her time to get over her little infatuation with Superboy and she'll be fine." Mimic said dismissively and Artemis turned to her with a cocked brow.

"You make it sound like Superboy is off the market." She teased and Mimic smirked.

"He is."

"Is that so-says who?"

"Me, myself and I-problem with that?" she joked as they finally reached Miss Martian when Artemis smirked.

"not at all-good luck, though." She said as they went inside leaving the Martian to flow confused.

_M'gann, Kid, Mimic, Artemis-we're under attack in the computer lab_, Aqualad thought and Artemis nodded loading up her bow.

_We're on our way_, the archer thought when Miss Martian disappeared downs a hallway but they kept going. They entered the room to find Aqualad on the ground with a woman with a cat mask covering her face and her poofy black hair surrounded her shoulders.

Artemis shoot off an arrow to stop the knife that she was going to impale him with and both girls stood in the doorway. "Don't. Move." Artemis hissed and the woman smirked as the two girls stalked forward, when Aqualad groaned.

"Well this gig is getting interesting." The woman said bringing out a sword and Artemis fired off several arrows, which the woman easily deflected as Miss Martian and Kid Flash came in. Mimic charged forward quickly, trying to avoid the sword the woman held. The woman pushed Mimic back and evaluated the teen "You're good, I'll give you that. And maybe that's why it's getting too interesting."

The woman took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, before tossing Kid Flash into Artemis. The blonde archer caught him and they back away from each other quickly realizing how close they were.

"Gone!" Kid said looking at where the woman had been and Roquette glared at them.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" she yelled and Mimic rolled her eyes, when Kid turned to Artemis accusingly.

"It's your entire fault that shadow got in!" he accused and Artemis simply glared at him, when Miss Martian stepped in.

"Well, I was there too-so I'm responsible as well." She said and Kid smiled at her widely.

"I could never be mad at you." He said. _You gave me mouth to mouth_.

_We heard that_, they all thought annoyed and Kid groaned, when Mimic slapped him in the back of his head.

"I didn't do good on my first mission either. And I know you couldn't have worked with Green Arrow for very long." She said and Artemis looked past her to Mimic who gave a small inclination.

"Focus everyone, the Shadows will be back." He said when Robin buzzed in.

"Robin to Aqualad-we're over Philadelphia. The next target is Star Labs." He informed them, when he groaned. "We're too late. It's destroyed-totally destroyed. This is bad; Star Lab had cutting edge technology. Now the secrets are in the enemy's hands… what's our next move?" he asked.

"Rescan for the fog and locate it-we're moving the doctor." Aqualad ordered and they nodded n agreement.

They now sat in a coffee shop down by the bay. Artemis walked behind Roquette and glanced at Kid Flash who was leaning against the wall. The two glared at each other, when Aqualad filled their thoughts. _Stop it, both of you_, he ordered.

_What_, they asked and Mimic rolled her eyes as she walked around the building. The young sandy blonde was becoming slightly restless without Superboy around. She never realized how much his presence calmed her. She bit her lip hesitantly thinking of calling the clone just to make sure everything was okay. "Mimic to Superboy, do you read me?" she asked.

"Yes, I read you. Is something wrong?" Superboy asked worried and Mimic smiled slightly before casually leaning against the wall.

"Everything's fine-I was just making sure everything was okay with you." She smiled and he scoffed.

"You know I can't get hurt." He said and Mimic was sure she heard a hint of haughtiness in his voice.

"True but still, it's the thought that counts." She sighed and he chuckled on the other end.

"I guess so-thank you." He said shyly and she giggled, before they lapsed into a quiet silence "Are you lsure everything's okay?"

"Yes Superboy, everything's fine. Besides, even if they weren't I could still handle my own. I may not be as strong as you, but I can still hold my own." She huffed, hating to think that he would portray her as some damsel in distress. Because if he did, he should've honestly known better by now.

"I know, but I worry about you since you are still breakable." He said and she could almost imagine the blush splaying on his cheeks. Apparently, it was a good one because she could hear Robin laughing in the background. Speaking of background noises… she could hear the faint sound of a fight happening.

"Thanks, but it looks like they stared fighting without me."

"Those fiends."

"I know, right?" she mocked and he snickered.

"Seriously though, be careful."

"I'll try. Mimic out." She said before running towards the café to see Aqualad knocked out again. She bent down and lifted him slightly to shake him "Aw cruds, Aqualad wake up!"

"What… Mimic?" he groaned and she rolled her eyes before dropping him roughly on the ground. "What was that for?"

"its karma-you know, when you do bad stuff to people something bad happens to you." She snapped and she rolled her eyes at his confused expression "Don't act all innocent-you're supposed to our leader and yet you're making Artemis feel unwelcome! And don't you dare say something about Red Arrow. All week she has been worried about not being able to please you guys or be able to get along, and you're proving her worries right!"

"I-I didn't think." He said looking down ashamed and she glared at him.

"No you didn't. Let's go help the others." She said and he grabbed her arm.

"She's not inside-M'gann is impersonating Roquette." He said and they nodded heading for the doctor's location. They reached a small internet café and slipped inside quietly. Aqualad watched the door and Mimic stood behind Roquette.

"How's it coming?" she asked and Roquette looked u at them.

"I almost got it!" she said and Mimic nodded, when her comlink buzzed in her ear.

"This is mimic." She said and Robin's voice filled her eyes.

"Mimic, Aqualad-it's Robin; we tracked the fog to Wayne Tech facilities." He said and Aqualad frowned.

"Wayne Tech… they're the most high tech company there is."

"Yeah and if they get access to Wayne Tech, they'll be able to hack the-"Robin cut off and Mimic glared even though Mimic knew he couldn't see.

"Hack what?" Superboy asked and Mimic continued.

"It doesn't matter-what _does_ matter is that Wayne Tech runs 24 hours." She said and Robin nodded.

"We won't be able to evacuate everyone in time!" he said and Aqualad frowned.

"Do your best, but it looks like we have company." He said as a thud was heard above them.

"It's uploading now. Besides, I thought you said you'd protect me?" Roquette said and Mimic glared.

"We are." She said before swinging her arm backwards only for it to be caught by the woman from earlier.

"Ah, we meet again**(5)**." She teased and threw Mimic forward.

"Who are you?" Aqualad demanded as Mimic stood up.

"Where are my manners? My name's Cheshire-it's going to be a pleasure to destroy you." Cheshire said and raced forward tossing several darts at Aqualad "Let's see how well your jellyfish immunity works now."

"Do I even want to know?" she asked darting forward. Mimic dodged everything Cheshire threw at her and the two began fighting heavily.

"Not likely." She smirked throwing the teen into a wall knocking her unconscious. Cheshire stalked forward to Roquette "It's good to see you all know your limits. Now about my check-up, Doctor." Cheshire took out her knife and stalked towards Roquette, when mimic got back up.

"You may wanna get a rain-check." Mimic said as she kicked Cheshire in the face once more. Mimic got the upper hand when Cheshire cut Mimic's arm with her blade, before sending her flying out the back door. Cheshire grabbed the front of Roquette's shirt and held her knife to her face. Roquette struggled against her and glanced at the computer that had announced the virus was complete stopping The Fog.

"So you completed it-eliminating the reason for your elimination… but not the entertainment value." Cheshire hummed before tossing Roquette into Mimic who had just staggered back in. "Until next time-remember Doctor, the shadows may find another use for you."

Cheshire disappeared outside of the café, when several arrows landed in front of her before exploding sending her mask flying. Cheshire got up with her back towards Artemis who was holding her at arrow point. "Don't even think about moving." The archer threatened and Cheshire turned to Artemis.

"Wow-I am completely at your mercy Artemis." She said and Artemis' eyes widened at the sight of Cheshire's face.

"Jade, but… but how?" she whispered faltering and Cheshire smirked.

"Shouldn't this wait until the part where you take me in for questioning? I wonder if your position on your team is secure enough for me to tell them what you have done. Who you really are-if they knew the truth I'm pretty sure your _friends_ wouldn't be your friends anymore. Even if their precious Mimic is your so called 'cousin'. Even she would be disappointed in all the things you've done." The two glared off; when Artemis lowered her bow causing Cheshire to smirk as a poof of smoke engulfed her. "That's what I thought. And just like the Cheshire Cat himself, I'll disappear."

Artemis frowned angry, before her eyes widened at the sight of Mimic being supported by Roquette and Aqualad. "Mimic, are you okay?"

"I'm fine… what happened?" mimic asked and Aqualad looked around.

"Where did the assassin go, Artemis?" he asked and Artemis looked down at the ground with a glare.

"She-she got away." She said and Kid Flash ran up.

"she got away from you? It can't be! Notice how we have ours." he said as Miss Martian dropped the other two assassins down and Artemis walked towards Mimic. The blonde archer put down her bow and took off her quiver, then proceeded to take her cousin from them despite Aqualad's protest. Artemis tugged Mimic onto her back and mimic automatically wrapped her legs around the archer's waist. Artemis picked up her bow and quiver, when Aqualad frowned looking down at Cheshire's mask.

"Did you get to see her face?" he asked as Kid picked up the mask.

"No-it was too dark." She frowned turning away from them and Aqualad nodded.

"It's okay-the Fog has been neutralized and Doctor Roquette is safe. Thanks to you, Artemis. Welcome to the team." He said and Artemis turned to them, when mimic smirked slightly.

"See-told you they come around." Mimic said and Artemis rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly as they walked towards her. Artemis shook Aqualad's hand and Miss Martian placed a hand on the archer's shoulder.

"I always wanted a sister. Well, I had 12 on Mars, but it's different on Earth. Maybe we can be Earth sisters." She smiled and Artemis made a face.

"Thanks. I wouldn't know what having sisters on mars is like, but I know what's it's like to have a sister in general." Artemis said smiling at Mimic who rested her chin on the archer's shoulder with a lazy grin. Miss Martian nudged Kid in the side who sighed.

"Ow! Okay… welcome." He grumbled and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Baywatch." She smirked and Mimic drifted slightly, causing Artemis to frown. "Go to sleep."

"And be woken up by Red Tornado poking and prodding my arm? No thanks, I'll wait for Black Canary when we go home." Mimic said and Artemis glared.

"Mimic, go to sleep. I promise that you won't wake up to Red Tornado." She smiled and Mimic snorted, but was already dozing off.

"Fine… but play nice with Kid while I'm sleep." She said and Artemis roller her eyes, but stretched her hand for Kid to shake. He looked at her hand, before shaking her hand warily.

"there, happy?" Artemis asked but Mimic was already asleep. Artemis chuckled quietly, before making sure that Mimic was wrapped around her securely.

"Kid Flash, take Doctor Roquette home and then meet us back at the base." Aqualad ordered and Kid nodded before disappearing with Doctor Roquette, when the bioship landed.

"Mimic!"

"Shush! You wanna wake her up?" Artemis hissed as Superboy glared at her, before shaking his head.

"I'll take her." He said reaching to take her and Artemis shook her head.

"I got her-as soon as we get to the cave, I'm taking her home anyway." She said heading towards the bioship. They followed after wordlessly and Artemis set Mimic down in a chair, before collapsing herself. Artemis let out a sigh, before drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p><em>5 months earlier, Long Island; March 26, 18:05 ECT<em>

_Artemis leaned against the wall, balancing her bow in both hands bored. Sensei had ordered her to watch the prisoner-a hero named Mimic-while the League of Shadows tried to complete their mission… whatever it was. Artemis was so far down on the Shadows pyramid, she had no clue what happens anymore. All she knew was that her father was keeping her here and it wasn't wise to go against her father. Artemis' mother knew that now. _

_Artemis' head bolted up as she heard the prisoner groan. The blonde girl walked inside and was surprised to see that this Mimic was a girl a year older than her. Mimic lifted her head and looked at her oddly. "aren't you a little young to be with Shadows?" she asked and Artemis glared._

"_Aren't you a little young to be with the League?" she snapped back and Mimic raised an eyebrow before smirking._

"_More or less, but I'm more… equipped to work with the League then you must be for working with Shadows." _

"_Well, you're wrong because I'm not." _

"_I take it by the mood swings, that you're 15 and the PMS is starting to kick in?" she mocked and Artemis' cheeks flamed red. "Knew it."_

"_How would you know?" she demanded lamely and Mimic rolled her eyes._

"_I'm a girl-of course I'm going to know these things." She smirked and Artemis huffed annoyed looking away from her. _No, don't let her get to you. That's how you mess up_, Artemis thought to herself before making her face blank. The blonde archer turned to her blankly and Mimic just raised an eyebrow, before sighing. "Seriously though, what are you doing with the Shadows?"_

"_None of your business." Artemis said and Mimic gave her a warm smile._

"_You can trust me. I'm one of the good guys." _

"_I know-that's why I can't trust you." Mimic cocked her head to the side and shrugged against her binds, before laying back. _

"_Well, I tried. I can't force you to do something you don't want." She said and Artemis leaned back against the wall watching her with careful eyes while fiddling with her bow. "The top bolt is loose."_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_The top bolt-it's loose. You have to tighten the bolts every now and then to make sure it works right." Artemis checked the tip of her bow to find that the bolt was loose. Artemis took out her pocket wrench and screwed it tight, before putting it back._

"_Uh, thanks." She said quietly and mimic nodded. "How'd you know that?"_

"_green Arrow taught me how to use a bow in case of emergencies. Every now and then, I'll toy around with his bow when I get bored around HQ." she said and Artemis nodded "Who taught you how to use that? It looks really complex."_

"_It is-it took me forever to learn how to use it. Literally." She said with slight annoyance and Mimic nodded._

"_It looks like it-it took me a while to learn how to use Green Arrow's bow and then the one he gave me." She groaned and Artemis chuckled before folding her arms across her chest._

"_You know, you're not half bad."_

"_Thanks-I get that often. You're not bad either, which confuses me on why you're here." She said and Artemis glared at her. Why did she have to keep bringing up the Shadows? 'I take it I won't get an answer?"_

"_why are you with the League?" she asked and Mimic frowned looking down. _

"_I was going to be sold off by my father, when the justice League stepped in and saved me." She whispered and Artemis looked up at her suspiciously._

"_How do I know you're telling the truth?" Artemis demanded and piercing jade green eyes snapped up to glare at her._

"_This isn't something I would lie about, trust me." She snapped and Artemis squirmed under the deadly glare. _

"_I mean, why are you telling me this?" she asked and Mimic relaxed slightly._

"_You wanted to know, so I told you." Artemis stared at the hero confused. Why would Mimic tell her this type of information? Didn't she realize that Artemis could use this information against her?_

"_You said your dad tried to sell you off-what happened to your mom?" she asked and Mimic's eyes watered, before she looked away._

"_She died when I was 3…" she trailed and Artemis felt a nagging guilt in her stomach. And here she thought she had it bad._

"_I have no idea where my mom is-she's somewhere in the U.S." Artemis admitted moving to sit next to the hero, when Mimic turned to her with a frown._

"_I'm sorry. I bet you that she's okay-most likely just worried about you." Mimic said trying to reassure her and Artemis shook her head._

"_I don't know if she realizes that I'm alive…" she whispered and Mimic laughed darkly. _

"_I guess that we have more in common than we think." She said and Artemis glared at the wall._

"_Yeah except for your dad tried to sell you off, my dad still wants me just to use me." Artemis scowled and Mimic rolled her eyes._

"_Fathers' are dumb-good or bad." She said and the blonde archer laughed in agreement. Artemis looked at the wall, before turning to Mimic._

"_I'm Artemis-Artemis Crock." She said knowing it was stupid for telling Mimic her first name, but she couldn't help it. She just felt comfortable around the sandy blonde. _

"_I'm Mickey Queen." She said and the archer blinked._

"_Should we have told each other this?" she asked and the sandy blonde shook her head. _

"_Nah-oh well, Batman was going to kill me earlier." She said and the two girls laughed. Artemis looked at Mickey in a new light and couldn't help but feel comforted by the girl's presence._

"_What exactly happened to you?" she blurted out without thinking and Mickey looked at her for a minute before sighing. _

"_Promise to listen and save questions to the end?" she asked and Artemis nodded "Okay-I was born on a plant most people don't know about called Emeriti near Mars." Artemis cocked her head to the side-Mickey was an alien? Well, that was surprising. "Anyways, when I was 3 my mom died and it was just me and my father. A week and a half before my birthday, my country was attacked and I was saved by the League, but specifically Green Arrow. He assured me that everything would be fine and took me to my father. Martian Manhunter read my so-called father's thought and saw what he was planning on doing. So the League took me back to Earth with them. I spent my time with the justice League and got close with everyone, but specifically Green Arrow. When my fifth birthday rolled around, they threw me a party and Green Arrow adopted me. And I've been happy ever since." _

"…_wow. That's just… wow. I'm so sorry." Artemis said and Mickey shook her head with a sad smile. _

"_It's fine. Despite the fact that I lost my family, I gained a new one and I couldn't have been happier. It was kind of a win-lose situation." She said and Artemis leaned on her knee. _

"_My dad is in the higher part of the Shadows. He and my mom aren't married, so she used it to her advantage and tried to hide me from him. Unfortunately, he got to me and my mom wasn't happy. She tried to get me back, but you know us Shadows." Artemis said laughing humorlessly, a small tear slipping down her pale cheek. Mickey tried to nudge her with her knee and Artemis looked up into her big green eyes._

"_It'll be okay-I bet your mom is out there trying to find a way to find you." Mickey assured her and Artemis smiled wiping away her tear. _

"_Thanks, but I don't think so. I'm not even sure if she's alive." She whispered. Mickey opened her mouth to say something, when a woman walked in. Her black hair was wild and short, her black eyes piercing. Artemis stood to attention and Mickey glared at the woman._

"_Artemis, you know better." _

"_She was trying to escape, so I was retying her bonds on her feet." Artemis said pointing to said bonds. The woman looked between them, before shrugging carelessly._

"_Doesn't matter-she'll be dead soon enough." She said and Mickey smirked amused. _

"_In case you haven't heard, I'm Mimic. I don't just give up and die." She said. Artemis watched as her eyes glowed white and a ghost of Flash surrounded her. Mickey began shaking and soon, she had disappeared and the woman was slammed against the wall. "You comin' or not?"_

"_what are you talking about?" Artemis demanded and Mickey roller her eyes._

"_You're a smart girl, Artemis. Do you honestly think that I would've sat in that seat the whole time when I could've gotten away this whole time? Come with me and I'll help you find your mom."_

"_Really? What about the League?" she asked and Mickey smirked holding up her pinkie finger._

"_I have them wrapped around my pinkie like it's nothing. So, you coming?" she asked and Artemis nodded. _

"_Let's go." She said and they ran out together, with Artemis leading the way. "you realize that we just can't sneak out, you know."_

"_I know. I have an idea." She smirked._

_30 minutes later…_

_Artemis opened the door to find Sensei with her father speaking to each other. "Artemis… there better be a good reason why you're here." Her father said coldly and she nodded, before pulling an unconscious Mimic into the room. _

"_she was trying to escape. Cheshire came and got her so she could exterminate her, but got free. I convinced her to take me with her and she agreed, then I knocked her out." Artemis said detached and her father smiled cruelly. _

"_Good girl, Artemis. I'll take it from here." He said and Artemis stepped in front of her father quickly. "Artemis."_

"_I had an idea-she offered to take me to the Justice League so I could have a better life. I told her yes, thinking that if I got close enough to the League-"_

"_You could gather information." Sensei finished and she nodded, as her father chuckled. _

"_Very good, Artemis. You're learning the ways of a Shadow. I expect reports every month." He ordered and she nodded, then he turned away from her. Artemis took this as her cue and picked up mimic, before leaving. "Remember Artemis-every month or I will kill her."_

"_yes father." She said; glad that he couldn't see her face. Artemis dragged mimic out the room and took her down several halls before putting her down. Mimic looked up at her expectantly and she smirked. "They bought it."_

"_Good-now to make it out of here alive." _

_40 minutes later…_

"_I'm running out of arrows!" Artemis yelled as the two girls ran from the members of the Shadow pursued them. Mickey growled as she dodged another shiroken that was headed her way. _

"_We need to distract them!" she called and Artemis pulled a trick bow out of her quiver, before shooting it causing a large explosion. "Nice work, Artemis."_

"_thanks-but how are we going to get off of the Island?" she asked and the girls noticed a boat heading towards them. "Well that's one way…"_

"_We make it out alive from the Shadows, but possibly die from the hands of the League. Life's not fair." Mickey sighed and Artemis rolled her eyes._

"_I think we determined that earlier." She drawled and Mickey snickered, when looked behind them. _

"_you've gotta b kidding me!" she hissed and Artemis looked behind them to see several Shadow soldiers holding FAMAS assault rifles. _

"_Aw, come on!" she said as they ran towards the cliff. "We're gonna have to swim for it, bud."_

"_I was afraid of that." Mickey groaned. They looked at each other for a second, before diving in the water head first. They swam up to the surface, before swimming to the boat where Flash was waiting. They reached the boat and the speedster pulled them in, when the boat lurched forward._

"_New friend, Mimic?" Flash teased and Mickey smiled widely._

"_Flash meet Artemis, Artemis this is the big dummy Flash." The sandy blonde teased and Flash rolled his eyes._

"_Very funny, but seriously? Why do you always bring home another mouth to feed?" flash joked jerking a thumb at Artemis, who swatted his thumb away._

"_Oh hush, flash." She said and Flash helped them up when Green Arrow ran over, scooping Mickey into a hug. "glad to know that I was missed."_

"_Don't joke around, Mimic. You are in soo much trouble." He glared and Mickey simply waved her hand dismissively with a smile._

"_If you say so." She smiled._

"_He does." Mickey frowned and turned to black canary who was glaring at Mickey. "Mimic, you are so dead right now."_

"_but I'm breathing and talking, meaning I'm not dead." She said innocently and Flash snickered._

"_this is the funny part." He whispered to Artemis causing Black Canary to glare at him when she spotted Artemis._

"_And who's this?"_

"_Her name is Artemis and she's my new friend." Mickey said and Flash snickered._

"_Aka she's your new mouth to feed." He joked. Black Canary and Green Arrow looked at Artemis, who glanced at Mickey. _

"_First off, shut up Flash. Secondly, she needs help. Please." Mickey said. The two adults looked between them, when Green Arrow turned to Black Canary._

"_If the kid needs help…" he trailed and she sighed, crossing her arms. _

"_Start talking." _

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

Mt. Justice, August 9; 01:02 EDT

Mimic shifted to her side as shearing pain shot up her side. She opened her eyes and her hands flew to the pain, causing a hiss to escape her lips. "Mickey?" she looked up to see everyone exiting, except Superboy who was hovering over her worried and Artemis who was fast asleep.

"I'm fine-I just kinda forgot about my side." She smiled and he nodded. "We back already?"

"Just got here." He said and she nodded standing up, but he picked her up.

"I can walk, ya know." she teased as a small yawn escaped her lips. Superboy smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Superboy began to walk out, when he nudged Artemis to wake up.

"No…" she groaned. Superboy tilted his head to the side as the archer talked in her sleep. "Leave me alone."

"Artemis? Artemis, we're at the cave." He said, before shifting Mimic into one arm allowing him to try and shake Artemis awake. "Artemis, come on."

"No, leave me alone!" she growled fighting in her sleep. Superboy put Mimic back down in the chair, before putting both hands on Artemis' shoulders.

"Artemis, it's me Superboy. Wake up."

"Leave her alone!" she screamed as tears strolled down her cheeks and Superboy started to panic.

"Artemis, wake up! Everything's okay, Artemis!" he said and shook her gently, but hard enough for her to wake up. Artemis looked around with wide eyes, before wiping her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine-just a nightmare." She whispered and he frowned.

"You said something about 'her'… do you want to-"

"No, I don't want to talk about it." She snapped standing up, before smiling at him softly. "I'm leaving-can you tell Mickey I'll call her tomorrow?"

"Okay-I'll see you around?" he asked and she nodded before disappearing. Superboy took Mimic out the ship, to find Artemis waiting at the landing pad.

"You're going to have to wake her so Red Tornado can look at her-I kinda promised." She smiled and Superboy nodded, watching her to the zeta beam. She gave one last wave and stepped inside, but not before Superboy had the chance to see she had gone to Gotham.

* * *

><p>Gotham City, August 9; 01:16 EDT<p>

Artemis stepped out of the phone box in an alley in Gotham City, when she felt someone's presences. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and readied herself for battle, hoping it wasn't someone from the Shadows. "Step into the Light." She demanded and relaxed only to see it was Red Arrow.

"Nice move-for a second I almost believed you were Mimic's cousin." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games, Artemis. I know you aren't Green Arrow's niece." Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, but says nothing so he continues. "I suppose there must be a good reason for Batman and Arrow to lie, though; especially if they got Mimic on it. I won't say anything, but just now this-don't hurt my friends."

"I don't plan on it-you've hurt them enough." She spat and pushed past him, ready for bed. Artemis hadn't realized how tired she was, until she started wobbling. She hadn't realized she was bleeding, until she smelled the sick taste of metal. She leaned against a nearby wall, when she felt herself being lifted. Artemis is ready to fight them off until she realizes it's Red Arrow-though she's still not happy-and tries to get away. "Let go of me."

"You're bleeding and tired- I don't think Mimic or GA will appreciate it if I let you bleed to death on the street." He sighed and she pushed at his chest but to no avail. She groaned in annoyance before telling him her apartment number. Red Arrow followed her directions and arrived outside her apartment.

"There-here we are. Now put me down." She hissed and Red Arrow raised a brow before putting her down. She wobbled slightly and grabbed the door frame to steady herself. Red caught her and picked her up once more.

"Gotta key?" he asked and she reluctantly gave it to him. Red carried her inside and she pointed him to her bedroom door. He took her inside and was surprised at her room.

It was an average sized room, about half the size of Mickey's room. The bed was a queen and had a blue comforter. The walls were painted a light green with black stripes and the dresser was decorated with pictures. Most of them were of Artemis when she was older-they had to be only a few months old. Only two of them were when she was two or three at the least. One picture that was one her bed stand was a picture of her with Mickey and Arrow. She seemed happier in this one than the others.

"if you're done looking around-can you please put me down and leave." Artemis hissed and Red rolled his eyes, and then put her down.

"Where's the first aid kit?" he asked walking out and headed towards the bathroom.

"get out of my apartment, Harper!" she hissed and he rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and found the first aid kit, then walked to the kitchen to get a wet paper towel. He looked on the fridge to see a note that was written from Artemis' mother.

"Your mom went out to work to get something she left-she said she should be back later." He told her and Artemis' eyes went wide.

"She should be back by now." She said worried and Red walked out, before heading towards a door. He opened it cautiously to see an older woman asleep. Red walked back in to Artemis' room and sat down on the bed.

"She' asleep-now let me patch that up."

"No thanks." She frowned swatting his hand away almost falling over in the process and Red rolled his eyes. Red moved towards her again and this time she let him, figuring the faster he did this, the faster he'd leave her alone. She hissed in pain as the antibiotic touched the wound.

"Sorry." He murmured before wrapping gauze around it. "There, all done."

"Good, not get out." She grumbled before lying down. Red rolled his eyes and was ready to tell her that she may want to change, but she had already fallen asleep. Roy sighed before picking her up, only to get slapped in the head. "I could've sworn I said get out."

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I'm a good actress." She said and the glared at each other, before Red looked away.

"I was going to put you under the covers." He said and she sighed.

"If I let you, will you leave?"

"Yes."

"then go ahead." She grumbled. Red shook his head reminding himself never to help Artemis when she was tired and pissed off. He slipped the covers over her and slipped out the room quietly. "Roy?" Red stopped surprised at the sound of her voice calling her name, before turning around. She had pulled her mask off her fast, so he could see her face. She gave a small smile, before looking down. "thanks for not letting me bleed to death in the middle of the street."

"You're welcome." He said before closing the door and walking out the apartment.

****wow...that took me a while to write. **awww...roy's conscious did a good thing...his conscious being mickey's voice in the back of his head. so lets review over the number markers:**

**1. whenever ollie has league and has to do things with queen industries, mickey is left in charge. that used to be roy's job since he was the oldest but know it's mickey's.**

**2. mickey is very athletic which is part of the reason why she's an exceptional fighter**

**3. that will be the first out of many times that superboy and mickey will almost kiss**

**4. no that was not artemis' mental voice; she was remembering someone saying that about him...but who? ;)**

**5. cheshire is actually referring to the first time she meet mickey in artemis' flashback. yes, she was the woman.**

**so, mickey has so far gotten blunt with superman and roy-both which is well deserved- and a bit with her teammates. i wanna point this out real quick. mickey will at some point be blunt with everyone, including herself in later chapters. i'm still working on mickey's relationship with roy and trying to decide how to make her relationship with m'gann turn out. hopefully i'll figure this out. please keep reviewing and reading...it means a lot to me!**


	11. Bonus 3

**Whoa! After a long over due vacation, I am back! Jebus-I saw Terrors last Friday! Who else laughed at Junior's face when he realized that Superboy and Megan kissed? Not to mention I was too overjoyed with Riddler's appearance on the show! YJ NEWS! Zatanna and Donna Troy are rumored to becoming in the new season! Who else is thrilled? I know I am! Denial shall be coming soon, but until then here is a bonus! **

**Superboy goes over to Star City to see Mickey and spends time with Mickey and Ollie!**

* * *

><p>Mimic stood on top of the skyscraper sighing. It was times like these that she wished that she really had Speedy or <em>Red Arrow<em> as he was now calling himself, with her. She sighed hanging her head, blonde bangs falling in her face. Why did he have to be so bull headed and just leave them like that! She and Oliver were his family-he was the brother she had never had and it was vice versa. But yet, here she was alone standing over Star City without her best friend. Sighing, she turned around bumping into something hard. Familiar hands reached out and grabbed her. Looking up, Mimic smiled at Superboy before frowning slightly.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked and he blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I…uh, wanted to make sure you were alright." he admitted and Mimic smiled up at him sweetly.

"Thanks for looking out for me. Come on, let's head back to my house." she smiled walking away and he blushed harder unmoving. "Aren't you coming?"

"I should go back to Mt. Justice." he said awkwardly and she frowned at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's late, Superboy. You can just spend the night at my house. My dad won't mind." she smiled and he fidgeted nervously.

"Are you sure, Mimic?"

"Positive, now come on." she smiled grabbing his hand. He looked away embarrassed and she blushed realizing what she had done. She dropped her hand and began to walk away, when he grabbed her hand. She looked down at their hands and he gave her a small smile. They walked together hand in hand leisurely enjoying the midnight walk. Mimic couldn't help but think that the walk was extremely romantic-they were holding hands, walking under the moonlight; every time they came to a ledge he'd pick her up and jump them across. After the 6th ledge, Superboy simply gave up for just holding her by her waist which made Mimic blush.

Superboy paused as they came upon a large mansion that he knew belonged to Oliver Queen, having seen it last time he came to Star City. Mimic kept walking forward and Superboy ran to follow her. Mimic zipped up her jacket before stopping and zipping up Superboy's jacket as well. She took his hand and led him in through the front door and into the dining room. "Hi daddy." she smiled and Superboy fidgeted slightly.

"There you are Mica-I was starting to get worried." he smiled and hugged her smiling. He turned to Superboy smiling and the clone tried to think of several names that he could use. "Hey Superboy; how goes it?"

Superboy stared at them confused, when he finally recognized Oliver's voice. "Green Arrow?"

"Only on duty." he smiled easily and she gave him a small smile. "So, you staying for dinner?"

"I guess so. Why not?" he smiled and Mickey Queen smiled widely. Oliver Queen smiled to clapping his hands together.

"Great-who wants pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good. Hey daddy, is it okay if Superboy spends the night?" Mickey asked as they made their way to the living room.

"Sure-it's pretty late enough as it is. I'll send R.T a message and let him know you're here." Ollie smiled as he called in for the pizza.

"Thanks." Superboy smiled and let Mickey lead him to the living room. They plopped down on the couch and Mickey turned to Superboy. "Hi…"

"Hey there. What'cha wanna watch?" she asked flicking on the TV. Superboy shrugged indifferently and she flipped through several channels.

"Wait a minute." He said abruptly. Mickey paused mid flick and turned to Superboy to see the clone with a wide smile. She turned to the TV to see she had landed on _Phineas and Ferb_. The blonde raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Let me guess-Wally?"

"Yup…it was actually a combined effort of Wally and Robin."

"What was a combined effort of Wally and Robin?" Ollie asked as he walked in. "Oh, Phineas and Ferb!"

"I think it's safe to say I'm the actual adult living here." She mocked and Superboy cocked his head to the side.

"Doesn't Black Canary live here?" he asked and both blonds looked at him confused. "What? Isn't she your mom?"

"Uh…Superboy…you know I'm adopted right?"

"Yeah, I thought Black Canary was your adopted mom."

"No, she's just my mentor. Though she is like a mom to me." She explained with a smile and Superboy nodded. "Besides I don't think Dinah has enough patience to put up with daddy 24/7 despite dating."

"Haha, you're just full of jokes." Ollie commented sarcastically as the doorbell rang "I got it."

Superboy smiled slightly as he watched Ollie and Mickey make jabs at each other, when he felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't Superman treat him like that? How come the Man of Steel just looked at the boy with disgust or ignored him? What had he done wrong? All he tried to do was get his respect. Was that such a crime? "Superboy?" The clone looked up to see confused green eyes boring into his blue ones. "Superboy…it'll be okay. He'll come around; he just needs some time to adjust."

"I guess…" he muttered. Mickey gave him a small smile and hugged him tightly. Pulling away she smiled brightly at him, before pulling him off the couch.

"Come on, I smell pizza." She smiled and dragged him to the dining room. Superboy sighed figuring she was right. He just needed some time… he hoped. Well at least he had a team that cared about him and Mickey. She cared a lot… but she wasn't Superman. Casting a glance at the blonde, he smiled. No she wasn't Superman…she was better.

**Awwww...fluffiness between Supey and Mickey! And a hint of Ollie's childlyness. And some angstiness on Mickey's part-she still misses Roy no matter how much of an ass he is. Up next is Denial! Which will hopefully be up soon! Until then, read and review! **

**Ta-ta for now! **

**SuperGroverandElmo**


	12. AN

**Hey guys, this isn't Denial-just a small author's note. I got two critic reviews that I'd like to address. **

**The first was from addicat-yes I understand Michaela seems to powerful, but she's like that for a reason that will come later.**

**The second was Random- for starters I'd like to point out, that this is **_**AU**_** and is following the series. There are reasons behind everything you said and some of them can't be answered know because it would ruin the rest of the story. Dealing with Superboy, I know he's ooc, I **_**wrote**_** him ooc because it's not the same. I know I'm putting mickey in scenes and I'm not doing it discreetly; at the top of each chapter it **_**has**_** the episode title name. Reason why she knows Batman and Robin's identity, she guessed-she has a very high IQ. Not to mention that Michaela and Bruce are close. I'm not going to lie, I have no clue where you got people are afraid of her, though. If you could point that out, I'll explain it. As for her being afraid to be leader, it has to do with her mother which will explained later.**

**Also, I never said Michaela wasn't a Mary Sue. I left that for everyone to decide for themselves. Honestly, and this is to everybody, if you don't like it-don't read it. Sure criticism is okay, but if you do at least still have something nice to say. **


	13. Chapter 11

**okay, i'm back. geez, i haven't touched this in a week! XD anywho, i'd like to thank LittleMissMia for betaing half of this! I appreciate it! **

**Warning: there is some spitfire somewhere around here. Character death. **

**Well here's the disclaimer: if I owned YJ,Roy would be in a love triangle with Cheshire and Donna Troy, Superman wouldn't be an asshole, Batman would smile at least once, and Roy would also sing in one episode while undercover! **

**Without further ado...**

* * *

><p>Star City, August 19; 17:58, PDT<p>

"Stop it, Zanny!"

Mickey screamed as her best friend the sorceress, Zatanna, tried to shove the last of the Chinese food down her throat.

Helena Bertinelli laughed almost falling out of her seat as she watched the spectacle in front of her. It was times like these when Helena truly grateful for her friends; only they could turn eating into something amusing as this.

"Just eat it, Mickey! Please!" the sorceress begged and the vigilante rolled her eyes, before eating it for the sandy blonde.

"There all taken care of." Helena said and Mickey hugged the raven haired girl, before sticking out her tongue at Zatanna.

"See-Helena loves me, unlike you." She mocked and Zatanna shrugged with a smirk.

"Glad someone does…" she trailed off, when a pillow connected with her head.

"You know I love you, Mickey!"

"Whatever-any who, what'cha wanna do now?" Mickey asked and she turned to Helena. "Have you found your mystery man, yet?"

"What mystery man?" Zatanna demanded and Helena rolled her eyes, before glaring at Mickey.

"It's nothing, Zanny. I just saw this guy in the mall one day and I found him very interesting." She said simply and Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"She claims he has no face."

"He doesn't!" Helena said whacking her with a pillow and Zatanna turned to her patiently.

"So you saw a guy with no face?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"that's it? 'okay then'! Zatanna, she saw that he doesn't have a face!" Mickey yelled and Zatanna rolled her eyes before pointing to herself.

"I am a sorceress, specifically ** magi-you know the people who can perform real magic." She drawled and Mickey looked at her questioningly.

"So, it's more of the fact that you're giving the benefit of the doubt, right?" she asked and Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm saying that because that since I'm magic Helena's mystery guy can be faceless." She said and Mickey raised her hands in defense.

"Okay, if that's what you say." She said and Helena quirked a brow.

"Why are you being so skeptical all of a sudden?" she asked and Zatanna looked at her oddly, before nodding in agreement.

"Lena's right-you usually don't question stuff like this. Is something wrong, Mick?" she asked and Mickey shook her head.

"Of course not-I'm just saying that if this guy is magical enough to be faceless, don't you think your dad would have heard about him by now?" she asked and Zatanna frowned.

"I suppose you're right-speaking of my dad, I gotta head home. He hasn't been feeling well for 3 weeks now and I'm getting worried." She frowned. Helena and Mickey exchanged confused looks at the information, knowing that Zatara had never been sick a day in his life.

"Have you taken him to the Hall for a checkup?" Mickey asked and Zatanna nodded.

"Yeah, but everything turns out fine. I don't know what it is…" she sighed standing up. "I'll see you guys later."

"I have an idea-why don't we go with you?" Helena asked and Mickey nodded with a smile, when her comlink went off.

"This is Mimic." She answered.

"Mimic, this is Red Tornado. I require assistance-a favor."

"Sure-want me to meet you at the Hall?"

"Please be at the cave in 40 minutes." He asked and Mickey sighed, giving Zatanna an apologetic look.

"I will-Mimic out. I'm sorry guys; RT has a mission for me." She apologized and Zatanna waved a dismissive hand.

"Its fine, you have work to do. Besides it's the thought that counts." Zatanna said giving her a hug and Helena hugged her as well.

"Good luck with the mission."

"Thanks-good luck with your no face lover." Mickey teased.

"…" Helena stared at her wide eyed, before reaching for her crossbow and Mickey ran out the room. "I love you!"

Zatanna laughed as the two headed out the front door.

"I'm glad we're together again." She said and Helena smiled slightly.

"Yeah me too, even if Mickey is a nut."

Sep 08th, 2:30pmMt. Justice, August 19; 19:39 EDT

Mickey entered Mt. Justice through the front door instead of the annoying transporters. Not to mention, it gave her a nice time to fly and watch the sunset. As she walked into the main hall, she could hear the computer announce a training simulation. She walked in-sticking to the shadows-and leaned casually against the door. Superboy and Kaldur circled each other as the computer announced the beginning of the fight. Kaldur charged first and Superboy dodged unsteadily. Mickey frowned at this, but relaxed as his movements became more fluid and not as stiff as usual.

"So…Kaldur seems nice. Don't you think, Megan?"

Mickey turned her head towards Artemis who was across the hall with Megan. Mickey cocked her head, confused as to what they were talking about, until her cousin continued.

"Strong, good looking-you should totally ask him out!"

Mickey stared at her cousin oddly, never thinking that Artemis, of all people, would discuss dating and boys. Mickey watched the fight with a smirk, as she listened to the rest of the conversation.

"No way-he's like a big brother to me!" Megan protested before smiling at the archer "But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally!"

Mickey almost broke out into a fit of giggles when she realized that-even though they hadn't said it-they were fighting over Superboy, by trying to get the other hooked up with a different boy. Oh, how she loved moments like these.

"You're so full of passion and he's so full of… of…"

"It? Himself? Anything related to himself?" Artemis offered and Mickey rolled her eyes as the two girls laughed.

'Poor Wally', Mickey thought as said speedster finished eating a burrito. Mickey turned her full attention back to the fight and smiled proudly as Superboy delivered a steady punch causing the Atlantean to sway.

"Learned that from Black Canary." He said proudly, before quickly throwing Kaldur over his shoulder in one swift movement, causing the Atlantean to fall flat on his back.

"Fail-Aqualad." The computer announced and Superboy smirked widely before walking over to the Atlantean.

"Learned that from Mickey." He smiled helping the Atlantean up and Mickey smirked before flying upwards and placing herself on top of the overhead.

"Glad to see you using them to your advantage." She said and they all looked around confused. Mickey smirked from her hiding spot as they looked around for her, and shook her head.

"Remember what I said-"she mocked as her voice echoed around the cave. She dropped from the overhead and was planning on falling behind Superboy.

That is, if he hadn't whipped around and caught her bridal style with a smirk.

"Always focus on your surroundings." He said and she smiled.

"Well color me black and call me Batman." She teased as he put her down. "Though I am very impressed with what I saw."

"you saw all of that?" he asked and she nodded with a smirk.

"Yes Superboy, I saw it. Along with other things." She said casting a glance at a now blushing Megan and a smirking Artemis, before turning back to the clone with a proud smile. "But yes, I saw it all and I'm extremely proud."

Mickey watched as Superboy's eyes light like a child's on Christmas and she chuckled amused.

"Really?"

"Yes I am. And just because you're cute doesn't mean you have to get all cocky about it and walk around shirtless." He blushed slightly, before walking away to help Kaldur up and Red Tornado flew in.

"Hey Red Tornado! Got a mission for us?" Wally asked running over towards him and Red Tornado turned to him.

"Missions are the Batman's responsibility." The android reminded him.

"Yeah, well the Batman's out in Gotham with the robin doing the whole Dynamic duo thing." He said. "But you look like you're heading out somewhere! On a hot date? Or a miss-ion?"

"Honestly Wally, could you be anymore stupid?" Artemis asked and Superboy snickered, when Kaldur turned to Red Tornado.

"If we can do anything to help." He said as Mickey walked forward.

"It is nothing-I only require a bit of assistance from Mimic." The robot explained and

Mickey bit her lip.

"You never know, RT. Whatever this is may turn into something more and I may need help." She said and Wally smiled widely at him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was all LittleMissMia for betaing this. Now it's back to me!<strong>

* * *

><p>Red Tornado looked at Mickey before nodding and turning towards the holo screen that appeared before them.<p>

"Very well. This is a friend of the League's, Kent Nelson." He began and Mickey already knew where this was going. "He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day past 90." Wally whispered to Artemis who simply shrugged.

"Nelson has been missing for the last 23 days. Nelson was a charter member of the Justice Society-the base idea for your mentors Justice League." Tornado continued as the picture of Nelson soon transformed into doctor Fate.

"Of course, Nelson was Doctor Fate-the Earth's sorcerer supreme." Kaldur said and Wally scoffed causing Artemis to turn to him with a questioning glance.

"Problem Baywatch?" she asked and he turned to her before speaking in a hush whisper.

"Doctor Fate is more like Doctor Fake. The man knows some advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to make it look real to scare the bad guys and impress the ladies." He said, already anticipating her calling him out.

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" she asked and he blinked at her confused.

"How'd you know?"

"I have the series at home."

"The books or movies?"

"Both."

"Same."

"Pretty odd for a guy who doesn't believe in magic to watch a magic movie."

"I like it for the special effects and action scenes. What about you?"

"Special effects and actions scenes." She said surprised and they stared at each other shocked, before turning away. Superboy snickered at the conversation, while Mickey nudged him in the side.

"It's funny." He pouted in a whisper and she shook her head with a slight smile.

"Focus silly." She teased and they turned back to Red Tornado.

"He may just be on another of his… walkabouts, but he is protector of the Helmet of Fate. The helmet is the source of his power and is extremely unwise to leave unattended."

"On Mars, he is the great sorcerer of priests and priestesses. It'd be an honor to help find him." Megan smiled and Wally stood straight.

"Same here! So honored that you have no idea. I can barely wait! Magic is epic." He said smiling widely at Megan and Artemis rolled her eyes, with a shake of her head. _And for a second I thought he had a brain_, she thought sadly.

"Take this-it is the key to the Tower of Fate." Tornado said handing Mickey the key and she took it, before giving it to Kaldur. Tornado looked at her oddly and she rolled her eyes with an annoyed huff.

"I'm not the leader-he is!" she said and Superboy smiled rubbing her back, before turning to Tornado.

"She's in denial." He joked and Mickey turned away from him angry, when Wally turned to Megan.

"What are the chances that we'd both be interested in the mystical arts?" he asked and Artemis shoved past him.

"There aren't." she murmured and he glared at her smirking face. Superboy shook his head and put his shirt back on, before walking next to Mickey.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked fighting a smile and she huffed looking away from him. He smiled and pulled on her arm. "I'll buy you an ice cream sundae when we get back."

"…you promise?" she asked and Superboy notes her childish tone. He laughs quietly, before nodding and she smirked. "You put your shirt back on."

"Well, I kinda had to." He said and she pouted playfully.

"But I liked it when you were shirtless." She teased and he blushed bright red, when she giggled taking his hand. "Come on."

Salem, August 19; 20:22 EDT

"so Wally, tell me about how you came to your unyielding love for sorcery?" Artemis demanded as she tried to find some slip up, to let Megan see through his lie.

"Well I, um, don't like to brag but before I became Kid Flash, I was thinking about becoming a wizard myself." He lied smiling at Megan. Artemis looked at him, rolling her eyes and Kaldur shook his head.

"We've reached the coordinates Tornado gave us. But-"she paused looking at the empty space, where the tower was supposed to be.

"there's nothing here." Superboy finished and Mickey sat unfazed.

"take us down." Kaldur ordered and Megan did as told, parking the invisible bioship across from the empty space. They all got out and looked around, when Kaldur turned to Wally. "Go run around the perimeter, see if you can find something."

"Got it." Wally said and ran off, when Superboy turned to Mickey.

"Are you alright-you've been rather quiet." He said and she looked up at him, before sighing.

"I found out that Zatara has been sick." She said and he cocked his head to the side confused. "Zatara is the League's magical defender. He was the one dressed up like a magician back at the Cadmus incident."

"now I remember him." He said, recalling the man the semi elderly man.

"Anyways, Zatara's been in perfect health until past 23 days." She said when it clicked.

"So you think that it has something to do with this guy's disappearance." He said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement-something he found himself doing often with Mickey. She nodded slowly and he scrutinized her face carefully "He's important to you, isn't he?"

"I have a lot of important men in my life who've contributed to me growing up, but he was always like the grandfather I never had in a sense. If it wasn't for him, I'd never have met my best friend." She said smiling softly and he hugs her gently.

"It'll be okay-this Nelson guy is probably fine."

"But if this isn't the case, then what's wrong with Zatara?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes. Superboy can see the anguish in her eyes and it kills him on the inside.

"He'll be fine-he most likely just got a case of the flu and since he's never been sick before his body is just reacting unlike it should. After all, he's a middle aged man, so it has to be more difficult for him than it would a child." He reasons. Superboy knows his explanation sucks and the logic is off, but he hopes it's enough to spark that tiny bit of hope in her.

"I guess so…" she mumbles and he hugs her once more to make her feel better. She buries her face in his chest, before looking up at him with soft eyes. Superboy has to admit, he's never seen her so gentle before. She's too busy being mischievous, light-hearted, flirtatious (definitely flirtatious), and serious to notice. Even in those rare moments when it's just the two of them, he's never seen her so… worried. That's a lie-he has seen her this worried; it's usually when he does something reckless or just out of her sight. The thought makes him smile and she smiles as well, almost as if it's infectious. He bends his head towards her and he can hear her heart beat going faster. The sound of Wally running back towards them cause them to jump apart and Superboy smiles as he sees a tiny pink glow tint Mickey's cheeks.

"There's absolutely nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." Wally says stopping in front of Artemis and she crosses her arms, a thoughtful look crossing over her features.

"So what do you think? Microelectronics that can adapt with a mix of phase shifting?" she asked and he smirked.

"Well, of course." He said as Megan walked over "Not! As you can see, this is totally magic at work here Artemis!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" she grumbled and Mickey chuckled.

"If only." She said taking the key from Kaldur and walking forward. "Now, if I were a magic tower that was supposed to be hidden to the world, where would I be?"

"Uh Mickey, what are you doing?" Megan asked as Mickey tapped her chin with the key.

"You don't honestly believe that will work, do you?" he asked seriously, when suddenly the Tower of Fate appeared before their eyes. They turned to Mickey who had stuck the key in at random.

"You were saying?" she asked mockingly and he rolled his eyes. Mickey pushed the door open and they all walked inside, when the door shut behind them disappearing.

"Where'd the door go?" asked Wally and a projection of Kent Nelson appeared.

"Hello, despite entering with a key the tower does not recognize you. Please state your name and business." Nelson asked and Wally stepped forward, after casting a glance at Megan.

"Greetings-we are true believers here to see Doctor Fate!" he exclaimed. Nelson looked at him oddly, before disappearing and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Could you be any corny-"she was cut off as the floor began to shake and disappeared, causing the heroes to fall through the ground towards a pit of lava.

As they fell halfway down, the initial shock wore off and they all collected themselves. Megan grabbed Wally before flying upwards sluggishly, while Artemis used her extra gravelling hook and grabbed Kaldur. Mickey flew after Superboy, but not until he got his boots burned off.

"Those were my favorite boots-this Nelson guy better be worth it." He growled and Mickey wrapped her arms around him.

"Superboy."

"Those were my favorite boots." He repeated annunciating each word, hoping she's see his point. Mickey rolled her eyes before smirking at him.

"It could've been much worse." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"You could've fallen in, all together."

"That's sweet, but I'm indestructible remember?" he reminded her annoyed and she smiled mischievously.

"True-but your clothes aren't." she said smiling cheekily and his burned red. Megan tried to keep her and Wally up, but slipped every now and then.

"I'm… losing altitude. I'm so hot." She breathed and Wally smiled at her.

"Yes you are."

"WALLY!" Artemis yelled as she tried to support Kaldur's weight. Wally turned his head towards her and glared annoyed.

"Hey, when falling to a fiery death I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

"My physiology, as well as M'gann's, are not compatible with extreme heat. We have to climb out." Kaldur explained "Quickly."

"Hello Megan!" Megan exclaimed tiredly slapping her forehead as she slipped downwards "We never really answered the question!"

"Red Tornado sent us to check on Nelson and the Helmet!" Mickey called out and the floor slid out covering the molten lava. Mickey dropped Superboy on the floor before joining him with the rest of their teammates. Kaldur bent down and placed a hand on the floor.

"This should be molten hot, but yet it's so cool." He said as Megan stood up and Wally helped.

"Easy there Megalicious, I got you." He smiled only to be pushed away and against the wall by Artemis.

"Enough! Your little round of 'impress-Megan-at-all-cost' almost got us BBQ!" she yelled and Wally glared at her.

"How is it my fault?"

"When you lied saying that you were a 'true believer'!" she hissed and Megan looked at Wally hurt.

"Wally…you don't believe in magic?" she asked. Wally looked between Artemis and Megan, before throwing his arms in the air.

"Alright, I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the true liar-it's nothing but pure bull!" he exclaimed and Kaldur ran his hand over the floor.

"Wally I studied magic at the Conservatory of Sorcery for a year in Atlantis. Magic is no lie-it created the skin I use to power my water barriers."

"Ever hear of bioelectricity, dude? Hey, in some cultures fire was considered 'magic'."

"Now he's using the quotation marks. Looks like Wally's gone to the deep end" Mickey sighed shaking her head and Superboy chuckled.

"I have not gone off the deep end! It's just a bunch of tricks!"

"You're pretty close minded for someone who broke the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis said putting her hands on her hips and he glared at her.

"That is science-all it took was a recreation of Flash's lab experiment and here I am!" Wally huffed "everything can be explained by science!"

"Let's find out shall we?" Mickey asked as Kaldur began to pull up one of the tiles from the floor.

"No-the whiplash from the lava will burn us alive!" Wally exclaimed as the tile was pulled from the floor to reveal snow.

"It's snow." Megan smiled and Artemis smirked turning to Wally.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" she asked as they hopped through the door. The small door disappeared and they were surrounded by snowy white mountains. "Care to explain, Mr. Science?"

"We're in a pocket dimension-it is called a string theory, Arty." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just give up already?"she demanded.

"what's that?" Megan asked interrupting the argument that was bound to follow. They turned to see a cane floating in the snow.

"It looks like Nelson's magic wand." Wally mocked. He ran and grabbed the cane the same time that Artemis did.

"I got it." They said before trying to pull away "I can't let go!" The cane began to glow and suddenly, they disappeared in thin air.

"what just happened?" Mickey asked and Kaldur frowned.

"I'm not sure-let's keep walking." He said and they nodded. They headed north for a few minutes when Megan spoke.

"I don't get, Wally. It's like he doesn't believe the impossible can't happen." She said and Mickey took out her phone.

"That's because he does. Look, ever since I've known Wally-which has been for five years-, he's always had some scientific theory to explain everything." She said not looking up from her phone and thankful she had service.

"She's right. Wally uses science to comprehend things he doesn't understand. For him to acknowledge that magic is real would be to lose that comprehension." Kaldur added and Megan nodded. Mickey slipped her phone back into her pocket and smiled reassuringly at Superboy's questioning glance.

"How you holding up?" he asked and she sighed.

"Better, a little. I'm worried about Artemis and Wally."

"They'll be fine. The worst that could happen is Artemis kicking Wally in the balls." He teased and she laughed "They'll be fine, promise."

"I hope so." She sighed as a door appeared in front of them.

Artemis groaned grabbing her head, before sitting up. The cane was still in her hand, which was still glued to it. She looked at Wally, who was glaring at the guy who looked like a bad Fabio impersonator. "Abra Kadabra." He glared and Artemis scoffed.

"Abra Kadabra? whose next-Sabrina?" she mocked and Nelson smirked at his cane.

"Well, look at that." He said and the cane pulled the heroes towards Nelson and Nelson grasped the cane in his hands, when his binds broke free. "Let's go shall we?"

"Uh, where?" he asked and Nelson smirked as an elevator appeared behind them. They ran into the elevator just as the small boy shoots a red bolt at them.

"I want that helmet! I want it, I want it, I WANT IT!" he yelled as the elevator door slam shut.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Wally drawled and Artemis slapped him in the head, before turning to Nelson.

"I'm guessing your Doctor Fate."

"Indeed I am. And you all are?"

"I'm Artemis and this idiot is Wally. Red Tornado sent us to find you." She said ignoring Wally's protest. "So this Abra Kadabra-"

"He's all talk and science, no magic." Wally interrupted and Nelson nodded.

"He's right."

"He is?" Artemis gaped and Wally glared at her, while Nelson nodded.

"Yes he is-but Klarion the Witch Boy? Oh, he's the real deal alright-Lord Of chaos whereas Doctor Fate is a Lord of Order." He said and Wally eyed him suspiciously.

"Riiiight you are a lord of order. That's a new one."

"Oh, I'm not the lord of order. I'm just an old man Fate used to fight bad guys. That is, until my wife Inza convinced me to give it up. Ah, my darling Inza… now she was a real spitfire." Nelson said before continuing. "Anyways, if that little witch boy gets his greedy little hands on the helmet, he'll turn the world into his own playground. "

the elevator stopped and they got out seeing a large bell in front of them. As they walked forward, a door appeared on the ceiling a few feet away from them. It opened causing Superboy and Kaldur to fall through, while the girls floated down. "That looked like it hurt." Mickey commented and Superboy grunted annoyed.

"It did." He huffed as Artemis ran over to hug Mickey.

"More friends of yours, I suppose?" Nelson asked Wally. The ginger was going to retort, before pushing Nelson to the ground to avoid a blast of energy that was headed for the elder man. They looked up to see Kadabra and Klarion.

"Friends of yours, hmm?" Wally shot back as they ran from the oncoming blasts. Wally helped Nelson stand, when the elderly man bumped his cane on the bell causing it to glow. The two were soon sucked into a golden light as Klarion flew in as well.

"For the love of God!" Mickey growled as she dodged another blast.

"you can be upset with him later; right now we have a fight to focus on." Kaldur said and she let out an annoyed huff.

"I'm not mad with _him_. I'm upset with _her_." She said pointing behind Kadabra. Kadabra turned around to get a snap kick in the face. Looking up he saw Zatanna and Helena hovering over him.

"I just don't get it-every Elvis impersonator is awesome, but when it comes to Fabio…" Helena trailed off shaking her head mockingly and they disappeared. They reappeared in front of young justice in a blinding white light.

"It took you long enough." Mickey grumbled and Zatanna glared at her accusingly.

"Well forgive me-I got lost!" she huffed and Helena snickered.

"She took a wrong turn at Shadowcrest, took us to the Hall and got us to Wonderland just in time for tea." Helena mocked and Zatanna glared at her, before mumbling something in a different language and a blue sphere shielded them.

"What just happened and who are you two?" Kaldur asked and the two girls turned to Mickey, who smiled reassuringly to her team.

"Relax- these are friends of mine, Helena Bertinelli and Zatanna Zatara."

"Zatanna Zatara? As in-"

"Zatara, master sorcerer of the Justice League Zatara? Yeah, I'm his daughter." She said and the team-excluding Artemis and Mickey-blinked.

"I didn't know he had a daughter." Megan said and Zatanna rolled her eyes, before smiling wryly.

"Not everyone likes having the attention on them, like this thing." She said jerking a thumb at Mickey. Mickey rolled her eyes before pointing to Kadabra and she raised her hands in defense. "I know, I know! Take done the fake magic bad guy, I'm on it! But I'll need help."

"Really? I thought we were just going to sit here and watch." Artemis drawled sarcastically and Zatanna flicked her in the nose. Zatanna dropped the shield, when several small circles appeared in front of her. She began flicking them forward.

"that should slow him down."

"Meaning Helena kick butt now?" Helena asked playfully and Zatanna nodded with a wide smirk.

"Oh yes, Lena. You can kick butt now." Zatanna said and Helena smirked running forward "We don't have plan yet, dummy!"

"Give it up, Zee. You know once she gets in there, you can never talk her out." She said before turning to her team realizing Superboy was gone. She whipped her head around to find the clone fighting with Helena. "Just like that."

"Look at it this way-he's cute." She smiled and Mickey smirked."So what is the plan?"

"We fight now, think later." Artemis said as she ran into battle and Kaldur sighed. Mickey and Zatanna ran forward as a string of spells flowed from her mouth. Kaldur ran forward water barriers ready as Megan flew behind him.

Kadabra didn't seem to be much of a physical fighter, which worked perfectly in the heroes favor. That is, until he started shooting off golden balls, that slowly tried to crush them alive. The first one down was Helena, having been closer to the man. She struggled to push the barrier up, but found it extremely heavy. Next was Kaldur who was flung backwards onto his back, when the sphere came down on him. Afterwards was Superboy and Mickey; the clone had used himself as a shield when Kadabra flew the sphere her way and they were now both caught underneath. They only ones left were Artemis, Zatanna and Megan.

Thankfully, Kadabra's tricks were useless against the Mistress of Magic-but not her voice. Kadabra struck the girl in the throat and she kicked him a good few feet. "Zatanna, what's wrong?" Megan asked and Zatanna pointed to her throat.

"She has to be able to speak to perform spells." Artemis explained and Zatanna nodded in agreement, before stretching out one hand. A small tornado appeared and soon became a large cyclone. "Oh right! I forgot that you can manipulate the elements!"

"True, but I don't think that'll be enough." Megan frowned before pressing her temples to her forehead. _Wally, tell Nelson that we need Doctor Fate now,_ she thought as Artemis was soon sucked into a sphere. She snapped her head up at the sound of Zatanna's voice cracking, when a sphere landed on top of her.

"Just give up and I'll consider letting you easy." Kadabra mocked and she narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"do you know who I am?" she croaked and he smirked.

"A child who can't even speak properly?" he mocked and she growled at him annoyed.

"I am the Mistress of magic; the Princess of Prestidigitation-the Magic Maid." She said as her outfit changed. She was no longer dressed in her pink long sleeved shirt, with black mini skirt and matching combat boots. She now wore a white button up top with a black vest and matching suit jacket, along with fish net stockings and black boots that came to her knees with a black top hat. "I am Zatanna, protégé of Zatara and your worst nightmare."

"Is that so? Show me what you got." He said and she smirked.

"I was planning on it." She said and shot a cyclone his way. Several twisters, tornados and cyclones swirled behind her waiting to be used. He glared at her as he got up and he began shooting everything he had. She swiftly dodged and she was grateful for the martial arts lesson she had been forced to take.

Zatanna flipped over several blasts as several twisters shot themselves towards him. She turned a cyclone into ice, hoping it would prove to be a distraction so she could knock that stupid wand out of his hand. She flung the ice and charged at him, but he caught her by the throat. "Now to make you disappear… permanently." He said, his lips turning up into a sickly sweet smile. He brought the crackling wand dangerously close to the girl's face, when a cross appeared behind him. Zatanna blinked at the blinding light, before laughing at the spectacle in front of her. Kadabra was now only left in his underwear, which had pink hearts covered over them. He dropped the girl on her butt and she looked at him when a fist connected with his face.

"Show's over." She looked up to see the other heroes standing behind her with tired looks.

"I don't see why you all are so tired-I did mostly all the work." She huffed and Superboy glared at her, pointing to his shoeless feet.

"I got my favorite boots burned off and been walking around barefoot."

"I suppose, we can be even." She croaked and Mickey rolled her eyes, when Helena kicked her in the butt. "Really Lena-I just saved your butt- yet again- and you repay me by kicking me in the butt?"

"Uh, yeah? You make it sound like you're surprised." The raven haired girl said and Zatanna sighed.

"it's sad, because truthfully I'm not." She said before putting her arms up and wiggling her fingers. Mickey and Helena exchanged glances, before helping the sorceress up.

"You are so lazy, Zanna." Helena commented and Zatanna stuck her tongue out at her.

"Where's Wally and Mr. Nelson?" Megan asked. They all frowned when Zatanna closed her eyes and stretched out her hand. They were transported to the top of the building, where they saw Wally hovering over Nelson.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked and Wally hung his head sadly.

"He… he's gone. Nelson was wounded from all the times they had him hostage and Klarion gave the final blow." He whispered and Zatanna dropped to her knees next to him, as her clothes changed back to her civvies.

"Kent… he was a really close friend of my dad's. He's going to be so devastated." She whispered, when Mickey's comlink buzzed in her ear.

"This is Mimic." She answered and was surprised at the voice that held her ear.

"Mickey darling, it's me Zatara."

"Zatara! Is everything alright? I heard you were sick." She asked and Zatanna looked up at her with wide eyes. Mickey held up a finger as Zatara laughed in her ear.

"Relax Mickey-I'm fine now. I think I just had some weird magic cold." He joked "Have you talked with Zatanna? She and Helena went to go find you, after Zatanna got your message."

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we're all fine."

"and the bad news?" he inquired and Zatanna held her hand out for the comlink. Mickey gave it to her and Zatanna placed the comlink in her ear.

"Hello Daddy-it's me Zee."

"Hi there sweetie-is everything okay? Mickey said there was bad news and you sound very upset." He said worried and Zatanna took a deep breath before continuing.

"Daddy… daddy, I'm so sorry. … Mr. Nelson is dead." She whispered. The other end was silent, when Zatara spoke up again.

"Kent is… dead?" he asked making sure he heard his daughter right.

"Yes-daddy, I'm so sorry. I knew you two were close."

"It's fine, Zatanna. It wasn't your fault. Take the body with you back to HQ and I'll meet you there." He advised and she sighed.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." She handed Mickey the comlink and they all looked at her expectantly.

"He said to bring the body back to HQ and he'll meet us there." She said trying to fight back tears. Mickey wrapped her arms around the sorceress and it soon became a group hug. "Thanks guys, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Kaldur asked and she nodded. "let's take the body to the cave first so we can wrap the body up properly."

"I'll take the Helmet." Wally said shifting the helmet in his hands. Zatanna nodded warily barely comprehending anything, when Megan and Helena led her to the bioship. Superboy took Mickey's hand and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine-a little sad, but fine. Why?"

"I-I wanted to make sure you were okay. That sphere hit us pretty hard." He said awkwardly and she smiled squeezing his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. You always find the right time to save me." She smiled and he blushed slightly. Her eyes glowed and Martian Manhunter shadowed over her. Nelson's body lifted up on her command and he flew behind him, while Wally walked ahead with Kaldur and Artemis.

"He looks so peaceful." He said and Mickey noticed a hint of surprise in his voice. She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Isn't death supposed to be… painful?"

"Not always. Sometimes it can be peaceful, other extremely painful. I think the real painful part is those last few days." She said and he nodded slowly trying to process the information.

"can't it happen… you know, unexpectedly? Like you don't even notice for a few seconds?" Mickey looked at the clone confused for a minute before it clicked.

"Superboy… did you think I died back there?"

"Well, you just laid there for a while until you started moving again." He frowned and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry I worried you like that. Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily." She teased trying to get him to smile. He looked down at her with a raised brow, before shaking his head with a slight smirk.

"Even discussing the thought of you dying, you always find some way to flirt with me." He mocked. Their eyes locked for a moment and the small pink tint is back in her cheeks. She turns away and walks off, her heart beat racing. He stares after her for a minute or two, before walking behind her. They walk next to each other in silence, when she silently takes his large hand in her smaller one. He looks at her and she keeps her eyes trained on her feet, but he can see the smile on her soft lips. Superboy blushes slightly, before intertwining their hands together. She stops and looks at their hands, then keeps walking again with a smile. It's a bittersweet ending and they both know it, but they're too busy basking in the happiness of the step up of their relationship.

Mt. justice, August 20; 03:48 EDT

Artemis walked through the quiet cave intending on finding Mickey, when she passed by Wally's room. She watched as he placed the Helmet of Fate on his shelf full of 'souvenirs'. She leans casually in the door way before clearing her throat.

"You know, you never said what happened when you put on the helmet." She said when he turned to her. Wally looked at her thoughtfully before shrugging indifferently.

"The helmet's energy rewired my brain, making me think I was Doctor Fate for a while." He said carelessly and she stared at him shocked.

"after everything's that happened… you still don't believe in magic?" she asked and he scoffed.

"Why should I? It's nothing more than a big bunch of jumbo." Artemis looked at Wally oddly, before shaking her head and walking in the room.

"I don't get you. You're so willing to believe in magic to impress Megan, but after you get called out on it you give up."

"I was trying to impress Megan-you know, make it seem like we have some things in common." He admitted and she rolled her eyes.

"You guys do have stuff in common-you just need to figure it out instead of lying about it." Artemis drawled and Wally raised an orange brow.

"Oh really-what if you were trying to impress someone? Then what?"

"It's like I just said, Baywatch. I'd try to find something else that I'd have in common with the person." She said slowly and he narrowed his eyes at her speculatively.

"So you wouldn't be upset because I didn't believe in magic?"

"No-I'd be upset that you'd try to lie about. Look, if you don't want to believe in magic that's your choice and I can't do anything to change that, Wally. If I was really in to you, I wouldn't care about your preferences." she said rolling her eyes. He looked at her with a surprised expression and keeps replaying what Nelson had told him.

_find your own little spitfire-one that won't let you get away with nothin'. Like that Artemis._

Of course, he hadn't meant that he get together with Artemis. no, he was just using her as an example-he definitely did not mean that he should start dating Artemis. It's Artemis for crying out loud! There's no way Nelson could have meant for Wally to date Artemis. She replaced Red Arrow... sorta kinda. Artemis raised an eyebrow as Wally tried to figure out what was going on in his head right now.

"You okay over there Baywatch?" she mocked and green eyes snapped up to her dark blue ones. They stared at each other blankly for a moment when Wally stepped towards her. They kept staring at each other blankly, when Artemis tuned away and gestured to the helmet "if you still don't believe in magic, why keep the helmet?"

"Souvenir." he said and she scoffed.

"Geek!" Wally looked away from her and she walked away with a sigh. _That boy_, she thought idly. Wally watched her leave out the corner of his eye and looked back at the helmet confused; he turned to see her a good few feet away when he saw Megan walking past.

"Hello Megan! Guess who got tickets to a magic show!"

**alrighty! okay i would just like everyone to know that I was not whelmed in the last episode! The light members...dear lord i'm not whelmed...**

**So anywho review and i might get whelmed by this weeks episode and i'll update! Once again, thanks to LittleMissMia for betaing!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Kay, i'm back! I'd like to thank all the reviews and faves I got! You all are wonderful. So this chap has some serious fluff and bonding time! And there's Roy! But it's depressing...but he's here. Along with Huntress and that guy she saw in the mall. If you don't remember, go back to chapter 6, the beginning of the chap and you'll see it. **

**Okay guys, it's some of you guys fave part of the story: the disclaimer! I get a lot of positive reviews for this. Go figure.**

**I don't anything, buuuut if I did: Superman and Superboy would have the perfect father-son relationship that people want, Miss M would drop the 'hello Megan', Roy would realize he's being a douche and go back to Ollie, Bats would smile on this show, there would be a BabsxDickxZatanna love traingle, and Wally and Artemis would be parents. XD**

**so without further a due... here is the new chap: Downtime :)**

* * *

><p>Gotham City, August 27; 06:17 EDT<p>

Mimic glared at Clayface before charging towards him once more. The fight had not worked out in Young Justice's favor, seeing how she and Aqualad were the only ones standing. Kid Flash and Miss Martian got K.O near the beginning of the fight, while Robin got knocked unconscious into a crate a little while after that. Superboy had put up more of a fight and was gaining the upper hand, until he took a blow for Mimic adding him to the list.

The sandy blonde heroine narrowed her eyes at the clay like creature before charging again. Clay shot out at her but she dodged quickly, when she found an opening. Apparently Clayface found a bigger one in her and took it. Mimic was flung back and landed on the ground with a thud next to Superboy. She opened her jade eyes slightly, as they soon fluttered close without her consent.

Aqualad looked at the fallen heroine, before getting punched in the face. He was slammed against the wall and fell to the floor, when he looked at his team briefly. Each where covered in clay and knocked out, letting the Atlantean know they weren't coming back soon. He looked up to see Clayface's fist turn into a sledge hammer when a dark shadow jumped through the glass which revealed, the Batman.

The Dark Knight shot off two Bat-a-rangs that exploded on Clayface's arm. The Dark Knight flipped backwards and shot an electrical wire at Clayface causing him to turn into goo. Batman stood up evenly before looking over the mess and turning to Aqualad with a glare. Aqualad stood up uneasily and looked down, as his team began to stir.

Robin was the first to sit up (causing the Dark Knight some relief) and inspected the damage. "Whoa-looks like I missed a serious party." Kid Flash joked as he sat up, but silenced when he noticed Batman's presence. The other three began to sit up and Mimic frowned rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened?" she asked warily as Superboy helped her up. Batman looked at her, then Aqualad and then the pile of goop on the floor. "I guess whatever happened didn't go well."

"Miss Martian, call the bioship to take you all back to the cave. I'll meet you there shortly." Batman said as he disappeared. Mimic whipped around towards Robin, scaring the Boy Wonder a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing-I just wanted to see if you left with Batman." She teased smiling slightly and Robin rolled his eyes as the bioship came into view.

"Kaldur… are you okay?" Miss Martian asked placing a hand on the Atlantean. He smiled up at her gently, before nodding.

"Yes I am-thank you for your concern." He said and she nodded with a smile. Superboy cocked his head to the side, noticing the small tint of pink on the Martian's cheeks. That wasn't there any other time Miss Martian talked with Kaldur. So why did it happen now? The clone pushed his thoughts aside ad focused on getting Mimic to the bioship, remembering that he'll have to ask her later.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice August 27; 07:48 EDT<p>

As the team arrived at the cave, they weren't surprised that Batman had beaten them to it. They could only guess it was an ability owned by only the Bat and the Boy Wonder. "I need to speak with Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and go home." he ordered and Superboy scoffed.

"Go home- I _am_ home." Superboy deadpanned and Mickey swatted his arm playfully. He looked down at her and gave a slight smirk, while she shook her head. Mickey pulled her hair out of her ponytail and tried to comb through the tangled mess. She gave up with a sigh, realizing she'd just have to wash it. "Mickey?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking up at him. Superboy looked at her with a small blush and he fidgeted nervously "Superboy is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I… I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to do something?" he asked, his expression hopeful. Mickey stopped to turn to him, before giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Superboy. I promised Daddy that I'd go out to dinner this evening with Dinah." She frowned and he nodded as a feeling of rejection flooded through him. Mickey noticed his saddened face, when she smiled brightly "Maybe we can do something tomorrow night? There's a carnival up on the pier that's going to be here until next week."

"Really? Uh, sure-that sounds like fun." He smiled and he noticed the small pink tint rise on her cheeks. He gently brushes his fingertips against it and it grows larger, with each stroke. It's almost to the point where she's blushing. Mickey turned away from him, before shooting him a quick smile.

"I better get ready. I'll see you later?" she asked and he nodded with a smile. She disappears into her room and lets out a small shaky breath. Mickey touched her cheek, which was still tingling from where Superboy's fingertips had been. She shakes her head and heads towards the shower.

* * *

><p>After a hot shower and quick work of her hair, Mickey headed out to the main hall to see Wally and Kaldur heading towards the transporter, while Megan flied around in the kitchen and Superboy watched the static on the TV screen. She had half a mind to tell him that it wasn't a show, but decided against it since he seemed too comfortable. As Mickey shook her head, Megan let out a high squeal. The boys turn to the Martian to find her staring at Mickey. The guys turned to Mickey, before staring at her awe struck.<p>

Her hair is in soft curls that flow to her waist and a black headband kept her bangs out of her face. She wore a white dress that had thin straps and flowed to her knees with black heels. She wore a silver locket that was in the shape of a heart. She didn't wear any make up except for the small application of lip gloss that made her lips shine.

Superboy stared at her wordlessly and was pretty sure his jaw had somehow dislocated itself from his mouth. It was no doubt that the sandy blonde was very beautiful in his eyes-hell, she was beautiful in everyone's eyes-but at this moment, he just couldn't describe how amazing she looked. No matter what she wore she always was beautiful in his eyes, but now he just couldn't find the words to say. Mickey looked at his awe struck face, when he turned away embarrassed.

"I guess I look okay then?" she teased and Wally rolled his eyes mockingly at her with a smirk.

"You say it as if you don't already know." he said with mock horror she stuck out her tongue at him childishly. Kaldur shook his head and smiled at Mickey.

"you look lovely, Mickey."

"Thanks Kaldur." She smiled. Superboy felt a small hint of jealousy rise up in him at how easily Kaldur was able to compliment her while he could only sit and stare. He turned away from them, when Mickey walked over to him with a smile.

"You haven't complimented me yet." She teased with a small pout. His face blushed slightly and she smiled widely, before kissing him on the cheek. "That's the best compliment I've gotten all day."

"I didn't say anything." He frowned and she smiled widely showing her pearly whites.

"I know, but your face did. A face is like a picture-it tells a thousand words." Mickey said and Superboy looked at her confused. "I'll explain tomorrow at the carnival."

"I wanna go to the carnival!" Wally exclaimed as she walked towards the teleporter and Mickey rolled her eyes.

"Well have Barry take you." She replied and Wally pouted. He looked between her and Superboy, when it finally clicked.

"Never mind-I wanna go to the circus now." He lied and Megan shook her head.

"I hope you have a nice time, Mickey." She smiled and Mickey faked a face of horror.

"I don't know if I will. Between the facts that my dad is dating Dinah now, they've practically been all over each other. Small note-I'm half serious."

"I did _not_ need that mental image." Wally gagged and she deadpanned.

"Welcome to my life. That reminds me, tell Barry he owes me 50 bucks-he'll know why." She explained as the transporter started up.

"Why does he owe 50?" Megan asked and Mickey smirked.

"20 were for whether or not Dinah would admit she liked Ollie, 20 were for whether or not Ollie would try to make a move, and 10 were for whether or not Dinah wouldn't kill him after the first week of the relationship." She smiled victoriously and Superboy smirked.

"Does Dinah know you're betting on her?" he asked and Mickey shook her head in mock offense.

"I thought you knew by me, Superboy. I'm hurt." She pouted and the clone laughed, when she stepped in. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Mickey-have fun!" Megan called after her. Mickey waved goodbye and disappeared in the white light.

* * *

><p>Star City, August 27; 07: 52 PDT<p>

Mickey walked into her house with a smile, when she found Dinah and Ollie waiting in the living room. "Finally-it took you long enough!" Ollie whined and Mickey looked at her father, before turning to Dinah amused.

"You know your polar opposites, but make such a cute couple." She giggled and both blondes stared at the teenager in front of them. She seemed happier, bubbly even, and-dare they say it-_girly_.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Ollie demanded. Mickey stared at her father before kicking him in the shin. "Never mind… you're Mica alright."

"Of course I am-what would make you think otherwise?" she asked and Dinah smiled ruefully at the girl.

"it's nothing-I think Ollie is just surprised at how smitten you are." She chuckled and Mickey looked at the older woman shocked, before shaking her head rapidly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I am _sooo _not smitten!"

"So you don't have feelings for a certain clone?" Dinah teased and Ollie slapped his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter.

"No! I mean, I do but it's not romantic or anything!" she stuttered and Ollie stopped laughing to look at his daughter seriously. He walked up to her and stared at her face and she glared at him. "Is there a reason for you invading my personal space?"

"You… you're _blushing_! Michaela Alexandria Queen is _blushing_ over a _guy_!" he exclaimed. It was silent for a minute, when the two adults started laughing wildly. Mickey glared at them and stomped her foot angry.

"It's not funny!" she yelled, but they kept laughing anyways. Ollie stopped to take a breath to look at Mickey and stopped immediately. Mickey was red in the face all over and looked like steam was going to come out of her ears. She was biting her lip hard and her eyes were watering.

"Dinah…" the archer said warily. The blonde stopped laughing and looked at him, before looking at Mickey. She stopped immediately and they both exchanged looks, before turning to Mickey to find her gone.

"Ollie-"

"I know, I know-call the restaurant and reschedule for another night. You'd think I'd learned my lesson by now." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and Dinah headed upstairs.

"Mica, please come out! We were just joking!" Dinah yelled through the door, but she was only met by silence.

"Leave me alone!" Mickey sat curled up on her bed, clutching her teddy bear to her chest as she cried into her pillow. She had been crying nonstop for the last few hours, while the two adults tried to pacify the sandy blonde. Ollie sighed and dragged his hand over his face, before pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked and Ollie frowned.

"The person who usually cleans up after my messes."

* * *

><p>It annoyed Mickey to no end that Ollie and Dinah's teasing about Superboy riled her up like this. It was so <em>stupid<em>! She only knew the clone for 1 month and he was already making her feel like this. Not to mention that she was recently more emotionally confused more than ever. She had been a little too close to Superboy than she was used to at the Tower of Fate; and the feel of his breath fanning across her face was a little too overwhelming. And when their eyes locked, it felt like he was seeing straight into her soul. And earlier when they were protecting Roquette, she was pretty much useless against him. She was putty in his hands and he didn't even know about it.

Worst off, she felt like a total cradle robber! He was only-what? - 21 weeks old? Sure he was physically 16, but chronologically he could pass for her newborn baby brother! Ugh, it was like being in love with her baby brother, Dick! Jesus…she was messed up. It didn't help that she couldn't talk to her usual confidant, Roy.

That was another thing that was making her crazy on the inside. Part of her wanted to beg Roy to come home, another part yelled at her that he was a douche bag, and all of her wanted to slap him in the face while saying 'how dare you treat your little brothers and sister like crap!'. That last one was extremely dominant. But as much as she would like to break down in front of Roy like that, she couldn't. Though they hadn't said it, the boys counted on her to be strong. She was the oldest- well technically she was 2 months older than Kaldur-out of the four of them which meant she had to be the brave face for all of them. It was hard being the big sister for not only her brothers, but also for the rest of the team. Being the oldest sucked; how did Roy make it seem so easy?

20 minutes later outside Mickey's door…

Dinah leaned on the door of Mickey's room as Ollie paced impatiently. The older man had called someone-she couldn't identify who it was, he had spoken lowly so that she couldn't hear. He sounded desperate so he knew it wasn't J'onn or Diana. She heard the front door slam open and Ollie murmur obscurities under his breath, as heavy footsteps ran up the stairs.

"Roy?" she asked confused. Ollie had called Roy to help console Mickey? Was he trying to make her more upset or was he just being stupid again?

"Long time no see." He said and Ollie pointed to Mickey's door with a glare. It was obvious to the heroine that the two archers were still not on good terms, but now Roy was being more agreeable.

"Do whatever you have to do to make her smile and then you can go." The older man said.

"I don't see why you need me? I'm worthless to her remember?" the red head spat and Dinah stepped between them.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you guys but Roy, if you can make Mica at least try to want to listen to us, please do it." She asked and Roy turned away from the older woman. As much as Roy hated to admit it, Dinah had become as much as a mother to him, as she was to Mickey. Saying no to her like kicking a small puppy-undoable.

"Fine." He sighed defeated and Dinah gave him a warm smile. He walked towards a nearby plant and lifted it, before grabbing a silver key. He walked to the door and used the key to unlock it, surprising both adults. Had Ollie known the key was there, he would have never called Roy in the first place. Roy walked into the room and was surprised he hadn't had a pillow chucked at his head. "Mickey?"

"Get out of my room, jerk." She sniffed and Roy sighed. _What has Ollie done now_, Roy thought sadly and sat on the bed next to her. "I said get out."

"I was called here for a reason and I intend on completing it." He said seriously and Mickey scoffed.

"Everything is about work isn't it? And you wonder why I said that you're full of yourself." She said with a bitter laugh. Roy will admit it hadn't been his best decision to come in uniform, but Ollie had said it was an emergency so he didn't bother changing. Now he wished he had.

"Mickey… I know you're angry with me, but please go out and talk with Dinah and Ollie." He asked and she sat up glaring at him.

"Why should I do anything you ask? It's not like you've done the same for me." She spat viciously and he winced. He hated how much her words hurt, but knew he had done the right thing by leaving. The life he was living now-the _personal_ life he lived-was not for her. Truthfully it wasn't even for him, but he got himself in it and now he had to live it. If he didn't it would kill him, even though it was killing him softly.

"Think of it as making up for all the favors I asked for in the past." He said and she scoffed turning away from him.

"We made all those favors even, Harper. Now I suggest you get out before I force you or have Ollie do it." She huffed and Roy sighed running a hand through his hair. There had to be something else he could use. He just didn't know what.

"Mickey… I know I don't have any right to ask for a favor, but please just this once. If not for me, then do it for Dinah and Ollie. They're really worried about you." He said softly and she turned away from him, hating when he brought in Ollie and Dinah as leverage; especially when she couldn't do the same to him. "Mickey, please… do it for them."

"…Fine… it's not like I wasn't going to talk to them sooner or later." She grumbled and he smiled lightly. This would have been the part where they made jokes, but this was now and now wasn't the time where he didn't have the right to joke. He lost that right when he left her on the rooftop crying. He lost several more rights when Ollie confronted him about it-God; he had never seen Ollie that angry _ever_. He was losing the people who had once been his family and worst of all himself. He sighed standing up and looked away.

"I guess I better go now." He said and she didn't say anything. Mickey looked at the wall past his head, when she finally spoke with an even voice.

"Roy… it's killing you. It's going to kill you eventually and you know it." She said and Roy looked at her confused. "Don't play dumb, Roy-I know what you've been doing."

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about, Mickey." He said harshly and she looked up at him with soft, pleading eyes.

"Yes you do. I-I know it's your choice, but this whole 'solo' thing is going to get you killed." She said and Roy automatically relaxed, realizing she was talking out Red Arrow and not his…'other' activities. "Roy… please you need to stop. It's going to kill you."

"I thought you didn't care." He snapped glaring at her, but she remained unmoved.

"I do care-Roy, I will always care. I just hoped it give you some incentive to stop." She whispered before moving to stand in front of him. For some reason, Roy had realized that they were extremely close to each other. He realized that if he move closer just an inch, he would be able to kiss her. _Where on earth did that come from_, he thought confused then knew exactly where it came from. If he knew he was still hung up from earlier... Mickey looked up at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, with a pleading look. He turned away and walked towards the door. "You may not realize it, but it's affecting you Roy. You need to stop."

"I… I'll see you around Rugrat." He said and quickly slipped out the door to find the two adults waiting patiently. "She's fine."

"Took you long enough."

"Ollie-"

"I'll see you guys around." Roy said walking down the stairs stiffly. She said she would always care-but as Roy soon learned- always didn't always mean forever.

* * *

><p>Mt. Justice, August 27<p>

Superboy sat on the couch watching the static on the TV screen. He had been doing this ever since they had gotten back from the mission. At first it had been out simply something to do; now he was just trying to distract himself from thinking about Mickey. The sandy blonde had somehow managed to plague the clone's thoughts and refused to leave.

In the beginning it had been very difficult for him to focus on his surroundings, but then he soon relaxed and let Mickey fill his thoughts. It was easier that way and it gave him something else to do other than stare at static all afternoon. "Would you like me to turn that on?" Megan asked. The clone had forgotten that the Martian was here.

"No." he answered hoping that she would leave him alone.

"Would you like to help me make dinner?" she asked. Superboy frowned narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"No." he said and could almost see her saddened face. He sighed knowing that if Mickey was here, she would reprimand him for not being nice. With a small sigh, he got up from the couch and began walking towards the kitchen. Megan smiled widely before flying off towards the fridge.

"Let me see… we're going to need brown sugar and a hint of butter" She said and he caught the items that flew towards him. After those two the objects she began rambling off and the items came flying towards him at high speeds that not even he could dodge. He dropped the stuff in his hands as he attempted to catch the items; he caught the milk carton but failed to realize the bowl that had fell on his head.

The loud clang seemed to bring the Martian out of her daze and he frowned at the mess covering him. Megan turned towards him with wide eyes. He frowned and dropped the milk carton, as she summoned a wet paper towel to try and clean him off.

"Opps." She frowned and flew towards him knocking the bowl off of his head before trying to clean him off. "I am _so _sorry. I should have been paying more attention! It was too much at once, definitely too much at once! _Hello_ Megan, that is so me! I-"she cut off as she began to wipe the mess of his face, when they just stared at each other.

Superboy stared at her for a minute and for some reason could only imagine an odd look on Mickey's face. He had noticed it before when he was around Megan, of all people. It could have been any other girl and she would be perfectly fine, but the sandy blonde had been stiff around the Martian girl, when the clone was involved. Any other time and Mickey would be very kind towards Megan, but when he was around it was a different story. He couldn't help but think of how the expression she wore was the same one he wore when she mentioned guys on Santa Prisca giving her free drinks because they thought she was hot. That little fact had bothered him to no end and it still did. Then there was the time that Wally had said that she and Robin had wordless conversations that were only between the two of them-it was odd at how angry he felt towards the Boy Wonder seeing as how Robin was one of the clone's closet friends. He frowned as he thought of how he felt earlier when Kaldur complimented Mickey. He had been jealous and now that he analyzed the thought more, he realized that he had been jealous each time Mickey did something that involved another guy. So… did that mean Mickey got jealous when he was around Megan?

Superboy blinked before walking back towards the couch. He stared at the TV with a confused expression; he was jealous of Mickey when she was around other guys. Well, not that so much-but more of when she had a type of interest in the guy. What was it again… attraction? That's what it was-but you only got that way when you liked-liked someone, right? Did Superboy like-like Mickey?

Sure she paid more attention to him than others. And yes, she was helping him learn to fly as well as teach him the basics of fighting. She was even putting her friendship on the line with Superman, just so the Man of Steel could recognize Superboy properly. Plus, she always had a smile for him; sure she smiled at the others, but she had a different smile reserved only for him. Not to mention, that _he_ was the one she flirted with-not Robin or Kaldur, or Wally (God, was he jealous of him too?) or Roy- she flirted with him and him only.

Mickey had done all of these things and more for him, yet Superboy was making her jealous when he was around Megan. His mouth quirked into a frown and his shoulders slumped sadly, realizing that he had put her in such an angry state with Megan when it was his fault_. Where was Wally when you needed him and his actually good girl advice_, the clone though sadly?

He was so deep into his thoughts; he barely recognized Red Tornado's footsteps as he entered the room. Superboy watched the static on the monitor saddened as Red Tornado left the room silently. Apparently, the android decided that he didn't wish to know. Superboy sat on the couch trying to think of something, when Megan spoke up.

"you really like her don't you?" she asked and Superboy whipped his head towards her with a glare, when she held her hands up in defense "I didn't read your mind, I promise."

"So how did you know?" he asked suspiciously and she smiled slightly.

"It's kinda written all over your face."

"No various food items are." He said bitingly turning away from her and she frowned. Superboy let out a small sigh, but didn't move "Sorry… that was… mean."

"its fine-I really am sorry though." She apologized and he nodded vaguely "You should tell her."

"What?" he asked turning towards her confused and Megan smiled softly.

"You should tell Mickey you like her. Not now, I mean! You should do it when the moment's right, ya know? Kind of in the midst of the moment." She said and he thought about it for a minute. There had been several times where Superboy had been 'in the midst of the moment' with Mickey. It seemed like he was in one every day with her, which meant he kept messing up somehow.

"there have been moments-I think-but I didn't. Does that mean that I shouldn't tell her I like her?" he asked. Megan gave him a reassuring smile, before shaking her head.

"That's normal and it shows that you really like her." Megan said as she flew over and sat beside the clone "Remember how you didn't compliment her earlier like Wally and Kaldur?"

"that's because I didn't know what to say." He frowned and Megan continued.

"Right-but remember how she said that your silence was the best compliment she ever gotten?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, truthfully she was right. To girls, when a guy just stare at a girl awes truck like you did, it's a very big compliment."

"So by not saying something, I complimented her?"

"Yes, though sometimes words are appreciated." She joked and he chuckled softly.

"Okay… do you really think she likes me back?" he asked warily and she rolled her eyes.

"Artemis is right-you guys _are_ blind." She sighed and Superboy took that as a yes. Megan got up and flew back to the kitchen.

"Megan?" he called softly and she turned to him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Gotham City, August 27<p>

Dick Grayson balanced himself carefully on the balls of his feet, before dashing forward. Faking left and then going right, he ran past his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, and dunked the basketball. The raven haired boy let out a loud laugh and Bruce laughed with him, shaking his head. "So, how are things?" the elder man asked as Dick dribbled the ball.

"Team's good. We're still adjusting to Artemis, but-"

"Dick, that's not what I meant."

"What'cha mean?" he asked going right with Bruce behind him.

"Well, we haven't talked in a while and I just want to see how you're doing." Bruce smiled and Dick stopped, glaring at the older man accusingly "Why are you giving me that look?"

"You want to talk about how I'm doing?" Dick reiterated "Who died?"

"No one you know or should be worried about."

"So someone did die?"

"Yes, but it's not something you should be concerned about. Now, stop changing the subject." Bruce ordered, before getting fidgety. "Is there a girl...?"

"Wha-no! Aw, that's gross, Bruce!" Dick frowned and Bruce relaxed before tensing up again.

"Is there a-"

"No, there's not a guy either!"

"Are you sure?

"Yes!"

"It's not Wally, is it?"

"God, no! Besides, he likes Artemis!"

"He does?" Bruce asked and Dick smirked, shaking his head.

"No, not yet. But he'll figure it out or Artemis will beat some sense into his head." the bird cackled and Bruce shook his head, before eyeing his ward.

"So, there isn't anyone?"

"No! Geez, where is this even coming from?" the bird demanded and Bruce gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, we just haven't talked about normal stuff in a while." Bruce said ruffling the younger's hair, only to have his hand swatted away. Bruce watched amused as Dick pulled out a comb and combed his hair back in place.

"Yeah well, you're busy-I get that. I don't expect you to be there every day." Dick said causing Bruce to frown "_But_...I'm glad to have you there when I _can _have you around." Bruce smiled and enveloped the younger boy in a hug. "Not that I don't appreciate the thought-I really do, honest-but where did all that come from?"

"Nowhere. I just thought it would be nice to talk with you since I don't do it often." he said and Dick nodded into the hug, before looking up at him with smirk.

"so basically, Diana nagged at you, didn't she?" Dick teased and Bruce coughed embarrassed, causing Dick to laugh "She has you wrapped around her finger and doesn't even know it!"

"Shut it, Dick!"

"Oh, oh! Should I tell Mickey to be expecting a wedding soon?" he cackled. Bruce glared at Dick before smiling widely at him.

"Hey Dick, would you like for me to make you pancakes again?"

"ALFRED!" Bruce smirked widely as he watched the smaller boy run inside and chuckled.

"It's too easy with him..." he smiled and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Central City, August 27; 20:05 CDT<p>

Wally West sat at the dinner table with his family celebrating Jay Garrick birthday. He sat at the table as they all laughed, when his Uncle Barry smiled. "Let me get this out of the way." He said scooping up his plate, when he dashed over to get Jay's "And this one." He smiled as he continued gathering all of the plates. Wally rolled his eyes standing up with his now empty plate. "And this too."

"_Thanks_ Uncle Barry." Wally drawled while walking into the kitchen after his uncle.

"So how's the team coming along?" Barry asked and Wally shrugged with a lazy smile.

"It's good. I have really awesome teammates… well, _some_ really awesome teammates." He grumbled and Barry smiled wryly.

"I'm guessing your 'not really awesome' teammate would be Artemis?" he asked and Wally looked at him confused.

"How'd you know Artemis?" he asked and Barry chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm the Flash-part of the League remember? I know everything." He smirked before frowning slightly. "Why aren't you and Artemis getting along?"

"She's just so annoying! She always has to call me out on something!" he frowned, before remembering what Nelson had told him a few weeks ago. A small blush tainted his cheeks and he turned his back on his uncle so he couldn't see it. "Uh… you and Aunt Iris look really good."

"Well, we feel good. What brought that on?" Barry asked turning towards his nephew, but Wally kept his back towards him.

"I…I don't know. Something someone told me a little while back. How'd you know you wanted to marry Aunt Iris?" he asked quickly. Barry blinked rapidly before turning Wally towards him. The young speedster looked confused and-surprisingly- patient. Obviously, Wally meant business.

"Well, I can't really explain it. I… I just knew something was right with her. I felt happier than I ever had with anyone else." Barry smiled and turned to Wally with a questioning glance "Why do you ask?"

"It's like I said-someone told me something a little while back." He said offhandedly and Barry smirked.

"Does it have to do with Artemis?"he asked and Wally looked at his uncle horrified.

"Of course not!" he said and Barry laughed taking the cake into the dining room, while Wally grabbed the carton of ice cream. He did _not_ like Artemis! That was impossible on _soo_ many levels.

"I wish our Wally could be fast like Barry does." Mrs. West said as Barry walked in with the cake with a smirk.

"That's not true sis-Wally can be fast when he wants to. For some reason we're suddenly out of ice cream." He said moving out of the way to see Wally eating the carton of ice cream that was now half way empty.

"Wally!" Mrs. West scolded and Wally chuckled uneasily.

"Umm… happy birthday?"

* * *

><p>Gotham City, August 27; 22:06 EDT<p>

Artemis sat crossed legged on the floor of her small apartment fixing her arrows. It was something that she did when she was bored. It sucked that she had to miss the mission with Clayface, but Green Arrow had thought it would be good for Artemis to spend some time with her mother. From what she heard from GA, the mission hadn't gone great. She sighed as her TV announced a rerun of the show 'Hello, Megan' was going to start when the TV switched off. Artemis looked up from her bow to see her mother rolling towards her.

Paula Crock looked at her daughter from her wheelchair with a huge smile, a letter in her hand. "This came in the mail for you." She said thrusting the letter towards Artemis, who looked at her mother shocked.

"Really Mom? You _opened_ it?" Artemis demanded snatching the letter. Paula rolled her eyes, still smiling at her daughter.

"Just read it, Artemis!" she urged. Artemis looked at her mother warily, before skimming over the letter quickly.

"I've been awarded a full Bruce Wayne scholar ship? For the _Gotham_ _Academy_?" she asked glancing towards her mother suspiciously. "I never applied for this…"

"It's not that kind of scholarship! Either you get in or you don't, Artemis. Gotham Academy is a very prestigious school-you should be thrilled." Her mother smiled and Artemis raised an eyebrow, before balling the letter into a ball throwing it on the table.

"Thanks but no thanks. Gotham Academy isn't my style, plus all my friends are at Gotham North." She said turning her attention back to her arrows. Paula took the letter and smoothed it out, before taking the arrow in her daughter's hands.

"You are going to Gotham Academy-or else you can give up your extracurricular activities." She threatened and Artemis stood up with a smirk.

"Mom, you can't make threats you can't keep." She mocked taking her arrow back. Paula grabbed Artemis' forearm pulling her back towards her.

"Artemis Crock, this is a chance to better your life! A chance I never had… I refuse to let you miss it." She said quietly and Artemis frowned slightly. She hated when her mother did this-reminded Artemis how she was trying to make sure Artemis had a better life then the one she had and the one the archer previously had. Especially when she did it crying.

Artemis bent down on her knees and took her mother's hands and gave her a small smile. "Okay mom-I'll go. I'll go for you." She said softly with a smile.

"Thank you. Speaking of your extracurricular…"

"Relax Mom-GA said it was fine that I didn't go in. thought I expect Kid Whines A Lot to be on my back as soon as I get to the cave." She said with a slight eye roll and her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Kid Whines A-oh, you mean the Kid Flash boy." Paula said and Artemis nodded sadly.

"At first you'd think he seemed like a cool guy, but spend one day with him-_ONE DAY_- and you already want to strangle him." She groaned and Paula smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked and Artemis turned to her mother with a look of pure shock.

"Of course not! Liking Kid Flash is like trying to pet a hungry Sabertooth tiger-stupid." She scoffed and Paula smiled knowingly at her daughter.

"Whatever you say, Artemis."

"Bite me…."

* * *

><p>Platinum Flats, August 27; 22:35 EDT<p>

Helena Bertinelli walked into her bedroom with a sigh. Patrol for the Huntress had been extremely boring and fruitless. She had swiftly changed out of uniform and into a blue silk night gown. She rolled on to her side, when she noticed something moving outside her window. Helena got up slowly, grabbing her crossbow and snuck over to the window.

"Open your window." Helena opened the window and frowned at the boy around her age that didn't have a face.

"You could've knocked."

"Too much work, not enough covert." he answered and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, cause having me let you in through the window is _definitely_ covert." she said sarcastically and he looked at her blankly. "I take it your glaring."

"To the highest extent that I can." he answered brusquely and she stepped aside. He entered closing the window and she rolled her eyes.

"Please guy I don't know, come in." she drawled with a mock bow and he turned to her with a blank expression.

"No wonder why you're thought of as stubborn." he replied simply and she shrugged.

"I do my best. Who are you?"

"The Question."

"Well, that one's new. I'm-"

"Helena Bertinelli aka the Huntress. Yeah I know." Question said quickly looking around the room.

"How did you know?" she demanded and he turned to her slightly.

"I am the Question. I have a tendency to find the answers I need." he said and Helena smirked.

"Is that so? Then how did my parents die?" she challenges.

"Your father was a Mafia crime boss who had employed a man named Steve Mandragora. Mandragora eventually got sick of taking orders and decided to take action. Your father hoped to protect you by hiding you in a closet. But you saw it all, Helena. Didn't you?" he asked and she stood frozen. Helena hadn't expected him to know so much; if she had, she would have never asked that question. "What not witty response?" he teased, but was meet with silence. "Helena?" he called her name softly, turning to see her standing there frozen with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Helena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Question walked over to her and wiped the tears off with the back of his gloves, when she shook her head. "How'd you know I was crying?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Just because I don't have a face doesn't mean I can't see."

"Is that so?" she asked and he smirked.

"You have black hair with black eyes. You're tan and you're wearing a short blue night gown." he answered smugly. Helena raised an eyebrow and she knew he had to be smirking. "No more questions?"

"I don't know-you tell me." she huffed folding her arms over her chest. Question cocked his head to the side, before laughing. "You're crazy."

"Huh, that's what people say about you." he mocked and she glared at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she demanded

"How'd it go with your friend, Mickey?" he asked and she gaped at him.

"How much do you know?"

"I know a lot." he answered "So, how'd it go?"

"Good, we're talking again." Helena answered and Question nodded.

"That's good. Friends are important, especially ones like her." he answered.

"Have you been spying on me or something?" she blurts out and he laughs amused, shaking his head. "Then how do you know all this?"

"I have my ways."

"Good ways or bad ways?" she asked suspiciously and he turned to her slightly.

"Good ways, promise." he assured her and Helena frowned.

"You never said why you were here?"

"My good ways sent me." he answered and she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm guessing your 'good ways' is your employer?"

"More or less." he shrugged. Question didn't elaborate, which made her curious.

"So, this employer of yours-"

"Is none of you business Helena."

"Well, you're not really giving me an insight Q."

"Q? I don't remember giving you permission to give me a nickname."

"And I don't remember giving you permission to come into my room, but here you are. . ." she drawled before sitting down on her bed.

"Touché; but seriously? Q?" he asked with a slight hint of disdain in his voice and she shrugged with a yawn.

"Sorry, I'm too tired to think of a proper nickname. Besides, I like Q-it's cute." she smiled slipping under the covers and he turned his face away from her. Helena laughed quietly, before yawning again.

"Go to sleep, Helena." he sighed and she chuckled.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Question chuckled and Helena's eyes fluttered close slightly. She snuggled closer to her pillow, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Question brushed a strand of hair from her face and brought the covers up closer to her.

"Goodnight Helena." he whispered and Helena fought back the shiver that threatened to rise. She listened as he quietly padded across the room and left the same way he came. As she slowly drifted off, she found her thoughts plagued by a faceless boy and couldn't think but wonder what the face had been before. Now, _that_ was the question.

* * *

><p>Mt Justice, August 27<p>

Kaldur sighed as he reentered the cave; his trip to Atlantis had not been what he had thought it would. He thought that when he returned maybe that for some reason that he and Tula could be more than friends. Where the thought of that had come from, he had no clue but it did and he thought he may as well give it a try. True- in the beginning- he did have feelings for Tula growing up, but after the team was formed, they began to fade. Maybe that was what had made him think of Tula-to try and determine why the feeling had faded. He'll admit it was a hard blow when he discovered that Tula had moved on to Garth while he was gone, but he was happy for them. They were his best friends and they were happy together, so he would be happy as well. Maybe it was during the fight between Black Mantra over the creature in the observatory, that he realized that his place was not in Atlantis anymore, but now Earth with his friends. Of course, Atlantis would be home but so would Earth.

As he came across the main room, he found Batman typing away at one of the holo-computers. "Make a decision?" the Dark Knight asked and Kaldur nodded.

"I'm here with the team 100%." He answered as his teammates entered in uniform.

"Good-I have a mission for you all. Watchtower detected an extremely large power surge in the Bialyan desert…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that's Downtime. I know the episode was centered around Kaldur, but i was to lazy to fix it. So I touched a lot of things in this one. I know what you guys are thinking-how is Miss Martian giving Superboy advise? Well, M'gann understands things better than Superboy especially this stuff. As for what went on between Megan and Kaldur earlier, will be touched on later but not now. That also goes for why Roy was 'hung up'. and no roy does not like Mickey, he was 'hung up'. What he was hung up on...can't really tell you yet. There was some major bonding in this one: DickBruce, Megan/Supey (brother/sister), Barry/Wally, Artemis/Artemis' mom, and some implied Spitfire and-as KKCopper calls it- SuperMimic XD But there was also some Mickey/Roy that was depressing DX. **

**So review and I'll update more, cause seriously guys. People favorited the story and don't review. That just makes me sad DX. and it takes me longer to update. So favorite and review so I get more encouragement :) Until then, look for updates for Robin Just Can't Wait to be Batman!**

**With lots of love,**

**SuperGroverandElmo XD**


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm back! -YaoiMonster-'s eevil kitty finally got to me for not updating soon enough XD. Soooooooooo, this is basicaly what happens between the team before Bereft. After all the happy and despressed and fluffy bonding! I also forgot to mention another couple! I'm pretty sure you guys got it, but still there was the beginning of Huntress/Question who will play an important role later on! Any who it's tiiiiiiiiimmmmmeeee foooooor theeee- cue the game show music- DISCLAIMMEEEERRR!**

**Yes everyone, it's that wonderful time where I remind everyone that...I don't...own...anything...**

**-cue awkward silence-**

**Any who, here we go! And today's disclaimer iiiiiiissssss: If i owned DC comic or anything related to it, Artemis would tell the team the truth, Zatanna would be on the show full time, Roy and Jade would be together so Lian would be born-cause let's face it, she's adorable, and Superboy wouldn't always feel so conflicted. Oh, and Alfred would be the Team's cook making pancakes everyday! XD **

* * *

><p>Superboy sat on the couch of Mount Justice thinking of what to say to Mickey. He had to follow Megan's advice and just say how he felt. It shouldn't be too hard… right? "Hey Superboy, I made cookies?" He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to see a tray of cookies that weren't actually burnt this time. "Thank M'gann." he said and she smiled.<p>

"Careful they're hot!" she warns him and he nods slightly, when the cookie disappeared from his hand and into Kid Flash's who suddenly appeared next to him.

"Not as hot as you, babe." Wally smiled, when Artemis whacked him on the head upon entering.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" she mocked as the clone picked up another cookie. Robin's cackle echoed through the room, before the bird appeared him self sitting on Superboy's head Indian style.

"Hey guys-pass me a cookie, please?" he asked and Superboy handed the bird a cookie. "Thanks Supes."

"So, what's the mission about?" Kid asked and Robin shrugged, when the the transporter went off, announcing Mickey's arrival. Superboy stuffed the rest of his cookie into his mouth, before removing Robin from his head.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" he called over his shoulder an ran out the room. "Mimic!"

Turning around, the sandy blonde smiled widely at the clone before walking towards him. "Hey Superboy, what's up?"

"Um…. Can I talk to you for a minute? Uh, alone?" he asked hesitantly. Mickey cocked her head to the side before nodding. Superboy took her hand and lead her towards one of the many hallways in the cave.

"Alright, we're alone. What's up?" she asked.

"It's just that well, I uh-well. You've really done a lot for me when you didn't have to." The started as Mickey leaned against the wall with a smile.

"It's no problem. You deserve to have your own life, but you just need a little push." She smiled and he blushed looking down at the ground. He watched as her feet came closer and looked up to find them chest to chest. "Superboy, is something wrong?"

"No-I mean yes. I mean not in a bad way yes-in a good way! I mean-"Mickey put a hand over his mouth before taking it away.

"Okay, now take a deep breath and start over." She advised and he did as she said. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her jade green eyes and forgot what he was going to say. He took a shaky breath before cupping her face gently and leaning down towards her. She looked up into his eyes, but didn't pull away, but leaned up into him a few inches closing the distance.

"Team-meet for debrief now." They jumped apart as Batman's voice echoed over the loud speaker. Mickey blinked rapidly before smiling softly.

"Come on, we can… pick up later." she said and he smiled hopefully.

"Maybe at that carnival you were talking about?" he asked and she nodded brightly.

"It's a date." she smiled as they walked hand in hand to the debriefing.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that's the end of that! Next is Bereft with a very surprising guest my twisted mind decided to involve. So there was some cute fluff with Mickey and Superboy. Next chapter will have some more fluff along with some Spitfire. Well, what are you waiting for? Click the next button!<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

**Okay everybody, here's Bereft! This gets kinda depressing towards the 's some fluff for Spitfire and SuperMimic-God, I love KKCooper for that. There's also an appearance by someone you didn't expect...someone that will definitely cause some massive problems. **

**But enough about that angsty stuff, lets get to the good stuff-The dusclaimer! yes everyone its that time again where we clear the air on who owns what! So I don't own anything, buuuuuuuut if i did the following would happen: Robin, Wally, Roy, Kaldur and Conner would all have a guys night out; Artemis, Zatanna, and Megan would all have a sleepover; and the Mentors would all get drunk off their asses and get arrested. **

**So yeah, that's it! Enjoy the chapter until it gets sad.**

* * *

><p>Bialya, September 4; 00:16 EEST<p>

Michaela sat up rubbing her head before looking around her. She was on a small cot in tent where an argument could be heard outside. She got up slowly before flying over to the front of the tent quietly.

"... were erased, sir. I wasn't counting on the connection being broken when the Martian lost consciousness." a man said and Michaela's eyes widened in surprise. What had they erased and what had they done to Martian Manhunter?

"I could care less about any of that-you go in there and alter _all_ of her memories now!" That voice-it couldn't be. Peeking out slightly she saw the face of the one man she thought she'd never have to see again. She slapped her hands over her mouth before flying out of the tent in the opposite direction. She was a few feet away when she heard the yelling. She flew down by a sand dune when she crashed into someone.

They rolled down the hill and tumbled into the sand. Mickey sat up and stared at the alien girl in front of her-_literally_. She had green skin, with red hair and amber eyes. "Uh…hi?"

"Hello." she smiled and Mickey sighed in relief at the fact that she spoke English. "My name is Megan.

"I'm Mickey." she smiled guessing that was a good enough answer without giving anything away. "I should take it you're not from here, right?"

"Yes-I'm from-" Megan was cut off as something dropped in front of them. As the smoke cleared they could see that it was a boy around their age with the red 'S' symbol similar to the Man Of Steel "Superman?"

"Megan, I know Superman and that's not him." Mickey said as the boy roared charging towards them. "Megan, run!"

Megan flew into the air as Mickey faced off with the boy. She dodged the wild punches he threw, but got caught in a few. Mickey pinned him underneath her and she gasped as she looked at his eyes, when she a white light flashed across her eyes.

_Her eyes snapped open and she realized that she's sitting on the island in a kitchen. It's not her's, but it seems familiar. She's alone when someone walked in and she's shocked to see the boy from earlier. He looks up at her and his blue eyes instantly brighten as he sees her face._

She closed her eyes and looked down at the boy underneath. "Superboy?" she asked and the boy faltered before kicking her off. She fell in the sand and he jumped going the other way "Superboy!"

"Mickey!" she turned and was tackled into a hug by Megan. "Mickey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine-we have to go after him!" she said heading in the direction Superboy had went when Megan pulled her back.

"Mickey-he tried to kill us!"

"I know, but I don't think he meant to. I had this memory-or something like that- and he was there. I was sitting in a kitchen when he walked in and smiled at me. So obviously that means something!" she said and Megan nodded "Maybe he just doesn't remember what's going on!"

"Wait-you don't remember anything either?" she asked and Mickey frowned.

"I don't think this is a coincidence. I-I think someone erased our memories." she said "When I woke up I heard this guy talking with… someone else; the guy said that he erased something and how he didn't expect the 'connection' to be lost when Martian Manhunter lost consciousness."

"Wait-my uncle J'onn is here?"

"J'onn's your uncle?" Mickey asked and Megan nodded. "Okay-backtrack. I don't think that J'onn was the Martian they were talking about. I think he was talking about _you_."

"But… why would I be connected with you and Superboy telepathically?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But for now, let's get some rest." Mickey said and Megan nodded. They laid down looking at the sky when Megan turned to her.

"Mickey, do you think we'll remember what happened?" she asked and Mickey sighed.

"To be honest Megan-I'm not so sure." she sighed and Megan nodded before drifting asleep. Mickey sighed softly before turning on her side and curling into a ball before going to sleep. "Superboy…"

* * *

><p>Artemis groaned in pain as a male voice constantly peered at her to wake up. For some reason it sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure why. "Hey beautiful-time to rise and shine." She opened her eyes slowly to see a whole inside of a roof, when a black and orange shape came into her view. As her vision became clearer she realized that it was a boy around her age with green eyes and wild orange hair dressed in all black with a lightening symbol on his chest. Wait a minute… she knew who that belonged to! That was Flash from the Justice League! But... he wasn't Flash-he was way too young. He gave her a smile and she scrambled back away from him, using the wall to help support her as she stood. "Hey, it's okay; I'm not going to hurt you! I'm one of the good guys-ya know, Kid Flash!"<p>

"Seen Kid Flash on the news and he doesn't wear black." She frowned and Kid Flash frowned before laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I'm kinda lost on that too." Artemis raised an eyebrow at him and had to admit, that he wasn't that bad looking. He was actually… well… pretty _cute_. "So, you're a fan of Green Arrow?"

"Wha?" she looked down at herself to see that she was dressed as a female version of Green Arrow "Who put me in this!"

"Well, I'm not touching that with a ten foot-never mind! I think you look pretty hot." He smiled and she blushed looking away. "Um, do you know how to use that bow and arrow?"

"Yea, my dad taught me how." She said as she began to relax. She thought about what she had said, before shaking with anger.

"Uh, what I say?" he asked warily, but she ignored him and looked down at the bow and arrow accusingly.

"Dad! He must've done this to us! Probably one of his stupid test again…" she muttered and Kid cocked his head to the side innocently.

"What kind of tests?"

"He most likely wants me to kill you." She frowned and Kid looked at her wide eyed, when she shook her head rapidly. "It's not like I'm going to do it or anything! I'm nothing like that monster."

"Oh-never mind then. You kinda had me freaked there, beautiful."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked and he smiled with a small shrug.

"Well, I don't know your name and it seems to fit your appearance so…" he trailed with a small red tint covering over his cheeks. Both teens looked away before turning back to each other with a small smile. Kid walked over to her and took her hands, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll get us out of here. And after that, I'll get you away from your dad."

"Don't bother-my mom tried and now she's in a wheel chair for the rest of her life." She said glaring at the ground. Kid looked at her shocked, before hugging her tightly. Artemis blinked before hugging back and letting a few tears slip out. She had never felt something like this since her mom-it felt nice. To feel like some actually cared for you. She pulled away and Kid wiped at her tears with his gloved hand. He settled his hand against her cheek and smiled at her, his green eyes determined.

"I'll get you out no matter what. Promise." He said and she smiled at him. Kid looked at her intensely for a minute before inching slowly towards her. Artemis blushed moved forward to complete the space. They were an inch away when they heard the sound of something falling in the air. Not wanting to risk it, kid grabbed her hand and they ran out. A missile crashed into the house exploding, causing the two teens to fly forward from the impact. Kid sat up slightly, still covering Artemis as they both looked to see several tanks rolling their way. They got up and began running as one of the soldiers yelled something in a different language. Artemis did a summer sault and shot an explosive arrow at the oncoming car, causing it to fly over her head from the impact. Kid frowned and pulled his goggles over his eyes and sped forward, scooping up Artemis before running off. "Um, they kinda got bigger arrows than you and you're _way_ too beautiful to get bombed."

"Thanks a lot." She sighed and he smiled.

"Anytime beautiful-I'm the good guy remember? So not to pry or anything, but what's your name? And why would your dad want to kill me?" he asked and she frowned.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's not exactly pretty." She frowned and he nodded.

"Okay-but if you wanna talk, I'll listen." He smiled and she frowned at him "What's wrong?"

"How are you so optimistic?"

"It's simple-I try to believe that everything will turn out alright in the end. And I don't know how, but I have a feeling that you're not going back to your dad anytime soon, beautiful." He smiled and she smiled slightly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you-for everything." She sighed and he held her tighter to his chest. He may not know who she is or why her father would want him dead, but he did know that he enjoyed the feeling of holding her close. And that alone would make him content for a while.

* * *

><p>Mickey woke up the next day and frowned realizing that Megan was gone. She sat up and realized Megan's cape was draped over her like a blanket, when she heard her voice. "Megan!"<p>

"Mickey! Mickey, guess what I just found out!" Megan exclaimed flying towards the sandy blonde. "We're on a team!"

"We are?" she asked confused handing the Martian her cape back and Megan nodded eagerly.

"Uh-huh! What you said about Superboy was right-he is on our team too! Along with Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin!"

"Wally and Robin? They're here too? And who's Artemis?" she asked.

"Yes, Wally and Robin are on our team. As for Artemis, I'm not sure. But in the memory I saw, you two seemed pretty close."

"Alright then-do you know how long our memories been erased. All I remember is being at a party in March."

"I'm not sure… Hello, Megan!" Megan said slapping her forehead "When was the last time you saw Wally and Robin?"

"Um… March 19, I think."

"okay, so that was March 19. So something must have happened for us to become a team. Try and remember." Megan asked. Mickey closed her eyes and tried to focus.

_She opened her eyes, she was in an air duct and Kid Flash was in front of her. "This is just the way I wanted to spend my 4 of July." she grumbled. _

Mickey blinked and gasped before looking at Megan. "July-July has passed, or at least the Fourth of July has." Mickey said and Megan frowned.

"Okay, well some of the memories I had were past July 4. I think Wally said something about one more month to shop for your birthday."

"My birthday! Megan, my birthday's in October!" she explained and Megan's eyes widened.

"So that's… six months." she said quietly.

"We have to find the others!" Mickey said. The two girls started off in search of their fallen teammates.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash began to slow down a little, before finally stopping and putting Artemis down. "You okay?" she asked worried as she braced his hands on his knees for support. He looked up and gave her a small apologetic smile.<p>

"I'm fine-sorry about that. I'm running out of fuel, which makes me think I haven't eaten in a while." He frowned and Artemis put her hands on her hips with a small glare. "I have a high metabolism!"

"Whatever you say." She teased and he smiled ruefully at her, before opening a compartment on his wrist which was empty.

"This shouldn't be empty-unless we've been out here for the past 24 hours." He frowned.

"You're such a fatty." She sighed walking away with a smirk.

Kid glared at her back slightly, before smiling. So far, he liked her…whatever her name was. She was pretty okay…and cute. She made it clear she wouldn't be a damsel in distress and she how to hold her own…and she's cute. Not to mention, she liked to joke around with him and was completely honest…did he mention she was cute? She was… different. No, she was special. No she was… she was…

_Kid blinked when he found himself in front of an old man smiling at him. "Find your own spitfire. One that won't let you get away with nothin. Like that-"_

"Artemis!" said archer turned towards him blinking.

"I thought you didn't know my name." she glared and he held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't-I was trying to think of a good adjective to describe you, when a white light crossed my eyes. Then there was this old man who said 'find yourself your own spitfire. One that won't let you get away with nothing. Like that Artemis!" he explained and Artemis blinked.

"Ya know, if it wasn't for the fact that you got my name right-I'd think you were an idiot. Maybe I should call you Kid Idiot." She teased and Kid rolled his eyes.

"Oh real mature, Artemis." Artemis was ready to tease him some more when the sound of something dropping in the air, caused her to stop. They jumped apart as Superboy landed between them with an angry yell. His head was a mess. He couldn't remember anything expect for animalistic instincts and the face of the blonde girl he attacked earlier. Her jade green eyes rang like bells in his mind-he could remember every precise detail of her. Her round face, those pink lips that seemed like they were always pouting, how they turned up into the most amazing smile he's ever seen. They were even better when they say his name. She's so beautiful, but she's causing so much turmoil in his head with all the other messed up things.

He glared at kid flash before tossing him into the rocky mountain, before turning to Artemis. Artemis' eyes widened with a gasp as she back flips away from him. She stands up and shoots an explosive arrow at him while backing up a step. Superboy growls and keeps moving forward, as she shoots more arrows at him. Just as he's in reach of her, she flips out of the way as a missile strikes him causing Artemis to fly forward from impact.

* * *

><p>As Mickey and Megan flew, Mickey stops and clutches her head as a white light flashes past her eyes.<p>

"_Superboy! Your goal is escape, not to burry us all here!" a voice yelled and Superboy glared at him as several things charged towards them. _

"_You want escape!" he roared._

Mickey gasped horrified and turns to Megan with a worried expression. "It's Superboy-he's in trouble." She said as a cloud of black smoke rises in the air. Mickey's eyes widened in fear and flew off quickly leaving Megan to trail behind.

"Mickey!" Megan calls, but the sandy blonde doesn't stop for anything. She's too worried, too scared. He still doesn't remember anything and apparently what he does remember isn't much to help him.

As more tanks head towards them, Artemis begins to get up when Superboy jumped in front of her before jumping onto the tanks. He grabs the front and pulls on it, when it breaks off. He tosses it to the side, when a gunman begins shooting him in the back. To Superboy it feels like small pieces of hard rice being flicked at him, but it still bothers him. Superboy grabs the gun, before tossing the gunman away and tearing off the top half of the tank.

Artemis gets up again watching him confused, when Kid slugs up behind her. "Who's side is he on?" she asked and Kid scratched his head confused.

"Not too sure-you wanna stay and find out?" he asked and they watch as he tears apart another tank.

"How far can you get us?"

"Pretty far." He answers and picks her up, before running off once more. He runs quickly down a hill, when he trips on a rock causing them to tumble down. They begin to get up when two fighter planes fly over them. Kid stands and helps Artemis up as they watch the fighter planes turn around and attack them. "Get down!" he yells using himself to shield her. Artemis sits up as the planes come back again and readies herself to shoot an arrow.

_Don't worry I'm almost there,_ Megan thinks to them and Artemis wavers causing her shot to miss. Artemis blinked rapidly before turning to Kid.

"Did you just hear a girl in your head?" she asked hoping she hadn't gone crazy and Kid gave her a flirty smile.

"Girls are always on my mind, but they don't usually talk. Though I don't see why any other girl other than you would be in my head." He says smiling widely at her and blushed at the comment. Megan flew over the planes, before telepathically smashing them together. She flies down and smiles at Artemis and Kid. "Okay then J'onn, the costume is familiar but the new body isn't exactly Manhunter."

"You know my Uncle J'onn too?" she asked and then bopped herself in the head "Hello Megan, of course you do! You're Kid Flash-Wally! And you're Artemis!"

"Your Manhunter's niece-that's how you know my name?" he asked and Artemis giggled.

"your name is actually Wally?" she smiled and Kid opened his mouth to protest, but soon closed it with a groan.

"It's okay! We're teammates-I make you cookies all the time, Wally!" she smiled and Artemis glared at Wally accusingly.

"You know her?" she asked and Wally shook his head quickly.

"Of course not, beautiful! Even if I did it's not like that-I swear." He said giving her a pleading smile. Artemis looked at his face, before sighing with a small smile.

"You guys don't remember either… come on. I'll fill you in on the way. Robin, Mickey and Superboy need our help." She said as she led them off.

"Of course; Robin, Mickey and Super-who now?"

* * *

><p>Mickey kept flying until she saw Superboy up ahead. She landed and began running quickly towards him. "Superboy!" she calls and he turns to her with a snarl. She stops takes slow steps towards him and he breathes heavily. "Superboy, please you have to listen to me. I want to help you, not hurt you. Superboy…" she trails off reaching her hand out towards his and he growls in pain as a white light covers his eyes.<p>

_He reopens them to see her in front of him holding her hand out, but the setting's changed. The walls are odd and squishy; but she's still the same. She's reaching out towards him waiting desperately for him to put his hand in her's. Before he knows it, slowly his hand is reaching towards her and their hands are intertwined. _

Superboy looks up at her as he's placed back in the present and his gaze softens. He looks up at her, before straightening up slightly. He lets out a small, strangled whimper as he moves towards her. He stretches his hand towards her, when her's suddenly wavers. He looks up at her, to find her slowly losing consciousness. She wavers, before falling and before he can catch her several ropes latches around his wrist and then soon more on his other wrist. He looks down at her to find her whimpering and twitching, almost as if she was trying to run away from something. He pulls against them so he can get to her, to wake her up but can't. He pulls feebly when he feels his mind drifting and soon, he's laying face down in the sand unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Mickey!<em>

Michaela Alexandria sat up with a start her breathing heavy and sweat dripped from her face. "Michaela?"

"just another blackout, I'm fine father." she said before turning to Barton. He smiled widely before reaching out for his daughter's hand. She took it eagerly and he helped her stand, before they walked outside their tent into the cool summer evening. "why did I agree to come along again?"

"I thought you wanted to see Earth?" Barton asked mockingly and she laughed slightly.

"I do-but all that's here is sand. Plus my blackouts are getting worse." she frowned and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"that will go away soon." he said and she nodded as they walked out towards a few guards.

"So what are you working on again? Some transportation thingy?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, we're testing a new development program with the test subject we received from a friend of mine." he explained as a white light came out of nowhere and a large sphere came out. The guards made a circle around it when it span over to Michaela.

_She blinked to find herself hovering above the Sphere in some sort of containing chamber when a hand reached out to it. "Don't touch it!"_

Michaela blinked again gasping and Michaela stared at the Sphere oddly, before her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p>"So, we're all on a team together?" Robin asked. It had taken a while for the trio to find Robin, the Boy Wonder who also remembered nothing. It didn't help that they still hadn't retrieved Superboy and Mickey.<p>

"Yes-the four of us along with Superboy and Mickey." Megan explained and Robin dug a piece of clothing out of his pocket that had a red 'S' on it.

"this must be his! I didn't find anything for Mickey-but finding her shouldn't be too hard." He mocked and Megan nodded taking it.

"Yes it is- did you see him?" she asked and Artemis turned to Wally.

"I think we saw him." She said and Wally frowned.

"Wait-we talking about feral boy? Some teammate; he attacked us." He argued and Artemis rolled her eyes with a frown.

"He doesn't remember us-_I_ don't remember us." She frowned and Wally put a comforting arm around her shoulders, when Robin continued.

"I remember Batman telling us to keep radio silence." He said "We must work for Batman!"

"How do you know we don't work for Flash?" Wally challenged poking his lightening symbol, when it changed his black suit into his normal yellow and red one. Artemis sighed throwing her hands in the air and walking out of Wally's embrace.

"This is crazy and we look ridiculous! Wally, stop touching yourself!" she yelled and he looked up at her with a wicked smirk, when she blushed realizing the double meaning "You know what I meant!"

"Oh I know, but since we're on the dirty side of the comment-if I can't touch myself, can you do it for me?" he whispered and she looked away from him, before rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to ignore that. Besides, we need our memories back." She frowned and Megan wringed her hands nervously, before looking determined.

_To help Superboy and Mickey_, she thought as her eyes glowed white. Artemis, Wally and Robin looked around confused as they were transported into a multicolored room where slides played out with them in it.

"I've brought you guys into my mind. This is what I remember so far." She said gesturing to the slides as she hid deeper into her hood, not wanting to frighten them with her now red eyes. "With your help I can piece them all together… if you open your minds to mine."

"What? You want us to let you go through our private thoughts?" Artemis demanded and Megan put her hands up in defense.

"I don't mean to intrude-"

"You need to hack our minds to help us. Go ahead." Robin smiled and Wally smirked.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to be overwhelmed by its intelligence."

"Or _under_whelm you. Here's a real quick question-why isn't anyone ever just whelmed anymore?" Robin asked and Artemis rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. She glanced at Megan warily, when Wally came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, turning it into a one arm hug. He gave her an encouraging smile and Artemis turned to Megan, as both teens tried to ignore their erratic heartbeats.

"Only the _last six_ months. And _only_ what you _need_!" she ordered and Megan nodded stretching her hands out towards them. Three white hands shoot out from Megan before placing themselves on each hero's forehead.

"_Watchtower detected an extremely large power surge in the Bialyan desert. Closer analysis show that there are elements non terrestrial. Find out what happened and what landed." Batman had said as Robin's mind replayed what the Bat had said as he brought up a picture of a young woman "Bialya is a rogue state under the command of Queen Bee, who is not a member of the League's UN charter. All ways of communication are intercepted by the Queen; you _must_ retain radio silence at all costs." The setting changed as the team walking out of the bio ship, with Superboy carrying a large object on his back._

"_It's all clear." The Boy Wonder said. Superboy walked out with Mimic behind him, blowing her bangs out of her face. _

_The point of view soon changed to Wally's as he Artemis and Superboy looked over a hill at a campsite. "The Bialyan control base." Artemis said as the scene changed back to the bioship, where Superboy sat down the large box as the familiar voice had told him to._

_Next was Artemis who was hovering over the Boy Wonder's shoulder as he typed away at the box's computer "I almost got it." He said and kid smirked._

"_Jackpot-the site's covered with zeta beam radiation!" he said as Robin turned to them._

"_I'm picking up non terrestrial elements from the tent." He said and Miss Martian walked forward. _

"_I'll go take a look in camouflage mode." She volunteered and the familiar voice came back._

"_Good idea." The voice said as the view changed to the Martian's. Superboy turned to her and gave her a warning glance._

"_Be careful out there." He said and she turned to the voice, who was Aqualad._

"_Maintain telepathic contact with us." Aqualad ordered._

"_I will." _

"AQUALAD!"

* * *

><p>Superboy howled in pain as the electrifying shocks went through his systems. "Raise it to shock level 4." A scientist said to the man operating the machine. The man nodded and cranked the dial up, before switching it back on. Superboy growled once more as he tried to repress the screams that he wanted to yell at the tops of his lungs. Michaela opened her eyes but remained on the cot, before sighing. "These blackouts are getting on my nerves." she grumbled when she heard screams. "Father?"<p>

She got up and ran towards the screams, to find the odd man- Psimon, Michaela thinks- staring at the sight in front of him. The sphere from earlier was in a containment chamber, but what got her was the person making the screams. He was a boy around her age-his eyes were blue and his black hair fell in his face. She looked at him confused and he looked up at her, through his pain. She bit her lip before running out of the tent to find her father.

As Michaela ran out the back exit, Megan flew in the front in camouflage. She entered the tent to find Superboy strapped to a table and the sphere in its containing chamber. Megan quickly knocks out the scientists and turned the machine off.

"Well, someone is looking for punishment." Psimon said smiling at the still invisible Martian catching her by surprise. He takes off his hood revealing his pale face and the empty space showing his brain "Psimon says forget." Megan clutched her head as she was teleported inside an empty space with different sceneries from her missions floated carelessly, when a blinding white light erupts. "That's it. Forget like before."

"Before!" she gasps as the scene changes in a white light once more.

_She's opening the flaps to the tent in camouflage mode and slips in undetected. I'm in, she thinks._

_Good, but remember-camouflage is _not_ invisible__, Aqualad reminds her and she nods flying towards the sphere._

_They're testing something… but it's alive__, she thought reaching a hand towards it. __Hello, can you hear me?_

_Don't touch it,__ Mimic thinks and Megan ignores her._

_I can hear you__, a voice thinks and Megan looks around looking for the intruder. __I must warn you, an open mind is extremely dangerous._

_Someone's hacked our link!_

_Psimon can't see you-but he can make you forget,__ he thought. Megan gasped clutching her head as she watched her teammates do the same one by one, falling to the ground. Just as Mimic clutched her head, a man appeared behind her and grabbed her before disappearing in the sand._

Megan opened her eyes to see the white light engulfing the space around her and she growls. "I won't let it happen again!" she screamed pushing the light back as Psimon's head appears and shoots a black beam at her, sending her backwards. Megan regained herself and the two begin a telepathic battle.

* * *

><p>"Quiet Kaldur…" Artemis murmurs as Kaldur lays on a make shift gurney as they hid behind a rock as soldiers walked by.<p>

"We can't risk a fight with Kaldur KO like this." Robin frowned and Wally sighed.

"He's not the only one. I'm completely out of juice." He said as Artemis tugged her quiver forward.

"I'm almost out of arrows." She frowned as they turned to Robin to find him unsurprisingly gone.

"I forgot how much I hated that ninja thing he does." Wally groaned, when he turned to Artemis "You still didn't tell me why your dad would want me pushing daises."

"I got… confused by umm, some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan." She said dismissively turning away from him.

"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?" he mocked and she glared at him.

"Of course not-and you're one to talk! You were trying to kiss me!" she huffed and Wally blushed.

"I forgot who you were! And I was trying to make you feel better-which reminds me! Is your mom a part of the ninja movie too?" he asked and she glared at the ground.

"No, she's not. My mom is really in a wheel chair." She whispered and he winced, before scratching his neck. They looked up at each other and Wally leaned closer, when Artemis rolled her eyes. "Though I don't why I would tell you that. I guess this whole amnesia thing really got to me since I forgot how truly annoying you are."

"You make it sound like you're the queen of congeniality!"

"Geez, get a room why don't ya!" they jumped to see Robin smirking at them when Wally glared.

"Dude, where did you go?"

"Breaking radio silence. Oh and you guys forget the part where Wally wanted you to touch him."

"ROBIN!"

"DUDE!"

* * *

><p>Megan grunted as she tried to keep her mental shield around her as Psimon chuckled. "You have some potential, child. But you're too untrained-too raw. And not at all in my league." He said as he broke her shield. Back in the room, the scientists tried to get the attention of Psimon, but were failing. They were thinking of shaking him, when the objects in the room began to levitate and Superboy began to wake up. He used his extra vision to see Megan floating and then looked at Psimon with his regular vision with a growl. The machine watching Superboy's hear beat increased and the sphere released itself from its confinements. Sphere freed Superboy, who charged at Psimon. A black shield sent the clone back and he touched Megan's knee by accident causing him to join her in her mind. He looked around wildly as Megan looked down at him a small plan forming in her head.<p>

"you're here!" she exclaimed and Psimon laughed amused.

"You sound so relieved. Is this barbaric creature supposed to save your mind?" he taunted and Megan smirked taking Superboy's face.

"No, but I can save his." A white light engulfed him as his entire life played out starting with his liberation from Cadmus. They watched as Superboy, Mimic, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis and Aqualad battled new enemies while trying to get along. They watched as Superman rebuked him and ran away from him to Batman giving their new mission, to everything that happened when a white light engulfed them once more.

"_You've really done a lot for me when you didn't have to." They watched as Superboy stood in front of Mickey who was leaning against the wall with a smile as his conversation with her from earlier played out. _

"_It's no problem. You deserve to have your own life, but you just need a little push." She smiled and he blushed looking down at the ground. He watched as her feet came closer and looked up to find them chest to chest. "Superboy, is something wrong?"_

"_No-I mean yes. I mean not in a bad way yes-in a good way! I mean-"Mickey put a hand over his mouth before taking it away._

"_Okay, now take a deep breath and start over." She advised and he did as she said. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her jade green eyes and forgot what he was going to say. He took a shaky breath before cupping her face gently and leaning down towards her. She looked up into his eyes, but didn't pull away, but leaned up into him a few inches closing the distance. _

The white light brought them back to the present and Superboy stared at her before smiling slowly "Kick his butt hard-I have something I need to do." He said and reappeared back in the tent. Two soldiers ran in, but were immediately knocked down by the sphere. Superboy frowned cocking his head to the side slightly "Um, thanks? Take care of anymore of them for me?" he asked and the sphere made a noise of agreement causing the clone to smile "Good-know where I can find a cute sandy blonde who doesn't remember anything?" he asked and sphere rolled to his right. Superboy turned to see an opening with Mickey headed this way "Thanks-I owe you one!" he called running towards her.

"MICKEY!" Michaela turned to see Superboy running towards her. She back away from him frightened and ran into Barton. "Mickey, please listen to me!"

"Nothing you have to say to my daughter is in any of your business."

"Mickey, please."

"Come along, Michaela." Barton said taking the girl away and Superboy growled angrily.

"What's wrong? Afraid she'll realize the truth and leave?" he yelled and Michaela stopped. _What does he mean the truth,_ she thought, _does it have to do with why he seems sort of familiar? _"Why don't you let her make up your own mind?"

"Fine… go ahead Michaela." her father walked away so that there was space between them. She looked between the two of them before moving closer to her father and Superboy calls out to her making her stop. Michaela stared at the boy in front of her confused. She's seen his face before in a memory, she thinks-he's standing in front of her, his larger hands are holding her's and he's smiling down at her. It feels nice a real, unlike the surreal memories she has of her life. He says her knows her; he calls her 'Mickey'. He begs for her to listen and she wants to. He says all these people she knows- Miss Martian, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. He says Artemis, Black Canary, and Ollie are her family. He says that she's a hero and saved lives-his life. He says she freed him and taught him how to be his own person. He says she's Mimic and he's Superboy.

Superboy… that rings off little bells in her head and he knows it. Michaela move towards him, but she stops and her eyes glaze over. "NO!" He roars and roughly cups her face. "Mickey, please don't! Stay with me!"

She blinks and suddenly they're surrounded by blackness. He's boring his blue eyes into her green ones. He's begging for her to listen, to stay and she tries. She wants to stay with him; she wants to stay so badly.

"Ii-I'm trying." she says and the darkness fades some.

"That's good! I can help, but you have to work with me." he said and she nodded "Try to remember."

"Remember…" she echoed and felt as if someone was ripping her head open.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Her father's voice yelled from a distance, though it was only the two there.

"She's not your daughter-she's Oliver's daughter!" Superboy yelled and Michaela blinked. That name… Oliver. It brought a face, but the name didn't match. Superboy had said Oliver… did he mean-

"Ollie?" she asked and Superboy smiled.

"Yes! Ollie's your father, not him! And Artemis is your cousin!" he said. Michaela fought to keep up-every time he said a name, a face came with it.

"There's so many!"

"Yes Michaela-so many _lies_!"

"No! Mickey he's trying to trick you!" Superboy pleaded "Please Mickey, you can't forget!"

"I-it's too much!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, but do it for Ollie-for the others… for us." he said softly brushing away her tears with his thumb. She looked up at him with child like eyes and he gave her a warm smile. "You can do it-I know you can."

"Michaela, don't listen to him! I am-"

"Nothing-you are nothing to me." she said firmly and the blackness faded some more.

"That's it, Mickey! Keep remembering." he said and she bit her lip as more memories flooded her head. There were some of everyone he mentioned and some he didn't-but they knew her. But most of all, he was there. In almost every memory that flashed before her eyes, he was there. He stood beside her and held her hand; he was always there to make sure she was okay. He was right-he was Superboy, _her_ Superboy.

"Superboy." she asked looking up at him and he smiled pressing his forehead to her's.

"You're almost there." he whispered and she bit her lip pressing her mind further… trying to remember. Speedy's leaving, the League lying to her, breaking into Cadmus with Kid, Aqualad and Robin; finding Superboy, defeating Blockbuster, supposedly having to be annihilate Superman for brushing off Superboy; spending the night with Wally and Superboy, forming Young Justice with Miss Martian; meeting Artemis her cousin and fighting crime with her team.

"I think I remember." she whispered and Superboy smiled.

"Keep going-keep remembering." he encouraged.

"No! Those are lies, Michaela! _Lies_!" her father roared and she frowned.

"no-I know what the truth is and it's not you."

"I know what's best for you!"

"No you don't-Ollie and Dinah do. So does Batman every now and then." Superboy smiles slowly- she's joking again. She's coming back to herself.

"You need me!"

"No thanks-I got my own family and friends."

"do you think that they love you like I do?"

"No-they actually love me. You don't." she said evenly before smiling up at the clone.

"Michaela-"

"the name's Mickey-now get out." she smiled and the blackness disappeared, as several memories popped up. They looked at all of them and Mickey frowned. "They erased my life."

"Don't worry-we'll get it back."

"No, I will. I want you to leave." she said and he frowned at her.

"You can't do it on your own."

"I'll have J'onn help me when we get back to Mt. Justice. Go."

"I'm not leaving." he said tightening his hold on her. Mickey looked up at him annoyed and he returned the look with a defiant look. "Why don't you want me to help?"

"Because I don't-now go." she said and he was about to retort when he was cut off by the sound of a child's laughter. The setting changed and they were now in what appeared to be a garden outside. He turned away from her to be greeted by the memory of a 3 year old Mickey. She wore a long yellow dress and ran to an older woman with sandy blonde hair like hers. The woman picked her up and hugged Mickey fiercely.

"I love you, mommy!" 3 year old Mickey smiled.

"I love you too, honey. I love you so much." she said clutching the child to her urgently. Superboy looked away from the memory and back to Mickey who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mickey. Please don't." he said and she took shallow, ragged breath. "Mickey, look at me."

"Leave."

"No! What is in here that you don't want me to know?" he asked and she looked away from him. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Mickey, please look at me."

"I-just go, please!" she cried and he looked at her angrily.

"I'm not leaving-there's nothing you can say or do that will make me leave." he said and he leaned down towards her so that they were on eye level. "Mickey, please let me help." he asked and hesitantly pressed his lips to her's. Mickey's eyes snapped open in surprise, but fluttered close in content. She tangled her hands into his black hair and he pulled her closer to him. He pulled away first and she looked at him seriously.

"Promise you won't judge me. Promise me, Superboy." she demanded and he nodded. Mickey took a deep breath before letting all of the memories flow.

Superboy gasped as he watched her whole life story play out in front of his eyes like a movie. He saw her life, Oliver, the Justice League becoming her family, discovering her powers, her birthdays, her training with Dinah, her school life, her friends, her heroics, the lives she saved, how she even ended up with the Justice League-but thing he saw the most was himself. Even though it had only been a few months, every memory he saw either dominated with himself or Oliver.

Superboy closed his eyes and they were back in the tent and Mickey was looking at the ground "Mickey… please look at me." she did as he asked and he firmly pressed his lips against her's. He pulled away and tilted her head up "I'll never leave."

"Promise?"

"I swear." he smiled and leaned into kiss her one more time when a spiraling green vortex erupted. "Oh no! M'gann is in there!"

"Let's go get her. Together." she said taking his hand.

"Together." he nodded and they jumped into the vortex. Superboy watched as Mickey's eyes glowed white before she froze and grabbed Megan's hand. Superboy blinked as he looked around to find all the places they had been since forming Young Justice. Megan turned and smiled at him before turning to Mickey.

"You're okay…I think." she said and Superboy looked at her to see what she was talking about. Mickey's eyes were glowing and it looked like a ghost of Martian Manhunter was following her.

"I'm fine-this is just my powers. We have to stop Psimon."

"He's too strong."

"_You're_ strong, I'm stubborn and Mickey's both. Together." he said and Mickey nodded.

"He's right-I wonder… if I did it before, I can do it again." she whispered.

"Do what again?" Superboy asked and Mickey bit her lip.

"When I reopen my eyes-hit him with everything you got." she instructed.

"But-"

"I don't have time to explain, Megan but please do it." she pleaded placing her hand over theirs and they nodded. Mickey closed her eyes and began to glow white all over. Superboy watched in awe, but Megan already knew what was happening. Only the extremely gifted had that power and they were found on a vacant planet near Mars called Emeriti. Mickey's hair released itself from her ponytail whipping around her face. Her clothes where changed to a white dress that covered her chest before coming down into a line and attached to a white skirt with two splits on the side.

"Get out of my head!" Megan screamed just as Mickey's snapped open. They all punched at Psimon, when a blue and white light came from the girls sending Psimon flying out of the vortex as well as the tent around them exploding. Superboy and Megan fell on the ground, while Superboy caught Mickey breaking her fall.

"Thanks." she smiled and he smiled back widely.

"I'll, uh let the others know we're okay." Megan said sitting down before pulling up her hood and turned invisible closing her eyes.

"Why is she-umm!" she was cut off when Superboy pressed his lips to hers again and she smiled. She kissed back eagerly, before pulling away to hug him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." he said smiling. Superboy resisted the urge to laugh when Megan gave him thumbs up. They pulled away and Megan turned to Mickey.

"I couldn't reach them-I must be too far. Let's try and head back." she smiled and they nodded. Before they got up the sphere from earlier rolled in front of them. They all looked at it, before Superboy smiled.

"Can I keep it?" he asked and Mickey smiled.

"I don't see why not. Though you're taking care of him." she smiled and Megan laughed, while the sphere made some type of noise.

"I think he likes you." the Martian said before standing up and the sphere rolled near her. "I think he likes all of us."

"Well, let's take him home." Mickey said. Superboy stood up, Mickey still in his arms and she smirked at him. "You do realize that out of the two of us, I'm the one that flies right?" Superboy frowned before when he was telepathically lifted off the ground by Megan. "Really?"

"I thought you would enjoy not having to fly." Megan teased and Mickey smirked.

"When you put it that way…" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Qurac, September 5; 02:32 EEST<p>

They flew off with Sphere behind them when Megan telepathically linked them up. _Good news everyone! I have Mickey and Superboy and we're on our way_, she thought when Kaldur began speaking frantically. _Hello, Megan! Aqualad's memories-I knew I forgot something!_

_Aw man_, Kid thought, _I didn't get my souvenir!_

_Can you be anymore childish_, Artemis thought and Megan giggled.

_Relax Wally; we have it all covered_, she thought looking at Sphere. As they flew farther they were soon greeted by the sight of Robin waving them over.

"There you guys are! Megan, I think you should fix Kaldur's memories right about now." he said when Wally ran out.

"So, where's the souvenir?" he asked, when Sphere rolled up. Both boys looked at it wide eyed while Superboy smirked.

"His name is Sphere." he said and Sphere made a noise of agreement.

"That is…AWESOME! Way to go, Supey!" Wally smiled and Robin laughed. "Sphere is totally gonna be a great member of the team."

"I'm going to go fix Aqualad's memories."

"I'll come with you, Megan." Mickey smiled and the two girls walked inside.

"This is so sweet." Robin smiled and Wally smirked.

"Yeah, not only did Supey find a cool souvenir, but also landed the girl in one night." he said nodding towards Mickey and Superboy blushed profusely.

"No way! You and Mickey are going out now? Congrats!" robin said clapping the clone on the back.

"nothing's official or anything…"

"Dude, take our word for it-you and Mickey are so a couple."

"Are you sure? What if I mess up?" he asked looking down and both boys put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Now let's check on Aqualad." Robin said.

Mickey and Megan walked into the bioship to see Artemis restraining Kaldur. "Honestly Kaldur, we're on your side!" she huffed.

"Let go of me! I said let-" he was cut off when his eyes went blank and Megan hovered over him slightly.

"Thank God. Mickey!" she exclaimed and the two cousins hugged each other before pulling away. "you okay?"

"A little-they erased all of my life and rebuilt it, but Superboy helped me get it back in order." she said and Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"So… he knows?" she asked and Mickey nodded.

"Yes he does, but I'm okay with it." she said firmly and Artemis smirked.

"So, does that mean you two are going to start having these heart to heart moments that make everyone wanna barf?" she teased and Mickey blushed. "Mickey… you're blushing! What happened?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"This is me we're talking about."

"Promise you won't freak out until it's just us?"

"Okay-that I can do."

"Superboy and I… we kissed. More than once." she admitted with a small smile. Artemis gaped at her before fist pumping.

"Yes! I knew you two would get together!" she smiled before hugging her cousin again "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. Let's check on Kaldur." Artemis nodded and let go just as the guys came in with sphere.

"what is that?" Artemis demanded looking at the sphere.

"this is Sphere. I'm keeping him." Superboy smiled and Artemis smirked.

"Mickey, I think your boyfriend has been infected with Wally's stupidity." she teased and Mickey blushed slightly. Superboy couldn't help the small smile that crossed his features, when Mickey didn't correct the archer.

"I fixed Kaldur's memories!" Megan exclaimed as said Atlantean sat up holding his head.

"ugh… is everyone alright?" he asked and Wally smiled widely.

"Supey got a sphere for a souvenir!" he exclaimed as Kaldur nodded, before looking at the large Sphere.

"O…kay then? Anything else?" he asked standing up and the ginger smirked before pointing to Superboy.

"Supey and Mickey are an item now!" he smiled and Kaldur raised an eyebrow at the blushing teens.

"well then congratulations." he said and Robin smirked as well.

"For the first time since they've known each other- Wally and Artemis didn't argue as they usually did. Though they did hold hands."

"Dude!"

"I was amnesic!"

"So you and Wally, huh?" Mickey smiled as Superboy and Kaldur fought to laugh.

"Ew! There's no _way_ I'd date him!" Artemis said crossing her arms over her chest and Wally scoffed glaring at her.

"like I'd want to waste my time with you!" he said and robin snickered.

"You know, that's how most relationships start nowadays among teens." he informed them and both fell silent before stalking off to their respective seats.

"Let's head back to the cave. I'm sure the League must be uneasy about why we've been gone for so long." Kaldur said. It took him a minute to realize that he said 'the League' which include Superman. He turned to the clone, to find him smiling goofily at Mickey. _Maybe this is what he needs_, Kaldur thought, _what they both need_.

* * *

><p>Mt. Justice, September 6; 8:34, EST<p>

Mickey opened her eyes slightly, before shutting them close at the blinding sunlight. She peeked open one eyes before slowly opening both eyes all the way. She sighed when she realized that they were back in Happy Harbor one more. She looked around to her teammates to find them fast asleep. Her eyes rested on Superboy who was seated next to her. His black hair fell in his eyes and his breathing was even. His large hand was intertwined with her's and she couldn't help but smile. There was something in his child-like face that made it so hard to believe that he could be so angry all the time. With a small sigh, she turned back to see the bay doors opening for them.

"Hey guys? Guys, wake up!" she said. One by one, slowly they all woke up tired. Mickey pulled on her hand causing Superboy to open his eyes, glaring slightly at her. "We're home."

"It's about time! Sleeping in these chairs are rather uncomfy." Wally joked and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Cave sweet cave." Robin teased and Kaldur shook his head. Megan landed the bio ship and the filed out to find Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado waiting. "Black Canary!"

"Mickey! Where have you been and why are you dressed like that?" her mentor asked and Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes Mimic, why are you dressed like that… _for the second time_?" he demanded and Black Canary looked between them suspiciously.

"The _second_ time?" she repeated and the teen rolled her eyes.

"This only happens when I use the full extent of my powers. It happened when I first got them and it was kinda hard to reel back in." she said dismissively and continued before Batman could object. "Do you want to know how the mission went or not?"

"Why were you all gone for three days?" Red Tornado asked as the others joined them.

"We were attacked by a man called Psimon-he erased our memories of the last 6 months." Kaldur explained and Batman frowned.

"Why would he want to erase your memories?"

"It wasn't really more of to erase all of our memories, but specifically mine." Mickey said and Batman raised an eyebrow for her to continue "Psimon was originally supposed to erase my life and rebuild them, while they worked on the zeta beam transportation that was being tested. But Superboy helped me get things back in order."

"How do you know so much about the transportation testing?" Canary asked and Mickey bit her lip.

"That's what I wanted to talk to Batman about-it turns out that my...birth father is alive and that he was in charge of the project." she said unevenly. Batman's eyes widened in surprise and everyone-excluding Superboy-turned to them confused.

"I'm confused-what's going on?" Canary asked and Batman turned to Mickey who shook her head.

"No-I'm still not sure I'm ready." she said warily and he nodded, already sensing the panic bubbling up inside the teen.

"Hit the showers and go to bed, I'll talk to you later." he said though it came out more as a parent speaking to a child than it did an order. Batman noticed the dead look in her eyes and turned to Artemis. "Artemis, go with her."

"Sure." the archer said quietly before the two walked off and Batman turned to glare at all of them.

"No one is to ask Mimic anything dealing with her father or what happened to her while she was with him at all. I take it that you know?" he asked Superboy who nodded grimly "No one is to ask him either. I have already discussed this with Mimic and Green Arrow. They've decided to tell you all when she's ready to tell you. But until now, stay out of her business. That goes for you as well, Canary."

"I'm her mentor." Canary frowned and Batman glared.

"True, but until Mimic feels comfortable with sharing her…_past_ with you- with any of you- do not press the matter or pressure her into it."

"We understand." Kaldur said though he was just as confused as all of them.

"Fine." Canary sighed, a hint of anger in her tone for the fact that there were things she didn't know about her protégé that she wasn't being told.

"Good." he said and left without another word.

"Rest up-training will start tomorrow." Canary sighed before leaving with Red Tornado when Artemis came back.

"What happened?" she asked and Robin frowned.

"We've been ordered to stay out of what happened between Mickey and her dad." he said and Wally looked at her with a pointed glance when she raised her hands in defense.

"Hey-I only know what I've been told and it's the same as you guys. Her parents died when she was four and Oliver's been her dad ever since." she lied and Superboy knew it. He had seen the memory of Artemis and Mickey talking about it, but said nothing.

"I just don't understand why we can't know what happened." groaned Wally and Superboy glared at him.

"If you knew what happened to her-you'd understand why she's kept her silence." he said and Kaldur shook his head.

"We're simply concerned." the Atlantean explained and Superboy sighed shaking his head.

"Some secrets are just better left like that-secrets." he said before going off to check on Mickey.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone until she's ready." Megan said quietly and they all nodded. "I'm going to go call my uncle J'onn."

* * *

><p>Everyone went their separate ways while Megan headed towards the main room. She was confused about how Mickey was able to use the power of Emeritian without being able to see it being used. For Mickey to see that power even being used she had to have been of Emeriti heritage; but Emeriti had been vacant for so long now. If Mickey had been exposed to that type of power, she had to have been… <em>four<em>. Mickey would have had to been four for her to see or even hear of that power… what had she said two months ago?

_I was four when I was adopted_.

Could Mickey be from Emeriti? She bit her lip as she rounded the corner and was surprised to see her Uncle J'onn their talking with Batman. "Uncle J'onn!" she said and the two older heroes turned to her.

"M'gann-are you alright? Batman told me what happened." he asked and Megan smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm fine-my memories are perfect."

"Good, but just in case I'll over look them as well as the others. But right now, I need to tend to Michaela." Manhunter said

"Is Mickey alright?" she asked and the men exchanged glances, when Batman spoke.

"She's fine-her… _father_ is a very touchy subject for her." he said hesitantly and Megan frowned but nodded slowly.

"Okay…" she said and Manhunter looked at her quizzically.

"M'gann… did something happen?"

"Nothing out of the usual." she said and he frowned.

"Are you sure? Did Mickey do something out of character?"

"Well… she said something odd. She said 'if I did it before, I can do it again'." she repeated before shaking her head "I think she was referring to her full extent of her powers."

"You saw her do that?" Batman asked surprised and she nodded confused.

"Was I not supposed to?" she asked and Batman turned to Manhunter with a stern look, before they turned to Megan. "Mickey's from Emeriti, isn't she?"

"Yes she is. M'gann you are not to say anything until Michaela says that she's ready." Manhunter ordered and she nodded. "good, go get some rest."

"Okay. Bye Uncle J'onn. Bye Batman." she said before taking off.

"She won't say anything Batman." J'onn said as soon as Megan was clear. Batman sighed turning to him with a frown.

"I know she won't. I'm more concerned that she may find out about Michaela's actual heritage." he said.

"Batman, if Megan finds out she won't say anything." Manhunter said, but the Dark Knight shook his head.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about how Michaela's going to react after they know." he said "Her life is strictly classified information-even to the League."

"I understand what you're saying, but maybe this is what Michaela needs. She's been her past buried inside her for years. Maybe telling them this will allow Michaela to know that the things that happened weren't her fault." he said and Batman raised a brow at the Martian.

"What do you mean her fault?"

"There are still some things that you don't know, Bruce. That only I know as well as Oliver and now Superboy." Manhunter said and Batman frowned. "Relax, it's not much. It's just her mother, which you know is touchier than her father."

"Sadly, I do. I'm just afraid that she's not ready."

"If Artemis and Superboy know, I'm sure the others will do more help, than harm." Manhunter assured him and batman nodded "I better go check on Michaela."

"Most likely-I called Oliver and he's going to come get her this afternoon. We both agreed that Michaela needs some time off from the team and let her relax." Batman said as they walked towards the spare room Mickey slept in.

"She'll be fine, Batman." Manhunter said as they opened the door to find Superboy sitting in front of Mickey, her hands in his and a small reassuring smile on his face. "Mickey?"

Mickey looked up at J'onn and Superboy gave her hands a small squeeze before hugging her softly. "I'm ready." she said quietly and Manhunter nodded. Superboy got up and let the Martian take his seat before heading towards the door.

"I'll be in the kitchen." he smiled and she nodded warily. He gave her an encouraging smile, before quietly exiting the room. Manhunter gave a warm smile as he set his hands on both sides of her head.

"Relax Michaela. It'll be short, I promise." he said and she nodded weakly.

Superboy walked into the kitchen to find Artemis sitting at the kitchen table in her civvies spinning a bottle cap. "Hey." she said quietly not once making any inclination of realizing the clone had entered the room.

"Hi-how'd you know it was me?" he asked and Artemis shrugged looking up at him.

"I didn't know it was you; I just knew someone walked in." she said offhandedly before frowning "How's Mickey?"

"I'm not going to lie to you-she is scared out of her mind."

"I don't blame her… her so called 'dad' tried to you know what." she said incase one of the others walked in and Superboy nodded in agreement. "Speaking of dads…"

"You're secrets safe with me." he said honestly and she looked at him shocked before smiling slightly.

"thanks-I'd thought you'd flip out and tell them." she said softly and he shook his head.

"if Mickey, Green Arrow and Batman trust you then so do I." he said and she smiled.

"Cool. So, you know everything?"

"Yeah, I do." he said quietly and Artemis looks at him seriously.

"Mickey's a big girl. She can handle it." she said and he shook his head before sitting down across from her.

"I know, but… Artemis, she regrets things that aren't even her fault. Things she didn't have control over. I mean-"

"You're talking about her mother aren't you?" she sighed and he nodded.

"Look, I understand how responsible Mickey feels about what happened to her mother…but she's going to have to realize that it wasn't her fault on her own." she advised. Superboy nodded reluctantly and Artemis frowned. "Why aren't you with Mickey?"

"I didn't want to distract her." he said and she raised an eyebrow confused "Martian Manhunter's trying to calm her down telepathically so she'll relax better."

"I didn't hear a fight." she teased and he rolled his eyes, before frowning.

"If it'll help her get better, then I'm all for it." he said and Artemis smiled warmly at him.

"you'll really do anything for her, won't you?"

"Yes, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, yeah...Mickey's dad is alive-her birth dad. And he works with the Light...so yeah...<strong>

**So notes! There was some SuperMimic and Spitfire! Um...Mickey's birth dad is back...Ollie isn't going to be to happy about that. Speaking of dads, who is Artemis' actual dad? Also what's going to happen between Wally and Artemis after all their flirting? What will happen with Mickey's father being back in the picture? Who will the team deal with their best friend's father being alive and her pretty much having a mental breakdown? How will Superman react to Superboy knowing everything Mickey knows? Will we ever find the answers to these questions? Well, if you review, we just might! So go ahead! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**With lots of love,**

**SuperGroverandElmo**


	17. Chapter 15

**hey guys! sorry this took so long! it's been a very hetic day for me D'X any who, here is the new chapter! So last chapter was depressing and part of this chapter is depressing. mainly the part with Mickey, Roy and Ollie -yeah Roy and Ollie are here, mostly Ollie-are depressing! **

**With all that out of the way, here's the disclaimer! I don't own anything, but if i did: Raven would be on the show and give Roy an attitude check, Megan wouldn't be always seem like a dumb blonde, Wally would adit to being in love with Artemis and I would be rich! **

**So with out further ado, here's the new chapter**

* * *

><p>Star City, September 7<p>

Green Arrow stood on top of a roof top with a frown; this had just not been his week. First, he spilled coffee on his new suit which pissed off Dinah. Second, he fought with Roy after he lent a hand while he was on a mission. And to top the icing on the cake, Mica's birth father was on the loose, wanted her and knew where she was. Plus he was most likely working with the people called 'the Light'. _Plus_, the fact that Dinah know knew that last fact making her even more pissed since he won't say anything.

Dragging his hand over his face, he turned around annoyed. "I know you're there." He snapped and Black Canary walked out with a smile.

"You look stressed out.' She pointed out wrapping her arms around his neck. GA raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but Canary simply smiled. "What? You look like you could take a break. Maybe you should let me take care of some of your missions. Like-"

"I know what you're up to and no, I'm not telling you anything." He glared and she dropped her arms glaring back.

"I'm her mentor-!"

"And I am her father! I think I've grasped what is and isn't right for my daughter by now."

"So why aren't you telling me what's going on? I have a right to know!"

"See, that's the thing you aren't getting. _You_ have a right to know, but _Mica_ has the final say about you or anyone else knowing. And after everything's that's happened, I agree with her." He hissed stalking away from her only to have her follow him.

"Ollie-"

"Honestly Dinah, just drop it! You're always telling the Team to be patient when fighting, how about you follow your own advice for once?" he snapped and Dinah glared, but said nothing. "Look, I realize you care and I get that, but Dinah _please_ just work with me."

"…fine…but you have to promise me that you'll tell me." Arrow smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I promise I'll tell you soon." With a reluctant look, Canary nodded before kissing his cheek and darting off. Arrow sighed and put a finger to his comlink. "Green Arrow to Martian Manhunter, do you read me?"

"I read you, Green Arrow. Are you sure about this?" the Martian asked warily and Arrow nodded fervently.

"Yeah, maybe I can find something out." He said and Manhunter made a noise of disapproval.

"What makes you think he will accidently leak some information?"

"It's simple, because he hates me for taking Mica from him. And if I'm right, he'll take a chance to boast over his recent accomplishments revolving her."

"True, but what of Mickey? What if she wants to know what you are up to?" the Martian challenged and Arrow cursed, not thinking of that.

"…Look, just distract her until I come back from Bialya. Take her to see Superboy or something." He frowned and Manhunter sighed.

"Fine, I shall take her to the Cave so she can see Superboy and Miss Martian off on their first day of school."

"Thanks J'onn, I owe you. Green Arrow out." He said hanging up before jumping into a newly arrived Arrow-plane. Little did he know, a certain bird was following him.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice, September 7; 06:41, EDT<p>

Mickey walked into the Cave with Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado by her side. "So what's going on again?" she asked and Red Tornado turned to her.

"Superboy and Miss Martian are going to school today." He answered "Mickey, should you not be in school as well?"

"I would, but a certain overgrown flying rodent won't let me." She huffed and Manhunter shook his head.

"Mickey, Batman only-"

"Has his best interest in making sure you're okay." She finished with him and rolled her eyes before continuing "Yeah John, I get it. But seriously-making me take off from _school_?"

"We do not know if… 'you-know-who' will try something while you're at school." Tornado explained and Mickey scowled darkly.

"Just because I was a mess then, doesn't mean I'm one now." She snapped "I'm not a baby, I can handle myself."

"You are beginning to sound like Red Arrow." Tornado said and Mickey scowled before stomping off.

"I do not believe that was a good thing to say." Manhunter answered and shook his head, as the two followed her. Mickey plastered a false smile on her face as she saw Kaldur and Megan in the kitchen.

"Word on the street is you're going to school." Mickey said announcing her presence. Megan turned to the sandy blonde and squealed.

"Yes, I am so excited! This will be my first time at an earth school!" the Martian smiled as her uncle and Red tornado joined them.

"I think it would be beneficial if you just referred to it as 'school', M'gann." Kaldur suggested and Mickey nodded.

"Yeah cause if you don't people will automatically brand you off as the kid from a different planet." Mickey said then laughed realizing her own joke "Get it-cause she's the new kid and she's from Mars. …Ugh, I need to stop hanging out with Wally."

"I second that." Kaldur teased and Mickey snickered.

"But seriously though, just act calm and cool. Otherwise you'll be sent to social Siberia." She said before frowning "What movie was that from?"

"Mean Girls." Kaldur informed her and continued when she stared at him confused "Remember when you had Wally, Robin and I watch it _all the time_."

"Oh yeah! What can I say-it was a funny movie." She shrugged and Megan cocked her head "Back to the point, do you have lunch and or lunch money?"

"Yup! Kaldur helped me make our lunch!" she said and Manhunter nodded.

"Very good; now, where is Superboy?" he asked and Mickey headed towards the garage.

"The garage, where else would he be?" she said walking off with Kaldur and Megan. Manhunter and Tornado gave each other a look, before following them.

"Hey you, boy with the face and hair!" Mickey called as they entered the garage. Superboy looked up and gave her a look. "Ready for your first day of school?"

"I made us some lunch!" Megan added brightly causing the Clone of Steel to frown at the two.

"What are you two talking about? What school?" he asked gruffly and Mickey hopped onto his motorcycle.

"We are talking about your first day at Happy Harbor High." She informed him petting Sphere and he glared at her.

"I don't remember signing up for school."

"The scholastic career carries great cultural residence. It will give you both a chance to learn more about Earth's culture in a normal environment." Manhunter said

"I'm guessing that this isn't something Kryptonian related, so I'll pass." Superboy said turning back to his bike and Mickey shook her head with a small frown.

"You are going to school, Mister." She frowned and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Well, I do." She snapped and he glared.

"Is that so?" he growled and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Yes, you're going to school whether you like it or not."

"Don't tell me what to do! You aren't in charge of me." He snapped walking away from her. Mickey grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"What is your deal?" she demanded and he glared at her.

"Me-what about you? You're the one who's making me do something I don't want to!"

"Only because I care and want you to have a good education." She huffed and he turned away from her.

"I have a good education-the genomorphs taught me remember?" he spat bitterly.

"Well, there are some things that they didn't teach you." She insisted and he glared at her.

"Like what?"

"Human behavior for one!" she yelled and he looked at her hurt, before turning away. Mickey palm-faced as she realized what she said "I didn't mean it like that."

"Either way you still meant it." He spat and Mickey frowned.

"I know-I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry." She said "Superboy, please look at me." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall, refusing to look at her. Mickey placed a hand on his cheek and tried to turn his face towards her. "Superboy, please…I'm sorry okay? You know I didn't mean to make you upset."

Superboy turned to her slightly and saw her apologetic expression. He knew she wasn't trying to hurt him, she never does. With a small sigh, he turned to her fully causing the sandy blonde to smile slightly. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean it, honest."

"I know…I overreacted again." He admitted looking down. Mickey tilted his face up and smiled at him widely. Hesitantly, Superboy pressed his lips to hers taking her by surprise. Mickey soon kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled "Forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me."

"Deal." She smiled "Now about school…"

"Do I really have to go?" he frowned and Mickey bit her lip.

"How about this, if you go and don't like it, I'll see if I can just have you home schooled." She offered and he smiled brightly.

"Really Mickey, you mean it?"

"Yes, I-Mmm!" she cut off mid-sentence when Superboy kissed her again. Mickey pulled away and laughed, before leaning her forehead against his. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do." Mickey smiled and took his hand, leading him back to the others.

"Alright, we have reached an understanding." She announced and Manhunter rose an eyebrow "If Superboy doesn't like it, then we'll home school him. How's that sound?"

"It sounds like a good idea, though it is not for us to say." Kaldur said turning to the elder heroes. Manhunter thought for a second before nodding.

"I will bring up the idea to Batman the next time I see him. Though I highly suggest you hurry if you don't wish to be late."

"You also might want to…change clothes before you leave." Kaldur advised and Megan set the lunch bags down.

"Oh, I spent _hours_ picking this outfit!" she squealed and Mickey couldn't help but chuckle as she changed into the same outfit she wore daily. "So is M'gann M'orzz ready to go be a regular Earth girl?"

"Uhhh…"

"Tell me you aren't serious?" said Mickey as she palm-faced and Kaldur elbowed her slightly.

"I'm kidding!" she laughed before changing her skin into a light peach color. "Meet Megan Morse! What's your new name?"

"My what?" Superboy asked looking at her confused and Mickey giggled, shaking her head.

"You need another name, silly." She explained as Manhunter turned into a man with dark skin in a business suit.

"I choose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John too."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on that." Said the clone with a frown and Megan thought for a minute.

"Well, I always did like the name Conner." Megan suggested and Mickey smiled.

"I like that name…it's cute." She smiled and Superboy shrugged indifferently.

"A last name will also be necessary." Kaldur said and John exchanged glances with Megan.

"He is right. Perhaps you should use…Kent." He said slightly amused and Mickey shook her head.

"Oh, I get it! In honor of the late _Kent _Nelson." Megan agreed. Superboy and Mickey stared at them amused, before she pointed to his head.

"He has my memories and knows that Superman's last name." she smiled and Superboy shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess it'll be an honor… or somethin."

"Well, _Conner Kent_… it's time to change your shirt." Megan said and Superboy touched his shirt confused. "You wear that shirt on missions!"

"I wear everywhere else too." He said and Mickey rolled her eyes.

"As Superboy, everyday superhero with a bad temper." She mocked "Wearing the shirt will reveal your secret identity. And if that happens, well you know who Wally gets when he doesn't have food?"

"Yeah so?"

"That's how Bats gets when secret identities are revealed except worse." Superboy balked at the example causing Mickey to laugh.

"Man, your face was priceless. Though I am serious." Superboy cocked his head to the side before shrugging again and taking off his shirt. Mickey couldn't help but stare in appreciation at the clone's torso. Holding up his shirt that was now inside out, he looked up to them expectantly "Is this okay? I don't have anything else" he asked a tad bit aggravated and Mickey smirked.

"Not at all-you'll just have to go shirtless." She said happily.

"Michaela-"

"I'm kidding! …for the most part." She muttered as Superboy, or Conner Kent, blushed slightly. Mickey smiled before giving Conner a hug, before pulling away with a smile. "Have a good day and look after Megan."

"Kay…" he mumbled shyly before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Mickey smiled and waved them off.

"Wait a minute…shouldn't I be Conner _Nelson_ if I'm honoring him?" he asked as he put his shirt back on and Megan trailing behind as well as their lunch.

"No, you'll sound like a nerd!" Mickey called "That reminds me-if someone asks if you want to go on the flagpole trip say no! It happened to Wally!"

"Only because you _paid_ someone to do that." Kaldur reminded her dryly and Mickey smirked.

"Not my fault he's so gullible." She laughed before sighing and resting her head on Kaldur's shoulder "It seems just like yesterday we finally got Conner to realize that the static wasn't a TV show."

"Uh…Mickey?"

"Yeah Kaldur?"

"That _was_ just yesterday."

"Oh….never mind then." She frowned before pulling the teen off.

"Where are we going?" he asked and Mickey smiled.

"Well, I figured that since it's been awhile since we hung out, we can go spend some quality sibling time." She said and Kaldur smiled.

"That does sound nice, but…" he trailed looking to Manhunter awkwardly. The Martian smiled and waved them off.

"I'll check on you later, Mickey. Enjoy your morning." He said as the two teens ran off. With a smile he turned to Tornado. "They grow up so fast."

"It feels as if it was only yesterday Mickey had her first holiday with us." Tornado said as they headed to the transporters.

"Yes, it does. It makes me wonder where the years have gone…as well as why her birth father is just attacking her now." The Martian frowned.

"It does seem extremely odd that he has come now when he had an easier chance when she was powerless." Tornado agreed and Manhunter gave the robot a worried glance.

"It makes me wonder whether or not the Bialya incident was just that. …Or the children finding Superboy for that matter."

"Let us hope that Green Arrow produces some results from his mission." The android said before turning to his companion "Speaking of Green Arrow…where is Black Canary?"

* * *

><p>Bialya, September 7<p>

Black Canary was, at the moment, hanging on the back of the Arrow-plane wondering why she didn't just take one of the League javelins. Oh right, she'd have to say where she was going resulting in someone finding out she was following Green Arrow. So here she was, hanging on for dear life wondering who gave her boyfriend a piloting license. Canary knew she should give him _some_ credit, knowing that because of whatever Mickey's father did to have caused the archer to have some vendetta against him. The blonde heroine sighed in relief as the Arrow-plane began to land. Canary jumped from her spot and landed in a sand dune a bit away from where Green Arrow parked.

Peeking out, she discreetly followed the archer to where he was heading. It was rather hard trying to follow the Emerald archer in broad daylight, but it was proving to be fairly easy. The archer hadn't even noticed he was being followed. Sometimes, it was _too_ easy with Green Arrow. As she crept ten steps behind him, she paused as he walked towards a tent with heavily armed soldiers. _What is he doing_, she thought, _does he _not_ see the guards at the door?_

She watched as Arrow walked past the guards and into the tent like it was nothing. She blinked confused before darting on top of the tent quietly. She snuck towards a small open flap and peered in. She watched as Green Arrow stalked towards a man who was reading a book that looked like the 'Once and Future King'. Canary watched as Green Arrow walked up to the man. He has dark brown hair and grey eyes, but she can't find him somewhat familiar.

Canary waited as Arrow paused in front of him before taking off his mask and pushing down his hood. The man simply looks up and Canary watched shook as Arrow punched the man in the face so hard, that blood ran down his nose. "That was for touching my daughter." He spat and the man chuckled.

"I find it amusing how you still haven't grasped it yet. Michaela is _my _daughter and always will be." He said and Canary glared. So this was Mickey's father-if it wasn't for the fact that she was supposed to be hiding, she would have done some major damage to him. She could only hope that Ollie would do it for the both of them.

"No you gave up that right when you tried to sell her off." Ollie snapped and Canary's wide widened in surprise.

_What?_

* * *

><p>Red Arrow had done many things in his life. He jumped off the Eiffel Tower for fun, he dated a few super models, lost it to his school's prom queen his junior year and more. Despite this, there were things Roy did <em>not<em> like doing. Those things included cleaning his room, being treated like a child, etc. The main thing was asking for help or calling for Green Arrow (though he hasn't done the latter).

He broke away from the League and GA for a reason-they didn't take him seriously; just like they don't take the Team seriously. He's on his own because he doesn't need them. He doesn't need Ollie and his babying the teen, though-even though he won't admit it-Roy knows that Ollie means well. He didn't need Dinah or her words of comfort. He doesn't need Mickey or her childness to make him feel like everything was normal between them again. He doesn't need the three people who are the only thing he has left of a family.

Nope, he doesn't need any of that. As he pulls himself out of the water, out of breath from barely escaping death. He doesn't need any of them-he only needs himself, but he could use Aqualad for some back-up. So as he speaks low to the Atlantean, he tries not to think of how Ollie would jump at the offer. He ignores how overjoyed Dinah would be. He especially ignores the fact that Mickey will find out he called Aqualad instead of her and how much more of a wedge he's driving between them.

There are a lot of things Red Arrow's done in his life. Ignoring his family and admitting how he really feels about them, is not an exception.

* * *

><p>Happy Harbor, September 7; 7:58, EDT<p>

Mickey Queen sat at one of the outside tables at the ice cream shop in town with Kaldur'ahm. The sandy blonde had talked J'onn into letting her go out with the Atlantean as long as he kept her out of trouble. She was supposed to be on bed rest unless she was with J'onn her or Batman said so. "It's been too long since we did something like this Kaldur." Mickey smiled and Kaldur nodded in agreement.

"You are right. I too wish we were able to spend more time like this. I miss your company." He smiled "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine." She smiled and he assessed her before nodding wearily "Kaldur, I feel fine."

"So why must Martian Manhunter be present with you if you are to leave your house?" he asked.

"Batman's paranoid, Kaldur, you know that." She said with a smile "It's nothing to worry about-you and the Team will be fine without me."

"I am not worried about you for the Team. I am worried about you because you are like my sister. Wally, Dick and I are worried about you." He said softly and Mickey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You three stop worrying about me, I'll be fine."

"Will you?"

"Yes; you make it sound like I'm dying." She said shaking her head and Kaldur gave her a sympathetic glance "So I heard you went to Atlantis before the incident."

"I did; it was nice to be back in my birthplace once more." He smiled.

"Good-so how's Mera doing?"

"She is well and currently with child." Kaldur informed her and Mickey smiled widely.

"I can't believe it! I'll have to go get her a gift…what do you get merbabies?" she wondered aloud causing Kaldur to laugh "Any who, what else happened?"

"Atlantis had fallen under attack by Black Manta, but Garth and I were able to stop him."

"Cool, uh…who's Garth?"

"Garth is a good friend of mine from Atlantis along with Tula." He informed her. Mickey noticed that Kaldur looked slightly uncomfortable mentioning this Tula person.

"So…are you going to tell me the deal about this Tula or am I going to have to pry out of you painfully?" She teased. Kaldur laughed shakily before shaking his head.

"It is nothing to worry about, Mickey. Tula is just a good friend and that is it."

"Kaldur, I'm your big sister and as your big sister I'm supposed to follow a protocol." She informed him "Is Tula a girl or…?"

"Yes Tula is a girl. I have known her for a while and we are good friends."

"Like me and Conner good friends or-"

"She is in a relationship with Garth." He informed her shortly, currently annoyed with the turn of the conversation.

"And you liked her." She said. Kaldur looked away and Mickey sighed "Correction, you still like her."

"I do not wish to talk about this anymore, Mickey." He snapped angrily and she sighed raising her hands in surrender.

"Alright, I'll drop it…for now. If you want to talk about it, you know I'll listen." She said softly and Kaldur sighed putting his head in his hands.

"I…I'm so confused, Mickey. I was so sure that staying in Atlantis with Tula was what I wanted, why I was distracted because of late." He said looking up at her confused.

"Have you talked to Orin about it?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I thought it would be better if I tried to figure it out without my king's help." He sighed. Kaldur opened him mouth to respond before pressing his hand to his comlink. He listened for a bit before looking to Mickey slightly. "Yes, I'll be there soon my king."

"Orin needs some help in Atlantis?" she asked and he nodded apologetically.

"I am afraid so. I truly am sorry, Mickey."

"Don't worry about it. I should probably head home anyways." She said.

"Yes you should." The two teens turned to see John Jones smiling patiently at them.

"Okay, I get the message. I'm coming." She mocked and turned to Kaldur "As for you…we'll finish talking later."

"I figured as much. I'll see you later, Mickey." He smiled giving her a brief hug "Goodbye John."

"Goodbye Kaldur." John said nodding slightly. John Jones watched as the two teens said goodbye again quizzically. Mickey walked up to John and he placed a hand on her shoulder before they walked away.

_Kaldur_, Kaldur stopped at the mental voice inside his head before it continued, _she is hurting. Do you think lying to her is best? _Kaldur bit the inside of his cheek, casting a glance at his sister's smiling face.

John was right; he couldn't keep this from Mickey. It wasn't fair to her and she didn't deserve to be lied to, especially everything she's been through in the last few days. "Mickey, Aquaman doesn't actually need me. It's Roy…he needs my assistance in Taipei." He admitted looking down. Mickey blinked hurt, before smiling slightly.

"Well, what are you standing here for? Go save his sorry butt." She mocked and Kaldur looked up at her surprised, before hugging her.

"Thank you for understanding." He sighed relieved and Mickey hugged him back.

"That's what I'm here for. Now go on." She said shooing him off. Mickey watched as he waved again before dashing off. Mickey sighed and John turned towards her quizzically. "I just don't get why Roy didn't call me…"

"Roy is hurting more than he lets on. He feels as if you have betrayed him and it will take some time for you two to reconcile." He said softly placing a hand on her shoulder. Mickey leaned on John looking up at him sadly.

"Take me home?" she asked and he nodded leading the sadden girl off.

* * *

><p>Black Canary was confused and angry. So far she's gathered that Mickey's father is still alive and works for the Light. What she hasn't gathered is that this bastard in front of Green Arrow tried to traffic her kid. Another thing she hasn't gathered is how Green Arrow is acting so calm-aside from when he punched Barton in the face. She figures he has some plan, but honestly she has no clue <em>what<em> goes on in that man's head nowadays. She watches as Barton chuckles, shaking his head. "Well Oliver, we have to do what we must."

"Oh really? And trying to sell off a 4 year old girl is one of them?" he snaps and Barton shrugged causing Black canary to want to rip his head off "I'm guessing also getting rid of your wife is part of that too huh?"

Black Canary felt sick to her stomach as she could only think about what the man had done to Mickey's mother. She watched his face-which oddly enough thoughtful-when he finally answered "I did love Katarina. She was truly amazing. Wonderful and caring-"

"Everything you aren't." Ollie interrupted and Canary smirked at Barton's agitated glare. "I'm just pointing out the facts. But keep going-you loved your wife and let me guess? She found out your plans and you had to get rid of her?"

"I loved my wife, Oliver-I still do. Katarina's death was just as much a shock to me as it was everyone else." He said and Ollie frowned.

"So you had no clue that she was going to die?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. I knew someone would die, but I didn't know it would be her." He murmured and Black Canary frowned. What was this man's angle? He loved his wife, but hated his daughter? She looked at Ollie who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I don't get it. Katarina was the most important person to you, but Mica...?"

"Michaela was the reason why Katarina died. She knows it deep down, but doesn't want to admit it."

"So you would let her get killed off because of it?" Canary bit her lip to refrain from letting a Canary cry on Barton. This man was proving to be an extreme mental case in her opinion.

"I love my wife." He repeated for a third time "And believe or not I loved Michaela. In some part of me, I think I still do. But she causes trouble; it follows her. I would suggest you detach yourself from her before you lose Dinah like I did Katarina."

"See, that's the difference between you and me. I'm not going to leave her like you did. I'll die protecting her and so will the League." He said and began to walk away "Let's go, Dinah."

Okay, so following Ollie _wasn't_ as easy as she City

* * *

><p>"Michaela, you don't have to do this." Mickey looked up at Batman, who had his cowl down, staring at her in concern.<p>

"I can do it, Bruce. If I can show J'onn what I think I saw, then maybe we can figure out what he's planning." She says evenly. Bruce looks at her unsure, before looking to J'onn who sighed.

"We do not have a choice, Bruce. She is adamant on getting this done." The Martian sighed and Bruce glared at her.

"Fine-but one slip up and we abort." He ordered and she nodded lying back on her bed as J'onn sat beside her.

"Just relax and remember what happened." J'onn instructed. Mickey followed J'onn's instructions and closed her eyes.

When she reopened them, she was in an 18th century castle. She remembers her mother picking out the décor. Her mother…Queen Katarina of Emeriti. She can remember her mother perfectly, no matter how many times she pushed away any memories of those 4 years. Her light blonde hair reached her waist and her gentle green eyes. Mickey always knew she was beautiful, because she looked like her mother.

No, Mickey thought shaking her head. This was no time to reflect on what had been. Those happy times when she had been blissfully ignorant. Walking down the large hallway, she paused for a minute when she saw her younger self. Her 4 year old self blinked up at the now 16 year old. Princess Michaela Alexandria reached a small hand out to intertwine it with Mickey Queen's. As the two walked in silence, Michaela turned to her older self. "I want mama." She whispered and Mickey looked down.

"I want mama, too."

* * *

><p>As they walked back in silence, Black Canary risked looking at Green Arrow. His face was blank as he let everything sink in. She already knew he was pissed at her for following him and abusing his trust. Yeah, that's going to be an ugly conversation "So how long did you know I was following you?" she asked as they finally reached the Arrow-plane.<p>

He waited a beat before answering "Since I called you out in Star City." He answered and Canary blinked causing him to chuckled "You really are bad at covert. No wonder Bats only has you teach them fighting."

"Shut up, jerk. So you knew the whole time I was following you?" she asked and he turned to her with a smirk.

"Of course-why else would I fly the Arrow-plane like I was drunk?" he mocked as they got in. Black Canary froze as Green Arrow sat in the pilot's seat.

"You were flying like that…on _purpose_?" she hissed and he shrugged indifferently.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked and continued as Black Canary opened her mouth to yell at him "Cause the only one I see is you lying to me and then proceeded to follow me." Black Canary winced before slipping into the passenger seat.

"Well you couldn't except me _not_ to follow." She muttered and he turned to glare at her.

"But see Dinah, that's the thing. I _did_ except you not to follow me because I _trust_ you. Something you don't understand apparently."

"Excuse me? I have a perfect understanding of trust, unlike _you_ who would even tell me what was going on!" she snapped and he threw his arms in the air exasperated.

"What part of 'Mica didn't want to tell you yet' don't you get! We just found out that her birth father is alive and wants her! She's not mentally stable, Dinah! Despite the fact that she handled what happened when she was 4, she still wasn't mentally stable! It took us _weeks_ to get it into her head that she wasn't at fault for everything that happened that day! We're trying to convince her _now_ she isn't at fault for what happened in Bialya _and_ 10 years ago! Let's also put into consideration that _I_ am stressed out trying to comfort Mica, trying to get Roy to come home to help ease Mica, and trying to convince Artemis that I'm not trying to get Roy back as my partner and kicking her to the curb! With all that going on I think it would be nice to have some type of support from not just my _girlfriend_ but also the person I consider the _mother_ of my kids!" he screamed causing Canary to shrink back guilty.

Quite frankly, she forgot about all that. In her own personal conquest to get her way, she had forgotten how he was most likely dealing with this. It wasn't as if her reasons weren't justified! …okay so they weren't all that justified. "I'm sorry…" she muttered and he sighed.

"Let's just go home, kay?" Dinah nodded mutely and turned away from him. A large hand covered her's. Turning to Ollie, she saw a forgiving smile on his face that made her smile weakly. A relationship with Ollie is easy- because Ollie is always forgiving and loves her more than anything.

* * *

><p>Star City, September 7<p>

Bruce stared at Mickey worried as she and John stared at each other not moving. Naturally he was against the idea of her going inside her memories with John only watching from the shadows, but she wouldn't be convinced otherwise. He was no regretting it as he watched a cold sweat break out on her forehead. Carefully reaching over, Bruce wiped her forehead slightly and smoothed her hair back. Her were glowing white and her face blank, so he had no way of knowing how she was feeling. Lost in how own thoughts, he didn't realize someone was coming behind him until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he turned around to see Hal looking worried. "How's she holding up?" he asked sitting down next to him.

"She's putting up her usual brave front. Though it's obvious to see she's not well." He answered stoically even though he had the mask down. Hal was unfazed by this, since he knew better. Casting a glance at Mickey and john, he turned back to Bruce.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"They're shifting through her memories of before the attack. She thinks she can find something useful." Bruce sighed annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm guessing you couldn't talk her out of it?" Hal asked and Bruce glared.

"What do you think?" Hal ignored the snarky comment and gazed at Bruce thoughtfully.

"How are _you_ holding up, Bruce?" Bruce turned away from him, looking back to Mickey.

"I'm fine." He responded shortly and Hal placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"You didn't know what would happen, Bruce. It's not your fault." He said comfortingly "You couldn't have known he was alive."

"But I _should_ have, Hal. If I did, I could have prevented this." He snapped and Hal sighed shaking his head. "You don't understand, Hal. I promised myself that no child would go through the pain I felt when my parents died, and yet she's going through worse. And I couldn't stop it."

"Bruce-"

"I'll see you later, Hal." Hal shook his head, but got up anyways. He knew Bruce wasn't exactly the type of person to let others know how he was feeling, but when he did you knew not to push any farther.

"Beating yourself up won't help her, Bruce. She learns from what she sees-you really gonna let her see you beat yourself up over something you couldn't control?" he asked before walking out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Bruce stared at Mickey unseeingly for a moment, when John stirred. "What happened?" he asked immediately and John shook his head.

"We did not uncover anything useful to you." The Martian answered causing Bruce to frown.

"She didn't find anything?" John hesitated uncomfortably before answering.

"Mickey was sleep waking and walked in on a conversation between two men. She wasn't able to see who they were." He answered. Bruce sighed and looked at Mickey who was coming back to reality. She looked at her comforter, when Bruce looked to John. The Martian nodded in silent understanding before leaving. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Bruce gave her a small smile which she returned weakly.

"Hey, I guess John told you?" Bruce nodded replaying what Hall had told him. As much as he hated to admit it, Hal was right. Beating himself up wouldn't help Mickey… although something else would. Bruce grinned at her wickedly causing her to cock her head to the side.

"Wanna go spray paint Clark's car?" he asked and she smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>Metropolis, September 7<p>

Clark Kent was _not_ having a good day. Bruce was getting on him about Superboy; Perry was getting on him about a report; Lois was being well…_Lois_-there was no other way to describe her. Shaking his head, he headed to his truck, only to find it covered in pink spray and Barbie decals. Clark blinked when he heard the sound familiar laughter. Turning around he found Mickey and Bruce doubling over with laughter. "BRUCE! MICKEY!" the pair stopped laughing and looked at Clark, before running off.

This was _sooo_ not his day.

* * *

><p>Taipei, September 7<p>

"Thanks for the help, Aqualad. I really appreciate it." Aqualad nodded at Red Arrow with a small smile.

"It was no problem, Red Arrow." Red Arrow smiled back and began to walk away "Wait a minute."

"Uh, yeah? What's up?" the archer asked.

"You knew you needed help, but you did not call Green Arrow or the League. Your first instinct was to call the Cave." He said "You asked me for help, when you have insisted time and time again, you did not require it."

"Yeah…look, I'm still getting used to the fighting solo. But… you guys earned- _have_ my respect. Whenever you need help, you can call on me." Red smiled and Aqualad smiled back slightly before frowning. "Is there something else?"

"I told her that I was helping you. She isn't at her best right now and it was not right for me to lie to her." The Atlantean admitted and Red dragged a hand over his face before giving a tired smile.

"Look, if she gives you crap-send her to me and I'll deal with her." He said and Aqualad nodded slightly. The Atlantean hesitated slightly, before turning to Red Arrow with caution.

"What do you know about her birth parents?" He asked and Red Arrow was taken aback by Aqualad's question.

"Uh… that they died when she was little. And that it was a sore subject, so don't ask. Why?" he asked and Aqualad frowned. "Why ya want to know?"

"It is nothing-I was just curious. I will see you soon my friend." Before Red Arrow could ask again Aqualad was walking off. With a frown, the archer began to walk away trying to figure out why Aqualad would ask him something like that. Maybe Mickey was in trouble…? _No_, he thought to himself, _Mickey's a big girl. She has Ollie and the League to look after her. She doesn't need me anymore._

Red Arrow tried to ignore the sadness in that last thought as he shook his head. _Why should I care if she doesn't care for me anymore? We wouldn't even be this way if she just came with me. It's all her fault._

_Why are you always quick to blame everyone but you? _

Snapping his head up, he looked around frantically looking for her. Red Arrow disappeared into an alley and Roy Harper reappeared. Pushing back the mental voice, Roy kept walking. It was just his mind playing tricks on him again. Mickey was nowhere near Taipei. She was probably with Superboy or Kid Flash and Robin. He felt a slight pang of sadness as he realized that Mickey was enjoying herself and forgotten all about him. That he had been removed from the place in her heart as her big brother.

_Why are you so upset, Roy? Isn't that what you wanted? Didn't you want to be free of the League? Didn't you want to be free of Ollie? To be free from me? Isn't that what you wanted, big brother? _

"Wha…no-I just-! Maybe… I mean I-!"

_What do you want? Answer me, Roy! What do you want? Do you even know anymore? Do you even know _you_ anymore? _

As Roy gripped his head, he slumped against a nearby wall with a pained look. The answer was simple; he didn't need any help or could he ignore it. It was truly simple. "…no…."

_Who are you? _

"I don't know…"

_Neither do I…_

* * *

><p>Happy Harbor, September 7<p>

Mickey Queen walked into Mt. Justice with a large smile. After her little prank with Bruce, the two had gone their different ways. Now as she walked into the Cave, she realized there was absolutely no one here. Before she could even get annoyed, the transporter went off announcing Aqualad's arrival. "Hey Kaldur. How'd saving Roy's butt go?" she teased and he smiled warily at her.

"It was… tiresome for use of a better word. How was your day?" he asked and Mickey smiled wickedly.

"Bruce and I painted Clark's truck pink then put Barbie decals on it. I wanted to throw in a unicorn, but Bruce said to save that for another day." She grinned. Kaldur blinked hoping Mickey was joking, but after it became apparent that she wasn't, the Atlantean sighed sadly. Before he could comment, the transporter went off once more announcing Superboy and Miss Martian's arrival. "Conner, you're back!"

Before Conner Kent could utter a word, he was tackled into a tight hug and a kiss by Mickey. Conner pulled away and chuckled, but couldn't help but feel pleased that Mickey missed him. "Guess what I did today?" she asked.

"What did you do, Mickey?" he asked as she smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"I painted Superman's truck pink and Barbie decals on it!" she exclaimed brightly. Conner blinked, before smiling slowly shaking his head.

"You truly are something else, aren't you?" he asked and she smirked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." she said kissing him again. Kaldur smiled before turning to Megan.

"I think that is our cue to leave." He said and Megan nodded, walking with him out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

"Where do they keep going?" mickey asked as she watched Kaldur and Megan's retreating figures. Conner shrugged not really caring, before claiming Mickey's lips as his own again.

* * *

><p><strong>so that's it! there was some OllieDinah, implied Kaldur/Tula, Kaldur/Mickey bonding as well as some Bruce/Mickey bonding. i want to point out a few things about Ollie and Dinah's relationship. In the comics, Ollie is usually the one making mistakes. so in this one, instead of Ollie making all the mistakes, Dinah is going to make a few too. My reason why Ollie isn't as immature as he usual is in practically every incarnation he's in-is that having Mickey since she was younger matured him, then taking in Roy and Artemis helped some more. I hope everybody enjoyed the spray painting of Superman's car-i felt as if that was truly deserved XD. Also, Roy's conscience towards the end is him confronting himself about how's he's been treating Mickey in the form of her voice and will confront her next chapter! **

**Wow, those were some long notes! So read and review! **

**With lots of love,**

**SuperGroverandElmo!**


	18. Chapter 16

**hi everyone! i'm back with a new update :) hope you all had a wonderful holiday! **

**the last chapter was depressing around the edges and to be honest, so is this one DX given there will some moments that will be happy...i hope. this is the same day as the last chapter. **

**Any who-now here comes the disclaimer! I don't own anything except my own characters, but if I did we'd see a little bit more of the mentors, Wally would be on a permanent sugar high, they'd be having a Christmas party, and the team would go out and find a huge Christmas tree!**

**What can I say? I'm in the Christmas spirit...even though Christmas is gone...oh well! =3**

* * *

><p>Metropolis, September 7; 14:24 EDT<p>

Clark Kent flopped down on his bed in his apartment, with a tired yawn. He's never felt so tired in weeks; needless to say the Man of Steel was ready for a nice long sleep. "Clark." The Kryptonian groaned and grabbed his pillow, placing it over his head. "Clark, get up."

"Go away Bruce." He grumbled. Bruce Wayne sighed with a small shake of his head, before walking over to Clark and snatching the pillow off of the Kryptonian.

"Clark, you need to get up now. It's about Michaela." Bruce said catching finally his companion's attention.

"What happened?"

"Michaela's birth father is alive and had her memories erased."

"How-"

"I'm still not sure. The point is that she does have her memories back, but she's an emotional mess." He frowned and Clark groaned as he sat up, dragging his hand over his face.

"Aw crap, I know that must not have gone well." He muttered and Bruce sighed before pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.

"Apparently, the first time wasn't as bad according to Superboy-"

"Superboy-ok Bruce, you've lost me." Clark frowned and rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"I sent the team out to the Bialyan desert to check on that power surge Watchtower detected. While they were there, they got their memories erased." Bruce began and Clark nodded, waiting for him to continue "Apparently, this wasn't the intended plan. The actual plan was to erase Michaela's memories."

"Why would they want Mickey?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think her father knows about her powers, but then again he knew where to find her so I could be wrong. Anyways, it went smoothly until Superboy received his memories back from Miss Martian and he got Michaela to realize the truth." He explained and Clark frowned slightly.

"So he knows everything Mickey knows?" he asked and Bruce nodded, before narrowing his eyes slightly at Clark.

"Yes, he does. This also means he knows about the deadline she gave you." He said and Clark's eyes widened in worry "Relax, right now Michaela is his main focal point."

"Yea, but Mickey's not going to stay that way. He's going to remember." Clark pointed out and Bruce shrugged.

"That's your problem Clark, not mine."

"Thanks for the support, Bruce." Clark glared and Bruce glared back exasperated.

"You brought this upon yourself, Smallville. But that's beside the point. The point is at the time is Michaela's father being alive and knowing that he can know be able to find her location. Plus the fact that Superboy now knows the Justice League's members' identities." Bruce frowned and Clark sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Let's deal with Mickey and her father for now. Then we deal with Superboy's new knowledge." He said and Bruce nodded before standing up to leave.

"Clark… I didn't know what I was doing at first when I adopted Dick. It took me a long time to figure out how to take care of him, but I had Alfred to help me. Then I got Ollie's advice and surprisingly, it turned out for the best. I know Superboy is difficult for you to grasp, but Clark you _have _to do something to help him. It doesn't matter how you do it, but as long as you do _try_. If I hadn't, I don't know where Dick and I would be now. If you need help, then ask for it and I'm sure you'll get it. But just don't do nothing Clark, because nothing is hurting him." Bruce said before walking out. Clark sighed and lay back down on his bed. He shut his eyes closed, before reopening them with a frown.

Why did it have to be so hard? What was making him be so stubborn when it came down to Superboy? Maybe it was because he wasn't sure of what to do. Or maybe it was because he didn't know how to approach him. Maybe it was because he was scared. Not of Superboy, but scared of how he would affect him. Apparently just by dismissing Superboy, had resulted in anger management problems. Clark hadn't been lying when he told Mickey and Bruce that he was a constant reminder of what Superboy wasn't. He could do all these things that Superboy couldn't. Clark could teach him like Mickey said, but what if it didn't work? What if it just made everything worse? Clark was socially inept and they knew that, but it seemed to slip their minds every time the subject of Superboy came up.

Maybe he was looking at it wrong. Maybe the reason why they kept forgetting that Clark was socially inept was so that he could overcome it through Superboy. That made sense, sort of. Clark groaned tired before rolling onto his stomach. He'd try and figure it out later, right not he needed some sleep if he was going to try and figure out a plan to help with his situation with Superboy.

* * *

><p>Watchtower, September 7; 15:00?<p>

Batman walked through the halls of Watchtower heading towards the monitor for monitor duty. He thought-more like hoped- that his conversation with Clark would have gone better. It should have gone better, but it didn't. It went how most conversations with Clark go involving Superboy goes-nowhere.

Every time the Dark Knight thought that he was making progress with his friend, he got back to square one. So, he naturally he called in for backup. He called on Mickey, Ollie, J'onn, Dinah, Ollie, and Barry. But it still didn't work. So now he was breaking out the big guns; if this didn't work, there was going to be hell.

"Diana?" Batman called. The Amazon princess known as Wonder Woman, looked up from the monitor and smiled at Batman.

"What can I do for you, Bruce?" she asked and Batman frowned "What's wrong?"

"I need you to help me talk to Clark."

"Why do you-it is about Superboy isn't it?" she asked and Batman sighed.

"It's gone on for too long now Diana and you know it."

"And you're hoping I can talk some sense into him?" she asked and Batman nodded hopefully. Wonder Woman got up with a sigh, before giving the Dark Knight a small smile and a nod. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do my best."

"That's all I'm asking for Diana." He said as he moved to sit in front of the monitors. Wonder Woman paused in the doorway, before turning to him with a rueful smile.

"You know Bruce, for someone who tends to distant himself away from others… you sure do seem to care a lot about Superboy." She teased and he raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to laugh "All I'm saying is that it's nice to see a different side to you other than the cape and cowl. To see a more… _fatherly_ side of you."

"Whatever you say, Diana." He said and Wonder Woman shook her head, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"No matter what side of you it is, you're still same old Batman." She teased and he smirked in response before typing at the monitor, as another plan with a separate topic popped up through his head.

Batman dialed the number quickly hoping that he would pick up quickly. Naturally, he did. "What can I do for you, Batman?" Batman frowned slight at the Question causing said man to give him a look-sort of. "Is something wrong?"

"I assume you took it upon yourself to find out Michaela's _true_ heritage." He said and Question sighed.

"Sadly, yes. I got curious and now I wish I hadn't… who tries to do that to a child?" he asked and Batman grimaced.

"Her father… and he'll try again." He said grimly. Question looked up at him and Batman already knew that he was confused. "I sent Michaela and the team on a recent mission in the Bialyan desert. Michaela's birth father was working with The Light their and had their memories erased so he could get to her."

"Is she alright?" he asked worried and Batman sighed.

"Physically, yes she's fine. Mentally, I'm not sure. As for emotionally-no she definitely is not fine. The mission has left her feeling extremely vulnerable as well as frightened." He frowned and Question nodded.

"And you want me to find whatever I can on him." He answered and Batman shook his head "Or not?"

"I want you to watch over the team covertly."

"Okay, but what about-"

"I still want you to watch over Helena and make sure she's staying out of trouble. I respect her decision to be a vigilante, but she made a bad choice and I don't want anyone getting hurt because of it." Batman said and Question nodded. "Watch the team, but pay close attention to Michaela and Superboy." He ordered and Question nodded.

"Sure, but you do realize that I'll be spying on a clone with super-hearing, an archer with ninja skills and _your_ protégé, right?" he asked and Batman smirked smugly.

"Oh, I know." he said before hanging up. Sometimes, he wonders if Question remembers that he's talking with the Batman.

* * *

><p><strong>alright, so this was kind of short compared to previous chapters. So some notes:<strong>

**there was some major Daddy!Bats going on! There will be a lot more of Daddy!Bats in upcoming chapters. As well as the second appearance of Question! And now we know who his secret employer is (if you don't remember go back to Chapter 12.) Question will be playing an important role-especially if Batman's calling him. And what had Helena done wrong? Stay tuned and find out!**

**With lots of love, **

**SuperGroverandElmo 3**


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay, I'm finally back! hope everyone is having a wonderful january! everyone please thank hellgirl-fan 1 for hounding me for this. And what pray tell is this chapter? why it's Mickey and Conner's first date of course! Well, an actual date that won't be interrupted by pagenet videos or trips to Neverland. so enjoy!**

**The First Date Part 1**

* * *

><p>Mount Justice, September 15; 11:23, EDT<p>

Superboy glared at his teammates, minus Artemis, who were currently trying to get Mickey to open up her room to talk with her. The clone of Superman growled low letting the others now he was behind them. "What are you guys doing?" he snapped.

"We wanna know what's going!" Wally huffed and he shrank under the clone's angry gaze.

"Superboy, we are simply concerned-"

"If you're so _concerned_ leave her alone! She obviously doesn't want to talk with any of you, so just leave her alone!" he snapped glaring at each of them. Superboy relaxed as they all slowly dispersed before knocking on Mickey's door softly. "They're gone-it's just me."

A pale hand shoot out from her door and pulled him in roughly. Superboy stared at Mickey's distraught and worried face. Superboy sighed as he hugged her to him gently and kissed her forehead. "Mickey, please calm down." he sighed and she shook her forehead.

"I wanna go home with Ollie." she whined. Superboy sighed sadly. Ollie had gone on a mission in space and had thought it would be best to leave Mickey at the cave.

"You know you can't right now." he sighed as he sat her down on her bed. Mickey wrapped her arms around his waist and sniffed. "You make it seem like I'm not enough to distract you."

"Of course you are. It's just...I really wanna go home or somewhere else." she sighed and he hugged her before grinning mischievously. "...why are you making that face?"

"I have a plan."

Later that night….

Conner snuck out of his room later that evening with a duffel bag in hand. He crept to Mickey's door silently before knocking three times. The door slide open to reveal Mickey who also had a duffel bag in hand and wearing a frown. "Are you sure about this?" she asked warily and he gave her a gentle smile.

"It'll be fine." he said before raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "What's wrong-scared?"

"I am not scared!" Mickey huffed and Conner chuckled before taking her hand in his.

"Well, then let's go." he said leading her off and Mickey cocked her head to the side.

"You know, we're gonna get in trouble, right?" she asked and Conner grinned widely "What did you do?"

"I told Flash we were taking a little road trip and he said it was okay." the clone told her causing Mickey to stop and give him a questioning glance.

"And how did that go?"

* * *

><p><em>5 hours ago….<em>

_Flash walked into the cave looking for Wally, when he smelled something that was-no! It Couldn't be! Racing into the kitchen, the Scarlet Speedster stared at the sight of Superboy holding a double fudge chocolate cake in his hands, with a frown. The clone looked up with a frown and finally noticed the speedster. "Oh hi, Flash. Looking for Wally?"_

_"Yeah. Um….what'cha got there?" the speedster asked and Conner looked up innocently at the older hero._

_"Oh well, I figured that since Mickey wasn't feeling too well, I'd make her a cake. But when I went to her room she was sleep. SO now I have this delicious triple chocolate fudge cake and no one to eat it." he said with a frown and Flash looked up with him with wide eyes._

_"Did you say triple?" Flash asked, his voice cracking slightly and Conner nodded. _

_"Yeah, I'd eat it but Black Canary's been getting on us about eating healthy. So…." the clone trailed off before he smiled brightly "I have an idea! Why don't you eat it? After all, you have a high metabolism so it won't really do much to you." the clone said handing the speedster the cake and a fork. Flash took the cake and fork happily, before sitting down when Conner made a glass of milk appear behind his back. "Here's some milk to go with it."_

_"You're a good man, Conner Kent!" flash said happily and Conner smiled gratefully, when he cocked his head to the side. _

_"Speaking of Mickey, would it be okay if we got out of the cave for a while. Just me and Mickey-she's been stuck inside the cave for a while and the team keep pestering her. I know they mean well, but I just don't think she can handle it right now." Conner said speaking sincerely. Conner smirked as Flash nodded his head quickly, looking up at the clone briefly. _

_"Yeah sure! Anything to make Mickey feel at ease." Flash said rapidly before going back to the cake in front of him. Conner smirked easily and began to walk towards the transporter, before calling back to Flash over his shoulder._

_"There's some vanilla ice cream in there too!" _

* * *

><p><em>"YES!"<em>

"Are you serious?" Mickey asked laughing and Conner grinned, before leading her again once more.

"Dead serious. I didn't think it would be so easy, though." he answered easily as they walked into the Cave's hangar.

"Conner, you do realize we can't drive the bioship, right?" Mickey asked and Conner grinned again. "What did you do know?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>4 hours ago…<em>

_Hal Jordan walked out of the gym into the hallway, to find Superboy looking confused. "Hi Superboy, is something wrong?" he asked and Superboy turned to the hero with a frown._

_"Can you tell me where Black Canary is? I wanted to talk to her about Mickey." he said and Hal gave him an apologetic smile. _

_"I'm sorry, kiddo but she's not here. She had a family emergency that she had to attend to." he explained and the clone nodded. "Wait, you said you wanted to talk to Canary about Mickey? Is something wrong with her?" _

_"No, she's fine-just stressed out. Speaking of which, I better get back to the cave." Superboy said "You wouldn't happen to know how to get back to the cave without taking the zeta-beam?"_

_"Well, I could always fly you over in one of the Javelins."_

_"Sounds cool. Can I fly?"_

_"No way! You don't know how to fly it!" Superboy frowned before smirking and pulling 20 dollars out of his pocket._

_"Bet you 20 dollars you couldn't teach me how to fly it." the clone grinned and Hal smirked._

_"Make it 40 and you got yourself a deal." the Lantern said and Superboy grinned. _

_1 hour later…_

_"Wow, you really did teach me how to fly the Javelin." Superboy chuckled handing over the 40 dollars. Hal laughed and handed back Superboy's money._

_"Nah, keep it. Besides, I really don't feel like hearing Black Canary nag me about taking kids money again." the older hero rolled his eyes and Superboy grinned. _

_"I guess I should ask Mickey?" the clone asked and the two shared a laugh, when the elder hero paused to tap his communicator. Superboy waited patiently for him, when Green Lantern hung up. _

_"Sorry kiddo. I gotta run." Superboy nodded and gestured to the javelin. _

_"Do you want me to take this back to the Hall for you? I won't let anyone see me, I promise." Green Lantern studied the boy before nodding with a smile._

_"Alright, you got a deal. Matter of fact-why don't you just keep it here for a little bit so that way you can practice flying it." he said. Superboy beamed brightly and Green Lantern could only wonder why Superman ignored him all the time. He was so...innocent._

"Wow-that was so devious of you. I _told_ Black Canary and Batman I was teaching you something!" the sandy blonde exclaimed and Conner chuckled before leading her into the Javelin. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to…"

* * *

><p><strong>Only Barry and Hal! and I know, I know. You're all wondering where there going. Well, that's why this is a two parter andor possible three parter! It depends on how the justice League and Green Arrow will react to Superboy's cunningness and Flash and GL's idiocy XD. **

**Until then, **

**SuperGroverandElmo out! PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 18

**i'm back guys! sorry, i've been gone for so long. i've been having family issues :( but i'm back now and badder than ever! plus it's Valentine's day! The day of love-and here's a chapter kinda full of it! **

**any who-here's the disclaimer! if i owned YJ Zatanna would join the team, Roy would be den mother for a while, Black Canary would let out a Canary cry on one of the members of the team (mostly Wally) and there would be a Daddy!Bats and Robin moment :3**

**Without further ado-here's part 2 of The Date (Or Kidnapping Superboy Style :D)**

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MICA'S MISSING?" Red Arrow stared at the team, minus Mickey and Conner, shell shocked. He just figured that when the team called him over it would just be the usual- you know, asking him to come back and junk-and he tell them no. He did _**not**_expect them to tell him that his little sister and her boyfriend-that no one told him about- was missing.

"Exactly that, Roy Boy! Now if you'd stop flipping out, we'd appreciate it if you helped us look!" Artemis snapped and Roy glared at her heavily.

"Alright listen up Blondie-"

"Okay guys, so is _so_ not the time for this!" Robin interrupted squeezing between the two archers causing them to back up "First off, we don't really know that they're missing. They might've just went out to do couple stuff or whatever."

"Which brings me back to why no one told me they were together?" Red demanded angrily and Artemis huffed.

"Maybe because you avoid us like the plague." she glared causing her teammates to flinch. Kaldur shook his head, before stepping towards them.

"When M'gann and I went to check on Mickey things were missing." Kaldur explained and Wally nodded.

"It was the same in Conner's room." Wally said before smiling slightly "Maybe they just went to Mickey's place and stayed there."

"Wouldn't exactly blame her…" Artemis muttered causing Wally and Red to glare at her.

"Must you come up with a comeback for everything?" they asked at the same time. Artemis glared at them but didn't answer, before sighing.

"Look, I know Mickey. She just wouldn't pack up without another word and take Conner with her just to go to her place." the archer said and M'gann nodded.

"Artemis is right-Mickey's too smart for that." Red Arrow bit his lip, before running a hand through his hair.

"Okay look, I'm gonna go change into my civvies and you guys are going to meet me at Ollie's, deal?" he asked and they all nodded "Good, and whatever happens-no one can know that Mickey and Conner are missing."

They all nodded and Red Arrow walked into the teleporter with a scowl. _Rugrat, wherever you are, you better be in trouble, cause when I find you you're dead. _

* * *

><p>"Oh God-NO! Stop it, I mean it!" Mickey screamed as Conner kept splashing her repeatedly "I'm gonna kill you Conner Kent!"<p>

"Yeah right-I'm indestructible, remember?" the clone smirked and Mickey stuck her tongue out at the raven haired boy before grinning. Using all the strength she could muster-and it wasn't that hard. Ya know, super strength and all- Mickey sent a tidal wave towards Conner, causing the Teen of Steel to go underwater. Mickey laughed loudly before stopping and looking around.

"Conner? Uh, Conner? Conner, where are you?" mickey screamed. Before she could even go underwater after him, two large arms circled around her waist. Conner stood up-taking Mickey with him- and laughed loudly. Mickey glared at him, before slapping his shoulder. "Conner Kent, that was not funny!"

"Aww, did I scare you?" Conner asked teasingly and Mickey glared.

"Yes! Did I not make that clear when I was yelling my head off? What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much deep shi-" Conner silenced Mickey as he pressed his lips softly to hers, before pulling away.

"There-is that better?" Conner asked teasingly, but Mickey could see the underlying worry in his eyes. Mickey shook her head and smiled.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear." she said wrapping her arms around his neck, before kissing him once more.

"Best trip to Disney's Hawaii resort ever."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so how were they both acting before they disappeared?" Roy asked. The 18 year old sat in his retro convertible-a gift from Ollie and Dinah for his 18th birthday- with the rest of the team.<p>

"Well, Mickey was sulking-"

"Why was she sulking?" Roy asked interrupting Wally and Kaldur shifted in his seat slightly before regaining his composure.

"Mickey has been… _affected_ by a recent mission. Green Arrow and Black Canary have kept her off duty, but they have both been called away." Kaldur explained hesitantly. Roy gave Kaldur a look that clearly said 'You're hiding something important, but I'm gonna drop it for now- and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed Zatanna's number before putting on his Bluetooth so he wouldn't be too distracted.

"Hello? Hey Zee, it's-"

"_Roy William Harper Jr. you are such a horrible person!_" Roy winced at Zatanna's yelling before sighing.

"Hello to you to Zee." the archer drawled before sighing. "Zee, have you talked to Mickey?"

"_I don't see how it matters to you! You haven't even bothered to __**call**__! And seriously! You know Ollie can't go against Batman! He's Batman dammit!" _

"Two things. First thing-lay off Zee. It was my choice. Second thing-watch your mouth." Roy reprimanded and could almost see the young magician rolling her eyes.

"_Don't tell me what to do, Roy Harper! Jesus Christ-I can't believe you! You're off being a jerk and won't answer any of Ollie's calls, when he really needs you! I mean, Mickey's dad is back from the dead and you're-_"

"Zee, what did you just say about Mickey's dad?" Roy interrupted and the whole team froze.

"_Mickey's dad is alive and he's working with the Light. Didn't you know? I thought someone would of told you._" Zee answered and Roy turned his attention to glare at Kaldur who shrank in his seat.

"Yeah so did I. Listen Zee, I'm gonna have to call you back, kay?" Roy said eerily calm. He didn't wait for Zatanna to answer before hanging up and turning his attention to the team. "Guys, something you wanna tell me?"

"Your hair looks like a bird's nest in the morning?" Robin

"I ate a quarter in 3rd grade and didn't cough it out until 5th?" Wally

"I made brownies recently?" Megan

"...You're really an ass?" Artemis

"…" Kaldur

"I'm gonna kill every single one of you with a smile."

* * *

><p><strong>SO...Roy knows that Mickey's dad's alive and works for the Light; Mickey and Superboy are in Disney's Hawaii Resort-thanks hellgirl-fan1 for helping me decide; and Ollie and Dinah still don't know their child is missing. Well, part 3 should be interesting :D <strong>

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love, SuperGroverandElmo! **


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! sorry I've been gone for so long! My grandpa's been in the hospital since Christmas and just died two weeks ago, so I've really been out of it. So, I'm trying to get back into my normal pattern which includes updating! Hooray! **

**so now we come to the disclaimer! If I owned Young justice Zatara would still be Zatara instead of Doctor Fate (cause okay man, seriously? I bawled when that happened), Garfield would've became Beast Boy, Miss Martian would have told the team the truth, and Lex Luthor wouldn't so douchey about being Superboy's dad even though he's doing better than Superman. **

**So without further ado-here is part 3!**

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

Roy Harper was many things and one of those things wasn't patient. He _could_ be patient if he made the effort, but right now? Right now all Roy wants to do is kill the Team. It was only hours earlier that he learned that his sister and her boyfriend-he was still getting used to that small detail- were AWOL. Then he learned that his sister's birth father was alive and working with the Light. Worst part is-no one was telling him what he wanted to know. And in all honesty, he was ready to kill them. "Okay-I'm gonna ask this again. What the hell is going on?" he asked and robin frowned.

"You didn't ask that."

"I know I didn't dammit! Why didn't anyone tell me Mica's father was alive?" he snapped and Kaldur sighed.

"On a recent mission, the Light had planned to erase Mickey's memories, but only the last six months as well as ours." Kaldur started and Megan continued.

"When I woke up, Mickey was there with me. Together we realized something was wrong when Superboy attacked us."

"why would-"

"Superboy wasn't alive six months ago, Roy. He was still an idea in some whacked up scientist mind." Wally explained when Artemis elbowed him "Ow! Well, it's _true_!"

"Anyways, something happened and Mickey began to remember who Conner was. So the next day, I was able to remember Batman calling us for debrief. Then we pieced together that six months had passed and began to look for the rest of the team. Something triggered Mickey's memory and she was able to tell Superboy was in trouble. So she flew off to rescue him...and was captured. So I went to where Conner and Mickey were being held. I then returned Conner's memory."

"And after that? What happened next?" Roy asked and everyone frowned.

"No one really knows...Conner was the one to help return Mickey's memory and save her from her… birth father." Artemis said "after that, they helped Megan stop Psimon and regrouped with us."

"So that's it?" he asked and everyone hesitated once more except for Artemis. Roy noticed this and glared at the younger archer through the rearview mirror "What do you know?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Artemis snapped and Wally looked at her with wide eyes.

"You _know_! You _totally know_!" he shouted and everyone turned towards her.

"Know what?" Kaldur asked and Artemis glared, while Wally continued.

"You know the secret she isn't telling us don't you?" he accused and Artemis glared.

"Yes, I do." Roy slammed on the brakes causing everyone to lurch forward.

"what the hell? There's a big secret going on with _my_ sister and _you_ know? I'm her _brother_ and a _replacement like you_ get's to know?" he yelled and Artemis fumed.

"Yeah, I do! And maybe if _you'd_ stop being such a_ shitty brother_ and _care_ about _someone_ other than _yourself_, maybe Mickey would _trust_ you enough to tell you!" Artemis screamed. Everyone stopped and stared at the archers until Robin shook his head.

"That's enough. We have more urgent matters to attend to then your petty arguments!" Robin shouted and everyone went back to attention. "Look, ever since the mission Mickey has been on edge and Supey's been playing guard dog. No one's telling us anything and now we've lost her. So let's stop arguing and go to the house and see if we can find any clues."

Roy made a noise of agreement before driving off again and Robin glared at Wally. "What?"

"Dude-so not asterous." the Bird scowled and the speedster huffed annoyed.

30 minutes later the team and Roy pulled up in front of the vast Queen mansion. They walked up to the front and Roy pulled out his keys, ignoring the questioning looks of the younger heroes behind him. "I kept it in case of emergencies." he huffed as he pushed the door open and they walked inside. Roy stopped after a few steps and made a face, before hearing the pad of footsteps coming towards him. With a fond smile, Roy bent down and ruffled Clinton's fur. "Hey there, boy. Miss me?" With a loud bark, Clinton licked at Roy's face happily making the older teen laugh. "Yeah, I missed you too, buddy. I missed you too…"

"Let's split up and look for clues." Kaldur said and they nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now! I promise i'll try to update more regularly or at least once every month. Stay tuned for more action, romance, and Roy and Artemis trying not to kill each other! <strong>

**Later alligators!**

**SuperGroveradnElmo**


	22. Chapter 20

**hi guys! sorry i've been away for a month. but let's be honest-this has to be a new record for me. Any who this chapter gets kind of depressing towards the end. But it's okay! Daddy! Ollie is on the case!**

** (Due to recent events in the YJ series, the disclaimer shall be placed at the end. Thank you for your cooperation.) **

* * *

><p>Looking for clues ended up to be futile. It was as if Mickey had never left. Her room looked the same as it had before. With a sigh, Artemis and Megan walked out of Mickey's room before meeting up with the boys in the lobby. "There's nothing out of the ordinary in Mickey's room." Megan sighed and Artemis threw her hands up in frustration.<p>

"Ugh! I swear to God, I hate Mickey!" the archer yelled.

"Artemis, honey, why are you swearing hate upon my daughter?" The teens turned to see Ollie walking in and panicked.

"Ollie! I thought you wouldn't be back until next week?" Roy asked and Ollie looked surprised at the older archer's presence.

"My mission ended early. Roy, what're you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"Daddy, you're home!" they all turned to Mickey skip forward with Conner behind her with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Hi daddy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, honey. Hey Conner." Ollie smiled. The team watched as Mickey hugged Ollie and Conner shook the blonde's hand.

"Hi Ollie. You gonna stick around for the movie?" Conner asked and Mickey smiled widely before jumping excitedly.

"We're watching the Wizard of Oz! Wanna join us?" she asked. Ollie smiled apologetically before shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry guys; but I gotta pick Dinah up from her mom's. But have fun without me." he smiled.

"Alright; bye daddy! Tell Dinah we said hi." she smiled and Ollie kissed her forehead.

"I will. Alright kids, have fun! I'll see you guys later. Roy-don't be such a mopey stranger!" Ollie called and Roy grunted. "Later guys!"

"bye Ollie!" they all waved goodbye to Ollie before they turned to Mickey and Conner. "where have you been?"

"Disney's Hawaii resort." they answered together and the team simply stared at them, when Mickey continued "Guys calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Mickey you fucking disappeared to Hawaii!" Roy yelled and mickey rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I went to Hawaii. No, I didn't disappear-Conner had permission from Flash to take out of the city." she answered before she fixed a glare on Roy "I don't see why you're so concerned."

"You're my sister, dammit. Someone tells me you disappeared, I'm gonna be concerned." he snapped and Mickey stalked towards him with an accusing glare.

"Oh, but if I'm still in sight and in trouble, its okay?"

"Yes, because I know where you are and know you can handle yourself?"

"And what if I can't handle myself? Then what, Roy?"

"Then the Team will come get you?"

"What if they can't?"

"Then I'll come get you like I always do!"

"Oh, so that's how it is! You're just a last resort if something goes wrong and no one else can help me? Thanks a lot, _big brother_! That's really a comfort to me, Roy!" Mickey snapped and Roy pulled on his hair annoyed.

"What do you want from me, Mickey?" he yelled.

"For you to drop the attitude and act like yourself, dammit!" she screamed "It's like I don't even know who you are anymore!" Roy froze up and stared at Mickey unseeingly for a minute, before tensing up.

"I'm still me, Mickey."

"Like hell you are! You're not you anymore!" she snapped and he glared at her.

"I haven't changed."

"Yes you have, Roy! You're not the same! You're always off being Red Arrow now; and when you are Roy, you're being a jerk." she snapped. Roy growls, fighting off the feeling that he got from Taipei. The same nagging feeling in his gut, which told him that she was right.

"I'm still me, dammit! I just grew up!"

"You grew up? More like you switched up your friends and family!" She screamed "God, I don't even know you? Do you even know?"

"Of course, I know! At least I'm not acting all high and mighty like you are!"

"Okay, now I know you don't know who you are because you have us confused!"

"Is that so? Well you know what I think?"

"No, but wanna know what I think?" Everyone's head snapped towards Ollie who was standing in the doorway with a calm expression "I think you two need to get in the car so we can talk."

"I don't-"

"Roy! Get in the car; _now_." Roy tensed up before stalking out of the house and Ollie watched as Roy got in the car. "Mica…."

"Later guys. If you don't hear from me tomorrow you know what happened." she muttered before kissing Conner on the check and stalking out the house as well. Ollie pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to the team.

"Batman has a mission for you two." he said point to Megan and Conner, before turning to the remaining three members "You four are to chill until further notice. You guys can stay here if you want, but remember to lock up the house."

"Got it, Uncle Ollie." Artemis said and he nodded before waving goodbye to the teens. Ollie slipped into the car and looked at the two fuming teens in the backseat. Taking a deep breath, the archer sighed before starting the car up and heading out.

Ollie counted to 42 when, Roy finally broke the silence "Where are we going?"

"We are going to go get Dinah from her mother's." he said causing the two to groan "Glad you two can agree on something. Speaking of which, care to tell me what you were fighting about?" He already knew the answer he was going to get, but he needed to hear it from them first. "Come on; don't make me pry it out of you."

"Well why don't you ask Mr. I-don't-need-anyone-but myself?" she said glaring at Roy who glared back.

"Why don't you ask Daddy's little princess whose keeping secrets?" he shot back and Ollie sighed.

"Okay-let's do it like this. We're all just going to go back and forth about how we've been towards each other for the last few months, okay?" Mickey and Roy looked at each bewildered, before turning back to Ollie "What? I saw it on Oprah."

Roy and Mickey stared at each other before turning to Ollie with a raised brow "You're completely whipped."

"Just shut up and start getting mushy already!"

* * *

><p><strong>See! Just like said Daddy! Ollie to the rescue! Now for the hard part- the disclaimer. (<strong>**Viewer discretion is advised. If you haven't seen the end of season l to last week's episode, you may not wanna read this.)**

** You've been warned...**

** If I owned YJ the following would not have happened:**

** •Superboy and Miss M would still be a couple.**

** *Aqualad wouldn't be the tucking Black Manta**

***Someone would explain how Robin became Nightwing, Tim became Robin, and Cassie became fucking Wonder Girl**

*** Who the fuck thought it was a bright idea to kill off Garfield (who's now fucking Beast Boy)mom!**

*** Someone would tell me why Zatanna and Rocket joined the League and the others didn't**

*** Someone would tell me where Kid Flash and Artemis are**

*** Why the fuck Tula died (granted I didn't like her but still)**

*** Oh and someone would tell me where the fuck ARE MY RED ARROWS! CAUSE SOME DOUCHE DECIDED THERE BE A PLOT TWIST AND THE ROY WE'VE SEEN IS ACTUALLY A CLONE AND THE REAL RED ARROW IS STILL FUCKING 13 WITHOUT HIS FUCKING RIGHT ARM!**

**okay-I'm done. please review while I take a moment to get my feels together.**

**-SuperGroverandElmo out guys**


	23. Chapter 21

**ok, so i'm back after my God forsaken, unannounced hiatus. i really am sorry you guys! i have no excuse for leaving this story untouched for 6 months! i actually worked this summer and went on vacation w/ my dad. then school started but still no excuse. in return this chapter is a songfic between red arrow and mimic. it's kind of angsty BUT it gets better in the end! also first songfic for this story so bare with me.**

**so i own nothing, but Mickey and all her baggage. if i did own Young Justice, the Cave would never have been blown up and Artemis would be with Wally and their dog and Dick and Wally would've never fought and you guys...my feels...and and just read the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Unknown location, September 13; Unknown time, Unknown area<p>

Mimic groaned and tried to sit up, but couldn't. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was tied to a chair in a cellar room. Mentally cursing, Mimic leaned her head back only for it to knock into something hard. "What the…?" Stifling a groan, Mimic turned her head towards her companion.

"Well, color black and call me Batman. How on earth did they capture the almighty Red Arrow?" Red Arrow glared at Mimic through the domino mask and scowled.

"Shut up." he replied dryly "Where are we?"

"Shouldn't you already know, Mr. 'Secret Agent Man'?" she asked sarcastically. At the annoyed growl she continued "I don't know. All I remember is Ollie demanding we 'get mushy' and that's it."

**You were my conscious **

**So solid, now you're like water **

**We started drowning**

**Not like we sink any further **

"It was just a simple question." he snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I learned the hard way that with _you_ nothing is ever simple… or lasts." the last part was murmured so softly, that he almost would have missed it. Turning away from each other, they both looked at the wall in front of them.

"What do you think we're up against?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Quite frankly, I didn't realize there would be a 'we'." she answered detached and he glared at her annoyed.

"What-you think I'm just going to leave you to fend for yourself after we get free?" he snapped turning his head towards her and she scoffed.

"It wouldn't be the first time you left me behind." He glared at her, but it was futile seeing as how she turned away from him. Letting out an angry huff, Red Arrow turned back to her calmly.

"Ya know, when you said you'd always care-I thought it also meant that you'd always be understanding."

"Yeah, but you said you'd never leave my side no matter what." she said and he glared at the ground "I do care about you, but I don't really know you anymore."

**I let my heart go**

**It's somewhere down at the bottom**

**But I'll get a new one**

**And come back for the hope you've stolen **

The same feeling of pain from before shot through him like fire as he looked at his lap. "I haven't changed. I'm still me…" he murmured mostly trying to convince himself.

"No you aren't and you know it." she answered "But it's okay, I've learned to accept that. Everyone has-everyone just hopes you'll come back."

"I'm Red Arrow now-not Speedy." he snapped

"And I never said Speedy, now did I?" she snapped back before continuing more softly "We want Roy back. That's who I'm trying to get back-and I will. Along with everything else you've stolen."

"What have I ever stolen?"

"Red Arrow stole my brother."

**I'll stop the whole world**

**I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster**

**Eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder**

**How we survive**

**Now that you're gone**

**The world is ours**

An uncomfortable silence flowed between them, though neither was too willing to break it. The tension between the two siblings had been thick for the past 4 months and it was obvious as much as it was devastating. If you had just meet the two, you could easily say that one shouldn't even be mentioned in the other's presence. On the other hand, if you had known them for a year at the most, you'd find this heartbreaking. "Look, we need to get out of here-"

"Way to state the obvious, Einstein." Mimic drawled and Red Arrow continued.

"But we can't do it if we're too busy bringing up stuff that's in the past."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I _like_ living in the past?" she snapped "That maybe I _want_ to relive all the happy times we had? When you were actually _there_? When everything wasn't so difficult?"

"Life doesn't work that way, Mimic! The world's not just going to give you your way just because you ask!"

"Don't you think I now that! Don't you think I realized that every time I wished for ou to come back! I know the world doesn't work that way, but it still doesn't mean I can't hope." she said murmuring the last part causing another stab of guilt to run through him.

"Mimic...Mickey…, look- I know you want things to go back to the way it was, but it can't."

"And why not?! I want things back to the way it was and so does everyone else who cares about you! So why can't we go back to the way things were?" she hissed and he glared.

"Because I don't want to, ever think of that?" he spat and she turned away from. Sitting back, he realized the double meaning behind his words. "I didn't mean-"

"Shut up! Just shut up and shut up now! Every single thing you say just makes everything _worse_! So just do us both a favor and shut up!" she yelled. Red Arrow glared and stared in front of him, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't mean-"

"You never do and that's your problem! You always say things that you didn't mean. It's always one thing one minute and something else the next!" she interrupted and this time he didn't say anything. A stab of guilt cut through him as he wondered how they made it this far. How they ever managed to stick together through difficult times. The even bigger question was if they made it through even the hard times...why couldn't they make it through this?

**I'm only human**

**I've got a skeleton in me **

**But I'm not the villain**

**Despite what you're always preaching **

"You could have just left with me." he murmurs softly "We could do this by ourselves with out them, ya know. We have before."

"I told you-I owe them my life. I'm not just going to walk out because I didn't get my way. After all, the world doesn't work that way." she said and he scowled.

"At least I did something about it."

"Yeah-you gave up and quit. Me, on the other hand-I'm working towards my goal." she hissed.

"And I'm working towards mine." he snapped.

"Quitters never win and winners never quit." she recited.

"How poetic." the two heroes snapped their head towards the voice and Mimic instantly stiffened. "Hello there."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Red Arrow snapped as the man walked into the room. The man cocked a brow and looked between the two.

"You don't know-I was so sure that she would have been the first to tell you. After all, you two are supposed to be as thick as thieves." Red Arrow looked at Mimic confused, who was staring at the man.

"Mimic, what is he talking about? Do you know him?" he asked.

"Why you haven't told him? Shame, I could have sworn I taught you better than that."

"Mimic, who is he?"

"I'm her father, of course. Who else would I be?"

**Call me a traitor **

**I'm just collecting your victims**

**And they're getting stronger**

**I hear them calling**

**Calling, calling **

"Yeah right-her father's been dead for years." Red Arrow said turning to mimic for conformation. He waited for her to answer, but it never came. Looking towards the man, Red Arrow began to shift against his bonds "Go on, Mimic. Tell him that your dad's dead." Red Arrow looked at Mimic intently, before she turned away her head hanging down.

"He's telling the truth...he is my birth father." she whispered. He sat still in his seat looking at her for a indefinite amount of time.

"Now see, Michaela-that wasn't too hard." the man said. He watched the two with a wicked smile on his face "I'll leave you two. Obviously, you need to discuss things in private."

Red Arrow watched the man leave, before turning to Mimic with a glare. "Mimic, what is going on?" he demanded and she kept her eyes trained on the wall "Dammit Mickey, answer me! What is going on?!"

"He's my father, okay?! Look, I thought he was dead and apparently he's not! Is that good enough for you?" she snapped glaring at him.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm your brother for crying out loud!"

"No you aren't; Red Arrow stole him." she muttered and Red growled hanging his head, before turning back to her.

"What aren't you telling me?" he repeated slowly. Mimic took a deep breath before telling Red what happened when she was taken in by the League.

After the whole story, Red Arrow sat there staring at her in disbelief. "Are you...are you serious?" he asked and she nodded slowly "why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked…"

"So what?! That's not something you just keep from me! I'm your brother!"

"Some brother you are! You won't even come around anymore! I haven't heard from you since Ollie had to call you to come to the house! You're never there!" she yelled angrily glaring at him.

"Ya know, for someone who supposedly isn't to happy with the new me-you sure want him around a lot." he shot back.

**I'll stop the whole world**

**I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster**

**Eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder**

**How we survive**

**Now that you're gone**

**The world is ours**

That certainly shut her up. With an annoyed huff, Mimic turned away from. Why couldn't he get it? Sure she didn't like what he had become, but it didn't mean she didn't want him back. They all wanted him back. More importantly, they were willing to put up with the new him. They were so willing and he wasn't. Couldn't he see that? Why did he have to make things so complicated. They were thick as thieves and this was something they should be easily able to overcome. So why couldn't they? Why were things so complicated between them? Why couldn't things skip straight to their happy ending? Why couldn't he just come home? Now that the Team had been formed, they had everything. There were endless adventures and new surprises. Sure they had their bad days, but they got through them. The world was theirs for them to do they were best at. Why couldn't he see that?

**Well you found us strength and solution**

**But I liked the tension**

**And not always knowing the answers**

**You're gonna lose it**

**You're gonna lose it **

"Look, I get that I haven't been there-but I won't be treated like a sidekick anymore." he said and she shook her head.

"I don't want to be treated like a sidekick either. Neither does Robin, Kid Flash or Aqualad." she murmured softly.

"So why stay?"

"Because we learned a lesson that you forgot. You don't leave behind your family." she said "No matter what happens you don't leave them, because when the world turns on you… they'll be the ones there. They love you unconditionally."

"It was supposed to be our day…." he trailed and she shrugged indifferently.

"Big deal-we didn't get what we thought we were going to get. In the end, we got something even better."

"Yeah; becoming the junior justice League." he scoffed and she rolled her eyes at him, before smiling wryly.

"No, we got a new family." she said before smiling softly at him "You may not be around, but you're still a part of the Team. No-you're a part of our family."

Looking at the serene smile on her face, Red Arrow couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy realizing that he was missing out on a lot. He was missing out on his little sister and brothers growing up, just because he was being stubborn. Turning towards her, he found Mimic staring intently at him. "What?"

"I don't regret it-any of this actually." she said confusing him "You always found us a solution that we both can agree, Roy. Not that it's a bad thing, but I think we needed the tension for once."

"and how is that good?"

"Simple-you always had every answer when we fought. Maybe we needed this-for you to _not_ find us an answer. Cause let's face it-if you had an answer for everything-we'd lose who we are to each other. And let's face it- we almost did. Over something stupid as what? We let something as stupid as not getting into the League like we thought."

"I guess it is rather stupid, huh?" he asked sheepishly with a small smile. Mimic smiled widely at him and he grinned, like he used to. "How about we get free, save Ollie and kick his douche bag ass?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan, brother dear. So, how we pulling this off?"

"Let's do it the old fashioned way-Mimic and _Speedy_ style." he said.

**I'll stop the whole world**

**I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster**

**Eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder**

**How we survive**

**Now that you're gone**

**The world-**

Mimic grinned widely at Red Arrow's smile. It was sweet and mischievous, specifically it was her _brother_. She nodded eagerly and he snickered at her enthusiasm. It was just like old times-as if nothing had ever changed. "Awesome-I've been dying to kick his ass for a while now."

"Well, let's not prolong the inevitable, shall we?" he asked. The two siblings looked at each other, before grinning evilly. As they worked on getting free they both realized something. Red Arrow finally realized what she meant when she said that Red Arrow had 'stolen' him. And in a way it had-it had stolen over his life as Roy Harper. But not anymore. Sure, he'd still be Red Arrow, but being Roy Harper-big brother extraordinaire-was going to come first.

**I'll stop the whole world**

**I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster**

**Eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder**

**How we survive**

**Now that you're gone**

**The world is ours**

Mimic grinned as she realized that things would be back to normal between them now. It wouldn't be a fight or a struggle whenever they were in the same room now; it would be just like it had been before. Sure, there would be a few awkward moments here and there, but they would get through it. They always got through the worst of things, cause that's just who they were. She always knew that somehow they'd get through it and she had a feeling that he knew it too, somewhere deep down. And even though she knew somewhere down the road, they'd most likely be at each other's throats like they had been for the last few months; but they would get through it. After all, the world was theirs.

**see! i told you it got better! next chapter will definitely be up next week! i promise, really! until next time!**

**but seriously guys...the cave...THE CAVE!**


End file.
